Ballad of the Prince from the Night
by FRC Coazze
Summary: What if a night at the end of October 'someone' was able to rescue young Lily? And what if this someone was that one person that has always been in love with her? And where is little Harry?
1. A night at the end of October

_Disclaimer_:_ all the recognizable characters and places in this story do not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling and who owns the rights. The places that are not invented by J.K. Rowling, the plot of this story and the original characters that are present in it are my possessions, and thus my explicit consent is needed to publish and/or translate elsewhere this story. This story was not written for profit but for fun, no copyright infringement is intended._

_If you find errors in the story, please be indulgent and forgive me or politely point them out. I'm not a native English speaker, I'm Italian and whether I do try writing English at the best of my abilities my best is never flawless. _

_Hope you can enjoy this story, nonetheless. :) _

_Remember: reviews are the best gift you can do to a writer, so, come on don't be shy!_

_UPDATE 23rd June 2014 *Cleaning up my chapters: this is the newly updated and edited version ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_**. **_**A night at the end of October**

The flames of the night enveloped the covered skies in that chilly October night. They flushed like a thousand hands stretched in the empty air. The high trees of the forest like gloomy monks whispered their prayers, as their backs accepted the blows of the wind, lash after lash, no uttering a complaint. But the great castle didn't mind, as it looked over the battered forest and astonished lake like an ancient sentinel mindful of past glories.

Some of the large windows of the castle were blazing of golden light. Heralds of the Sun were the mindful candles, fearless protectors of light against the engulfing shadow. Some of those silent flames, up in one of the high turrets, illuminated the figure of a man dressed in a long robe. The warm light of the candles clenched his slender figure with its arms of fire, but alas that light was too dim to let him overlook into the depths of the night. The half moon only made light on a strange figure kneeled down on the cold banks of the lake. The man at the window sighed, then he turned his shining blue eyes away.

He looked around his office. The dozens of delicate silver instruments rattled slightly, whispering crystalline secrets to each other.

The old man took a deep breath. He closed his blue eyes for a moment, recalling the events of that terrible night. He had never been so worried before; he mentally cursed himself for just how stupid he had been. He was Albus Dumbledore, he could not afford of being influenced by his feeling. But he was. And when Severus had rushed to Godric's Hollow, a few hours ago, he had really been afraid... afraid not to see him again. He truly had grown to care for the boy. With time, he had learned to understand him, to trust him. but that was not good.

Things shouldn't have gone that way. What were they to do now?

_Albus was worried. Never before had had he been so apprehensive. He could do nothing, just wait and pray things wouldn't turn out the worst. But his waiting, that night, was rewarded by a deep sigh of relief as he saw the slim figure of a young man heading to the gates of Hogwarts._

_He walked with difficulty, Albus noted, swaying and staggering. The only thing he could think then was that he had certainly had paid dearly for his courage. _

_Dumbledore sighed, smiling slightly: he couldn't do anything else. What should he do? Run to him to hug him? Confessing him his anguish... apologizing for not have run after him... telling him he loved him? No. Of course not. He could not afford it, even if it was what his heart desired. Because heart and reason are very different things and sometimes they just should be kept separated. And then... and then Severus would have never accepted it. He would have moved away in anger, he would have fled from his arms to cuddle himself in his gloomy solitude, where the only consolation for him were the sighs of the feral creatures that dwell in the dark._

_Just as those thought were crowding his mind, realization struck Dumbledore as the black figure came closer and closer. The he understood. The insecure pace of the young man was not a consequence of a wound: he was carrying something in his arms, a second dark shape. _

_Albus immediately rushed down the stairs. That boy always knew how to surprise him. _

_When Dumbledore arrived before the gates of the castle, Minerva McGonagall was already there, closely embraced in her tartan gown, kneeling on the ground. The Transfiguration Professor had been more efficient than him that night. The woman was bending over a figure lying on the ground and she was watching it carefully, gently passing a trembling hand through the long hair._

_Not far away, rigidly leaning against the cold wall, there was Severus. His lids clenched as his lips: insurmountable gates, unbreakable barriers that fenced his soul. His head was tilted back, leaning against the cold stone. The long hair of the very colour of the night was caught between the gray twilight of the wall and the crystal glow of his skin. The hands, clasped behind his back, were clawing the rough surface of the grooves opened on the side of the arch that encircled the mighty door._

_Dumbledore approached silently._

_"Minerva..." he whispered when he was just a few steps from the colleague._

_Minerva turned slowly. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling, a genuine smile that lit up the little pearls in her eyes._

_Dumbledore approached a little more. And suddenly the figure lying beside the teacher's knees acquired a face... and, for Merlin's sake!, a name too. Oh, Albus knew the colour of fire of those long hair... he knew the features of that fresh young woman: Lily Evans was lying there, on the cold stone floor, unconscious and with a bloody wound on her chest... but alive!_

_The headmaster looked up, darting his gaze from the young woman to the young man that was still clanged to the stone as if he was integral part of it. He too was injured, Dumbledore noticed. A large dark spot glittered in the candlelight on his left side, drenching the black robes. The man's face reflected all the anguish and despair that were tearing his soul as, and perhaps more than the bleeding wound: he was clearly worn out by what he had just passed, whatever it was. And yet here he was, and probably he had not only faced Voldemort and survived, but he had also been able to rescue Lily. That boy was really extraordinary, Dumbledore found himself smiling._

_"Minerva", he said then in an authoritarian way, looking back at the woman who, in the meantime, had taken out the wand and conjured fresh white bandages to wrap the girl's wounded chest. "Inform Madam Pomfrey in a hurry! Call an elf... two... how many you need! and escort Mrs. Potter to the infirmary! Quickly!"_

_McGonagall nodded stiffly. She jolted up and rushed to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore promptly took her place next to Lily. The white cohorts of the bandages were giving in to the impact of the crimson spreading wave that stained with red the white cloth. The headmaster slowly brushed a hand on the woman's forehead. She didn't have a fever. That was good. _

_"Move! I'm on it!" An inflexible voice suddenly exclaimed behind him. _

_Dumbledore stood up quickly, as Poppy Pomfrey, wrapped in a purple robe, literally threw herself beside the unconscious girl. "Oh poor girl", she muttered beginning to examine her with a critical eye, passing the wand on her body and whispering incantations. _

_Minerva McGonagall stood next to the headmaster, along with two House Elves whose eyes were still a bit fogged by sleep, but the long, quivering fingers were ready to snap as soon as it would have been requested. They had brought with them a stretcher which was now lying nearby._

_"The wound is quite deep", Madam Pomfrey said in a whisper, as if she was talking to herself looking for confirm to her own words, "not life threatening, I would say"._

_"On the stretcher! Hurry up!" she thundered shortly after. The Elves moved quickly and helped laying the girl down on the stretcher._

_While the two little creatures, aided by Professor McGonagall, were lifting Lily's light body and gently placing it on the canvas of the stretcher, Dumbledore raised his eyes toward the place where Severus stood and he was not surprised to see nothing more than the walls of Hogwarts staring back with wax eyes. The great door, slightly ajar before, now was panting through a much wider gap and the flaccid hands of the night ventured in the hall._

_Dumbledore stood still, hands clasped at his sides. Firm in his long blue robe, he observed the opening between the leaves of the portal: a third wounded, the old wizard had found himself thinking, only that that was not really a wound, it was a threshold, a crack that fell into another world. In the spirit world celebrating the night. And he was an intruder, an unwelcome guest who would break their dances and their lullabies like a hissing noise would break glasses. Angry would be then, those invisible, ancient creatures. They would run away, hiding in some obscure alcove. And he could not allow it: those strange spirits were the only companions Severus accepted by his side. Dumbledore knew it. He would not break the sole consolation the boy knew. The boy who had been gone before Madam Pomfrey could drag him to the infirmary. He would have manage it alone... he always managed alone._

_The headmaster sighed. No one more remained in the hall. He reached the door and quietly rejoined its halves, then he walked slowly away headed to his office. Poppy certainly did not need him; indeed, she would probably chase him away from __her__ infirmary. Minerva was enough to assist her._

And now there he was: in his office, in his private nook, the top of the needle that worked tirelessly to an intricate and narrow web. There he was: back to the window, watching Severus' figure knelt beside the Black Lake, alone. Surrounded by naught but darkness.

For a moment he felt guilty. He had left him out there alone. A young man injured and tired. On the other hand, he knew Severus would have never accepted soothing words from him. Yet, the real matter was another: he had to know. He had to know what happened in Godric's Hollow. But Albus Dumbledore was a patient man: he would wait until morning, when the boy would have probably calmed down a little. Yes, he would do so.

A movement down at the lake distracted him from his thoughts. It was as if the sentinel of light, that lonely little candle beside him, had pulled at his sleeve and pointed a finger to a second dark figure hurrying toward the lake and the dark shadow of Severus.

Albus shook his head with a smile.

"Minerva", he whispered.

Minerva McGonagall had accompanied Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital wing, and had helped her to clean and heal Lily's wound after the nurse had rudely discharged the two Elves.

She has stayed next to the girl for a long moment watching over her peaceful sleep while Poppy was busy with the last medications. When she was finished, the Mediwitch reassuringly smiled.

"I go to bed, Minerva. I gave her a soothing potion. She'll sleep serenely 'till evening". And with those words Poppy walked away, her soft sandals silently rubbing on the stone floor.

It was only when the nurse had disappeared behind the door that Minerva suddenly remembered Severus. That poor boy had risked his life trying to save the Potters, and they had sickeningly forgot about him. As they had sickeningly tried to stop him just a few hours before.

_She was in Dumbledore's office, with the headmaster himself and Severus, when Alastor Moody had run in to warn them that Voldemort had found the Potters. Albus, strangely, had tergiversated for a while trying to draw a new plan, with Moody, for the protection of the two young Aurors. Minerva had stood on the sidelines while Severus was actually yelling to push them to act now. She had never seen him like that, he had always been a reserved boy when he attended Hogwarts, but at the moment, he look like a roaring lion._

_When he had realized that Dumbledore and Moody would have kept to blatantly ignore him and to confabulate between them about intricate evacuation plans, he had simply grabbed his black cloak and headed to the door._

_"Where are you going, Severus?" Albus, who had not missed the quick movement of the young man, suddenly inquired._

_"Godric's Hollow", Severus answered simply, and he took another step to the door, but he was stopped again, this time by Moody._

_"Just what exactly do you plan to do, lad?" Moody asked harshly._

_"I'm just going to take them out of there. You can keep discussing your 'emergency evacuation plans', please don't mind me!" Severus said, and his tone, though sarcastic, brooked no argument._

_"Did you lose your mind, boy?!", the Auror barked. "What exactly do you hope to achieve? A twenty-year-old wizard against the most powerful dark sorcerer of our time?! You're gonna get yourself killed!"_

_Severus looked at him coldly: "If I go now, I can get them out in time. Before He... "_

_"The straight path to suicide! That's what it is!" Moody growled. "We need a joint action. A plan. We need to find reinforcements!"_

_"Do as you please. I'm off", Severus turned his back again._

_"Bah", Moody grumbled._

_It was then that Dumbledore spoke: "Severus, please, try to see reason. I know what it means to you, but please: we are few, we just cannot afford the luxury of heroism!"_

_"Heroism is for Gryffindors, Headmaster. We Slytherin do see reason, and the only reasonable thing to do now is get there and, for Merlin's sake, take them away!", was Severus' answer._

_"Severus, please", Minerva stepped-in. "Facing... Him... will not give you any fulfilment beside death. You're not ready for this task, He's too strong."_

_The young man looked at her with eyes of fire._

_"For the stinging long johns of Merlin! We cannot afford to lose you... we need you, boy! We cannot hope to carry on the battle without you!" Moody had growled._

_"I know you want to face the Dark Lord in the open, Severus, I understand. You want to turn your back on your past, spit all the truth in His face... and you will have the chance, my boy, I promise. But not today", Dumbledore's calm voice said._

_Severus moved his coal gaze from the old headmaster to the Auror and then to Minerva, perhaps seeking some sort of support in her green eyes. The teacher looked back, not knowing what to say, and then she saw something shot in Severus' dark eyes._

_"Severus, no", she had tried to stop him, but when the last vowel had kissed the air the young man had already disappeared beyond the door, slamming it behind him._

And so Minerva spent the evening in apprehension. Moody and Dumbledore had continued to discuss (and argue) for a long time before finally rallying small group of the ablest members of the Order of the Phoenix to break into the Potter's house and save Lily, James, their little son, Harry, and what, at the time, was the fundamental affiliate of the Order. Alastor had gone with them, determined to take part in the action.

But then, the only one who returned was the young man who had rushed recklessly to Godric's Hollow. The young man who had brought in his arms the beautiful girl who was now lying in the bed beside her. That young man who had spent all the time leaning against the stone arch, the closed eyes invaded by a silent prayer to a blind god. That same young man who had fled away from the oncoming hustle and bustle to take refuge amidst the shadows, alone, as soon as he realized that his prayers had been answered in some way. That god was blind, yes, but obviously not deaf. And Severus was now out there, hurt and alone.

No. Minerva McGonagall could be the most severe and uncompromising professor of the school, but you couldn't say she had no heart. She stood up casting a last glance at the girl peacefully asleep and giving her a quick, sweet smile before rushing to the great gates of Hogwarts, determined to find Severus, talk to him and find out what happened in Godric's Hollow. In that order.

It was cold outside. Dressed only in her green dressing gown she could feel very well the cold needles of the night having fun in prodding her skin. She felt the sharp stones beneath the thin soles of her slippers.

The moon peeped through the clouds and seemed almost puzzled by that slender figure who rushed down the hill, down there on the earth. The moon noticed a second figure sitting quietly by the lake and thought that maybe that was what the woman in night clothes was looking for. It pointed it to her.

Minerva, eyes led by moonlight, quickly caught the figure of the young man in dark clothes. She slowed down when she was a few feet from him. Clutching in the Scottish robe to protect herself against the blows of the cold she thought of why on earth didn't she turned into her Animagus form. A cat doesn't fear cold, nor the mystery of night.

"Severus..." she said gently, brushing away that thought.

The young man sat on the rough sand, the water lapped the tip of his black boots. He stared ahead throwing stones into the placid waters, not minding the ripples that responded as oracles, almost annoyed by the questions that broke the rigid surface of the water.

"Severus..." McGonagall murmured again approaching a little more.

"Leave me be", it was the cold answer she received.

"Severus, please..." she continued, ignoring the harsh words.

"I said leave me be", the young man murmured leaving the raw tone to induce in what seemed like a sigh.

The Transfiguration teacher simply ignored those words, and sat down beside him. She spied the young man's face: it seemed relaxed, yet there was something stirring in his dark eyes, a sleepless dilemma. A grimace of pain stained his face. Minerva eyed his left side and saw the stains of fresh blood on his clothing gleaming with the colour of ebony in the moonlight.

"Severus, you're injured", the woman said, trying to bring the boy's attention to the wound in his side. The one that he, apparently, despite the searing pain that it certainly caused him, simply ignored.

"Thanks for pointing out. I'm fine", Severus replied.

"No, you're not fine", said Minerva at once, severely. "You're hurt and you need healing. "

"What's the healing for?"

That question puzzled her. She watched him not knowing how to answer, and in that moment of hesitation, in that very moment of silence that had intervened between the two like a magical portal between two worlds, a tear, a single, perfectly human and sparkling tear left Severus' eye and slid down his pale cheek. When the small pearl was lost under the boy's chin, the spell of silent between the two broke.

"What happened, Severus? In Godric's Hollow", Minerva asked, worried.

"I..." the boy gasped for air. "I don't know..." He shook his head, breathing deeply. More tears flowed down his face and the woman watched them astonished and touched at the same time.

"It'd been a damn mess", Severus continued. "When I got to the Potter's the Dark Lord was already there. No one was... James Potter was dead... I couldn't..."

"And Moody?", Minerva asked then. "And the Order? The Aurors?"

"I... I don't know. I didn't see any of them. The Death Eaters were all around the town. I am one of them, they let me pass. I rushed to the Potter's house... James Potter lied at the entrance... I passed him, I climbed the stairs... and then... " A sob shook him as he tried to catch his breath, while McGonagall looked at him concerned.

"He was there", Severus continued. "He was pointing his wand at Lily. I didn't think, I just threw myself on Him... his wand began to cast spells all around, I was trying to avoid that something hit Lily or the child... Harry was crying... and then... then there was an explosion... I grabbed Lily's hand and Apparated both in the Forbidden Forest..."

"And the child?" Minerva asked to the young man who almost could not breathe, choking with tears. "Severus... and Harry?"

"I..." he stammered. "I... I do not... I don't know!" Severus gasped, shaking his head, the tears had dried on his face now, sad and lonely roads of a suburbs

"It's all right, Severus", Minerva carefully tried soothe his back with her hand, to comfort him, calm him down a little, but Severus flinched at her touch and abruptly move away. McGonagall was not marvelled, she knew Severus quiet well but yet, she couldn't bear to see him like that. And she had caught the tone in which the young man had uttered those final words: Severus was blaming himself, as always.

"I don't know what happened to the child. While I Disapparated I heard the cry of anger of the Dark Lord. He was furious: its prey had escaped, and... and who he believed to be one of his trusted follower turned out to be a traitor. I don't think anything survived the Dark Lord's wrath in that house. I don't... I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, suddenly breaking the monotonous flow of words. "I tried... but... didn't make any difference."

Minerva watched him impressed. On one hand, she did not expect Severus to care so much for the Potters: she knew how tumultuous was the torrent of hate that flowed between him and James. On the other, she could not bear the young man to blame himself for something which was not his fault at all. The fault was of many, she thought. It was Albus' who had acted out of time; Moody and the Order's who, after so many words spent on joint action and plans to be followed, managed nothing. It was hers, Professor Minerva McGonagall's, who, just like everyone else, had placed her trust in Dumbledore, who had tried to stop Severus despite knowing deep in her heart, that he was right. And it was Voldemort's fault, especially his. Each one of them had his share of fault, but not Severus: the boy had done everything in his power, maybe even more, to save the Potter family... and then, Lily was alive. It had made a difference.

"Lily is alive thanks to you, Severus", Minerva said, giving voice to her thoughts. The other did not answer.

"Come, let's take care of your wounds, shall we?" She stood up grasping Severus' arm and pulling him up with her. The boy did not say a word. It was as if his soul had suddenly left the body, like a tenant rudely evicted by the landlord.

"Poppy's sleeping. I'll take care of you for tonight. Come on." The professor slightly toughed his shoulder, inviting him to follow her as she walked toward the gates. And he did.

From a large window, at the top of a sharp tower, a lean figure with a long white beard looked down at them, smiling.


	2. An old song

_UPDATE 29th June 2014 *Cleaning up my chapters, this is the newly updated and edited version ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong> **An old song**

"This is absurd!" Poppy Pomfrey was almost shouting. "Absurd! The girl needs peace! She can not recover from an injury like that with a gang of noisy magpies around!"

"May I remember you, Poppy" the voice of Dumbledore said sly "that those 'magpies' are the students of this school?"

"It doesn't matter who they are!" The nurse answered, gruff. "This girl is alive for miracle, she just saw his family exterminated... and your students, oh great and munificent Headmaster, would bring anyone to the brink of a nervous breakdown!"

"Technically we do not know if her family ha been actually wiped out, and..." Dumbledore began.

"That's not the point, Albus. Find her a quiet place where to recover in peace", Madam Pomfrey's peremptory voice interrupted him. That seemed to end the conversation for Severus heard her footsteps as she walked away.

"Easier said than done…" Dumbledore murmured.

"Poppy does have a point, Albus. We can not keep her here". This time the voice was Professor McGonagall's. "This is not the right place for the convalescence of an Auror and member of the Order. Anyone could see her here. You well know many of the Slytherins come from Death Eaters families."

Severus grunted. All that chatting was very annoying and, useless to say, he didn't like McGonagall's statement at all. He snuggled in the warm and fragrant sheets, eyes shut trying to hold back the last drops of sleep not yet dried by the voices which sorrounded him. He sighed with relief when they were swallowed by a blessed silence. Maybe he could finally to enjoy some sleep before classes started.

A ray of bright light hit is back, gently massaging his shoulders as he let himself been lulled by silence into the sweet arms of slee-

"Ah, there you are!" Mad-Eye Moody's voice shouted as the door slammed violently. Severus nearly jumped down from the bed. "I have searched the whole damn school for you scoundrels! "

"Alastor!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "You're welcome", he added ironically. "This is an infirmary, you know".

"How are the lads?" Moody asked moderating his voice volume as he approached with heavy steps.

"What happened, Alastor? Why didn't you get the Potters?" Professor McGonagall asked, a not too slight irritation interweaving her words.

"The whole Godric's Hollow was surrounded by Death Eaters. We were stuck. Thankfully we had no casualties, but there was no way to overcome the cord. The Dark Lord wanted to make sure that no one would interfere", the Auror answered.

"Yes, but it seemed he made briks without straw." Dumbledore remarked and his eyes fell upon the young man crouched in the bed, wrapped tightly in the white sheet as in search of a more intimate contact with its white embrace.

Moody also looked at the boy. Severus had succeeded where he and the Order had failed, something he could say to be grateful for. Lily was alive, if they had succeeded to convince the young man to stay at Hogwarts probably she would now lie beneath the ruins of the house with her family. On the other hand, however, he could not stop to call himself a fool for not having considered the occurrence of a Death Eaters cordon around the town. Severus had passed it. Of course he did, he was a Death Eater himself.

"What news of little Harry?" Minerva asked bringing everyone's eyes on her. "Severus said he knows nothing. Is he alive?"

"We heard that too. Well, all I know is that..." Mad-Eye started, but he was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey as she returned in the room with clean bandages and a blue little bottle in her hands.

"For Merlin's holy sake!" The Mediwitch barked. "This is a hospital not a pub! If you need to talk go somewhere else! And stop huddling around the beds of these poor lads! Get out!"

"Come, lets leave Madam Pomfrey to her patients." Professor Dumbledore said motioning to Minerva and the Auror. "We shall continue the discussion in my office."

The three walked slowly toward the exit while the nurse watched their steps carefully as to ensure that they were really going.

When the door was closed behind Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thanks Merlin!" She sighed. Then she gently put the bandages and the bottle on the nightstand between the beds of Lily and Severus and turned to the girl. The fresh light of the moon, still uncorrupted by the rays of dawn, gently stroke the girl's fiery hair. The light's fingers caressed ther pale skin watching over her sleep, wishing her sweet dreams.

Poppy smiled. She pulled back the sheets discovering Lily's chest. The bandage that wrapped it was no longer corrupted by the red rust of blood, however, it showed the yellowish stains of the Essence of Dittamus that had been eagerly absorbed by the cloth as much as by the wound.

Madam Pomfrey vanished the old bandage with a light flick of her wand. She watched the wound and shook her head. Minerva had told her what Severus reported. If indeed the window in the room where the battle had took place had blown up, then it was likely a shard of glass was responsible of the cut. After all, it was not imbued with Dark Magic or something like that, it was simply a long, deep cut across the girl's chest from her right shoulder to above her heart. Some Dittany and the right spell had been enough to clean and close it. The girl had lost a good amount of blood, though. Nothing a Blood Replenishing Potion couldn't fix.

The Mediwitch grabbed the dark bottle and uncorked it with little effort. She then put the cork back on the nightstand and poured some drops of Dittany over Lily's wound. That would have been enough from now on, no more spells to help the cut heal.

The healer smiled gently and wrapped new bandages around Lily's chest before tucking back the sheet. Poppy looked at her for a few moments with a critical eye: the girl slept peacefully, she would wake up away from Hogwarts, hopefully, in a safe place where Dumbledore and the Order would protect her.

Poppy finished composing that thought and turned to the bed behind her. Severus was lying on his side, his back turned on her. She leaned toward him. Minerva said she had cleaned and bandaged his wound and gave him a Dreamless Potion... and she had done well, Madam Pomfrey thought: the boy was indeed too tense when he came back.

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Severus took a moment, then turned towards her; his dark eyes glittering and sharp, a strand of obsidian black hair had fallen over his left eye splitting its light as in many small fragments of mirrors.

"It's all right, young man?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Severus did not speak, but nodded with a weary movement of the head.

"Let's have a look." Said the nurse peremptorly and, with a nod, she invited the boy to sit up. Severus obeyed and leaned his bare back against the cold wood of the headboard.

Poppy Pomfrey looked perplexed the bandage around the young man's waist: Minerva McGonagall may have been an excellent teacher of Transfiguration, but thanks Merlin she had not decided to become a healer!

Madam Pomfrey muttered something unintelligible as she undertook to remove the bandage. She pulled it away and vanished it. Severus' wound was just like Lily's: a deep bloody cut caused by a shard of glass or wood. It still dripped small drops of red liquid that flowed on the pale skin like fiery rivers through a desert of salt.

The Mediwitch grabbed a clean towel from the bedside table. She rubbed it gently on the cut cleaning the blood and the Dittany then took a more accurate look at it. And it was then that she saw it: a little shard of glass deeply enceased in Severus' flesh.

"I must pull out the shard, Severus", she said without looking at the boy.

Severus looked vaguely at her, than nodded slightly. He hadn't really heard what Poppy had said. The black irises were lost in equally obscure labyrinths of his mind. He was brought back to reality as a sheer pain hit him in his side.

He hissed in pain as he saw a small and bloosy shard of glass slipping out his wound and floating for a second in front of him, before landing on a piece of cloth on th nightstand.

"Done", Madam Pomfrey said. Severus looked at her as she masterly applied the Dittany. The bandages came after few moments and immediately covered up the crimson line.

Madam Pomfrey tightened the gauze and fixed it, then she looked up on the inscrutable face of the boy.

"That's it", She said, satisfied. "Don't play with it and it will heal quickly." The young man looked at her puzzled.

"Play? What do you think I'd do with it? Using it for tic-tac-toe?" He asked polemically. He didn't actually know if Poppy Pomfrey knew what tic-tac-toe was, since it was a Muggle game, but the look the Mediwitch gave him made him lower his gaze at the instant.

At that moment the door opened, and the hooked nose of Albus Dumbledore peered into the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey looked ominous as the rest of the Headmaster followe the nose into the room. Dumbledore raised his wrinkled hand as to apologize for the intrusion and a silent promise to not disturb.

"I would like to speak with Severus. Just for a few moments." He said under his breath as he approached. The boy laid his eyes on the Headmaster while Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked quickly away taking the bottle of Dittany with her.

Dumbledore sat heavily down on the edge of Severus' bed. He took off his half-moon glasses and passed a wrinkled hand over his eyes. Albus took a deep breath when he looked upon the young man without wearing his glasses back, as if he wanted to really _see_ Severus with his true eyes and not altered by the games of the lenses.

"Severus", the headmaster began, "first, I would like to apologize. I tried to hold you back when, in fact, I should have run out there with you. And I lost time. I thought I still have a little time... to prepare a plan... to take away all of them from that house before He arrived, but I have miscalculated. I allowed Voldemort to kill James Potter, and perhaps the child. I have allowed Him to come to them. I have convinced Sirius Black and Remus Lupin not to run to Godric's Hollow as you did, I convinced them to go with Alastor. And now they, like everyone ... like you, in fact... can not forgive themselves for not arriving on time, for not being able to save their friend. Forgive me. The fault is mine alone."

Severus looked at him. His fault? Dumbledore was telling him the responsibility for what had happened was his? No. No it was not his fault... it was all the Dark Lord's fault... it has always been the Dark Lord. As it had always been him. He knew what he was, no one and no thing would have ever denied it. He was a Death Eater. A Death Eater who had felt true relief and pleasure when he had seen James Potter's body lying there, staring into nothingness. A Death Eater who had abandoned a child to satiate his own yearning for a woman who should have been his but was not. He knew what he was.

"It'd been my fault, sir". Severus said slowly, giving voice to his thoughts. "You don't know what I felt when I saw Potter dead. I was happy. I was happy he was dead. I left there that child. I have left him at the mercy of the Dark Lord. I left him because he was nothing to me."

Dumbledore shook his head, raising his hand to stop the rough roar, so unpleasant, of the torrent of words coming from Severus' lips.

"You have no guilt, my boy", he said quietly, lowering his hand. "You're human. Just as everyone else. Don't torture yourself about your feelings for James Potter. Nor about Harry. You could not do anything else. Minerva said that you spoke of an explosion... "

"Yes. I don't know what or who caused it", the boy shook his head. "All I have seen was a white flash, like a lightning, and then... everything was blown up. The house shook. The windows shattered throwing splinters and shards all over the room. "

"Seems like you and Voldemort messed up a little with magic." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "The real question, now, concern the child. "

"What does that mean?" Severus asked.

"It means we don't know what happened to him... he simply disappeared." Dumbledore said gravely. Severus couldn't help but felt relieved from that news. Maybe the Dark Lord hadn't taken him, maybe the child was alive.

"Like as someone has taken him away?" He asked, hoping to receive a definite answer. But his expectations were disappointed. Dumbledore shook his head, narrowing his piercing blue eyes.

"We don't know. We don't know if he's alive, if he's dead, where he is now... "

"This is nonsense", Severus said.

His eyes fell on the girl asleep in the bed next to his. It was the first time he dared to lay his eyes on her since he had taken her away from Godric's Hollow. She was beautiful. She had always been. She looked like one of those fairy creatures who extolled the ancient myths; a glittering queen of the elves from ancient legends. A princess of fire. A queen of fairies.

At that an old song came to Severus' mind... one of those his mother used to sing, long ago, when she still cared about something. It was about the Queen of Fairies and a Prince of the Night... Wait, what did the chorus say?...

_Don't cry oh Faerie Queen,  
>I'm your Prince of the Night.<em>

The sweet words echoed in his mind. He thought he could hear his mother's low voice humming the words slowly...

_Don't cry, it will be all right.  
>I've lost myself in your sheen.<em>

And the first stanza spoke about the Prince of Night. It said that he would ride out of the darkness for he had fallen in love with the Queen of Faerie, that he had left his father's, halls, he had crossed the seas at the head of the Shadows army.

Severus closed his eyes, letting himself be enveloped by the soothing melody of the ballad. It was not an happy story. That prince died for a love that was never his to receive, for the queen of fairies can't love a shadow. That prince had offered his sword to the King of the Elves, forever a shadow behind the sun, snatched out of the night where he belonged. Severus smiled bitterly. He was just like him, soldier and servant of the sun, but a shadow nonetheless. And his mark was still there, clearly visible, as well as the darkness that shook his soul.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Severus, are you listening?"

The boy did not answer. Dumbledore sighed, his half-moon glasses were back in their place; mysterious moons to contain the heaven of his eyes.

"I was saying — and it's my humble opinion — that Lily should be entrastuted to your care." The old professor said with a smile.

"Me?" Severus repeated, confused, "But I have a job here. How can I teach Potions and at the same time take care of her?"

"You can't teach here anymore, my boy. At least for a while. It's too dangerous". Dumbledore began, standing up. "Voldemort will hunt you down, Severus. He won't accept defeat, he won't let you unpunished. He will seek you... he will seek Lily. You can't stay here. He knows you work at Hogwarts, Severus, and it is in this castle he will be looking for you. I already have on my conscience what happened with the Potters, I can't stand endangering your life, Lily's and those of the inhabitants of this castle."

"And where shall we go?" Severus questioned then.

"To my house. It 's a safe place and you know it." Dumbledore said.

"And you think the Dark Lord wouldn't suspect..."

"He wouldn't. He doen't know I've already exposed myself for you, Severus. He ignores the fact that you live with me... that you've always lived with me, since you came to seek my help." Dumbledore smiled. Severus looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds, pondering what the Headmaster had just said, then he nodded.

"Very well. You will be transferred immediately. Brix will take care of you both." Dumbledore said, smiling, as he looked upon Lily.

Severus followed his gaze toward her. His best friend. She has always been 'his best friend', indeed, she was much more than a friend for him, even if she had never forgiven him. But now he was desperately struggling to come back from the abyss into which he had fallen. Now he felt so tired of climbing on those walls of sharp rocks that cut his hands and opened large wounds in his already tortured heart... now he needed his Faerie Queen. He dared hoping she would accept him back, he hoped that she would not reject him as she already did once, that she would give him a second chance. He had blown his cover as a spy, he had shown himself to the Dark Lord for the traitor he was, earning a certain death sentence hanging on him like a sword of Damocles. He rode out of the shadows, he made the King's crown fall and as his arrows fell on the ground, his plead would not go unheard.

_I ride from the Shadow,  
>On a coal-black steed.<br>You'll feel my arrows,  
>You'll hear my plead.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Here I am! I finally finished to translate the second chapter. It took a while, but in the end it has come. The ballad is all my work, I hope you like it.<em>

_**I wait for your reviews!**_


	3. Dumbledore Manor

_Sorry, I'm late__. __I had to finish __the last __chapter of __this story __in Italian__...__yep__, __the original version is __almost over__._

_I leave you __to __read__. __Enjoy__! _

_And do not forget to review, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 3.** ** Dumbledore Manor**

It was dark. Dark all around. The darkness enveloped her clasping her in its warm dark cloak, protecting and reassuring her. She almost believed to feel its soft hands gently touching her cheeks and hair with slow strokes, she felt the warmth of its body, wrapping her like a shield of cotton, like a piece of the mantle of the night stolen and warmed by the sun. She heard a strange lullaby that sounded like an ancient ballad. She could hear those sweet words and the melody in her ears and felt them slowly permeating down and deeper, warming her inside, waking up, like little winged fairies, the flowers of the garden in her heart.

_"Do not cry my Fiery Princess  
>I'm your Prince from the Night."<em>

A warm and sweet voice was singing, whispering those words to her ears.

_"Do not cry, it will be all right.  
>Let me be a kiss, let me be a caress. "<em>

Lily felt someone's lips move close to the lobe of her ear, she felt his warm breath quivering in her hair of fire. Was she dead? They were the lips of an angel to sing so sweetly that fresh melody?

_"I ride from the Shadow  
>I'm coming for you. "<em>

The voice continued to sing. It seemed familiar to her, but it seemed also distant, as coming from a deep valley where the echo, running up and down the rock walls, distorted the voice of a solitary singing figure, a dark shadow who walked down the valley.

_"__Sweet __daughter __of the rainbow__  
><em>_Shining __on the __gates __of blue__. __"_

The song did not stop. Lily could now clearly feel loud and strong arms encircle her squeezing her gently... Did Death sang for his prey? Did he hug them that way? She had always thought that the fingers of the Great Reaper were bony and cold, but those that were touching gently her face were warm and soft. Were they the fingers of an angel? It was one of those heavenly spirits that was holding her in his wrapping, soft wings?

_"__From __the Seas__, __I'm coming __through,__  
><em>_Leaving the __halls of __my __father__. __"_

Yes, it really must be an angel. A consoling spirit sent from heaven to receive her in the fragrant gardens of paradise. And now he was holding her in a strong, but gently embrace… he seemed almost afraid to hold her more to himself, hardly daring to go beyond those little strokes that he left to run on her skin.

_"__I have __repudiated __His __banner__,  
><em>_I was __left __alone __with my __madness__...__"_

Unwittingly, she abandoned herself to the arms of her angel. She leaned on his chest listening to the hot beat of his heart that accompanied the notes and the words of the ballad. She wanted to open the eyes to see that ethereal creature, she wanted to look at his face, to see the eyes of her consoling angel ... but she was afraid to break the spell, she was afraid to know the reality. She felt a tear press traitor against her eyelids and escape their guard, rolling down her cheek. Could the dead cry?

_"__Don't cry __my __Brave __Princess__,  
><em>_I'm your __Prince __from __the Night__. __"_

The angel sang and his fingers wiped away the hot tramp tear.

_"__Do not cry, __it __will __be __all right__."_

The voice whispered, while one hand caressed her cheek slowly blurring the wake of salt that the little sparkling star had left behind as the tail of a comet. The angel hold her tighter.

_"__Let __me be __a kiss__, __let me be __a __caress__."_

The creature's warm lips slowly brushed against her ear. Lily could not resist anymore. She opened her eyes.

A blinding white light burned her green irises slapping them angry. She felt a sharp pain in the chest and could not focus on the contours of her surroundings, the white light blindfold her eyes as jealous of the secrets it guarded. She blinked, trying to ward off the dazzling pesky fingers that were pushing her eyes to prevent her from seeing. The girl looked down and saw a dark spot around her waist, she feel its warmth through the fabric of her blouse. Was it the feathery angel's wing? She focused the image and knew to be wrong: it was not the wing, it was the arm of her keeper, wrapped in a black cloth.

"Good morning!" A hoarse voice said, just in front of her. She looked up and found two big brown eyes staring at her. They belonged to a wrinkled face with olive skin, lit by a broad smile and shining on to a long and pointed nose. Big ears were sticking out from the sides of that face, large and sharp, the edges and tip studded with sparkling white hairs. The creature wear on his head an Irish patchwork cap from which sprang, like rays of the moon, a few wisps of white hair on the sides, around the ears, and neck. He wore an elegant burgundy wool vest, decorated with Greek ocher frets around the shoulders and collar, and a white silk shirt. He sat quietly next to her and only then Lily realized to be on a bed, her legs hidden under a white sheet and a thick blanket of red satin, her back leaning against the warm breast of her angel.

She was not dead. Providing there were no beds and house elves in paradise ... but then, why should not there be? In any case, she stared at the magical creature for some analyzing him ... He was not the angel that sang that sweet ballad, it was not his the clear and warm voice that had touched her soul ... and then she still felt the warm body of her guardian against her back, she still felt the beating of his heart to come from deep in his chest.

"Good morning!" The elf repeated, smiling. He grasped her hand, freeing it from the heat of the body of her angel, and wrapped it with his slender fingers starting to shake it happily.

"I am Brix!- the elf said without stopping to shake Lily's hand. -And you are Lily, am I right? What a pleasure! What a pleasure!"

Lily continued to look at him confused, while the little creature continued to wiggle her hand up and down as if to turn it into butter.

"Enough, Brix. Let her breathe." A voice suddenly said behind her. It was the voice of her angel, Lily recognized it, but it was also the voice of someone who had not seen for three years, since leaving Hogwarts. Someone whose shadow had never stopped wander like a ghost in her dreams.

She saw the elf's eyes fall upon someone behind her.

"I apologize, young sir. –The elf said, leaving his grip on Lily's hand. -I go to prepare something to drink. Something strong. You agree, miss?" He then asked Lily, bringing his hazel eyes again on her.

Lily nodded; thought she could not speak, her throat felt blocked by the edge of the ice that her breath had become when she recognized the voice of the angel.

The elf widened his smile, jumped off the bed and disappeared through a on the left wall. Lily looked around: now she could clearly distinguish the outlines of the room around her. It was small, but warm and welcoming. The wood-paneled walls reflected the quivering light of the fire crackling merrily on the right side of the bed beyond a big round rug. Beside it, there was a large French window that opened onto a small balcony. Dark red curtains guarded the quiet white snowflakes falling beyond the glass. Opposite the bed there was a large bookcase in walnut, bulging with books, which filled more than the of the wall jostling with a closet.

Lily blinked, still not entirely accustomed to the light. She felt the man's chest behind her to rise and fall into a sigh. She moved slightly trying to turn towards him, but a strong spasm of pain in her chest forced her to give up.

"Do not meddle, Lily." The voice of the man said. Then she felt him loosen his embrace and move away from her. The angel placed her gently on the white pillows still soaked by the heat of his body and slowly left the bed. Lily saw him grab a chair, that stood near the bedside table, and turn it toward her.

Her angel had a face now. He was standing before her eyes, his fingers tight around the back of the chair watching her with those dark deep eyes that she knew so well. He smiled. But it was not a happy smile the one that reclined on his lips: the cold and sad light of his eyes distorted the smooth curve turning it into a broken zigzag line.

Lily kept looking at him, he seemed to come directly from one of her nightmares ... one of those nightmares in which she saw the boy who had been her best friend on the brink of a dark and endless precipice desperately clinging to her hand so as not to fall. Those in which she saw herself, hurt and in tears, let go and watch the boy fall into the void, swallowed by darkness. His dark figure had persecuted her for a long time... a lost soul, a black ghost who haunted silent through the storms of her dreams. But that young man who visited her dreams desperately did not smile. But the young man who desperately visited her dreams not smiling. In his deep eyes, filled with tears, she had seen bloody sketches of faults glimpsed. She had seen the ice fragments of his soul writhe in anguish trying to grab the hand of their comrades. She had seen the most absolute emptiness spying intrigued on her from those black irises… she had seen in those eyes a small dying flame, suffocated by the darkness, crying and howling her pain pointing an accusing finger at her.

Instead the young man who now stood before her was smiling, but his eyes reflected a deep and abiding sadness in his soul. He was there. Motionless. He watched her back as if waiting for her to say something ... waiting her to utter his name, as the magic word that opens a treasure chest full of questions and, perhaps, answers.

She looked at him. She was happy to discover that he was her angel ... she has always been glad to have him close. But then hatred and resentment had grabbed them both. She had dreamed of him and had desired to have him back, she had desired that everything return as when they were kids ... but the young man of her dreams accused her silently as he tried desperately a sign of friendship, of affection from. But in those traveling at night she had never understood ... She understood now, as she watched his black eyes waiting with bated breath for some, even minimal, even fleeting sign of acceptance.

Lily swallowed. "Severus ..." She whispered softly and faintly sand aw the boy's eyes light up as if struck by the quick and fleeting shot of the tail of a candle.

The hands of Severus loosened the grip on the chair. His breath was kidnapped when Lily's green eyes had met his. Those emerald irises had stretched their fingers triggering their hunting poachers in the wilderness inside him, and they had captured the air of his lungs and seized all the words that were resting placid in his throat, ready to be recalled from his lips, betrayed by a sudden flash of green. He had waited long for Lily to wake up ... and he had feared that moment. He had been afraid that the girl's thoughts and judgment hurl against him as had happened before, he feared not being accepted, of being become only a shadow among the many in the heart of Lily. Yet she had pronounced his name softly, as if she was glad to see him. He stood still for moment, in silence, letting their eyes embraced in an intricate network of green and black swirls, allowing his raven gendarmes freed his own words from the prison of the emerald robbers to bring them back to him.

Severus sighed, as he drew back his dark look to sit comfortably on the chair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, straining the syllables- now back in his possession and still shaken by the sudden change of ownership- to raise to his lips.

"What ...?" Lily began, but Severus interrupted her, raising his hand in a gesture so similar to Dumbledore's.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked.

"No. I ... " Lily was confused. She looked away from Severus to point the gaze to the ceiling. What did she remember? A light ... yes, a blinding flash of white light ... an ... and a roar. She concentrated more on the snowy surface that she was staring at, immersing herself in it. She rushed inside it, crossing the glow that throbbed in her memories. She saw a black figure, wrapped in a long cloak approaching, breaking that light while it hissed away resentful against it ... then a laugh struck her ears injuring as many pins, a cold, evil laugh ... and a child ... a child was crying alone and lost in the blinding light ... the figure in black was looking for him ... Harry ...

"Harry." Lily murmured, as she felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"Harry." She said stronger parting the gaze from the ceiling to lay it back to Severus. He watched her in silence, he had feared that question ...

"Where is my son?" Lily looked at him with doe eyes covered by a wet veil of tears, a delicate and glistening bubble of grief.

And now? What could he answer? That he had abandoned him in the house along with the Dark Lord?

Severus was silent for moment looking thoughtfully ... maybe the best solution was to tell her what Dumbledore said to him.

"We do not know." He said slowly, his voice heavy listless in pushing the words out.

"But how ...? You ..." In Lily's mind smoke memories crashing as brackish waves, colliding with each other, mingling in a foggy welter of images and sounds. Then a memory overlapped the others, the misty rivers around him parted sharpening its edges. It was shortly before the explosion, Voldemort was pointing his wand against her. She looked at him defiantly while the first syllable of the Killing Curse hurt her ears ... but then the Dark Lord was suddenly interrupted when a figure cloaked in darkness pounced on him, hugging him hard and forced him to lower the wand. The man in black was struggling trying to grab it while the Dark Lord curses hurled left and right trying to hit the man who blocked him from the behind. Lily had remained motionless for a moment, puzzled by the sudden arrival of the man engulfed in the darkness of the Death Eaters. But she had thrown herself toward Harry, who was crying in his bed, to protect him from the spells darting in the air ... but she had never reached the child... Voldemort had get rid of the man who imprisoned him, throwing him to the ground while one of the vagabond curses struck Lily violently in the chest ... The girl had fallen to the ground bleeding ... the last thing she saw was been Voldemort's wand pointed against the black figure that lay at his feet. "You!" She had heard him exclaim surprise ... then a strong white light and the explosion.

It was Severus. Severus was that man, that Death Eater who came to help her without fear attacking his own master ... now she knew it.

"You ...- she murmured, turning to the young man -You ... you were ... you've saved us ..." The hope wrapped her. If Severus had saved her then, perhaps, her baby was alive. But then the words the young man had spoken just a moment before echoed in her head destroying every little cocoon of illusion inside her. _We do not know_. And while the last syllable of that echo was lost in her, the young man shook his head sadly.

"No, Lily...- He said, his voice calm but full of barely disguised grief -I saved _you_." Severus lowered his eyes, and Lily carefully watched him in silence, not daring to speak. _I saved you_ ... _I have __saved __you_ ... and Harry? Her little Harry? What had become of him?

The image of the boy dressed in black sitting in front of her slowly vanished ... now she only saw two smiling green eyes, like hers, in a cheerful little face; she saw her baby laughing, a laugh that expanded in the air around her penetrating in her tears and living in them, like little sparks of light-heartedness. But that vision slowly disappeared.

The door opened and Brix, the elf, came in carrying a silver tray with three glasses full of a brown liquid covered with a whitish layer that looked like whipped cream or foam.

"Here we are!" He exclaimed boldly, breaking up the networks of guilt and grief that enveloped the two lads, as he closed the door gently behind him.

"What are those long faces?" He asked when the eyes of the two boys fell upon him. He walked over to them, placing the tray on the nightstand. Lily made a movement determined to sit up, but Severus was quicker than her. He rose from his chair and helped her sit down by placing the pillows behind her back. Brix waited for Lily to be accommodated and Severus sat again before presenting them two warm glasses.

"Cheer up! A big glass of Irish coffee, and we will all feel better!" He said while snapping his fingers by displaying a second chair next to Severus. He sat on, the skinny hands clutching his glass.

Lily looked at her glass idly while her thoughts were elsewhere lost ... lost, along with Harry.

"Come, Miss Lily! – Brix's voice awoke her,-Drink! Alcohol was invented to forget the pain and bring the smile." Lily looked at the elf with the upper lip stained with cream and then Severus. And she smiled when she saw a slight sincere curve along the young man's face. She raised his glass to his lips and took a small sip of the dark liquid enjoying the warmth spread inside her driving away the icy ghosts that had snatched her earlier.

They stood in silence for a while, sipping the Irish coffee and letting it give comfort to their gloomy minds.

"What is this place?" Lily asked suddenly to Severus.

It was the elf to answer. "Miss Lily,- he said, - you're in the old Whitebeard's den." And he winked. The young woman looked confused and she shifted his gaze to Severus in a silent cry for help.

"You're at Dumbledore Manor, Lily. – The young man told her, laying for a second the half-empty glass on the nightstand. - The home of Albus Dumbledore ... "

"... And ours." Brix corrected him, indicating himself and the young man seated next to him.

Severus smiled. It seemed that the elf had the power to make him laugh, a power that not even she had had. When she managed to wring him a little smile, at school, she thought it was already a success. Instead, the smiles Severus gave to Brix were warm and sincere ... she had never seen him smile like that.

"Albus thought you would be safe here." The elf said.

"Safe?" Lily asked then.

"The Dark Lord will seek you, Lily. –Severus responded. –And me too. "

The Dark Lord ... he called him "the Dark Lord." Severus had saved her, it was true, but he remained a Death Eater. Nothing could change that. She had been so happy to see him that he she had not considered that little detail ... that her best friend had become one of them ... but then why was he living with Dumbledore? He was a faithful follower of Voldemort until the night before, so how could he be in that house?

"I'm not a Death Eater anymore. -The young man said suddenly, as if he had read her mind. -I am no longer one of them by a year. I went to Dumbledore for help, and he gave it to me. I did spy for him all this time ... I did not want to do ... I did not want to obey _his_ orders ... no more ... " Severus shook his head and bowed it, while his voice was broken by the same blades that tore his soul. Lily looked stricken. She wanted to ask for more, but ...

"Do not make me talk about this, Lily. –Severus begged her getting up and looking at her. -Not now."

"So now Voldemort knows that you..." The girl began.

"No. He only knows that I kidnapped from his grip. He considers me a traitor ... and in fact I am."

"You are safe, as long as you're here.- Brix intervened -Nobody knows where you are. Just me, Albus and Minerva McGonagall. Not even Remus Lupin and Sirius Black know something ... and it's better this way. "

A lightning from a clear sky fell on Lily hearing those two names. James! What had become of her husband?

"Where's James?" She asked Severus.

He shook his head. "I have not arrived in time, I'm sorry ..."

"Liar!" Lily yelled.

Brix froze instantly. He did not expect such a violent reaction from the girl, and so Severus: the young man looked at her with a look somewhere between hurt and surprised.

"You always hated James! You let _him_ kill him!" Lily continued.

"No." Severus tried to defend himself.

"You're be happy, right? The man you hated is dead! What more could you want? "Lily shouted, all the pain inside her had suddenly exploded. Her heart could no longer contain it and was now throwing up all the hatred on the boy beside her.

"Lily ..." Severus tried..

"You let him die! And you left my baby in the hands of that psycho, is not it?" Lily kept yelling.

"Lily ..."

"I hate you! What did you think to obtain saving me? Eh? Why did not you leave me there to die like you did with my son and my husband?"

"Lily, I did not want Potter die. Please, believe me!" Severus said, wounded and desperate, trying to calm Lily, to be understood by her.

"Liar!" Lily shouted back throwing the glass in her hand against the boy, with little strength in her body.

Severus raised his left arm to protect himself from the blow. The glass tapped against his forearm smearing the black sleeve with the last drops of whiskey left on the bottom.

"Lily, James had saved my life. Remember? I hated him, it's true ... but I never want him to die ... and I did not want to abandon your child, just ... I ... Lily ... " The young man now had tears in his eyes and could not speak. A cold knife penetrated his chest sinking more at every charge of Lily and he could not make a shield against them, perhaps because, deep down, he thought he deserved that.

"You're a horrible person, Severus!- The girl cried, giving the last painful lunge at the heart of the young. -Stay away from me! I don't want to see you again!" Lily sobbed in anger and pain.

Severus, bowed his head. He closed his eyes holding back painful tears in his eyelashes. He took a deep breath, then stood up in silence under Brix's sorry and saddened gaze. The elf was about to lay a hand on his arm to detain him, but Severus turned away from his touch.

The young man crossed the room in silence, he opened the door and went away quietly closing it behind him.


	4. Thoughts and snowballs

**Chapter**** 4.** ** Thoughts and snowballs**

How could he think that? How could he hope that Lily would have welcomed him with open arms? He had no right for her friendship ... no more. People like him do not deserve anything. The same blood that stained his own hands built a barrier between him and the rest of the world. People like him can not believe in love, can not believe in friendship, family ... people like him are damned for eternity ... marked ... they could not escaped that fate. No matter how deep it could be their repentance, they can not erase the past; and it continues to come at night, giggling and terrible witch, knocking on the door of dreams; to spy through the windows clouded by the mist to capture the movements of the thoughts inside, or spy with his fiery eyes mumbling litanies and chants with those dark lips constantly curled into a demonic sneer. And there is no escape from its appearances, there is no door or lock that prevents it from entering. It was there, always, always ... and not only at night, when it invited the nightmares and their spectral congregation to join in its infernal Sabbath ... no ... it was there even during the day, cursed guardian of the gates of his hell, tapping on the cracked windows of his soul. Even now it was there: the words of Lily had awoken it, released it against his master's flesh, raging on it with its obsidian claws. But he could not scream, he could only remain silent and suffer those fangs affecting meat and spirit.

Light snowflakes rested on his black hair and on his clothes ... they did not feel disgusted touching him? No. If anything, they melted into fresh tears when they touched his warmth. The snow spirits did not look at anyone, honest man or murderer, their fingers touched everyone with their fresh and comforting fingers. What did it matter to them the depravity of man? They were pure spirits, and in their innocence they saw not differences. If he only could grab those souls, and enjoy when he wanted of their comfort! He held out his hand toward the dancing fairies, trying to catch them, but they vanished in a stream of water when they met his fingers. He wanted to feel them dancing on his hands, he wanted to keep them with him... but they fled. They did nothing more that touch him and cry for him ... and Severus could not accept that.

"I do not want your tears!" He yelled, raising his eyes to heaven, while he himself was crying and letting those warm drops sliding down his cheeks.

"Severus ..." a soft voice said behind him.

"It's hopeless." The young man said then, not knowing whether he was addressing himself or the man behind him. "It's useless. I am useless ... why not let me go? Why do you keep me with you, sir? How can you stand by someone like me?"

Severus felt a sigh behind him, and then footsteps approaching cracking the thin layer of snow that had covered the stone terrace.

Albus Dumbledore leaned against the thick balustrade beside him, his blue eyes lost in the embrace of white and black that coloured the garden.

"I thought I told you a thousand times you can freely call me Albus. I am no longer your professor." Dumbledore said without looking away from the bare trees, their nakedness covered only by fatuous mantle of snow.

The young man gave no sign of having heard him. He held his arm forward again and let the glittering crystals lying on his skin.

"Do you see? Not even the snow accept my company. It just give me its pity and slip away. I do not want anyone's pity ... and I do not deserve it ..." Severus said almost in a whisper, his cheeks still streaked with tears.

"You are unfair, Severus." The headmaster said slowly turning his eyes toward the boy. "Unfair to yourself. And you have no reason to be. Look." He held out his hand. The snowflakes rested on his wrinkled skin, trembled for a moment and then fled away streaking the professor's fingers with fresh tears.

"See? They don't linger on me either... this means that we are no different from each other. Am I correct?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Severus shook his head. "No," he said sadly, "that means they do not care."

"I also have my sins, Severus. Believe me." Albus replied then.

"Sins. You know nothing about sin." Severus said then, lowering his head sadly, while fresh tears were streaming down his face.

Dumbledore looked at him earnestly. He loved that boy and he knew he was the only one, perhaps with the exception of Brix, with which Severus open up... to which he could be himself without masks, simply he was. He could not explain exactly how, but it was as if the young man was afraid of the world around him ... Severus had been hurt many times, he had always received too little affection from those around him and too many abuses and humiliations. And he had get lost in the maze of hatred and revenge, and no one had come to help him. Another sacrificial victim of the Minotaur, blind and without a guide when his Ariadne had cut the wire. Yet he managed to escape from that labyrinth alone, and alone he was able to escape the wrath of the creature and ran towards him, Albus Dumbledore, the wise headmaster, the great magician. But it was not him who helped the boy to leave the dark dungeons of King Minos: it was Severus himself who looked for him and caught his guidance, binding him with laces of affection and complete trust that Albus could never dissolve. He agreed to help that young man, he had held out his hand and Severus had grab it with all the desperation and the need for warm-heartedness of a boy who had never received real affection. And then how release himself from that embrace? He could not. He did not want to. He realized that he needs Severus as much as the boy needed him.

"I was a fool." Severus said diverting Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"I thought ..." Severus continued after a moment of hesitation, during which he had heard the piercing eyes of the headmaster lying on him. "I thought she had forgotten about ... that we could start again ... be friends again. I dreamed a thousand times to be able to have her back ... but not like this. Lily is right: I am a horrible person. "

"Did she say that?" Dumbledore asked him.

Severus did not answer. Tears flowed without restraint, now, on his face, awakened by the recent memory of the words of Lily.

Albus looked at him. He wanted to wipe those tears away, but he didn't want make Severus escape: his touch would have been like fire burning the boy's skin and the young man would have withdraw from him, moving away from the source of that burning heat.

"You have to give her time, Severus. It's a bad time for her." Dumbledore said at the end.

"All the time she wants. She does not deserve to be with someone like me."

"And so what's your purpose? Leaving? "Albus asked then.

Severus shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Then the words burst from his lips with all his anger and pain, burning his throat and mixing with the bitter tears slipping from his closed eyes.

"I was wrong! I am wrong! I would never have existed, I can only give pain to those around me ... even those whom I care ... I think of doing the right thing and yet I do nothing but hurt them more deeply. I just deluded myself ... just deluded ..."

Albus did not resist anymore. The Severus' armour had become more and more strong since he had come to him, more strong than a year earlier, and it continued to harden more every day ... but it was not yet strong enough to protect Severus from himself. He was just a boy, Albus found himself thinking, only a twenty years old boy who had lost everything, who had never got what he deserved: a happy family, friends, love. He was just a lonely boy, who had known the pain and despair that his peers could not even imagine... and, above all them, Lily who had had a carefree childhood, a family, and love. Severus had always been isolated because the others did not understand him, they did not see the profound uneasiness in his mind, and walked away ... because he was different.

No, Albus could not endure to see the real Severus emerge from the black bark that enveloped him, just as happened with him. Slowly, he passed an arm around the boy's shaking shoulders. Severus did not budge and this encouraged even more the old professor. Albus turned slowly, the young man toward him making him rest his head on his shoulder. To the hell the great leader with stone heart! To the hell the composure of a headmaster! To the hell all his promise not to let go and care about someone more than others!

They stay there for a few minutes. Albus who held Severus' trembling and thin body lean and the boy who rested his forehead on the headmaster's shoulder leaving the last tears flowing quietly. And it was when these were extinguished, evaporated in the warmth of that embrace, that Severus left that hug, moving away from the arms that encircled his shoulders. And Albus quietly undid his embrace, until the two found themselves looking in each other eyes, two deep seas in contact, an azure blue sea invaded by a black tide of the night.

Albus smiled slyly and struck a friendly hand on the shoulder of Severus, who gave him a tense smile that was short lived because he found, almost immediately, his face wet with snow. The method of Albus Dumbledore to cheer him up: a nice snowball straight in the face. The headmaster was trying to choke a laugh in front of the stunned expression of Severus.

But then all the concerns of the past few moments vanished in the wakes of the cold water on the face of Severus, bringing away with them the last traces of salty tears. He took a handful of snow over the balustrade and threw it against the headmaster, who was now openly laughing and did not notice the movement of the boy.

"How dare you!" Albus jokingly asked as he passed a sleeve on his face and took off the snow caught in the half-moon glasses. Severus smiled, a smile of defiance amplified by the spark that flashed in his eye blacks.

"You want war, eh?" Dumbledore said as he bent sinking his tapered fingers in the white blanket clutching a handful of snow and pinching and pressing it to shape a perfectly spherical snowball. But he lost too much time perfecting his white bullet for a second snowball hit him on the shoulder.

Dumbledore stood up throwing his snowball toward the young man, who was holed up at the opposite end of the terrace. He missed him, but also Severus' shot failed: Albus Dumbledore may have been old, but not yet a dotard. He made another snowball and this time struck the boy straight in the chest.

* * *

><p>Lily roused from the torpor in which she had fallen a few hours earlier, when Brix left leaving her alone. She rubbed her eyes. They seemed ... yes, they really were laughs and came from outside. He got out of bed shaking and found she could stand up pretty well. Brix had told her not to get up, he would bring her dinner in the room ... but Brix was not there at that moment, right? The girl reached to the door. Out continued to snow, falling big white butterflies from the sky darkened by the soot of twilight, the fog had been invited to the party, as it seemed, and stretched his fingers on the muddy yard now covered by thirty inches of soft snow.<p>

Lily fumbled for a while with the handle before she could figure out how to open the door. Once that she was successful, went out onto the balcony. The laughter came from her left. She leaned over and saw, on what was a large terrace one floor down from her, a boy dressed in black and an old man with a long white beard and a blue dress compete in an epic snowball fight.

Lily smiled. She had never seen Severus behave like that: these were things other young people like him did, were things she did ... but she had never managed to convince the boy, when they were still together, playing with her with snowballs. Yet he seemed to have fun with the headmaster, laughing along with him with a spontaneity that he had with her ... even if it was Albus that was laughing like a madman.

It was nice to see Severus so carefree ... he looked like a normal boy, not a young man who had suffered the blows of his father, the abusive bully of the school and had entered the service of an insane murderer. He looked like a normal boy, like her ... her best friend ... a boy like James.  
>James.<p>

In thinking of that name, her stomach twisted painfully. A bloody tear came from her green irises. She bowed her head clutching the fingers around the stone balustrade. She had gone on Severus before ... she had hurt him, cast him away in a bad way ... but was she really mad at him? She looked again at the young man who was laughing on the terrace, the relationship between them would never return to what it was, she knew that, too many things had happened ... to many sad things between them which prevented them to once again become the close friends they had been. That "Mudblood" spat angrily against her from Severus' lips still burning, even though it had been ... how many? Five years? It was stupid to get stuck on something that happened five years before, yet it was not the word itself to hurt her, but the fact that had been Severus who had pronounced it.

But what Lily did not know was that that word had hurt much more Severus himself than her.

She looked again at the two men and their funny snow battle. She could not forgive Severus, not really because that old insult, but because of what he had become after school ... and then, he did not need her: he had Albus now. Apparently the two had created a good relationship and it would have been the headmaster to support Severus in the worst times. The friendship between them was an old story ... she was sorry, but it was so. It did not matter that Severus had left Voldemort, no matter that he had always been a spy for Dumbledore, risking his lives: no one ceased being a Death Eater, that was common knowledge. People do not change overnight. She would have apologized for what she had said shortly before, even though inside her she could never forgive him for abandoning her child ... but she would have apologized, he would have been happy and she, once healed, would be gone. Everyone his own way, roads that were permanently divided.

She sighed deeply. The laughter had extinguished on the battlefield and twilight had finally imposed its crown in the skies. Lily started to turn back, she was a little dizzy and thought it would be better to go to bed, before Brix arrived. She liked that elf, he was helpful as all those of his people, and he knew how to make her smile ... but she also knew that he would be a little angry to see her out of bed. So, she lumbered into the room, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace that invaded it. She closed the door and crawled under the blankets clinging to them in an attempt to ward off the chill of the evening from her skin. And waited for Brix to bring her the dinner.

* * *

><p>"What hunger!" The headmaster suddenly exclaimed, soaked and shivering. "Hoping that Brix has cooked a good soup." He said walking away, tired and with laughter still colouring his lips.<p>

Severus stood for a moment watching him, he too wet from head to foot, while cold stabbing began to dig into the skin. Then he smiled, shaking his head joined the headmaster. Albus put an arm around his shoulders and together they walked towards the door that opened on the warm living room.

But that door opened before they could reach it. Brix watched them with dull eyes, his arms crossed on his chest.

"If you have finished playing, the dinner would be ready..." The elf said with a snort.

"We're coming, Brix." Albus said as he reached the elf. "Give us just the time to wear something dry." He gave him a wink, but Brix was serious.

"I hope you brought some important news in addition to the predicament of your brain in the middle of infantile regression, Albus." The elf muttered as he closed the door behind the two men.

Albus loosened his hold on Severus to see him and Brix in the face.

"Indeed, yes." He said.

Severus watched him interested, but he did not have time to open his mouth that he was preceded by Brix: "Well?" He asked, curious.

Albus brought his eyes on Severus: "I think I've discovered something about the explosion of which you spoke." He said.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I <em>_know__. __The __snowball __fight __is a little __OOC__. __But __you know__, __I __just thought __that __Severus __here __is only __twenty-one __years old, so __he is probably __much more vulnerable __than __a decade later__. __And __I also thought __it would be nice __if with __Albus __he could open up a bit __more._

_I love cliffhangers__. __This __is the __first of a __long series__, so __get used to__. XD_

_**Remember to ****leave ****a ****comment! Please!**_


	5. Dinner

**Chapter**** 5.** ** Dinner**

The dining room of the villa was not so great as it might be suppose to be. Perhaps it was the fiery light of the fireplace, its whispers spreading through the room while muttering to itself as a grumpy old man, to suck, like a huge whirlwind, all the space around, snatching the walls with his fingers vermilion to wrap them around itself, shivering old man who was trying some warmth in that unusual blanket. Perhaps it was those grenade tents, mute sentinels, that were watching the hall and its guests with careful eyes, and, proud, they hid the bleak and cold landscape behind them, closing the borders of the hot room as border guards, silent accomplices the old grumbling.

The table was covered with an elegant white tablecloth. There were sat a man and an elf, just the one opposite the other. Nothing was heard; no noise in the room, except the crackling of the fireplace, if not the tinkling of spoons banging on ceramic plates. A third plate was waiting at the head, bored and smoking, that its recipient showed up.

The elf continued to cast icy glances toward the poor, abandoned plate, grumbling and boiling over three cushions on which he sat to get up to his plate. He looked up at the place at the head for the umpteenth time and sighed. Where the hell was he?

The young man sitting before him, however, kept his head down on the plate. He seemed very tired, almost if he did fatigue in lifting the full spoon and he was eating slowly without glancing at the room around him. Yet his watchful eyes had not failed to notice the restlessness of the elf who could not bring the spoon to his mouth without first have glanced at the door at his right.

Brix cleared his throat once again and shifted on his chair. He reached out toward the cup filled with wine before him, and held it to his lips, he drank a long sip as to swallow the anxiety that pervaded him. He put down the glass and concentrated on the soup. He began to tap nervously his fingers of his left hand on the table. But where the hell was he? How long does it take, to change clothes?

This time Severus looked up at him. "Can you avoid doing so?" He asked, annoyed by the ticking sound.

Brix seemed to fall from the clouds, his hazel eyes turned toward the young. "Uh? Pardon?" He asked, bewildered.

"Keep that hand still. It's quite annoying. He will come." Severus said, with monotone voice, as he was staring at his plate.

Brix did not take his eyes off him. The boy had regained the gloomy expression, the expression of those who did not give any meaning to their lives, indeed, if only he could, he would have thrown it away, burned, forgotten. Brix felt sorry for him. He was sorry for everything that the boy had to suffer, partly because of his own mistakes, he was sorry for not having been able to help more, sorry about everything. Severus did not deserve it. He had heard him laugh before, along with Albus, he had seen him smile ... but it was only brief glimpses of illusion, and only glimpses of illusion, he knew it, brief moments when the real Severus emerged from the black glaze. Then it all came back into the darkness of depression and the young man's face was painted again with that look depressed and sad, in his eyes the spark went out and they came to be only deep wells trying in every way to get anyone away, to hide the black scream of anxiety that lurked beyond the threshold.

Brix looked away, returning the gaze on the dark door still shut, annoyed by the continual glances towards it.

"The soup is cooling." Brix muttered.

Meanwhile, however, the door finally opened and Albus Dumbledore entered the room dressed in a pretty plum color dress with silver stars that blinked on dark fabric. His blue eyes lit up when he saw the great roast appearing at that moment at the center of the table.

He walked over and sat comfortably on his seat while the smile in his eyes grew steadily up to involve the lips when he saw what was still steaming in the pot before him.

"Ah." He sighed, approaching the chair at the table and grabbing a spoon. "Bean soup!"

"Can we know where the hell have you been? We already started to eat." Brix said, fulminating him with his eyes.

"You did well. I told you to start eating if I had not arrived in time... " Dumbledore began.

"If you had not arrived in time! Ah! What did you do up there? A fashion show?" Brix asked, as he finished the last spoonful of broth left on his plate.

"I had a little indecision about socks. I could not decide whether to put those with white-red stripes or ultramarine blue ones... "Albus said with a smile just before bringing the spoon to the mouth.

Brix looked at him sadly. "And the choice has fallen on ...?" He asked.

"Both! I could not choose between the two. "

"Can you avoid talking about socks?" Severus said suddenly, hard, while the young man was stretched forward to grasp the fork of a pre-cut slices of roast and lay down on the silver tray.

"Oh, come Severus", Albus exclaimed. "It's a so fascinating subject!"

The boy snorted looking hard at him: "I thought you said you have found something about the explosion." He said, but received no response, because before his question ended, Albus had already started another.

"And how is dear Lily?" The headmaster was in fact telling.

Severus said nothing. On hearing that name again, his eyes rushed to the plate where his hands were busy cutting the slice of roast. Brix noticed the discomfort of the boy and began to speak in his place.

"She's fine." He said. "She'll recover quickly. Just as he's finished here, Severus will bring her the dinner." He took his eyes on the boy.

Severus started when he heard his name mentioned, but do not let it show. He was supposed to bring the dinner to Lily? No, he wouldn't ... Lily had said she did not want to see him, and he would do so. No. It would not bring the dinner to Lily. It meant to be alone with her and he did not want to pollute the room with his presence, Lily did not want him ... he had to accept it.

He felt Dumbledore's eyes on him, injuring his skin and penetrating his soul.

The old man looked at him in silence. His blue hounds were quick to ferret out the emotions that were exchanging strange words in the soul of the young man, as a group of rebels, outlaws hiding from the eyes of their cruel master. Those relentless hounds knew all their hiding places and there was no lock that could prevent the advance, there was no trick that they could not overcome. Often they found the doors and grilles of that refuge-prison open, but other times they were tightened as the gates of a impenetrable black fortress and the blue waves crashed on the portal. Yet there was always some crack, some tiny gap left open and forgotten for many years, and the water hounds were quick to make use of it... and once inside there was no garrison in the fortress to contain them. The court was empty and they could read each inscription on the walls of the fortress, they could catch the mute robbers who burrowed there, huddled in tears in their dark and cold cells. And around there was only silence, and beyond the walls only a black and desolate desert where dwelt fairs that could not exist anywhere else so intricate, and deformed in their appearance they were. Yet anyone who had focused on them without escape before the monstrous appearance, he would have realized that they had no desire to hurt. He would have seen their eyes pleading for help, heard their cries as invisible flames tore their flesh. And basically, that was the ultimate end of the hunting blue hounds: to extinguish with cool water, which was their body, those flames that sprang from the same tormented beasts, in a never-ending self flagellation.

"Well." Dumbledore said, pushing aside his eyes from Severus. "About the explosion." He crossed his fingers and put his hands clasped on the table next to the plate just left empty.

"That's it!" Brix exclaimed then. "About the explosion…?"

Dumbledore looked at him smiling. Then something glinted in his eyes and reflected in the lenses of the half-moon spectacles, seeing the looks full of expectation that addressed the other two. The smile widened to take a nasty turn.

"I don't tell you." He said. "First I want to finish dinner and taste that wonderful roast."

"Well, we've already finished dinner!" Brix remarked as he finished the last piece of roast meat left on his plate and leaned toward the glass of wine. "And you would have finished too if you had not wasted time to choose the colour of your socks!"

The look that Brix put on the headmaster was cold, as to freeze even the reddish auroras dancing in the hall. Even able to freeze the placid blue lakes in the eyes of Albus in the ice sea of Dante's Cocytus.

Also Severus' gaze had become hard. The young man put down his fork into the empty pot and folded his arms, his black eyes focusing on the old professor busy in cutting his portion of roast.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Alastor and I this afternoon went to Potter's home." He began. "There was no trace of Death Eaters around Godric's Hollow. We have entered the house quietly. The door was open. Alastor stopped at the entrance and leaned over the body of James Potter. We took him away." He added the last words preceding any question from Brix. The headmaster shifted his gaze to Severus.

"In any case... when we got upstairs, in the nursery, we found ourselves in front of a mess I was not prepared in any way. It looked like a hurricane had passed. The floor was completely covered with glass and wood splinters. The windows had exploded. Harry's bed was overturned, blankets and pillows torn and scattered all around. Even the wallpaper was torn and thrown on the floor." Dumbledore continued, as he felt upon him the attention of the other two.

"And the baby?" Severus asked, taking advantage of the pause that Albus had done.

Dumbledore shook his head. "There was no sign of Harry. He's gone. "

"Somebody has taken him away?" Brix ventured then, but the professor shook his head again.

"Nobody entered the house before us. And I do not believe that Lord Voldemort has wasted his time in taking away the baby... he would have killed him on the spot." He said harshly.

"Yes, but he could have killed him and then get rid of the..." Brix swallowed, he could not pronounce a word like that about a one-year-old child.

"And why should he?" Severus spoke up then. "He left James Potter there." His voice had turned cold as he uttered that name.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said, raising his fork toward the young. "What I believe ... and it's only a theory, so take it with a grain of salt, is that Harry himself was the cause of the explosion."

Brix and Severus looked at him thoughtfully.

"You mean accidental magic?" The boy finally ventured.

"Precisely. Harry felt himself threatened, he felt his mother in danger and his magic has responded uncontrolled causing the explosion." Dumbledore said.

"But it does not explain why the child is gone." Severus observed.

"What I think, is that the magic of the child, that had expressed itself in such a powerful way, it has blown him away Disapparating him away from home." The headmaster responded.

"It 's done then!" Severus exclaimed, opening his arms. "With all the Death Eaters that were in the town the child has Apparated right in their hands."

Dumbledore nodded. "Unfortunately, I fear that this is what happened."

"If the Death Eaters have not killed him, they certainly brought him to their master." Brix said then.

Dumbledore raised a hand to catch the attention of the two. "However", he said, "there is still hope."

"Meaning?" Severus asked.

"Meaning that we do not know where Harry has materialized. To our knowledge, he might also has been found by Muggles, or by someone else. We must search him." Albus said.

"Like finding a needle in a haystack." Brix remarked.

"We'll find him. If he's not dead, he will come out in some way." Dumbledore said.

"Though, what I wonder is: can a one-year-old child been able of such magic?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore put down the cup from which he was sipping. "This is a good question. However, I see no other solution... unless it was one of the three of you to cause this mess. "

"The three of us?" Severus asked then, confused.

"You, Lord Voldemort and Lily. Especially you and Voldemort. In any case I see little foundation for this theory." Albus said, staring at the boy through the half-moon lens.

"You mean, in short, that one of us three has involuntarily removed Harry from that house?" The young man repeated.

"Your magic mixed with the Dark Lord's one can achieve an unprecedented power, if we add Lily's will to save her son and Harry himself's will to protect the mother we come to build such a firecracker that can blow up in the air the entire Godric's Hollow." Albus said.

"So you've done a beautiful chaos!" Brix exclaimed, smiling.

Dumbledore turned his gaze toward the elf, and raised an index finger to ask for silence. "We are building castles in the air, gentlemen. I, for my part, I keep thinking that everything was originated by the child. "

"A one-year-old baby? I drew to your attention, Albus, that no little boy of that age can cause such chaos. Harry may have Disapparated against his will, but the explosion ... I do not know." Severus said.

"According to what was said by Alastor and other Order members who were in Godric's Hollow, the explosion caused a light which has illuminated a day the town and the surrounding countryside." Albus said.

"And you think that a child may be capable of that?" The boy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I do not know." Dumbledore shook his head. "Our priority now is to find Harry."

The other two nodded. Severus was about to leave the table. For his part, the discussion had ended and they got no results.

"What about James Potter?" Brix asked, and Severus froze instantly.

"We buried him in the Godric's Hollow cemetery... we could do nothing more. A quick funeral. Under the threat of the Death Eaters." Dumbledore replied laconically.

"And Lily?" Asked Brix.

Albus sighed. "I think it is better for her not to leave this house, for the moment. The wrath of Lord Voldemort is still fresh and burning. And the same goes for you, my boy." He said pointing at Severus.

Brix looked at him sadly. "She lost the whole family in one night, and she could not even go to her husband's funeral?" He said.

Dumbledore sighed. Yes, the poor girl had lost everything in an instant and now she had found herself a prisoner in that house, without even a chance to pay her last respects to James, without being able to know what had become of her son. But Voldemort was looking for her, was looking for them, and he would have given them no rest until he found and killed them. Lily was safe at home, and so was Severus. Severus who had risked his lives to save them, the three of them. He had made it just for Lily, of course, Dumbledore knew it. He had seen what the young man felt for the girl for a long time. Severus had done it for Lily, wanted her to be happy, he did not want her, he just wanted to know her alive and happy. For this the night before he had rushed to Godric's Hollow, determined to save not only her but also James. James Potter, the man who had always humiliated and hurt him at school, shoulder to shoulder with Sirius Black. James Potter, who had taken Lily away from him. James Potter who he was not able to save. Not only her, but Harry. Little Harry who was now gone, vanished into thin air. Little Harry whose fate was unknown. Albus knew that Severus could not forgive himself for abandoning him there. But then, what else could he have done? Dumbledore knew that he continued his self flagellation for this, which was why he did not think to earn Lily's forgiveness. Never mind that the child was his worst enemy's son, no matter, no one could abandon a child in Death's hands. Nobody, not even the man who hated his father. And Albus knew Severus was a boy with a heart, he was not a ruthless psycho murderer as were other Death Eaters.

Severus would have done anything to find Harry, Albus was sure of it. He would have. For Lily. Yet Albus also knew he could not let him. The wrath of Voldemort was also directed towards him. Him, the traitor Death Eater who had attacked his own Master to protect a Muggle Born.

Severus and Lily had to stay well hidden within the confines of his house, and Brix would be with them to care for and prevent them to do stupid thing ... he also asked Minerva for help: the Transfiguration teacher that year had free lessons afternoons, she could continue to work quietly at Dumbledore Manor.

The headmaster rose from the table and looked hard at the black-haired boy who was, too, now standing up and watching him questioning.

"You and Lily must not get away from this house. Is that clear?" Here the captain had returned to prevail over the good headmaster.

Severus nodded.

"They're under your responsibility, Brix." Said Dumbledore, turning toward the elf with the hair all dishevelled since he had taken off his hat to sit at the table. "Tomorrow, if I succeed in persuading her, Minerva will also help you to keep an eye on these two." And with his head, he nodded towards Severus while winking at the elf.

"Very well." Brix agreed, jumping down from his chair. "But now is better than someone bring dinner to the poor girl. Before he dies of hunger. "And his eyes jumped immediately towards Severus.

The young man shook his head: "I will not. It 's better that I see Lily as little as possible. I allowed Potter was killed. I have not arrived in time. I left there Harry... is better than I stay away from her, my presence is deleterious to anyone." He said in a monotonous voice and sad eyes, as if he really believed the accusations that he was moving himself.

"Not for us." Quoth Brix fondly, noting the dejected look in Severus' eyes.

Severus looked at him almost angrily. Tears glistened in his black eyes reflecting the light of the fireplace and glowing of a thousand golden flames. The boy turned abruptly and left the room, slamming the door.

Dumbledore and Brix, left alone, looked at each other sadly. They still could not figure out how to deal with that boy... just before he laughed and played snowballs with Albus, and now he had fallen back into its dark depths. Dumbledore had been even surprised when Severus had answered his snowballs, laughing at him... it happened a few times. Yet he knew that Severus was the young man who had played with him, not the troubled and troublesome boy who had just departed. He lost in thinking about how much pain the world is capable of laying on the shoulders of men, lost in thinking about what hateful characters had to be the ones who write the fate of people. They should get bored very often to have fun writing pages and pages of abuse and torture, and hatred, but the worst is that they came to write it all in one book. A book of horror.

This was, probably, what Lily did not know. She did not know the excruciating pain that pervaded Severus. She was one of those that retract frightened and disgusted in front of the deformed fairs of his soul, and did not understand their despair, could not see their tears, did not hear their pleas, their cries...

But Albus knew that Lily had a profound soul, that she was a good and helpful girl; she always reached out for everyone ... she would understand. She would understand. It was the only one who could truly help Severus from now on. He and Brix had done everything they could.

"I'm going to bring dinner to Lily." Said Albus. "I want to talk to that girl."

* * *

><p><em>And here I am<em>_! __I'm so glad __you__'re __enjoying __this story __and I hope __you continue to __follow it__. Thank you all._

**_Please, review!_**


	6. Don't you, Lily?

**Chapter**** 6.** ** Don't you, Lily?**

Severus entered his room, slamming the door.

He wanted to be with Lily. He wanted to see Lily, but he knew that she would not accept him.

He wanted Lily. His Lily. He wanted to repair the harm he had done. He would have called back James Potter from the dead, if only he could; what matter if he would never see Lily, then? What did it matter? She would be happy. James... he was the right man for her, handsome and popular and pure-blood. The red and gold prince. Why she, the beautiful princess of fire, should ever waste her time with a child of darkness? Why should she desire the company of an unnamed soldier of the armies of darkness, that had denied them and now no longer had a cause to fight, to live for. He had devoted his life to her, the bright daughter of the rainbow, but then she was gone. And she had been right to do so: what sunshine would have ever wanted to be with a dry spirit of the night? No one. The kingdom of light was foreclosed to him. He was just a dark stain that marred the landscape of the Sun's realm of fire. He was just a vagabond soul, an outcast dodged by everyone; a beggar who nobody would ever open the door to.

He had spied his princess for a long time. He had watched her, followed her, took her by the hand and he had been surprised, when he was still only a child, to see that she accepted him, that she didn't withdrew in front of his frost, she did not flee before his diversity that made him a phantom silent and sad. He thought she would have never left, that they would have stayed together forever. He had just deceived himself into believing that he saw in her eyes a deep feeling for him. Friendship, love... those words had always remained obscure for him. He had deceived himself in believing to mean something to her. He had just deceived himself ... just deceived ...

His own anger, his hatred towards the inhabitants of the bright sun that laughed at him, that made fun of him, humiliated him, made him feel even more wrong than him already was, had torn her away from him. But then, what could he, follower of despair, prince of darkness, expect? What could he hope for? The princess of fire had married the prince of the sun, and he could not help but return in the dark smoke of his true home, to enter into the kingdom of shadows. The only place where he felt he belonged.

Hot and mocking tears ran along his face as he stood still, motionless against the door. His eyes locked and yet gates of air against the advance of those bitter drops of pain.

_"__Can you see __my eyes__?"_

The words came slow and painful from his pale lips, blood dripping from the silent deep-wounds of his spirit.

_"__Can __you__touch my__heart__?"_

The voice broke into a thousand pieces in contact with air, while his back was shaken by the sobs.

_"__I'm __dishonored__, __I__can not see the__fireflies__"_

He slid along the smooth, hard surface of the door. His shoulders shaking marked the wood, while Severus, slowly, crouched on the floor prey of merciless tears that could no longer be stopped, their race now unstoppable. The river of pain and inadequacy that flowed inside him had suddenly burst its banks, and nothing could stop the flood.

"_and I lie… abandoned…_

… _apart."_

* * *

><p>Lily was lying in her warm bed, sandwiched between the white pillows. She still had not stopped thinking about James and Harry. She tried in every way to focus her mind on them, on the last moments they spent together, a happy family. She thought of James, and his jokes, his laughter. He did make more mess than little Harry: a child always bright and lively with those smart big eyes of the same color as hers. Yet, however hard she tried thinking of them, there was always a black ghost that hovered above those happy memories and a name always came knocking on the doors of her thoughts ... Severus ...<p>

As far as the girl tried to think back to the embraces of James, the warmth of his body, the love that permeated her when he held her in his arms, she found herself constantly surrounded by two strong arms, wrapped in black. She felt the warm breath touch her hair while a deep voice was singing those sweet words... she felt the heartbeat of her black angel, who had held her and watched over her sleep... Severus...

What had become of the young man she knew? He had been destroyed forever by the hatred in him? Had the silver mask of the Death Eaters irretrievably swallowed up his spirit, irretrievably swallowed up his spirit, turning his heart into a block of cold metal, or the Severus she knew was still there, hidden somewhere? The laughter she had heard pervading the terrace before were real, or they were just another mirage?

There was a time when she thought she could keep Severus with her. There was a time when she could not stay without him. She had deceived herself that he was a boy like any other, without prejudices, without wrong beliefs. Instead, she found herself facing a very different reality. And that insult.. _Mudblood_... that word was the knife that had cut the rope that bound them. She had remained on the edge and Severus had fallen silent over the precipice.

Yet there had been no night when that ghost had not visited her dark dreams... an accusatory forefinger extended towards her... those eyes in which dwelt only empty tears of despair, huddled in the dark, trembling and afraid...

Someone knocked at the door.

"C-come in..." She stammered uncertain, her voice still asleep in her thoughts.

The door opened a little. Albus Dumbledore peered into the room, his blue eyes rested on the bed and a smile printed on his lips when he saw the girl.

Dumbledore opened the door completely pushing it with the shoulder. Lily saw he was carrying a silver tray with over a steaming plate, a glass and a bottle of elven wine. The young woman smiled, still marveling at his arrival: she thought Brix would have come to bring her dinner... but now he found herself in front of none other than Albus Dumbledore, dressed in an elegant plum-colored dress, smiling warmly at her and clutching her dinner.

"Good evening, Lily." Said Dumbledore, as the door shut behind him by herself. "Rested well?"

Lily nodded, not really knowing what to say. Dumbledore approached the bed.

"Hungry?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, a lot." Lily said, forcing the words, reluctant, to leave her lips.

Dumbledore looked at her tenderly. He saw the red marks under her eyes and the deep sadness in them... a sweet girl that life had hit hard.

Lily sat up, smiling. But Albus saw fairies crying in the folds of that smile. He approached putting the tray on her lap. He uncorked the bottle and poured a few drops of wine in the glass, then he sat comfortably on the chair next to the bed.

The girl looked at him again, smiling, on her lips a silent thanks, then she sank the spoon into the smoky and flavorful soup.

Dumbledore sighed. The silence that hung around them was truly unsustainable, it seemed to enjoy bothering his ears with those stupid whistles and jeers.

The headmaster cleared his throat, it is unknown whether to rebuke the silence or to attract the attention of Lily.

"How's the wound?" He asked to the girl.

Lily raised her green eyes on him, and Albus saw dampness sticky placed on the fresh leaves of the forest, however, he also saw a strange questioning note.

"The wound on your chest." Albus reminded to her. "How's it going?"

"Oh," Lily exclaimed then. "It's okay. I do not remember what was the cause, but I feel no more pain. It hurts only when I make sudden movements. "

Albus nodded. "Madam Pomfrey's hands are miraculous." He remarked.

Lily smiled back, then she returned her eyes on the hot soup in her dish.

"I came to bring some news..." Dumbledore began, but he did not have time to finish the sentence that the eyes of the girl were jumped again towards him and she was exclaiming: "Harry! Have you found him? Where? Is he well? "

"Now, now!" Albus said then, raising his hand asking for silence. "We have no news of the baby." Lily's eyes returned to be enveloped by the shipworm of sadness, filled with the mists of disappointment.

Dumbledore took a deep breath: "What we think," he said, "is that Harry is disapparated in some way."

"Disapparated?" Lily repeated, putting the spoon in the pot now empty.

"Yes. We do not know where he went ... the great question at the moment is this: where's the baby?"

"But he's alive... is not he?" The girl asked, hopefully. "Professor, Harry is alive... ?"

Dumbledore looked at her sadly. How could he tell her the truth when even he did not knew it? He looked at the devastated girl, broken hard by the storm of recent events that had painfully cracked the glass of her emerald irises.

"We do not know." He said finally in a whisper. He was not someone who gave false hope to people ... not, at least, when it was not strictly necessary for the cause. Sure, he wanted to tell her that the child was alive, but why delude an already destroyed girl? A girl who now looked at him with sad eyes moist with pain as she sipped the wine to contain her sobs.

Dumbledore could not avoid smiling. "But there is still hope, Lily ... there is always hope." He said taking away the tray from the knees of the girl and putting it on the nightstand. "We will do everything we can to find him. Alastor, Remus and Sirius are on his trail ... "

"Alastor, and Sir Remus?" Lily repeated.

"Yes. They will find him... thanks to the vaunted Sirius' nose. That boy is a real hound! "Dumbledore winked.

Lily laughed at that, this time an open smile, sincere. She took another sip of wine from the glass in her hand.

They stood again in silence for a while.

Albus watched her sip the dark wine. He would not have told her about James... she would ask then to go visit his tomb, but she must not leave the house. So, for now, it was better for her not knowing anything... but if she asked about her husband, what would he tell her? He would have temporized, as he knew very well.

Strangely, however, he felt that the girl would not touch that button. She had not named James... first she only asked about Harry. Perhaps she had accepted Potter's death... or maybe there was something else underneath. After all, not yet twenty-four hours had passed since when _he_ had found them, yet in Lily's mind James seemed now only a memory, a parenthesis in her life that was now closed.

Albus could not know the dark ghost that appeared punctually next to the bright image of James in Lily's thoughts swallowing their attention, drawing them towards him and yet burning them with icy fingers when they got too close.

"There is another matter which I want to talk about..." Albus said, and silence hissed, becoming smaller and smaller and then sneaking away through some crack, a little passage known only to him.

Lily looked up at the headmaster, as the last squeaks of silence were lost in the air.

"Severus." Albus said only, but that name had the power to penetrate deep into Lily's chest until it get to squeeze her heart in a grip of black lead.

* * *

><p>Severus got up from the floor catching his breath. He ran a hand over his face to wipe away the annoyance of dry tears from his skin. His eyes were burning, the rear guard of those troops of pain had been like pins penetrating deeply into its dark irises. He rubbed his eyes with the of the sleeve black shirt and pushed the hair off his face, slowly resuming control of his breathing. The desert of his soul breathed a sigh of relief after the devastation of the hurricane, as the deformed fairs emerged from their deep burrows where they had taken refuge. The calm had returned to rule after the passage of the armies of the more hidden kingdom, down near his heart.<p>

Crying did not help, he knew... but he could not help it sometimes. He hated those tears, they made him feel weak... but he could not avoid them, feeling almost as if he need them.

Severus took another deep breath, then walked to the bathroom. He opened the little door and stopped in front of the mirror.

There was a boy looking at him from that world of crystal. A young man who looked older than his age, with deep blacks eyes lit only by anguish, circled by deep red marks of tears. Severus looked at his himself before him and grimaced ... definitely he was not the prince suitable for Lily. He felt almost sorry for that sad boy in the mirror, but more than empathy for that young man, hatred burned in his heart. Hatred for the boy dressed in black, hatred for the Death Eater, hatred for the servant of Voldemort... he was disgusted by myself. How could others accept him when he could not accept himself?

He laid his eyes on his hands and suppressed a retch. How could Dumbledore and Brix not see the blood that trickled thick between his fingers? How could they even touch him with all that slime painfully anchored to his body?

He looked again at the young man in the mirror, but the picture had changed. The boy in the mirror now had a wicked smile, dirty... in his eyes sparkled flames of hatred and anger... in the hands clutching a knife dripping with blood and he showed it to him pleased. Behind him, hordes of faceless people were whispering, and accusing him mowing the air with their hisses...

"_Murderer__..._" whispered the voice of the evil boy in the mirror. "_Monster__..._" And the ghosts behind him echoed those words, while Severus, leaned against the wall with his hands at the sides of the mirror, felt again the tears bum at his eyes.

"_Murderer__..._"

Severus cried out in anger. Those words were whips of fire of a punishment that he knew he deserved.

He grabbed the glass on the sink and threw it against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Monster. I am a monster..." he began to repeat like a singsong.

He was a horrible person, yes... Lily was right. He had arrived late at Godric's Hollow, and was not able to save Potter... it was his fault. And the child… he had left him there and now who knew what had become of him. He had to find it ... had to do something ... for Lily.

He took off his shirt in fury and then the white shirt under it. He went back to look in the mirror. The young man with the evil grin was gone, now the boy with the sad gaze had returned and he was watching him in silence, his face streaked with fresh tears. Severus looked at his white body. He had gain some weight during his stay at Dumbledore Manor and now the thin body of the boy had been replaced by a fuller and more muscular one. He ran his fingers slowly over the small scars he carried, like so many grotesque decorations on his chest and arms, memories of punishment and torture in the circle of the Dark Lord. He took off the bandage still wrapped around his hips: the wound on his left side had disappeared without leaving even a sign. Severus sighed and dropped to the ground the white gauze.

He raised his left arm and watched it. The Dark Mark was still there, with its grinning skull, black and embossed under the web of with scars that crossed it, indelible signs of deep and repeated cuts that had sunk in his flesh. Severus had stopped to rage on his arm for a log time, but those white marks remained there to catch the black snake in a network of thin wires.

The young man grinned and left the bathroom. He looked at the clock on the wall in front of him. Half past nine.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you went too much on him?" Albus was asking to Lily.<p>

"I ..." Lily stammered, not really knowing what to say at that time. Yes, she went too much on him, but how to explain it to Dumbledore? How to explain that she did not know why she had attacked him that way? That she did not mean those things. That something snapped inside her and she had vented all his resentment on Sev, but she was not really angry with him... she didn't really want to accuse him of having left behind Harry and James.

"Severus is more fragile than what you think, Lily. And so you are... you'll need each other: it is a bad time for you both." Albus continued.

"Why didn't he come?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Why… Are you sure you want to know why?"Albus replied then. "Severus lives with me and Brix for over a year by now... you do not know in what emotional state he was when he came to me for help, you have not seen the depths of despair in his eyes."

"He came to you for help?" Lily repeated then.

"Yes, he did. That boy is not a Death Eater, Lily ... he has never been. His stay among the followers of the Dark Lord was a torture for him. He did not want to do what he has been forced to do. Lily, it was the people around him to push him in that direction. It was their hate, their anger towards a young man who they labeled as _different_ to direct him towards Voldemort. The only ones who accepted him, that were _friends _to him_,_ were Death Eaters or future Death Eaters, and what do you think could do a boy like Severus, who had never known true love, who had always been isolated?" Dumbledore explained.

Lily looked at him, her eyes enlightened by a sudden spark of a long-unspoken and hidden understanding. She had refused to see for many years. She pretended that everything was fine, that Severus was just a friend, a normal boy. She always pretended not to see the deep unease that stirred in him... and when, after that bloody insult, he had run desperately after her to apologize, to fix his mistake, for not lose what had been his only friend, the only tie that held him close to the light, she had been able to say just a word... No.

"You know all this. Don't you, Lily?" Dumbledore asked, piercing her soul with his bright blue eyes.

"The kids like Severus, who had a difficult childhood made of mortification and violence, and an adolescence equally problematic, since he had been targeted by the Marauders, need a guide... they absolutely need one. You can not treat them like normal boys. At the time when their point of reference disappears they are lost." Dumbledore folded his arms. "Brix and I have spent several months to make Severus understand that he could trust us, that we would not have abandoned him, that he could stay with us. Severus, however, remains a problem child... very often we fail to understand him and we don't know how to behave. For this reason I ask you not to blame him ... he has suffered more than you imagine. "

Lily nodded in silence, unable to say any word.

"I would also ask you not to refuse his presence and not to deny him your friendship. Five years have passed since that day after the OWLs, and Severus is not a Death Eater. He's just a boy in need of trust and affection, and I am sure that a young woman like you can not deny them to him." Albus smiled.

Lily had tears in her eyes and the smile of the headmaster was another stab to the heart, along with those of guilty whose blades were still raging on her.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Dumbledore said, then took up the tray and walked towards the door leaving the room.

"Oh, among other things!" Exclaimed shortly before closing the door. "Tomorrow afternoon Minerva will be here… to keep an eye on you two. Good night." He closed the door behind him leaving Lily alone.

The girl returned to snuggle under the blankets. She would have given a second chance to Sev, that was sure. Albus' words have given her the final push towards what she already had planned to do. No, she would not deny her friendship to Severus... she could give him a second chance. The next day she would apologize. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep lulled by the soft crackle of the fireplace and the snow still falling from the sky, passing, like a procession of primeval ghosts, behind the veil of the curtains.

* * *

><p>The house was all dark already, Albus noticed as he put down the tray with the remains of Lily's dinner on the kitchen counter. He waved his wand and the plate was cleaned from the last traces of soup, as well as the spoon, the glass became shining again ready to host another drop of elven wine. And that was what happened because Albus poured himself an abundant drop. He sipped the red wine while he he returned back in place cutlery, plate and tray, in the cupboard, with a second flick of the wand.<p>

He finished the wine in the glass and poured himself some more emptying the bottle. He sighed and then put the glass down, returned empty again, on the shelf. The next day he had to persuade Minerva to move to his house, which was not easy at all. But those two lads had to be watched, he knew them enough to know they would do anything to get out to find little Harry... especially Severus. Albus knew that the boy felt deeply guilty, also because of the outburst of Lily.

He would have thought of it the next... meanwhile he had to drag Minerva at Dumbledore Manor, and then ... well, he would have to contact Alastor to know if they had discovered something about Harry.

He walked up the stairs headed to his bedroom. It was useless to stand there and think in a cold kitchen the first night of November, while it was snowing outside. Brix had already gone to bed and he would imitate him: he would slipped under his warm blankets to reflect.

As he walked through the dark corridor upstairs he noticed a beam of blue light escape the grip of Severus' door, placed next to his bedroom.

Dumbledore walked slowly and peeked inside. She saw the silhouette of the boy lying on the bed. He seemed to be asleep. Albus came in trying to make as little noise as possible.

Severus was lying face down under the blankets that covered him from the waist going down, bare-chested. He slept deeply, his pale back rose and fell under the force of his breath. Just above the nightstand the blue light that illuminated the room with its cool light danced. In his left hand, which almost hung on the edge of the bed, Severus was holding a book. Albus leaned trying to read the title. "_Underage magic. __Studies__on its real__capabilities and__power__._ "

Dumbledore smiled as he slipped off the book from the boy's fingers.

"Ah, Severus..." He muttered, as he continued to look at the book cover. He put the book on the bedside table, then he grabbed the blankets and brought them to cover Severus' torso. The young man muttered something when he felt the fingers of Dumbledore brushing his bare shoulders.

Albus smiled and pointed his wand at the fireplace, inexorably off, and soon flames stretched happy in it bringing some heat in the cold room.

He cast a last glance at the young man asleep, then he headed toward the door. It surpassed the threshold, going out into the corridor.

"_Nox_." He whispered, before closing the door, and the small blue light faded away leaving the hot orange bands of the fireplace invading room.

"Goodnight, child." Albus whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Fiuuu, I have finished to translate this chapter just in time. I don't want to bother you.<em>

**Accio reviews!**


	7. A second chance

**Chapter**** 7.** ** A second chance**

"You're joking, aren't you Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, incredulous, to her colleague who was looking at her hopefully. He had called her in his office to discuss an _important __educational __issue_, or so he had said. And then he asked for ... No, he could not really asking her to spend the afternoons at his house ... no, she simply could not, with all the tests that she had to mark! How could she? She should transfer all her work at the headmaster's home? Very handy! So she had the students at Hogwarts and their tests at Dumbledore Manor... magnificent ...

"I've never been more serious." Dumbledore said, solemnly.

"Come on, Albus, be objective! How do you think I can handle everything if I have to do up and down from Hogwarts to your house?" Minerva asked. Still, she could hardly believe what she had just heard.

"_Everything_ would include what, exactly?" Albus insisted.

Minerva sighed, then began counting on her fingers: "I have lesson, then I have to correct tests and homework, be present in the office from three to six p.m., and then remember that I am your deputy and the Head of Gryffindor House, and it's me who organize the teachers' meetings." McGonagall rattled.

Dumbledore held barely a laugh: "Why must you be in your office from three to six?" He asked.

Minerva gave him a withering look: "Because," she growled, "so I wrote on the timetable! I can not tell students that they can find me in my office from three to six and then not be there!"

"Then ... listen, listen! Here's what we're going to do ... "Dumbledore began.

"We are not going to do anything, _headmaster_." Minerva said, coldly.

"Calm down and listen. Now, in the morning you have lesson, and you can keep doing it, right? Then, in the afternoon you sneak away from school and correct homework at my house. You can change the times of receipt in your office: no need to sound the trumpets to announce the Apocalypse..."

"The trumpets of the Apocalypse will play for you!" McGonagall growled, pointing a finger at the chest of the other. "So, when you think I could receive the students?"

"After lesson." Albus said laconically.

"Of course! Why did I not think about it? During lunch at the Great Hall!" Minerva exclaimed slapping her palm on the forehead.

"Oh please!" She said, returning serious. "Don't you have better proposals?"

"Mine _was_ a better proposal." Dumbledore said, placing himself on the defensive. "When I said _after class_, I mean from one to two."

"Exactly. During lunch." Minerva pointed out.

"Before class starts?" Dumbledore tried then.

"At breakfast? Students already sleep in class! It could be a great achievement for them to be able to put two words in a row at seven in the morning!" Minerva exclaimed.

"You are choosy." Albus pointed, as he sighed and opened his arms.

"No, it's you who are destroying my daily schedule!" The professor said, the clear eyes flooded with fire. Albus kept looking at her with a big smile on his face, probably the situation was very funny for him. Minerva would have _cruciated_ him in place if only her professional ethic had allowed her.

She sighed loudly, then turned to point the finger at Dumbledore: "And tell me, great headmaster, where do we go with my duties as deputy head..."

"Simple! You're no longer deputy headmistress!" Albus exclaimed still smiling, preventing her from finishing the sentence. Minerva was horrified... no... no, she had misheard...

"I'm sorry?" She said incredulously.

"The post of deputy headmistress, I realize, poses a too great burden on your fragile shoulders. I am sure that Professor Flitwick will be well disposed to fulfill the duties that this assignment imposes." Albus was trying to hold back the laugh at the shocked expression McGonagall staring at him again with the index finger accusingly tense at him.

"You're a... a..." Minerva began. She visibly trembled for suppressed rage. But Albus knew he did not have to worry that much for that murderer look that McGonagall hurled against him.

"Now then, Minerva." He said quietly. "You complain of not being able to spend the afternoon at my house because you're too busy, and when I, in my munificent kindness, lighten your burden of duties, you protest further. I repeat: you are never satisfied. Enough with this jeremiad! "

"Oh for goodness sake, Albus!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed then. Dumbledore really knew how to be very irritating and talkative when he wanted to get something. "I'm a teacher not a baby sitter!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands, delighted: "Magnificent! I take that as a yes!" He exclaimed, as he turned his back to the professor, drawing near to his desk. He turned around it and bent down disappearing from the sight of his colleague.

"Yes?" Minerva repeated. "What _yes_? No _yes_! "

Dumbledore, meanwhile, continued to tinker in the drawers of his desk.

"Albus, I did not say that..." McGonagall tried to protest, but Dumbledore had already straightened his shoulders and was smiling radiantly with a bottle of brandy and two glasses in his hands.

"Drink, Minerva?" He asked cheerfully.

The requested sighed resignedly shaking her head: Albus Dumbledore 1, Minerva McGonagall 0.

* * *

><p>Lily muttered, irritated. A strong white light was attempting to penetrate her eyes between the lids closed. She turned away with a sudden movement, pulling the blankets over her head. The situation did not change too much.<p>

"James... close the curtains." She mumbled, her voice still thick by sleep.

But the placid shimmering light lake that filled the room, continued to ripple under the gentle touch of the cool rays of the day.

"James?" Lily repeated. No response. She snorted. She was awake already, and would have been difficult to go back to sleep.

She pushed aside the warm blankets and opened her eyes. Splashes of white light bounced on her revealing a room that was not hers. She brushed aside a strand of fire from her face and rubbed her eyes in whose irises still sparkled of thousand stars that the dream fairies had laid on the green grass, gift and memory of a night now over.

Lily looked around, still a little bewildered, while all the events of the previous day came back to her mind. James could not close the curtains... James was gone.

She sighed, then got out of bed. She noted with relief that her legs were more steady than the day before, and her muscles were again strong and healthy as they always have been.

She approached slowly the door of the balcony enjoying the warmth of carpet saying her good morning by tickling the soles of her bare feet. The fire was still dozing quietly under its blankets of coal and ash. As soon as she reached the door, Lily grabbed the red curtains covering the cold windows and pulled them back violently.

The sun greeted her lazy, disconsolate at seeing his feeble rays could not dent the icy blanket of snow sparkling of a thousand white stars. Lily smiled. The garden outside was covered with two abundant feet of white snow: Frau Holle had been busy that night. Who knows how many pillows the old lady had shaken up.

_Old Frau Holle leaning out at the window,  
>shaking up her white pillows. <em>_  
>Light flakes are coming<em>_ down__.  
><em>_Are the __feathers__ of __Holle's __pillows__  
><em>_that become __snow._

Lily smiled when those words came unexpected to invade her mind. They came from a memory... a not so far memory. Little Harry's eyes staring back at her as she was telling a fairy tale. Each night a different, and the child was always excited to hear them... to hear the voice of his mother.

Someone knocked at the door making her wince. The memory faded as it came, recaptured by the bony fingers of time, hidden in some old drawer in the bedroom of memory.

"Miss Lily?" Someone in the corridor said. The girl was happy to hear again that hoarse voice.

"Yes?" Lily asked, turning toward the door.

"I brought you some clothes..." Brix said, his voice muffled by the thick wooden barrier.

Lily let out a small smile. She liked that elf.

She went to the door and opened it by snapping the handle. Brix was in the doorway, in his arms a pile of clothes hiding his face.

"Huh-uh..." The elf coughed, clearing his throat. "Can I come in or you want me to stay here forever with this stuff on my nose?" He asked sarcastically. Lily had remained paralyzed in the doorway watching, with an expression somewhere between amused and perplexed, that little elf almost covered with clothing of all kinds. Those words were like a cold shower. She stepped aside letting Brix in swaying uncertainly, trying not to drop his precarious burden.

Lily closed the door at the exact moment the elf could put the clothes on the chair beside the bed breathing a sigh of relief.

Brix turned toward her eyeing her from head to foot.

"Well, you don't want to go around in a nightgown, do you?" He said.

Lily shook her head approaching the elf who was accepting his hands a dark green sweater with dark blue edges that had gently slipped out from the column of clothing called the elf's magic.

"Well, they are not high-end clothing, but I could not get any better at the moment." Brix said showing the sweater to Lily.

The girl shook her head with a smile: "It's ok. They're perfect. Really." She said.

"Well," the elf said, folding the sweater and laying it on the chair, "take a look. I'm going. Breakfast is ready... if you want to come down, we wait in the dining room. It's just below this room: down the stairs and then right." Brix turned to go, but Lily stopped him.

"Brix." She called him. The elf stopped in the doorway and turned toward her.

"I... just wanted to thank you for your kindness." Lily smiled. "And I would ask you not to call me miss, it gives me an importance that I don't have."

Brix bowed: "As you wish, Lily." He said, then went away, shutting the door behind.

* * *

><p>Brix hopped down the stairs and entered the dining room humming. Severus was sitting at the table, the empty cup at his right. He wore a thick black shirt, open, thrown over a shirt of the same colour and a pair of dark jeans. His eyes ran briskly along the banks of the river of words printed on an old book that the young man was holding in front of him.<p>

The elf looked at the boy for a moment, then muttered something and approached him. Severus did not bother looking at him, even when Brix perched on the chair next to the boy to be able to reach the cup.

He held his fingers to it, but changed his mind midway. With a sudden movement he grabbed the book and snatched it from Severus' hand. The boy's eyes darted at him, irritated.

"Hey, give it back!" The boy protested.

"You can not read at the table!" Brix scolded with a smile as he jumped off the chair.

Severus stood up watching the elf with a grim expression. His black eyes passed briskly from the book to the elf who was analyzing the cover with interested eyes.

"_Underage magic_." Brix read, then he brought his hazel eyes back to the boy before him. "Do not get strange ideas to your mind, boy." He warned. Then, he threw the book at Severus, who caught it, summoned the empty cup and walked away with it toward the kitchen.

Severus watched him as he turn the corner, thoughtfully. Strange ideas? No, no strange idea... he just wanted to find out what had happened in that house, and at that time he had failed to come to any conclusion. But he knew he had to do something... something concrete.

Severus sighed and sat back down at the table putting the book closed before him. Yes, he had to do something... he had to correct his mistakes. He had abandoned Lily's child once, he would not have done it again. He felt it his duty to find that child... for it was because of him that he was now missing, because Lily needed Harry... Harry, only Harry. He just meant nothing to her, it was true, but she meant a lot for him and he would never have seen her sad and sorrowful as when she had learned that her son was missing. He would have given her baby back.

Furthermore, that day he would have to face Lily, in one way or another. He could not spend the day in his room though, probably, it would have been better for him and for Lily. He looked out the window before him. The sun had disappeared behind a thick veil of clouds that had captured the brilliance of the snow. He had slapped her, a bad girl who had boasted of her glitters stolen from the sun, and now that the gray of the fog had obscured the rays, it had also turned off those sparkles with the lash of his apprehension. The dumbness that enveloped the landscape was the same that stole the heart of the young man squeezing it in a grip that prevented him from breathing. A breath cut off, suspended waiting for the time when he would have been able to see again those green eyes that gripped his heart. Those clouds out there seemed to be loaded with rain and the snow was not admitted in his pure black desert, and so that white blanket that covered the garden and the trees seemed shocked and troubled by the threat of the black mist. It feared their lashes of hot rain, their scourges that were to mark its white skin ...

"Hello, miss!" The elf's cheery voice recalled him from his aimless wandering.

Severus whirled around. Lily was still in the doorway dressed in a beautiful dark wool sweater that made her hair shine even more. But maybe it was the genuine smile that she was addressing him to light up her clear face.

"Please, take a sit." Brix was saying. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Lily said thoughtfully.

He was there. His black eyes caused a lump to her throat so much sad they were, almost frightened. Suddenly, everything became clearer... the sudden awareness touched her deeply. He remembered Albus' words of the night before... she has not had a chance to see Severus since she had driven him away badly in the afternoon. She had accused him, hurt him... she had been so selfish, she cared only about herself, James and Harry and she had not noticed the look like a wounded animal, almost pleading, that her old friend addressed her. And now that he was in front of her, those black hurt eyes became blades that pierced her heart. It was there, in front of her, the broken spirit of her dreams, it was not only an illusion: it was true... those eyes full of despair were true, that face marked by sorrow was true... that puppy look that did not require more than a little affection...

"Hello, Sev." They were the only words that her broken voice could pronounce.

"Hello, Lily." He said, sadly. He knew he did not deserve even a syllable of her greeting, he was not worthy of being called back Sev by her. And yet ... and yet ... she smiled, and a smile that was not forced, a sincere smile that lit up her beautiful face and Severus could only allow it to touch his heart with a warm caress.

Brix, meanwhile, had placed a cup of hot tea at the seat in front of Severus with a spoon, sugar and a big tray full of gold biscuits.

"Here." The elf said turning toward Lily. "Be our guest."

Lily went quietly at the table, still smiling, she seemed to have returned to a time before Voldemort annihilate her affections and family. She sat comfortably on the chair watching the cookies with greedy eyes.

Brix soon disappeared into the kitchen leaving Severus and Lily alone, facing one another.

Silence sat quiet at the head of the table curious to observe the two lads. Lily had sweetened her tea and was intent to drown a poor star-shaped cookie in it. Severus, on his part, continued to stare at her with anxious eyes, almost pleading. Silence stretched forward for a better look on the faces of the two lads, to watch their lips, but not fearing of being evicted... no, he wanted to be chased away. He wanted those two lads talk... they had been away from each other for so long, it was not fair, now that they finally found one another, neither of them had the courage of speaking to the other.

Silence stood up from the table and came closer to Lily, who continued to dip her biscuits in the tea knowing that Severus was looking at her, yet she had not the courage to look up and meet again the dark sadness that was only waiting waiting to penetrate her clear irises and fall down like an icy blizzard to freeze her heart. She was afraid of those black eyes, simply because she knew it was made of guilt that cold blade that penetrated her flesh when she met the gaze of the boy. Silence leaned over her, laid his nonexistent hand gently under the girl's chin and forced her, kindly, to raise her head.

Lily's eyes clashed with those obsidian of Severus to form a cold bridge between them, but the lips of both were still tight, impenetrable gates of the fortresses of their souls.

Silence could not yet be satisfied. He jumped on the table placing himself between the two lads, he looked first at one, then the other, then he opened his arms going to touch with his air fingers the lips of both. He passed his fingers over them, tickling them... he did not have the keys to open them, but he could always break into the locks with his amorphous fingers.

He forced the lads to open up their lips and he recalled the words from the depths with a nod of the tapered hands.

"Look, Sev ..."

"Lily, I ..."

The two voices flooded on the bridge of gazes like waves colliding with each other and Silence was invested in the middle fading into a whisper.

The two lads smiled. Then Lily spoke up: "Sev, I... I'm sorry."

Severus' smile widened. Funny, they were the same words that he was about to say.

"There is nothing you should be sorry for, Lily. You were right: it's my fault." He said, the smile vanished from his lips.

"No, no. I should not have said those things. Severus... you saved my life, I should have been grateful and instead I found only insults. I had no right to blame you for James' death. I ..." Lily did not know what to say, she just knew that she was sorry only that... sorry.

"I left there your child, Lily." Severus reminded, bitterly.

"But you saved me. If you had not come... " She stopped. "If you had not come I would be in a coffin along with James and probably also with Harry."

"We don't know if Harry is alive, Lily." Severus said objectively.

"It doesn't matter. There is hope... and thanks to you." Lily smiled at him, but she got in return just another bitter look.

"Thank you." Lily said. "Do you think we can be friends once more?"

Friends... yes, they could return to be so. Severus did not ask for more. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure we can." He said.

Lily smiled. She was not alone. She finally understood... and even Severus would not be left alone, she would stay with him. She owed it to him. With the smile still on her lips, the young woman sip the last drop of tea remaining into the cup.

A nervous tick suddenly came to the ears of the two lads. Severus looked away from Lily's face and moved his gaze to the window behind the girl who turned around at the same time.

An old owl with watery eyes was knocking irritated against the glass. It was holding in its beak a folded letter.

Severus stood up and went to open the window.

"Good morning, Archimedes." The boy said. The big owl entered the room, and glided slowly on the table right in front of Lily.

The girl looked at him and the the big bird looked back intrigued by the new guest.

"She is Lily." Severus explained to the owl, as he closed the window, driving away the moist air.

"She'll stay with us for a while."

The bird did not seem very happy to hear those words, he analyzed Lily from top to bottom, suspicious, but he was distracted by Severus who was gently stroking his feathered head.

"He's Archimedes." Severus told Lily. "He's a grumpy old owl... and extremely suspicious." The owl looked bad on hearing those words, but gave the letter to the young man who sat on the empty chair next to Lily and opened it under the curious gaze of the girl.

"It's from Dumbledore." Severus informed her, as he ran his eyes on the slanted handwriting of the headmaster.

"Minerva is going to come here this afternoon. I do not want to know how Albus convinced her... but I know Minerva enough to know that she will be like a bear with a sore head. It will be good not to irritate her too much when she'll arrive." He finished with a smirk.

Lily chuckled, she knew how persuasive Albus Dumbledore could be. Severus looked at her and smiled, he was happy to have found again his friend... and Lily, from her part, was happy to be able to laugh again along with Severus. They shared a knowing gaze. It would be nice to return to their old friendship, they would spend lovely afternoons, hoping, along with Minerva and Brix.

And it was Brix's voice to interrupt their game of looks.

"What the hell is doing the owl on the table?"

* * *

><p><em>Ok, just two little notes. First, I've wrote the nursery rhyme of Frau Holle that's because it's so ridiculous. Second, the name of Dumbledore's owl is a tribute to the incomparable Archimedes (Anacleto in the Italian version) from the Disney motion picture <em>'The sword in the stone'_._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and… some review, please? XD_


	8. Minerva McGonagall

**Chapter**** 8.** ** Minerva McGonagall**

The man dressed in dark advanced briskly through the hallways of the black manor. The eyes of all the inhabitants of the shadows were fixed on him, he could almost hear their envious sighs, perceived their hands stretch in the air trying to grab his coat, oppressive dictators sons of darkness. They merged with the flames of the fatuous torches dancing with them, clutching them to become one and those vermilion inspirations which should have brought light became the loyal guards of those dark spirits, faithful stewards, the keepers of the keys of the kingdom of shadow. The man continued to walk quickly, the rhythmic sound of his boots ticking invisible seconds left behind as food to those beats who continued to observe him hungry. He passed a window completely camouflaged in the shadows, the closed shutters connected by endless threads of cobwebs. Two large black spider stayed quiet wrapped in their soft cloth waiting for a prey to fall in their white trap.

The man lifted his lips in a grimace of disgust: he still could not understand how anyone could transform a elegant home which was Riddle House in such a den of darkness and spiders. They could at least dust sometimes.

Headquarters of the Knights of Walpurgis... what a name, then! Much better Death Eaters, as everyone called them.

Yet, the dark power and greatness emanating from those rooms were perceptible, and he was proud to be part of the inner circle that surrounded the lord of those shadows, the true king of darkness that enjoyed the proximity of those dark and depraved spirits, memories of ancient times when the darkness was the only undisputed lord of the world, silent servants and worshipers of the power of the man who lived in that house, rendered impure and yet great by his presence and by his magic.

The man suddenly stopped before a large black door guarded by two watching torches. Here, now came the hard part ...

He raised his right hand stretched it toward the black doors feeling the fiery eyes of the whispering guards fixed upon himself to follow his every move. He stopped taking a deep breath.

"Come in." A cold voice said from beyond the heavy door. The doors snapped opened leaving the man motionless with his hand still raised in order to knock.

The hall, which was now showed, was quite large and flooded with daylight, unlike the rest of the manor. All showed a Gothic style, rangy, hard. The sighs and hungry eyes that spread through the corridors there were bandits, that room was an empty hole where reigned nothing but power and silence.

He was there. Hands clasped behind his back wrapped in his usual black cloak. Motionless at the window, he looked out on a world that was completely foreign.

"M-my Lord..." the man stammered to catch his attention. The door closed behind him making its discharge gloomy to echo throughout the hall. The man started snapping his blue eyes behind him.  
>After a moment he returned to lay his eyes on the black shape before the window. He moistened his lips, taking a deep breath: "My L-"<p>

"You're late, Lucius." Said the man at the window with his hissing voice, interrupting him. He turned showing a pale white face human and nonhuman. Red eyes glowed like fire in it, sparks never extinct of a smart power.

Lucius bowed his head, desolate as Voldemort released the long hands from their own grasp behind his back and took a few steps in his direction, the long cloak fluttering behind him as the tide of a black ocean.

"You bring news I hope. Yes?" The Dark Lord said aiming his eyes carmines those cerulean of the other forcing them to rise up to him.

"My Lord..." Lucius took a breath. "Still, unfortunately we do not know..."

"Now then, Lucius..." Voldemort interrupted him with a velvety voice. "What advantage would I ever having news of what you don't know? I want to know what you know!" He cried hard then.

"What we know..." Malfoy repeated gathering the thoughts. "What we know is that the Order is looking for the baby, my Lord."

A spark burst into the Dark Lord's flaming irises. "They're looking for him, eh?" He said while a lopsided smile arched his thin lips.

"Yes, my Lord. Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are on his trail." Lucius informed him.

Voldemort gave out a cold laugh. "A deranged Auror, a werewolf and a mutt only good for getting into trouble! And it is so that the old Whitebeard thinks he can find the child?"

The Dark Lord made his eye wandered to the window: "Yes! Let them have fun with their treasure hunt! As long as they are out there looking for the baby they're not on my way. And then, they do not know. Blissful ignorance!" He said, almost to himself, chuckling.

"My Lord?" Said Lucius, eager only to leave. By now he had said what he had to say and he was just waiting to be discharged, but his expectations were disappointed.

Voldemort brought his eyes back on him, his expression returned grim and evil.

"Any news of our Severus?" He asked.

Lucius was stung by that question, but somehow he had expected it. Not easy times promised for his friend Severus. Voldemort was furious. Never had happened that one of his followers, and one of his the inner circle moreover, had betrayed him so openly.

Lucius knew that the Dark Lord had placed high expectations on Severus. He had welcomed him at his side and had taught him himself, he had told him about the many secrets of the Dark Arts... that night, though, Voldemort had been hit hard. He was furious. They all had kept themselves away from him in the following hours. Lucius feared for the fate of his friend, he hoped only that Voldemort's anger against who had been his pupil for two years would fall and allow Severus to come out.

"N-no, my Lord. Nothing." Malfoy said.

"Either about him or the girl? The Evans?" Voldemort urged him whispering and bringing his face close to the Death Eaters'.

Lucius shook his head looking down. He felt implicated by the name of his friend, he hoped only that the Dark Lord put aside his hatred towards Severus.

Voldemort, on his part, saw clearly the discomfort of his servant when he touched that point. He knew the deep friendship that had always linked Lucius to Severus, he knew it very well. He observed for a moment the face of the young man who stayed before him in silence.

"Ah!" he suddenly exclaimed making Lucius start.

Voldemort laughed. A strong cold laugh. "Dumbledore thinks he can hide them from me? Fool!" He shouted then, his voice suddenly full of anger.

Voldemort whirled going to sit on the great throne at the edge of room. He was the King, the undisputed lord of darkness, the dictator, the king of shadows! He had always felt invincible, proud of his grip on the collars of his servants, and now his black prince had betrayed him, he who had taken him under his wing, seeing clearly his power and qualities.

He had taught him. He had shown him. And how had he been repaid? With treachery, the dirty money of the ingrates. He wondered, for a moment, for how long Severus had deserted him, leaving his protective shadow and pushing himself beyond the boundaries of his kingdom to meet with the fighters of the light. Dirty traitor!

Voldemort raised his hand to his chin thoughtfully. His prince now was fighting against him... he had been quick to change side, the boy... He had been quick to repudiate his banners to throw himself into the arms of Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore! The beloved headmaster of Hogwarts, the great sorcerer who did nothing but repeat that silly old story about love! What Dumbledore had, that Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the most powerful dark wizard of all times did not? Stupid boy. He would regret having thrown him aside like a worn rag! He would find him, yes... soon. And he knew the right person to bring Severus to him.

He looked up at Lucius and smiled sadistically. "Find them." He ordered.

Malfoy felt chill. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them the time to bend down and turn away from his Master. The folding doors opened again to let him pass out into the corridor and Lucius was thankful to find in the dark before so overwhelming. Compared to the stunned silence that reigned in the court of the Dark Lord, in comparison with his vermilion investigator eyes, the whispers and the eyes of the black band that inhabited the corridors were words of comfort and reassuring glances of old friends.

He leaned wearily against the wall, passing a hand over his ice eyes. And so now he had another fine row to hoe... as if the other was not enough. He sighed. And now what could he do? He could not refuse to hunt down Severus: the Dark Lord would not even let him finish the sentence. No, he had to find him or he and his family would have paid the bill.

* * *

><p>"Archimedes!" Brix yelled as he tried to shake off the big owl who had targeted his tray with the cookies. "Shoo, shoo!" He solicited the owl to go away waving his hand.<p>

Archimedes looked angry for a moment, then stole a cookie and idly spread his wings going to roost on the back of one of the armchairs in the living room, where Severus sat, staring grimly at the elf.

"Stupid owl." Brix muttered casting an equally frosty look at the bird. He put down with little grace the tray on the table still seething with anger at the owl that was lazily munching the biscuit, filling with crumbs the armchair on its back was perched. Severus drew back a little to avoid receiving the shower of motes on his shoulder. Lily, sitting in front of him, smiled.

"And you two!" Brix glared at the two lads. "Don't you dare to eat just one cookie! Minerva should arrive soon and I wish have something to offer."

Lily and Severus exchange a quick glance, immediately intercepted by the elf who snorted.

"As for that owl," he added, pointing at Archimedes, "he has already had his ration; that's enough!" Concluded addressing an ugly look at Severus.

"And I also expect that you two exchanged a few words, lads! It seemed to have lunch with two zombies a moment ago! What you said at breakfast so tired your vocal cords to prevent you from talk again?" The elf kept blowing his gaze from one to the other.

Actually, Lily had tried several times to talk to Severus, but the results had been very poor and so she had given up almost immediately. She remembered how the boy was silent at school, but now pulling a word out of him had become quite a job. Yet, she felt that Severus had many things to tell her and he wanted to talk to her, but there was something, a block, an obstacle that prevented him to express as he wanted, a sieve that blocked all the complex words and let filter only monosyllables. In part, she thought it was because of her, that was her presence to create the block as the boy spoke quite fluently with Brix.

Outside it had started raining as soon as they finished lunch transforming the beautiful blanket of white and fluffy snow in a wet and gray jelly. Lily hated tremendously when it started to rain on the snow... it made her nervous and maybe it was the weather to put all of them in a bad mood and make them more silent.

They had moved into the living room waiting for Professor McGonagall, who was due to arrive shortly thereafter. Brix had made Lily sit by the fireplace on a soft couch and Severus was sitting on the armchair in front of her and was now watching her as if to make her understand something that was pressing and trying to make her understand through his black eyes, but Lily could not probe successfully that dark sea... she saw small jets move in it like ghosts, but nothing more. Those eyes were a labyrinth without light and she did nothing but weigh up the exterior walls for fear of getting lost if she would have fallen deeper and, perhaps fearing what she might find down there.

Brix let out a long sigh, then turned his back on them and walked away hopping toward the dining room.

Lily looked away, momentarily captured by the movement of the elf, to lay back the eyes on Severus after a second. The boy was staring at the flames of the fireplace, his eyes flooded with golden highlights and lost in them.

"Sev?" She tried to call him, but the young man gave no sign of having heard.

"Sev?" She called louder. This time Severus turned unhurriedly toward her in a gesture of grueling slow. He looked at her questioningly.

"What are we going to do today?" Lily asked, smiling. It was the question she always addressed him at school when they were two inseparable friends.

"What you want, Lily." Severus replied, flatly. And that was the answer he always gave her at school when she addressed him that question.

Lily crossed her legs and began to wave the foot that was lifted from the floor. She raised her green eyes to the ceiling, thinking.

"I do not know what you can do in this house. Give me some option." She said. Severus looked bleak at her then looked back at the flames dancing in the indifferent fireplace.

"There's no much to do here." He said after a while without looking at her.

"What do you usually do?" Lily asked then leaning forward towards him.

"I ..." Severus began, but then stopped. What should he answer? That he spent his days to rethink about the evil he had done and suffered? That he spent his time self flagellating him in his pain? That he spent hours thinking about her since she was gone?

"I read." He concluded then, trying to remove those thoughts.

Lily looked at him curious; and here the question was due: "And what do you read?"

Severus looked at her annoyed. Why did she want at all costs to engage a conversation? Did she not understand that he wanted to be left in peace?

"This and that." He said abruptly, trying to stop Lily's questions with a harsh tone. He turned quickly toward her and she was almost frightened by that look of a corner animal that no longer way to defend himself if not attacking. He was troubled, however, was not about to let go, she wanted to talk to him ... make him open up a little bit more. She did not recognize her old friend anymore, he had turned in on himself so many times to make himself unrecognizable.

"So? What do we do today?" Lily asked, returning to the charge after that moment of uncertainty.

"We wait for Minerva." Severus replied, his voice returned sad and monotonous.

Lily raised an eyebrow, accompanying the movement with a smile.

"Excellent hobby." She remarked. Then, she leaned back against the padded back of the sofa. Archimedes seemed satisfied by the meal and now he dozed quiet perched on the back of Severus' armchair.

After a few minutes someone knocked furiously at the entrance door. Brix ran into the living room.

"Minerva!" He cried as he passed the two lad headed to the entrance hall. "I thought she would come by Floo powder!"

He hurried to the door still shaken by knocks and snapped it open finding himself in front of Minerva McGonagall wrapped in a drenched cloak, huddled under a small gray umbrella that barely sheltered her from the rain, and with a bag under her arm. The expression on the face of the Professor presaged no good.

She suddenly closed the umbrella and angrily threw it in the umbrella stand entering the house while Brix re-closed the door and took delivery of the bag.

"Please come in. The lads are in the living room." The elf said gently helping her to remove cloak and scarf.

"Lads!" McGonagall repeated angrily. "Twenty-five years! I've taught at the school for twenty-five years! And now I find myself as a babysitter!" She was still finishing the sentence when she entered the living room and found the two lads in front of her standing up to meet her. Archimedes, suddenly awakened by the screams of the Professor looked annoyed at her with his big amber eyes.

Minerva sighed, still terribly irritated with Dumbledore. "I'm not mad at you, mind you!" She said, adjusting sharply the glasses on her hooked nose.

"So, Miss Evans?" She asked then to the girl who watched her with a faint smile.

Lily stood bewildered for a moment, it seemed to be back in school in front of her Transfiguration teacher in the midst of an oral test.

Minerva looked at her for a moment waiting for a response that never came.

"So, how are you?" The Professor prodded with the usual annoyed tone that she used when a student did not respond immediately to a question.

The girl roused herself hearing that tone of voice.

"Fine." She said with the hint of a smile. "I'm fine, thank you."

Minerva seemed satisfied by the answer because her gaze spread including in it also Severus.

"I hope you realize the danger in which you are." She said, addressing both. "And I think you know why I'm here. The _headmaster_ wants me to make sure neither of you do stupid things... so get out of the mind all thoughts that fall into this category." She sighed watching the two lads with cold eyes. Severus and Lily exchanged a furtive glance and then nodded. The Professor shook her head in a sharp gesture, pleased.

"Where is that elf?" She asked angrily, looking around.

Brix appeared from behind the corner, the hazel eyes that glowed in the light of the fireplace.

"Oh, there you are." Professor McGonagall said. "Brix, where's my bag?"

"I took it upstairs, madam, in Albus' office so you can work calmly if you need." The elf said, approaching.

"Do not mention that Bluebeard!" McGonagall burst out suddenly making the poor elf jolt.

"What happened?" Severus cut in on looking at the woman. Minerva gave him a withering look.

"Forget it! If I just think about that ogre I risk to blow up something." She said to him.

Brix, behind the Professor, was choking back a laugh. Of quite another view were the two lads standing right in front of Minerva's darting eyes of Minerva, who found very little fun in the situation.

"Pleas, take a sit." Brix said cheerful before disappearing into the kitchen.

The two lads returned to sit in their seats while Minerva sat on the couch, beside Lily.

"Who replaced me at school?" Severus asked to the Professor.

Minerva took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Professor Slughorn." She replied then, laconically.

Severus frowned. "I thought that only a cataclysm could convince him to return from retirement."

"Albus Dumbledore _is_ a cataclysm." Minerva said.

Lily smiled at those words and turned to her former teacher. "Has anyone ever been able to say no to him?" She asked with a slight laugh curling her lips.

"If someone made it, well I'd like to shake his hand. They should give him the Order of Merlin for that." The professor replied.

At that moment three cups of steaming tea came flying and then settled gently on the table next to the biscuits.

Brix followed them shortly, bringing sugar and milk.

"Here." The elf said prancing. "Two normal teas and one with lemon. Is that correct, Lily?" He said casting a look at the girl.

"Yes. Perfect. " She said.

Minerva quickly grabbed her cup pouring a good amount of milk and throwing in a teaspoon of sugar. She drank a little boiling hot sip and immediately felt better. Her wet clothes were drying quickly by the fire and her nerve was slowly diminishing. After all, she had always been happy in that house, Brix was always cheerful and keen, and she got along well with Severus, the most brilliant student of the school, her student and now her colleague. She had seen him grow since he was eleven years old when she had put the Sorting Hat on his head, until one night, a year ago, when he showed up at the gates of Hogwarts to seek the help from Dumbledore. She had barely recognized him then. In that young devastated man who had been before her she had failed to see the silent boy she knew. The evil had dug deep inside of him.

"Why didn't you use the Floo powder?" Severus asked, sipping his tea and calling back the Professor from her mind travel. Brix was curled on the couch beside her, the only place left free.

"The _phenomenon_ has requisitioned the little I had to go to London." Minerva said more calmly.

"They had some news of Harry?" Lily asked, hopefully.

Minerva shook her head, sorry.

"I'm sorry, Lily. What I know is that they have combed the whole Godric's Hollow to hunt high and low for him. There is no sign of little Harry. Most probably, at this point, is that he is in the hands of Death Eaters." She said sadly.

"But what if he is at someone's house?" The Lily pressed.

"And whom?" Severus spoke up then. "Putting as a starting point that the child has disappeared, if he went to someone's home it had to be someone he knew."

Lily shifted her gaze on him: "Well, he knew Remus and Sirius." She said.

"He's not at Lupin's house. Remus has checked every corner." Professor McGonagall said continuing to sip her tea.

"And Sirius?" Lily asked, knowing she would probably receive the same answer. She was amazed by the silence that fell upon them.

"Sirius has not checked, to be honest. He had sped away like a rocket when Mad-Eye asked him to join them." McGonagall said thoughtfully.

Severus let out a cold laugh: "Ah! That the mutt has the baby in the house is all we needed! I say, can anyone be more stupid?"

The professor raised her eyebrows and nodded in silent agreement: "Yes, indeed it would be something like Sirius. Better to tell Albus to control at Black's."

"You deal with that, Brix?" Severus asked to the elf who jumped off the couch.

"Certainly." He replied. Then he turned to the owl who was dozing peacefully: "Archimedes. Archimedes!" He barked, trying to wake him. The bird opened one eye looking scathingly at the elf, but then Severus' hand stroking his plumed chest convinced him to pay attention to Brix.

"Come, there is a job for you." Brix said and walked away while the owl was following him in flight. Lily watched them both go toward the stairs with a hopeful smile printed on her fair face.

* * *

><p><em>And so in this chapter make their first appearance two very important characters: Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. I hope you have enjoyed their part.<em>

_And Harry? Is he really at Sirius'? Mystery..._

**_Do you leave me some review? Of course you do! :)_**


	9. Absolutely and unequivocally no!

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Horrible delay._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 9.** **Absolutely ****and unequivocally ****no!**

Lucius Malfoy leaned wearily against the trunk of one of the first trees of the Forbidden Forest, and let out a snort of disgust as his light blue eyes rested on the mighty castle of Hogwarts. The lighted windows just visible through the curtain of rain, angry hordes echoing in the air their feral screaming violently slamming against the man's heavy cloak and hood that partially hid his face.

The Death Eater continued to slide his eyes on the school. From what he had learned from the Daily Prophet, Professor Slughorn had returned to teach the Potion course taking the place of the twenty-one years old Professor Snape who, it was said, had to retire for health reasons. Pathetic... the oldest excuse in the world. But what Lucius had not yet figured out was if actually Snape were still at Hogwarts or not.

He had to find a way to find out, even if he imagined that Severus was not there anymore, he had to be certain that it was so. The news had reported that Snape was headed to Hogwarts after saving the Mud-blood. If they were still there, probably some college student would have known... to hide two lads injured in a school where lived nearly a thousand students was not so easy, even for someone like Dumbledore.

He had to find a way...

The rain continued to fall copious, drenching his black cloak and permeating through the hood to reach to the long wet hair on his forehead. Warm raindrops began to run down his face dripping from his blond locks now attached to his pale skin and his eyes continued to stare thoughtfully at the castle.

He reviewed in his mind the short article he had read on the Prophet, in the page dedicated to the school:

_" Professor __Slughorn returns __to Hogwarts__.__  
><em>_The former __Potions __teacher__, who retired __last year__, __returns __to occupy __the chair__. __"_

Professor Slughorn returns ...

Professor Slughorn ...

Of course! Slughorn! Why didn't he think about that before? It was obvious that his former teacher was aware of the whole story... Dumbledore would not have had any other chance to get him to come back if not telling him the truth, maybe painting it a bit, but still the truth. Lucius knew how stubborn was his former Potions teacher and so did Dumbledore. And Lucius also knew his passion for Madam Rosmerta's Fire Whisky... Yes. The only problem was convincing Slughorn to speak with him, the professor would certainly not be happy to sit at a table in the Three Broomsticks drinking whiskey with someone accused of being a Death Eater. Perhaps, though, he could still count on his influence on the professor, if he could get a meeting with him outside of Hogwarts he would be home and dry... and he was skilled with the Imperius Curse if it was needed.

He could play on the fact that his belonging to Voldemort's inner circle had never been ascertained.

He would need all his comedian skills to get something from Slughorn. But he was a very good actor, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Dear <em>_Professor __Slughorn__,_

_I had news of your return to teach at the __beloved __Hogwarts school__. __I've tried to __contact you __for a long__, __but I never __got to __find you._

_I know __what __you are thinking __as you read __these lines__: why __should __one __trust __a person who is suspected __to be part __of _his _ranks? __I want to be __honest with you__. __I just want to ask __your advice__, __but I can not __expose myself __writing __everything in a letter__. __I want to __reassure you. __I__'m __turning __to you__ not __in the role __of the __Death Eater __they __accuse me __of being__, but __as __ex__-__student who __seeks your __advice. __These days __to belong to __an ancient Pureblood family __means to be __immediately __branded __as a __Death Eater__. __Although __it is not true you walk among people with __that filthy __accusation on your __forehead__._

_What I want __to send it __with this __is simply __an invitation __for a drink __at the Three__ Broomsticks __this evening__. __I seek your __advice__, professor, __I feel __lost__, __without a point of __reference__, __and all __these __suspicions about __me and __my family... they __make me __feel dirty__, you understand. __I need __to confront myself __with someone who __does not__j udge me __for my __name__, __someone who would not __misunderstand__._

_Hogsmeade __falls under the __protection __of Hogwarts__ so, __you see,__ no risks__._

_I wait for you at eight p.m. __tomorrow__at the Three __Broomsticks__. __You are free __not to come, __your not obligated in __any way__._

_Please, in honour __of the __good relationship __always linked us since the school days__._

_Yours sincerely__, _

_Lucius __A. __Malfoy_

Horace Slughorn made his eyes run again on the letter that had just been delivered. He read it all again from beginning to end.

It was ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! He wanted nothing to do with those psychos!

_I feel __lost_... _No __point of __reference_! The nerve! Did he really think to be able to trick him in that way?

Lucius Malfoy had been one of his favorite students at school, Prefect and member of the Slug Club... he looked like a good guy, despite his exhalation for the blood purity. After all he could not do the brainwashing to his students, right? When Lucius had left school he had immediately guessed which way he would have embarked and let him go, as he had left free to choose many of his Slytherin.

The charges that the Ministry moved against the Malfoy family had always been considered truthful. He, however, had not wanted to expose himself towards one side nor towards the other. Sometimes staying in neutrality was the best thing to do. Live and let live: this was his motto.

Someone knocked at the door of his office and opened the door before Slughorn could invite him to enter.

Dumbledore stepped in from behind the threshold, while the Potions teacher made disappear in a hurry Malfoy's letter into a desk drawer, and he sapped it shut pinching the poor letter that now was showing its white tongue to the headmaster popping out of the drawer for a corner.

"Are you all right, Horace?" Dumbledore asked snapping his eyes from the letter to Slughorn, noting the purple colour on the face of his colleague and his troubled eyes darting from side to side.

"Albus." Slughorn said, recovering a little quiet. "Why do you knock if then you don't give the time to say 'come in'?"

Dumbledore gave him a sly look, closing the door without taking his piercing eyes away from the colleague.

"So, Albus?" Slughorn said. "What do you want?"

The headmaster put his slender hands behind his back hiding them in the waves of his dark blue cloak.

He looked up at the ceiling as to inspect every corner of the vault with an air of indifference.

"Oh, nothing." He said simply making a few steps forward as he let his eyes having fun as they slip in every corner of Slughorn's office, curious, making a big commotion during their rascal games.

"Then why are you here?" Professor Slughorn asked, suspicious.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you." Albus said as he move closer to the desk, at the same instant in which Slughorn was pressing his her back against it trying to hide the letter that continued to blow raspberries from the drawer. It would be pretty embarrassing for Slughorn being found in possession of a letter sent to him by a Death Eater. Really embarrassing.

Dumbledore's eyes passed on the desk carelessly. He ran his long fingers on the papers scattered on it and letting race a quick glance on them. He noticed some Potions tests of the fifth year and grabbed one of them reading it with fake interest.

Slughorn looked at him indignantly. He knew what the behavior of the headmaster meant, and that irritated him even more. He had come to ask him a favor. It was sure as hell. And he knew... oh yes! He knew and he stood there dawdling and pretending not to care. Horace snatched the paper from Albus' hands and confronted him face to face.

"Merlin's beard!" The Slytherin howled. "Stop snooping everywhere! May I ask what you want?"

Albus blatantly ignored him, pretending not to see the red face and the nervous trembling of his colleague's bushy mustache, and continuing to flip through the papers in the desk. "I thought you had received a letter ..."

"My correspondence is not your affair. And now I'd be grateful if you'd go..." Slughorn angrily put down the Potions test that he still had in his hand and indicated the door to Dumbledore.

"Come on, Horace. Both of us know you just received a letter from Lucius Malfoy." The headmaster said stopping to browse through the papers and looking serious.

The tone of Slughorn became suspicious: "How do you know?"

"I've intercepted a nice-looking and proud barn owl... You understand, these are difficult times, I do not like being nosy, but you know, you can never be sure. So I called the barn owl and I read the name of the sender on the envelope: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Twenty-seven years old, married to Narcissa Black, a year younger. A son, Draco Lucius, who turned a year last June 5. Suspected to be part of the Knights of Walpurgis." Dumbledore finished rattling off all the information about Malfoy and looked back at Slughorn with piercing eyes, spying him from over his half-moon glasses.

"Did I mention that my correspondence is not your affair?" Replied the professor angry, not at all impressed by those words, solid on his position.

Dumbledore looked at him without answering, the hounds of his blue eyes steady, ready to pounce.

"I want to be left in peace." Slughorn said clearly. "Which part of this sentence you do not understand? You've managed to convince me to return to teaching, do not think that I could be dispose to do you other favours. Above all, nothing that has to do with this war. I want to be left in peace. I'm not a soldier, I'm not a spy: I am a teacher. A teacher who was happily retired before you came to turn his life upside down"

"I didn't come here to ask you favours, Horace." Dumbledore said. "Right now I just want to know what is written on that letter."

"No way!" Slughorn growled. "It 's private correspondence. Do you understand that word, Albus? Private! "

No. He was already enough embarrassed after receiving that letter, without Dumbledore knowing that a Death Eater sought his advice. To what end, then? In short, he wanted to stay out of all that chaos that was going on around him. He was fine in his silent limbo... why would he expose himself?

"Nothing is private when you are at war." Dumbledore said calmly, distracting him from his thoughts.

"It's not my war!" Horace exclaimed in response.

"You can't help it, my friend." Dumbledore smiled. "The war affects us all. But I'm not forcing you to fight on the front line: I'm asking just one letter."

"No, Albus. No, " Slughorn said.

The headmaster looked at him sadly. The water hounds of those irises so sharp crouched moaning while their downcast eyes rested on Slughorn, appealing.

"Horace, that letter could be helpful to the cause. Remember Lily Evans? She was one of your favourite students, if I'm not mistaken." Albus said quietly.

Slughorn calmed down a little on hearing that name. Of course he remembered Lily. Lovely Lily. She graduated only three years before with full marks. Yet, rather than her school performance, Slughorn had always appreciated the kindness, the brightness, the availability to anyone who asked for her help and her advice.

He knew. He knew what had happened that night in Godric's Hollow. Albus had told him when he had come to his house to ask him to resume his place as Professor of Potions.

"Her husband died and her son disappeared. And perhaps in that letter there is a clue that might put us on the right track." Dumbledore continued mercilessly.

Slughorn looked at him thoughtfully. The dark, watery eyes lost in the alleys of his memories as a poor vagabond in a city known but insidious and obscure.

"And Severus." Albus had no intention of letting his grip off his prey, now that he had it in hand.

Slughorn started on hearing that name. Severus Snape, one of the few, or rather the only student who he would never have wanted him to take the dark path on which he was lost. For him, the opposite was true compared to Lily: Slughorn had always appreciated him for his great abilities, he was the most brilliant student of the school, but not because he studied tirelessly every day, which he did, but Slughorn and other teachers respected him especially for the interest he put in every branch of magic and his creativity that led him to solve any problem by reasoning, quietly bypassing the obstacle.

Horace had known a few gifted students as Severus Snape in his career... maybe just Tom Riddle. Yet he had never enjoyed him for his self-effacing soul, sullen and silent. But he had always admired the total devotion to any task he set to himself, the courage, Slytherin pride and determination... his thirst for knowledge that led him straight into the jaws of darkness.

"Voldemort hunts him down..." Albus hissed getting closer to his colleague.

Slughorn jumped aiming his eyes straight ahead as the headmaster.

"Do not say that name!" He exclaimed harshly.

Albus continued, ignoring the words of the professor: "He's looking for him and he will not rest until the betrayal is rewarded with the right money." He whispered.

He watched the reactions of his colleague, his thoughtful eyes, the mouth half open in a load of long-term suspension. The blue creatures in Dumbledore's eyes had a cruel grin drew on their lips: they were ready for the last jump.

"Do you want to deny your two former students, which I know you care about, a chance? Perhaps there is some indication in that letter... a little flaw escaped the watchful eye of young Lucius that can reveal something about the Dark Lord's plans. You want him to find them?" Albus asked pressing him. "Do you want this?"

As Dumbledore expected, Slughorn broke down. He sighed resignedly and then he turned his back to the headmaster. He opened the drawer where he had hurriedly closed and the letter drew a sigh of relief when its tongue was finally freed from that vice.

Horace looked at it for a moment, still unsure, but then he held it with trembling hand to Albus.

"Thank you, Horace." Dumbledore said warmly quiet taking the letter.

Albus fixed the dog-ear that had formed on the corner of the paper and began to read with fast eyes fast while Horace looked uncomfortable, holding his breath.

A few moments passed, during which the jaws of the light blue hounds, hungry, devouring the ink words could clearly be heard. They hunt them down, chase and capture them, to satisfy their hunger for information greedy drinking the black blood that glistened in wide arches in the elegant writing of the Death Eater. They rested just above the signature tasting its smooth writing, along curved lines up to get lost in the long leg of the 'y' and then leap into the void with the impulse received by that black tail and so back to plunge into the sea of the headmaster's eyes.

Albus handed the letter to Slughorn who caught it with trembling hands. Dumbledore looked at him inquiringly.

"So our Lucius wants to talk with you, eh?" He said quietly while Horace was putting the letter, now useless, on the desk and looked back at him with apprehension.

"Strange." Albus observed. "Why should he request an appointment with you?" This time the question was specific and Slughorn remained unsettled for a moment before answering.

"He said he wanted my advice on something." He said finally.

"Indeed. Your advice..." Albus was thoughtful. He raised hand to the chin stroking his long beard.

Slughorn saw a strange spark squirm like a little silver fish in the blue sea of the headmaster's eyes, and he did not like it at all.

"Lucius is seeking information." Dumbledore finally concluded. "He hopes maybe to get them from you." He pointed out to Slughorn who looked at him worried.

"From me?" He repeated surprised. "What does he think to get from me? He knows that I stay out of your intrigues! "

"A source of information internal to Hogwarts should never be wasted. Lucius knows this. You are a tasty prey, Horace. Lucius knows he can count on his influence on you and the fact that you do not know." Dumbledore told him starting to pace in the study.

"It seems to me a contradiction..." The Slytherin began, but Albus interrupted.

"No, it is not. As you said yourself, you're outside of my intrigues, but this does not mean you're not capable of watching. Lucius knows that you may be aware of something important without you knowing. He's pointing at something in particular... I'm afraid he's on the trail of Severus and Lily." Dumbledore said in one breath.

Horace looked at him with a gleam of understanding in his dark eyes.

"I reject the invitation, then." He said determined. "It was what I had intended to do. I want nothing to do with those people."

Dumbledore flicked his eyes on him. The silver fish leaping in his eyes was now clearly visible and even more worrying. It was there, just behind the half-moon glasses, ready to leap out.

"No. I have a better idea..." Here, the fish came straight in Slughorn's face slapping him with his cold tail.

Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned toward the professor.

"Tell him you accept the meeting..." He said.

Slughorn gave him a withering look: "What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Let me speak." Albus said raising his hand. "Tell him you accept to meet him, but at the Hog's Head."

"But Albus... the Hog's Head..." Slughorn began, but then a new awareness grew in him.

"No!" He cried hard. "I have no intention of taking part in your tricks, Albus! I will not start interrogating Malfoy! Forget it!"

Albus jumped immediately on the defensive: "I never said that. I only ask you to meet Malfoy, you have not to do anything, only discover what he wants. And then there will be Aberforth to control you, I will tell him everything. What have you got to lose?"

"What have I to lose? My peace, that's what! As I said, I want to be left in peace! I will not start to spy for you!" Slughorn howled, his cheeks had taken a nice vermillion ruddy, his mustache was quivering.

"Horace, remember Severus... and Lily. If we know what Riddle has in mind we can better protect them. If we work together we can catch the snake in the network." Albus said to him solemnly.

"No, Albus!" Slughorn exclaimed, very firm on its position and decided not to give in to that crazy old man who stood before him. "Absolutely and unequivocally, no!"

* * *

><p>"Goodness sake, Black! How long does it take you to open a door?" Mad-Eye impatiently shouted while Black was fumbling with the lock of his house trying to open it.<p>

"Wait a minute, give me time!" The young man protested moving hard the key in the lock.

Remus, not far away, sighed disconsolately looking up to the sky.

"I warn you, Black!" Moody roared. "Just hope that the child is not in your house or you may lose a limb!"

Sirius finally managed to snap the rusty lock. He pulled out the old key and put it in his pocket, then he lowered the handle making it squeal annoyingly.

He opened the door and the hinges continued to sing the plaintive song the handle had begun.

Remus walked near his two companions peering through the archway of the door. In his eyes appeared what looked like a living room. A battered old sofa in the middle of the room rested his tired feet on a rug, both tired and resigned under a cloud of dust. They could almost hear them coughing and breathing heavily while the chimney grumbled irritably from under the pile of papers and similar that littered its lamb.

Moody grimaced. "What a dump." He said with disgusted voice.

Sirius looked at him: "It was the only one I could afford, right?" He said placing himself on the defensive. "And it's only a second home..."

"Yeah, sure! You practically lived with James." Lupin observed with a smile.

Sirius winked at him, and then he lavished in a deep bow.

"Please gentlemen. My humble home awaits you..." He said ceremoniously inviting them to enter. Moody growled annoyed as he took a step forward.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry again for this delay. But you know ... you can not work at Easter! XD <em>

_**But don't you forget to review, eh!**_


	10. The Ballad of the Prince from the Night

**Chapter**** 10.** **The** **"Ballad of the Prince from the Night"**

The rain had just calmed its fury. Under the latest sparkling drops the world blinked to shake off the last stains of gray that had settled on its eyelids. The white mantle, of which before it seemed to boast as if the mantle of ermine of a king, had been swept away by rain. Its slender and strong fingers had snatched it off the trees' shoulders while the voices of those fairies of lead hissed angrily against the vanity of those creatures that were parading their new icy mantles. Their eyes were dancing shards of shipworm, their mouths filled with sharp teeth, their hands long and tapering had lashed the air as whips echoing their cracking. But now the hosts of heaven had receded. The army was back in its fog barracks and only the rear guard still lingered on earth touching with light caresses the marks and wounds, as if to ask forgiveness for the raging fury of its comrades.

The woman sighed loudly at the window while her blue eyes took advantage of the withdrawal of the rain running breathless beyond the glass.

"This is ridiculous." She let out from his lips in a whisper. Yes, it was really ridiculous. Minerva McGonagall let out another deep breath. She had a strange feeling on it, she could not say exactly say what was its real appearances nor where it came from, but it was there. An upsetting presence made even more unbearable by that waiting than covered her like an heavy cloak.

A noise behind her made her jump. She spun around making her eyes snapped toward the young man who had appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"In short, where could a baby end up? In China?" Professor McGonagall asked to the boy loudly expressing her doubts.

Severus looked at her in silence, then slowly approached his former teacher stopping beside her and letting his black eyes exploring the latest standards of the rain, analyzing every detail.

The young man felt the touch of the dress of the mysterious uneasiness who drifted around the teacher as a strange apparition.

"Is there something wrong?" Severus asked McGonagall. This placed a severe look upon him as a teacher who had just caught a student chattering for no reason.

The professor drew away her eyes with a sudden movement of the head.

"There is surely something wrong." She said objective with a little irritation in her voice. "I mean... he's a child. Where did he go?"

"Not far." Severus said, looking at her.

Minerva looked at her former pupil pulling down a little her glasses with one hand and peering over the lenses with a look halfway between concerned and puzzled... a look that seemed to get the words out of the boy before her.

"A one year old child doesn't owe a such magical power to throw him miles away. He didn't Apparate out of Godric's Hollow, that's for sure." Severus explained to the professor with a little pride in his voice, for once he was the one explaining something to Minerva and the thing pleased him greatly.

"I've read." Severus continued conscious that he has caught the woman's interest. "The greatest manifestation of unintentional childhood magic documented took place near York in 1706. A child of four years, Edward Tatch, has Disapparted from the barn on fire of his uncle's farm and Apparated in his parents' house a mile away."

Minerva looked at him concerned: "The story look close like that of little Harry." She remarked. "A child in danger Disapparates to save himself."

"Yes. But Edward was four, not one. And it was somehow attracted by the presence of his parents. The link between them has created a sort of channel." Severus said. Then he turned abruptly away from the window and went to sit comfortably on his armchair by the fireplace.

Minerva watched him take a hand to his chin thoughtfully, then said: "So it is likely that Harry is at Black's. Between him and his godfather there was a strong bond. "

Severus raised wearily his eyes toward her and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I do not think Harry is at that mongrel's." He said in a whisper, shaking his head and emphasizing the tone on the last word.

McGonagall looked at him scolding for a moment, then she joined him sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Why not?" The teacher asked.

"I don't think a so little child can establish a very deep relationship with someone who is not his parent." Severus said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall urged.

"With the parents there is always a stronger bond." Severus then explained with a hint of sadness in his voice when reminded of the unhappy memories of his childhood. He had never known that kind of relationship.

Minerva saw the veil that had obscured Severus' dark eyes as quick as a puff of wind, and quickly cut the thread of the speech, that was cutting deeply the spirit of the young man, and grabbed another.

"If he's not at Black's, where can he be?" She asked.

Severus looked up at her.

"I do not know. If Harry has Disapparated himself probably did not go far away. And if he did not go far away then probably the Death Eater found him." The young man said calmly.

"Holy Merlin! No!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed putting her hand her mouth with a quick movement.

"Minerva," Severus said quietly observing the professor's troubled eyes, "I do not know if Harry has Disapparated or if..." He paused like struck by an electric discharge. He had just had a thought... how could he not have thought of that before? Perhaps there was still a possibility before accepting that the child was in the hands of those crazy fanatics whom he himself had been one.

"Or if...?" McGonagall asked, hopefully.

Severus did not answer, still wrapped by the winding smoke of his thoughts.

"Lily..." He murmured while a spark flickered in those black wells that were his eyes, shaking like a small reflection of sunlight on the surface of placid water.

Minerva kept looking at him, irritated and curious at the same time. She sighed.

"Lily." Severus said aloud, bringing his eyes on the woman before him. "Perhaps there is another hope."

Minerva did not have time to ask for further explanations for Brix came panting into the living room clutching a letter in his right hand.

Severus and Minerva brought quickly their eyes from him to the letter, and then again on the elf.

Brix tried for a moment to regain control over his breath, then, panting, said: "Alastor Moody."

The two looked at him full of expectation, while Brix took another long breath. It was on the other side of the house when a small owl had delivered the letter. He had opened it in a hurry after reading the name of the sender. Perhaps they had found the child. Perhaps he was at Black's. He had run the hopeful eyes on the few lines written in the Auror's crooked calligraphy. He had sighed, then rushed to the living where he knew to find Minerva McGonagall. And now she was there, along with Severus, striking him with her eyes, trying to get some more word from the elf's throat.

"The child..." Brix muttered with broken breath.

"So?" McGonagall urged him "Have they found him?"

Brix took a long, long sigh. Then he looked down and only one, slow word left his thin lips: "No." He whispered.

McGonagall shook her head sadly while Brix approached her, offering her the letter.

Minerva grabbed it roughly and threw a glance on it. There were only sentences words written on that little piece of parchment. Two sentences. Only two. Yet the slanting and square handwriting made them hard and cold, frozen words that could claw the eyes of the reader and print those accursed words in depth, sinking them in the blue paper of the teacher's irises the blows of a merciless press. Fast, blunt, unforgiving like the lashes of rain, the cold wind blows.

_We checked Black's house. The child is not there._

Two sentences. Nothing more. Two sentences that had broken all the hopes of some time before.

Two sentences. Two blades. Quick, they had broke the fragile, fatuous illusion vase with a shot with a disarming accuracy.

Severus jumped up making Minerva and Brix almost start. He hurried away, muttering something that sounded like "I must see Lily", he got out of sight in a moment while the elf and the professor watched him bewildered.

* * *

><p>Severus stopped in front of the door of Lily's room. The feral ranks inside him trembled, lashing the gray dust of the desert with their snake tails causing hard earthquakes. Powerful tremors that shook violently the deep wounds of his soul clutching his heart in their unreal mouths. The monstrous dwellers of his ego were appalled by those powerful genes that enjoyed to demolish the ground beneath their feet.<p>

Severus took a deep breath, forcing the air inside him, forcing it to drive away the unwelcome vibrations. The air web was stretched and the bestial thrills were caught in it, immobile and helpless. His heart regained its beat with a sigh of relief as the beasts went back in their dark nests.

There was music coming from Lily's Room. It reached the young man's ear weak and muffled through the thick wooden door, however, he could feel its warm fingers touch him, its eyes curiously peeking on him through the keyhole, its voice hissing kindly inviting him to enter.

Severus raised his hand and knocked three times.

There was a bump and a bit of commotion, then the door opened and Lily appeared smiling before him.

Strange. He seemed almost to have forgotten everything, beautiful Lily, it seemed that nothing had happened. She was there. In front of him, with a big smile which left uncovered the white teeth. For a moment he thought to be a child again when he visited her home and she always welcomed him cheerful, happy to spend the afternoon with him. It had been years since then, many things had happened, yet here she was, watching him with the same green eyes smiling and radiant.

"Severus." Lily said, almost laughing. "Come, enter."

The young man accepted the invitation and made his way into the room. He noticed an old turntable resting on the bedside table and a sparse set of LPs which occupied the whole bed. He knew very well that turntable, oh yes, very good...

"Is that Albus' turntable?" He asked while Lily was still shutting the door, a rhetorical question because he knew very well the answer.

Lily turned to him, still smiling: "Oh, I see you found the power of speech." She said. Severus snorted angrily.

"Yes, is Dumbledore's turntable." Said Lily approaching. "I don't feel good without music. The silence suffocates me, so I asked Brix if he had a radio or anything else to listen to music and he brought me this turntable and the LPs, of course. Mine remained in Godric's Hollow."

Severus looked at her coldly: "The LPs are Albus' too?" He asked as he took one analyzing the cover. He had never seen those. Besides, he had never even seen the turntable working... there always had been a strange silence in the house.

"Yes... well, not really my kind of music, but better than nothing." Lily said with a shrug.

"They are mostly chamber music and Irish ballads." Severus said, looking at some titles.

"I don't go crazy for chamber music." Said Lily. "But I rather like Irish music."

"Yes," Severus agreed thoughtfully. "Me too."

"Let's play it, then." Lily said, while lifting the arm of the turntable interrupting Mozart's notes that were invading the room just a moment before. She removed the disc and put it back in its case and then she grabbed the one Severus was still analyzing with interested eyes.

Shortly after the slow notes of an Irish ballad began to dance in the air, like the calm waters of a quiet lake.

The melodious voice of a woman was superimposed almost immediately to those notes tinkling like the keel of a boat gliding silently on the water without disturbing the course.

She sang in Irish, of course, language which neither Severus nor Lily knew. However, the music and words were so persuasive that just seemed to be part of the melody itself.

Lily was pleasantly surprised by the music. Those placid notes had the power to bring her back to the memory of other notes, deepest, darkest as coming from a strange dream. She could not quite remember the words that accompanied that other strange music, they were there before her, masked figures dancing on the edge of her eyes. But she remembered very well the voice that sang that weird ballad.

She turned to Severus. The boy was looking out the window, his gaze lost somewhere among his thoughts.

Tir na n-Og... The only words that Severus was able to catch ... the Land of Eternal Youth ... the Elysian Fields of Irish mythology. If that was the youth, for Severus Tir na n-Og corresponded to hell. All he wanted was that the time pass quickly, that the eager fingers of death would stop the beating of his heart. The Eternal Youth for him meant eternal pain but he would not stop fighting, he would not have stopped trying to wash his soul in boiling water of repentance.

"It looks like the ballad you've sung." Lily said making him jump. Severus looked at her and remembered the previous afternoon when he had held Lily close in his arms cradling her with his voice.

"Which were the words?" Lily asked.

_"__Don't cry __my __Fiery __Princess__,__  
><em>_I'm your __Prince from the Night__.__  
><em>_Do not cry__, __it __will __be __all right__.__  
><em>_Let __me be __a kiss__, __let me be __a __caress__. __"_

Severus recited the chorus with flat voice, lost in thought, while the words overlapped with those of the song.

"What's the title?" The girl asked to Severus.

He bowed his head sadly: "I don't know." He murmured. Both were silent for a moment, leaving space to those arcane words that gained the field flooding over the abandoned flags of their last breaths.

"Brix sang it..." Severus whispered, "to calm me when I woke up screaming at night."

Lily looked sorrowful, feeling again that accursed knife piercing her chest and her heart shivered under that icy touch.

"For me it's always been 'the ballad'." Severus continued sadly, while cursed tears pressed against his eyelids. He did not want to think back to those moments... those days... when the night strange lame ghosts visited his dreams and punctured his eardrums with their piercing cries. When the night terrible figures with a silver mask on their faces surrounded him... And he came at night, with his bland smile, with that cold voice that ordered him to torture again, to kill again... the night he awoke suddenly, in the throat the scream of his gruesome ghosts, on the body the hot and sticky blood sensation.

Then he had learned to control those visions, to drive them away from his dreams, and lock them up in secrets chests, yet he had failed to capture the shadows that still roamed among his angry thoughts, whose chants still troubled him at night.

Lily looked at him shocked. It hurt her so.. seeing him like this.

Death Eater...

Those words echoed undesired in her head.

Death Eater...

How could someone like Severus being a Death Eater? No. She was wrong. It was her fault. She had forsaken him. She had forsaken him knowing that, for him, she was the only point of reference, the only source of affection and trust. She had abandoned him knowing his need for support and friendship. She had abandoned him knowing that he was repentant... she had refused to give him a second chance, she had refused to see... And now what had become the boy that had been her best friend? Others could not see sadness and pain looking out of the windows of his dark eyes. Always them, first one then the other, like an old couple peering at the world without interest with those strange grimaces and their repeated complaints. Those watery, begging eyes.

It was her fault. Only her fault. She had given him the final push toward the deepest darkness. Yet, for some strange reason, the tie that held her bound to Severus had never entirely broken. She had always thought of him, always. Her thoughts lingered on him in the evening and the morning when the memory of that wandering ghost of her dreams still knocked on the doors of her mind. Her thought of him, somehow, always returned to her accompanied by a strange weight on her heart. Always.

"Well," Lily said trying to break the icy chains of anguish, "it should have a title, shouldn't it?"

Severus nodded with a movement almost imperceptible of his head, and clenched his eyes shut to keep back the stupid, hateful tears.

"The Ballad of the Prince from the Night." Lily said, almost triumphantly after a moment of reflection. "What do you think?"

The boy in front of her did not answer. He opened his eyes looking at her through that pesky veil of tears, and one, only one elusive piece of that mirror fell off drawing a fine shining line Severus' face.

Lily was dazzled by the white flash of that tear. The heartache grew louder.

She walked slowly toward him and held out her hand. Severus looked at her confused and in his eyes discomfort melted with tears.

Lily caught very well the confusion that harbored the boy and grabbed his hand feeling the cold of it burn against the warmth of hers. She smiled as she took Severus' other hand in hers. The boy continued to stare at her in the middle between bewildered and frightened.

Lily began to wave her arms sweeping those of Severus in that curious dance that did not ask anything, just wanted to give.

Severus let himself be carried allowing Lily to draw him closer. A smile ran away from the dark prison of his soul to shine in a heartbeat on his lips.

The song continued to play, but neither of them heard it longer, lost both in each other's eyes. Lily got closer to the boy bringing a hand on his shoulder while Severus leant his on the girl's hip. They were not dancing. They swayed. The sea of each, black and green, rippled by the wind of the other. They swayed simply. Close to one another.

Lily brought both her arms around Severus' neck holding him while she felt his warmth envelop her and suddenly thought back to when he had cradled her, still unconscious, and he had sung that old ballad. He was her angel and he was there. She would never let him get away again, never ... she would never left him alone. She had found again her friend.

She hugged him closer leaning her forehead against his shoulder, lapsing into his warmth, and he did the same holding her.

The old turntable snorted croaking in font of the two lads who kept swinging in one another's arms.

It coughed a hoarse sound, and then interrupted the flow of the music with a thud pouring in the air just his mutterings.

The two lads awakened from a dream. They undid the embrace each one carefully avoiding to look in the other embarrassed eyes.

Lily reached to the turntable, where the needle was still flowing on paper in the center of the disc after have reached the end of the same, she raised the arm and put an end to that scratchy sound. The girl removed the LP from the plate and put it back in its case.

She cleared her throat.

"Why you came here, Sev?" She asked as she put the LP on the bed with the others without looking at the young man. "You wanted to talk about something?"

Severus looked confused for a moment, then he decided to be blunt: "Harry is not at Black's. I'm sorry, Lily." All the magic of the moments before was kidnapped by that phrase.

The girl turned towards him visibly taken aback and disappointed.

"Lily, I must ask you something." Severus said, looking at her seriously.

"Anything." She said.

Severus took a deep breath, then said: "Lily, if you wanted to remove Harry from the house... Disapparate him to a safe place... where would you have sent him?"

Lily looked at him curiously. Why that question? She had not dematerialized Harry.

"Why do you ask? I have not dematerialized Harry." She retorted giving voice to her thoughts.

"Not intentionally... but you could have done it." Severus explained.

"I do not understand Sev. You think I sent Harry away from the house?" Lily asked.

"Perhaps. I'm not sure, but this hypothesis deserves to be taken into account, doesn't it? "Severus said bluntly.

Lily nodded.

"Where would you've sent him?" Severus asked again.

"In Cokeworth, I guess." Lily said. "To my parents'."

Severus looked at her concerned. Yes... Lily's parents. No one had thought about them... The possibilities that the child was with his grandparents were minimal, but it was worth checking.

"I have to go to Cokeworth." Severus said determined.

"Are you kidding? You've heard Minerva: we can not get away from here." Lily told him then.

"I won't wait for someone to repair the damage I did." The boy said then. A strange light shone in his eyes.

"I come with you." Lily said, as much determined.

"No way!" Severus immediately stopped her. "You stay here. In addition, your wound is not yet completely healed."

"My wound is ok. Brix has checked it and changed my bandages: it is almost completely healed. And then I do not allow a Slytherin to do the work of a Gryffindor!" Lily retorted chilling him with emerald green eyes who threw thunderbolts against those dark of Severus.

"Besides," the girl continued with an air of superiority. "My house is under the Fidelius Charm." She concluded brushing a lock aside from her face on which was printed a deliberately haughty expression.

"Ah!" Severus said pretending to make fun of her. "And who is the Secret-Keeper?"

Lily smiled sly, narrowing her green eyes, "I am." She said.

* * *

><p><em>Here, we already knew that those two would have end up plotting something. I wonder if they will manage to leave Dumbledore Manor...<em>

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	11. Escape from Dumbledore Manor

**Chapter 11. Escape from Dumbledore Manor**

"So?" Lily plied him. Severus kept his hornblende eyes fixed on the floor, thoughtfully. The young man gave no sign of having heard her and Lily looked at him impatiently.

"So? What's the plan?" She asked with a frank tone getting a faint tremor in the eyes of the other which jumped on her in a flash of black smoke.

"The plan?" Severus repeated.

"To go to Cokeworth." Lily said. "I thought we were going to look for my Harry." She reminded him.  
>Severus remained silent to observe her without really seeing her... his eyes returned vacant, distant, lost in the ways of the thoughts, in another planet of inspirations.<p>

Lily narrowed her green eyes, she didn't mean to wait further. She wanted to go to Cokeworth... she wanted to find Harry... and she would go... with or without Severus.

"Have you changed your mind?" She asked trying to pull out of him a reaction of some kind; and that reaction came soon. A sparkle ran in a mad rush across the deep black tunnels of Severus' eyes darting on her like a whip.

"No." Severus replied dryly, while his lips gave voice to the crack of the whip.

Lily was touched by the flames that were suddenly unleashed from the eyes of the colour of the night of her best friend. Severus had really changed... the irises of the boy he knew had always been black and deep as the calm waters of an underground lake, she had not been given to know what primordial beings dwelled in its depths, she had never seen any sign of life there... but now the eyes of a giant black dragon had opened and had spied on her with their flashes of fire, she had clearly seen the flames and vapours coming out from his dilated nostrils. She had known the powerful inhabitant of that black lake, awakened from his dark hibernation by the persistent sound of the bells of sorrow.

"So what do we do?" Lily asked, uncomfortable under the vermillion gaze of the dragon of darkness.

"We go to Cokeworth." Severus said, succinctly.

"Yes, but how? We can't leave this house." Lily pointed out.

"We'll go tonight." The boy said, while the black dragon closed his eyes and hide again among the slimy mud of his den.

"Tonight?" Lily repeated, astonished. "Do you want to descend on my parents' house in the middle of the night?"

"You have a better idea? Minerva will be gone soon and Albus will not arrive before morning. Only Brix remains." Severus said.

"How do you know that Dumbledore will not be here until tomorrow?" Lily asked, not really convinced.

Severus shrugged: "He usually spend the night at Hogwarts... why would he change his habit now?"

"Yesterday he stayed here." Lily said.

The young man looked grim, but he did not answer.

"And how do you know that Minerva will not stay?" The girl continued.

"Intuition." Severus said with a second shrug.

"Intuition?" Lily repeated doubtful.

"Yes, intuition." Severus burst out then, irritated, throwing arrows from his ebony eyes.

Lily laughed. A crystalline laugh that shattered against the walls of the room splattering them with smiles. Some spurt reached the young man who stood motionless, frozen in the middle of the room by the marble puffs of that image. Lily's smile enveloped him like a chain and her laugh was the lock and he could not help but look at her. How much he had missed that vision! So many years without being able to drink from Lily's blunt springs of joy! How could he had survived without their silver coolness? And now those sprays were beating down on him without reluctance, smearing his body and his black eyes with tinkling streaks of silver.

The laughter died in a sigh, releasing the young man from its transparent prison. Lily kept looking at him smiling.

"And tell me, _Mr. Intuition_, assuming that tonight really only Brix remains, how do you get over him and reach Cokeworth?" She asked.

"We will leave when Brix'll be asleep." Severus said.

Lily looked at him dissatisfied: "I have to scratch your words out one by one? How do we reach Cokeworth?"

"We Disapparate!" Severus cried then.

"Can we?" Lily asked doubtful.

Severus shook his head: "Not within the confines of the house. It works like Hogwarts: we must to go past the borders to Disapparate."

"And Brix will not know if we leave in the middle of the night?" Lily asked.

"Not if we not allow him to catch us. There aren't barriers on the doors or anything like that ... we can safely go outside. The only obstacle, then, is the barrier at the gate, but I know how to bypass it." The boy said letting out a smirk.

"This if Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall don't spend the night here." Lily reminded him of.

Severus only smiled mysterious and girl could not help but notice that dark fascination that shadowed his face when he smiled that way... it was not the sixteen year old boy she remembered. No... now before her there was a young man of twenty-one enveloped in a disquieting and attractive cloak of darkness, and the deep, sad eyes did nothing but illuminate his face with streams of consciousness.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Lily said without look away from Severus.

The handle snapped and so did his eyes going to rest on the figure of Professor McGonagall, standing in the doorway, motionless like a statue. Lily turned around, following the boy's gaze.

Minerva looked at them suspiciously, her blue eyes narrowed, darting from one to the other with suspicion. A strange premonition had found its way into her when she opened the door. She did not know what was its origin, perhaps the strange light in Severus' eyes that seemed to mocking her with their black irises... maybe the forcibly indifferent Lily's gaze. She knew those looks: she had seen them on dozens of students in his twenty-five years of schooling... oh yes... she knew them very well. Those two had something in mind... she would have bet her glasses.

"What were you plotting?" She asked harshly to both of them.

"Nothing." The two responded in unison.

McGonagall's eyes twinkled. Nothing... oh, yes... the fateful 'nothing'... which meant 'everything'!

She arranged the glasses on her nose, observing them strict.

"Clear your ears out, you two: looking for the child is not your job. There is already someone in charge, okay? You two just have to stay here and wait. Sooner or later, you'll see, Harry will come out... _He_'s looking for you, and the fact that you miraculously managed to escape him once does not mean it will happen again. Or perhaps you think you are immune now that you have the vaccine?" McGonagall said, spitting the frozen words on the two lads who looked like two students caught on the wrong foot.

"We have no intention of seeking the child, professor. You must have misunderstood... "Severus began openly showing his slimy Slytherin skin.

Minerva gave him a withering look.

"Mr. Snape, the fact that you have obtained an Outstanding at your Transfiguration N.E.W.T. does not give you the right to answer me so blatantly." McGonagall said coldly giving Severus a dirty look.

Lily barely restrained a laughter at the sight of Severus petrified expression.

"Do you think it's funny, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall's voice slapped her.

"No, ma'am." Lily said, returning suddenly serious.

"Good! Remember..." She made her eyes snap from Lily to Severus. "You are both here to be protected, not to allow you to show your stupidity."

The two exchanged a puzzled look. Severus was about to reply, but the next glance of McGonagall burned the words in his throat.

"Good. I'm going back to Hogwarts." The professor said. "Dumbledore will not return before morning. He said he had a commitment of some kind tonight. This is not an opportunity to sneak out, am I clear? Brix will keep an eye on you, so do not dare to do stupid things or you will answer to me. Got it?"

The two lads did not respond still looking at her unsettled.

"Good." McGonagall occluded. "I trust in your common sense." Then she left the room closing the door behind her.

Lily turned to Severus.

"Apparently your intuition works, Severus." She commented the hint of a smile.

"Tonight, two o'clock. We meet in the living room." Severus just said, and walked away leaving Lily alone in her bedroom with the knowledge that she would not be able to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Severus woke with a start sitting up. Eyes open wide in a silent scream, his forehead beaded with sweat. He looked around lost trying to focus the edges of the room where he was and to chase away that odious veil that covered his eyes and cast strange shadows on the things around him along with the dull and accomplice light of the embers of the fireplace that seemed to have fun in blurring the contours of the room fading them in reddish trails.<p>

He searched, with dilated pupils, the masked figures who surrounded him, but he saw no trace of them. He sighed with relief when he recognized his bedroom... when he realized he was no longer in the centre of the circle of Death Eaters... when he realized that the pain they had inflicted him by Cruciatus had never existed... so why he could still feel it burning merciless in his flesh?

He wiped his forehead with his hand trying to clean the white skin from the sticky patina of sweat, then he left the hand drop on the pillow. The clock on the bedside table was telling twenty past one ...

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..._

Severus leaned his left forearm on his forehead. Two pairs of eyes stared at the ceiling: two blacks eyes, deep, still cracked by the visions and a pair of empty sockets in a grinning skull.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..._

He told Lily that they would meet at two o'clock in the living room. A grin tilted his thin lips... wonderful idea he had! To go to Cokeworth, risk being captured by his former comrades, looking for a kid who almost certainly they would have not found! Bravo Severus, great way to get killed! Or worse, be forced to rejoin the Death Eaters and wear again that damn mask.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..._

He told Lily he knew how to bypass the protective barrier of the house... of course, providing that there still was that 'way' to bypass it. And then there was Brix... he was responsible... he trusted them, so he went to bed, confident that he and Lily would have stood quiet at home... but, guess what?, the lads he trusted would have blithely betrayed him that night to go walk on the streets of Cokeworth.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..._

Severus snapped an angry look at the alarm clock that continued undeterred with its stupid tongue-twister... starting to get on his nerves.

He had to go to Cokeworth... no matter if he would have betrayed Brix's trust, Albus', and Minerva's... he would have not betrayed Lily, he owed her that, that was what mattered. Sure, for he didn't feel under obligation to Albus, did he? Albus who had accepted him although he was a Death Eater; Albus who had given him another chance; Albus who trusted him. He did not feel under obligation to Brix... no, of course... Brix who had cared for him, comforted him, taken care of him. He did not feel under obligation to Minerva, who had trusted him, that had stretched out her hand despite everything, cared for him and respected him as a colleague and friend, did he? No, of course not...

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick, t-_

Severus grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. The infernal tick-tock vanished in a whimper.

He should go to Cokeworth, had to find Harry. He had committed many mistakes, but he never fully redressed them at that time... this time it would be different. He would have found Harry, even if it meant betraying the trust of the people who had stayed beside him even though he was what he was... he would have found Harry, either if he really was at Cokeworth or not... because it was the right thing.

He got out of bed and dressed quickly. His eyes fell on the alarm clock that was lying broken on the floor with its feet in the air. He walked toward it and picked it up. The hands watched him hurt while the one of the seconds continued its journey with some jerk. Severus put the alarm on the bedside table and hoped that Brix had not woken up hearing the shot produced by the clock against the wall.

He opened the little drawer of the bedside table and took out his wand.

"_Lumos_." He whispered, and the tip of it lit up with a blue light. Severus waved wand light releasing the little light ball stuck on its on top and letting it hover in front of him lighting up the night table and the inside of the drawer.

The young man put the wand in his pocket and pulled out a parchment from the drawer and a quill together with a bottle of ink. He wrote a few lines under the blue light ball, leaning on the shelf of the nightstand. He signed the message and put quill and ink back in the drawer before closing it. He took the parchment with him and left the room.

He went out into the corridor walking quickly, still trying not to make noise, toward Brix's bedroom that was at the bottom of the corridor.

He opened the door carefully. The deep snoring of the elf reached quickly to his ears: Brix was fast asleep, curled up under the covers of patchwork. Severus smiled in front of the scene, trying to dispel the oppressive weight that was pressing on his the heart. He sighed heavily, hesitating for a moment, but then he pointed his wand at the sleeping elf and murmured: "_Procumbit sonnis_."

Severus smiled sadly: Brix would not wake up until late in the morning.

The boy approached the elf quietly now that he knew that nothing would have disturbed his sleep. Severus bent down looking at the satisfied smile that tilted Brix's face. He closed his eyes for a moment... it was too late to back down. He opened his eyes and stood up, he placed on the nightstand the parchment on which he has written a few lines some minutes before.

"I'm sorry, Brix." He murmured sadly and gently tucked up the elf.

Then he silent left the room and closed the door blocking the lock with a spell, then he walked back along the corridor and down the stair headed the living room.

He was surprised to find Lily already waiting for him sitting comfortably on the armchair by the fireplace. The fiery light of the burning wood threw crimson splashes on her hair. The girl's head rested wearily on her right hand and she stared the dance of the flames without really seeing, thoughtful. The golden light created strange games melting with the emerald colour of her eyes. She wasn't aware of the black figure in the doorway who watched her.

Severus came in slowly, but Lily continued to give no sign of having seen him, even when he stopped a few steps from her.

He sat on the couch in front of the armchair and watched the girl for a while waiting for her to speak.

"I could not sleep." Lily said still staring at the tongues of fire, looking them whispering songs and playing with them, with serpentine movements, in a strange game.

Severus looked at her darkly, while jets of fire splashed in his irises of coal as to give new vigor to those poor burned and empty remains. He had slept... unfortunately... he had slept, crushed by the icy claws of Cruciatus.

Lily looked up at the exact moment when the shadow of the masked figures was veiling Severus' sparkling eyes.

"You had a nightmare?" She asked him, catching the reason of the trouble squirming in his black irises, misting those eyes with his sick breath.

Severus looked at her absently.

"Never mind." He said with a shrug.

"Don't say that. What did you dream?" Lily asked, insistent.

Severus looked scathingly at her and said nothing.

Lily sighed, shaking her head. That was the problem with Severus: he always kept all inside, without a safety valve. He opened up with her sometimes, when they attended school... when they attended school, yes. Before she abandoned him.

"Shall we?" Severus said standing up.

Lily was deeply disturbed by his sudden movement, and she stayed there, sitting on the armchair, looking at that boy with long black hair standing in front of her.

"Well? Let's go. Or do you want to stay here and play psychoanalysis?" Severus asked sharp, looking hard at her.

Lily stood up, shaken by the harsh tone that the young man had used.

"There is a risk that Brix hear us?" She asked hesitant, fearing to receive another sharp reaction from Severus.

But the boy's eyes had softened and he was now watching her quiet. He shook his head.

"No." He said. "He will sleep deeply until late morning. There is no risk." Then he reached the door and took the two heavy coats hung at the coat rack, like two black ghosts, and handed one to Lily who followed a few steps away. She looked at him puzzled.

"Do you want to freeze to death?" Severus asked, seeing the girl's hesitation. She smiled, shaking her head, and took the heavy cloak from his hands wincing when her fingers touched the cold ones of Severus. Strange... when he had taken the young man's hand in her, in their strange dance of several hours before, she had not felt that shiver running down her body.

Severus immediately withdrew his hand, leaving the cloak in Lily's hand, Lily who was still keeping her eyes fixed on it.

The girl threw the dark green cloak on her shoulders while Severus, still visibly embarrassed, turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The cold air of November slapped them both across the face.

"It's freezing out here." Lily watched him, clutching in the warm cloak. Severus closed the door behind them and advanced, in silence, along the path lit only by the vague light of a moon that could not win her battle against the jostling, heavy rain clouds.

Lily looked around. She had fantasized a lot about that garden since she arrived at Dumbledore Manor. She had wondered how could it be in spring when the trees regained their dense foliage and flower beds were invaded by the bright colours of the flowers.

"I can't imagine how..." Lily began, but Severus interrupted her immediately.

"How beautiful this place must be in spring?" The young man said, and Lily was surprised to hear the same words she intended to speak out coming from Severus' mouth. "I guess you need to know beauty to be able to appreciate it."

Lily looked at him confused. What the hell did that phrase mean?

"What do you mean?" She asked, hoping that Severus would gave her some explanation.

The boy took a long breath, then answered: "That evil destroys everything... even what is most beautiful. Done or just suffered it doesn't matter."

Lily watched in silence the black figure of Severus walking a few steps ahead of her. She realized that that boy had to be understood deeply to help him and it was not easy to dig in his mind, she had seen that moments before when he was angry because she wanted to know what he had dreamed of... and what could she do for him? How could she help him if she did not know exactly what troubled him? If he did not open up? For now, nothing but change the subject.

Severus suddenly turned right, across the meadow, the grass wet, and Lily hurried to follow him.

"So... uh... how we bypass the barrier?" She asked, still a little upset.

"If we touch the gate or the railing Dumbledore will be warned." Severus said.

"And then?" Lily asked.

"Then, we don't touch either railing or gate." Severus said quietly.

They were getting closer to the wide gate. Before them there was a big chestnut tree by the enormous trunk twisted and hunched by age. The mighty wound branches erected in the night as ruined columns like relics of forgotten times. Severus smiled to see it.

"We'll left flying?" Lily ventured.

"Do you see broomsticks here?" The boy asked abruptly stopping a few steps from the immense wrinkled trunk of the tree.

Lily was caught by a sudden flash of realization arrive.

"You mean that we have to climb up there?" She said shrilly, pointing at the chestnut.

Severus smiled maliciously and began to climb up the tree with agility heaving himself up the lowest huge branch.

Lily, albeit reluctantly, was forced to follow him, but soon found herself leaping from branch to branch, laughing like a child.

"Can you stop making all this noise!" Severus severely rebuked her holding out a hand to help her to heave on another branch, the last before they begin the descent to the other side of the railing.

Lily looked at him smiling, but hesitated before grasp the white that hand that was offered her. When she did it, her smile widened on his lips pushed up by invisible threads from the contact with the skin of the boy.

"Thanks." She muttered as she sat astride the branch on which Severus stopped, but he looked at her seriously: "It is not a game. If we get caught you can forget Cokeworth!"

Lily looked at him saddened: "You said Brix will not wake up until morning." She reminded him.

"It is no good reason to scream like mad. I do not know exactly how this barrier works... it might be listening." Severus whispered.

Lily glanced worried the gate below them.

"Come on, let's get down." Severus said.

They went down, quickly, jumping from branch to branch to the ground beyond the fateful barrier. Severus wait for Lily to lay her feet on the ground, then walked away a few tens of meters in the meadows that surrounded Dumbledore Manor.

"To you the honour of Disapparate us." Severus said to Lily. She smiled.

Severus threw one last, sad look at the chestnut tree, the gate and, far beyond past the big garden, Dumbledore Manor dozing quiet and unaware under the cold blankets of November.

He sighed heavily as Lily Disapparated them away with a sonorous _plop_.

* * *

><p><em>What do you say? These two will get into trouble? Definitely. XD<em>

_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Little spoiler: in the next chapter we will see Lucius at the Hog's Head, dealing with Aberforth and... someone else._

_ See you!_


	12. The Snake in the network

**Chapter 12. The Snake in the network**

Lucius Malfoy threw a last glance at the Three Broomsticks. The lighted windows shone holding out their warm hands in that shivering, cold night. Malfoy laced himself into the black cloak trying to dispel that unpleasant feeling of wetness that had stuck to him like an annoying child. He grimaced walking away briskly from the tempting sign and the scent of chatter that wafted around him hand in hand with the warm orange light that marred the wet road with the train of its dress.

Lucius turned the corner leaving the main street of Hogsmeade to enter a gray and gloomy side street. He walked a short stretch, his icy eyes looking around warily, peering from under the hood that the man was holding down on his head hiding his long blonde hair.

He did not like that place. Not at all. What was wrong with the Three Broomsticks? Damn that dirty coward of Slughorn! Too afraid to be seen at Madam Rosmerta's pub in his company? Coward! And so if he wanted to talk with his former Potions teacher he had to squeeze into that dirty dark alley.

Lucius stood under the waving sign which bore the image of a boar's severed head under the black writing _Hog's Head_. He watched it for a moment, then looked away with a disgusted grimace. He looked at the sickly light filtering through the windows covered with layers of dirt, the dark door, the rusty handle.

He took a deep breath. What a greasy spoon. He, Lucius Malfoy, was about to get into that... _thing_. It could not even been called 'inn', it was a den of thieves and criminals, foreigners, crooks... and he had to go in there! Holy Merlin! Why him? Why there? Above all, what tied Horace Slughorn to the Hog's Head? As far as he know, the professor was a regular customer of the Three Broomsticks ... of course, it was always crowded at Madam Rosmerta's perhaps this was to frighten the timid Horace? Poor thing. What a shame to be seen with a Death Eater by Rosmerta's customers. At the Hog's Head they would have passed unnoticed, it was written in the letter that Slughorn had sent him in response, the owner is absolutely reliable and discreet. Just wanted to know this 'reliable and discreet owner'. He wondered what kind of a person could ran such a dive.

Lucius took another deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob feeling the surface moist and sticky, he pushed the door wrinkling his nose in perceiving the slippery wood under his clear and neat fingers. He wondered if the 'discreet and reliable owner' had spread slugs on it. He entered and closed the door behind taking immediately his hand away from it and wiping it repeatedly on his mantle trying to clean it from the sticky layer that bothered his smooth skin.

The smell of stale smoke wrapped him in a minute with a hot blast, almost suffocating, and Lucius found himself regretting the sticky humidity that hung outside. He did not lower the cap fearing that the greasy air that reigned in the room could stick to his beautiful platinum hair. He looked around. The pub was empty: he was the only customer of that dirty hovel, it seemed. The rough wooden tables were impregnated with the sickly light of few candles, and the floor, he noticed, was so dirty that seemed there was not a floor at all and his feet laid on the bare ground.

He approached the counter, carefully avoiding to touch the greasy surface. He leaned forward looking for the 'generous innkeeper'.

"Hello?" Lucius said nervously. He liked that place less and less.

No one answered.

"Bah." Malfoy left counter and went to sit at the table that looked cleaner, or rather, less soiled than the others, on the corner near the misted windows, turning his back to the entrance and the bar.

He snorted, leaning wearily back on his chair and looked out, hoping to glimpse the outline of Professor Slughorn through that opaque thick glass.

"Want a drink?" A voice thundered suddenly making him jump. He whirl around and remained flabbergasted. And that would be the owner of the dive? Damn it! Lucius had believed, for a moment, to find himself in front of Albus Dumbledore, but now that he could better observe the man he realized that, of course, he looked like him a lot with those glasses resting on his nose badly pronounced in front of two blue sparkling eyes; and with that long beard that covered his chest. Perhaps the rough copy of Dumbledore, considering the disposed clothes and the bristly hair, not to mention the apron of a not well defined color.

"I'm speaking to you! You want something to drink or you want to keep staring at me all evening?" The innkeeper exclaimed, grumpy, with his deep voice.

Lucius continued to look at him with suspicion for a while, then shook his head and he looked out of the window.

Aberforth grunted angrily going to settle behind the counter. He sat on his stool and watched that strange figure sitting on the corner. An hoity-toity pureblood Death sitting in his inn. He had noticed the disgusted look that he threw at his pub and the jolt that shook him when he saw him. Certainly that was not the place to appeal to dear Lucius... and he did not appeal the situation at all. What a night! And it was only the beginning.

He snorted as he watched Malfoy stir in the chair where he was sitting on. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and Aberforth had to get up reluctantly to reach it.

He opened the door and found himself in front of Horace Slughorn wrapped in a heavy green coat.

Aberforth looked grim at him , making his eyes running through his whole figure, with inquiring eyes. He analyzed every little detail before fully open the door and letting the professor in.

"Good evening." Horace said to the innkeeper entering briskly into the room, while Aberforth looked at him with eyes that flew sparks all around. He mumbled something in reply and closed the door with little ceremony.

Slughorn did not pause on him and walked to the table where Lucius Malfoy was sitting. He took off the cloak, throwing it on an empty chair, and sat down heavily in front of the Death Eaters with a deep breath.

Lucius looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then lowered his hood showing his pale face.

"Good evening, my dear Lucius." Slughorn said.

The other nodded. "Professor." He said.

"Fire Whisky?" Horace suggested and Lucius nodded, although he surely did not look forward to get acquainted with the glasses of the Hog's Head.

"Excellent." Slughorn exclaimed then. He turned to the innkeeper, who was sitting behind the counter passing a used and reused cloth on the surface. "Two Fire Whiskies, down here!"

Aberforth angrily threw the rag on the shelf and turned around to take two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and then slammed them rudely on the bar as he continued to look dirty at Slughorn.

This one noticed it and cleared his throat uncomfortably looking back at Lucius and noting that, fortunately, he had not noticed that exchange of glances between them.

"So... you said you want to speak with me, Lucius. Well?" Horace asked to Malfoy with a hint of fear in his voice.

The other leaned forward aiming his cold eyes in Horace's aqueous ones.

"Can I ask why you asked to meet in this dump?" The Death Eater asked softly, externalizing all his resentment for the choice of the location.

Aberforth did not miss that noun and struck Malfoy's back with a glance as he poured the Fire Whisky in the glasses.

"Ah... ehm..." began Horace, visibly uncomfortable, "... It is a lonely place. The Three Broomsticks is just too, too crowded. And then, try to understand, there is my moral integrity as a teacher... show me around along with a Death Eater..."

"And you trust the owner of this _magnificent _pub?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Well, I mean... in short... "Horace said throwing a sly glance, almost accomplice, to Aberforth who was approaching with glasses in hand. He replied with baleful eyes as he put the glasses on the table with carelessness, risking to spill out the whiskey with which they were filled to the brim.

"You can be sure that I'm not going to blurt out everything to anyone, _gentlemen_." Aberforth muttered watching first one and then the other.

Lucius looked at him warily for a moment, then brought his eyes back on Slughorn. He did not like the situation. No, not at all... he would feel safer in the crowded Rosmerta's pub. He felt out of place in that inn... not only because that filthy _thing_ certainly did not fit his aristocrats standards, but it was all so... so... just for them. In short, it seemed that the pub was kept open only for the two of them, that the owner had chased away all other possible customers. And he wondered how could Horace Slughorn had organized everything, and especially how he could know so well the owner. And what the hell were those glances that the teacher threw the innkeeper? He believed that he had not noticed? No, it did not like that at all.

Aberforth noticed the thoughtful and distrustful look of the Death Eaters. He snapped his eyes glancing eloquently at Horace: he had to go cautiously. Whatever one might say about Lucius Malfoy was certainly not that he was stupid, quite the opposite...

"So, Lucius. What did you want to tell me?" Slughorn said, encouraging the Death Eater to talk while Aberforth turned away from them.

"How are things at Hogwarts, Professor?" Lucius asked.

"Very well." Horace said quietly. "As usual. Surely by this time I'd be comfortable at home reading a good book... but I have to teach to those dunderheads." He smiled shyly and then wet his lips with the strong taste of the whiskey.

"And you, my dear, how are you?" He asked then to Lucius.

The man replied with a shrug: "So-so. These are not good times." He said with a smile.

"Of course, these days we must be careful." Horace agreed. "Did you hear what happened to the Potters, I guess. Poor guys ... they were my students, you know not? Maybe you have met for a year at Hogwarts."

Lucius nodded, feigning a pained expression. "I attended the seventh year when they attended their first. Sure, there haven't been much relations between us." He said with his tongue tasting the flavour of the whiskey, that was of excellent quality, after all.

Slughorn shook his head: "Poor guys. Poor guys." He murmured like a litany.

"I remember their first Potions lesson. Lily Evans was a revelation. Truly amazing for a Muggle Born." He said leaning towards the Death Eaters.

Lucius stepped out a contemptuous smile. "I heard that she survived." Said with hissing voice.

Aberforth was back behind the counter and was intent on cleaning some glasses. His ears, anyway, were careful not to miss even one of the words that the two were exchanging. He was also taking his eyes from time to time on Horace, keeping an eye on him.

Slughorn, meanwhile, had swallowed what was left in his small glass.

"Yes. But poor girl. She lost her husband and son..." Horace raised his left arm waving it in the air to attract the attention of Aberforth. The one groaned and grunted something when he saw the professor raise his empty glass. He pulled the rag in his apron, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and went to the table for the second time.

"I know that Severus Snape saved her." Lucius insinuated as he lazily sipped his whiskey.

"Oh yes." Said Slughorn while Aberforth filled again his glass. "Leave the bottle here, Ab." He said to the innkeeper with a smile. Aberforth struck with his eyes nodding to Malfoy, then he pulled out the dirty rag from the apron and began to wipe the table behind the Death Eater.

Lucius did not miss that exchange of glances. He had to be cautious. He strangely felt trapped. But he had to discover what he was anxious to know: he had no intention of returning to the dark Lord bringing him no information.

"That boy is one of the most talented wizard I've ever known. I guess that You-Know-Who kept him in high esteem..." Slughorn said.

Lucius was withdrawn from his thoughts. "Oh, yes." He said. "He was his favourite. His betrayal was really a blow for the Dark Lord. Snape has not easy times ahead..."

Malfoy moved his eyes away from Slughorn to bring them to the window, thoughtfully. Horace watched him silently sipping his whiskey. Suddenly, however, he noted that Aberforth, a few steps behind Lucius, was urgently beckoning to him trying to attract his attention. He noticed that the innkeeper looked at him strangely, his blue eyes sparkled alarmed.

Horace threw him a questioning look. Aberforth, then rubbed his bearded chin, and he spelled clearly with his lips: "the beard".

Slughorn quickly brought his finger to his chin: a full beard was growing on professor's face mixing with the soft whiskers.

He jumped up and spun around making Malfoy, who still looked out the window deep in thought, jolt.

"I need a bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." Slughorn blathered briskly as he almost ran away, turning his back on an absolutely puzzled Lucius.

The Death Eaters turned to the innkeeper, questioning.

"Incontinence problems... it is normal at a certain age." Aberforth said.

Malfoy let out an evil smile: "You're an expert on these things, aren't you?" He said.

Aberforth took the thrust and smiled back seizing the opportunity: "I have a brother who suffers from such problems. Especially mental incontinence."

Lucius smiled.

"Here I am." Said suddenly Slughorn's voice. "It's all right." The professor concluded, returning to his seat, and his eyes casted a dirty look on Aberforth: he had heard the exchange of jokes between the two.

"So what were we talking about?" Slughorn said, trying to recall the previous speech. "Oh yes! Severus. I am so sorry for him... He's been hurt, you know? Both, he and Lily."

Lucius froze at those words. No, he did not know. He knew that Evans didn't get away without a scratch, yes... but he was not aware that Severus had been wounded too.

Slughorn took the veil of concern in the eyes of Malfoy and hastened to reassure him: "Oh, nothing serious. Only a superficial cut according to what I've been told."

"He's been taken care of, I hope?" Lucius asked. He seemed really upset about Severus' fate, Horace noticed amazed.

"Yes. Don't worry... Madam Pomfrey took care of both." Slughorn said.

Lucius grinned to himself. Maybe he could leverage on his concern for Severus, amplify it in the right way, to find out more.

"But... he's... I mean... he's been cured at Hogwarts?" Malfoy stammered.

"Yes. I've seen him... he's fine. We said our goodbyes the other day when I took his place as Potion teacher. Shortly before he left Hogwarts." Horace said, emptying his umpteenth glass of Whisky.

Lucius' eyes lit up: he had discovered what he had to.

Aberforth looked at Slughorn, alarmed. What was going through his head? He had not yet realized that Lucius was there to find out where Lily and Severus were? Even he had understood it... he had understood it when Malfoy had bashed on with Snape.

Horace, however, gave him a reassuring look and began to speak: "But the true mystery is what happened to the child."

Malfoy gasped. "The... the child?" He repeated, uncomfortable.

"Yes. Harry. He's gone... vanished. Let's just hope he's not..." Slughorn shuddered, but his eyes probed Lucius' looking for some crack in order to explore the ice caps of those irises...

"We know nothing about the child." Malfoy said quickly, but both, Aberforth and Slughorn, realized that it was not the complete truth. Lucius was hiding something.

"So, he is looking for Severus. You were telling me." Slughorn said, changing the subject.

"Yes," Lucius replied laconically.

"Merlin... I do not want anything bad to happen to that boy. It was the best student of his year... a real genius in Potions." Horace said then. "Might he find him in some way?"

Lucius weighed up the hypothesis to answer truthfully. But, yes. Why would not he? Severus was his friend after all... if Horace would have said everything to Dumbledore, which is unlikely, however, knowing that the professor preferred to remain neutral, perhaps Severus would have a chance. Still hoping that the Dark Lord did not discover that he had been talking about it. He trembled to that thought, but then said: "He might. By the Dark Mark."

Something flashed in Slughorn's eyes which now shone of a strange bright blue. A small silver fish that did not belong to those eyes and Lucius' suspects came back.

"By the Mark?" Horace repeated with a strange voice. A voice that was not his.

"Yes" Malfoy said then, more and more suspicious. Things were not going well... suddenly he felt himself caught tight in a network. He had to get away from there before it was shut inexorably on him.

"It's getting late ... I should go." He said hurriedly as he drank the last sip of Whisky and lowered again the cap on his head.

"It's been a pleasure to exchange a few words with you, Professor." He added. Then, he hurried toward the exit greeting Aberforth with a quick 'goodbye'.

* * *

><p>In the cool of the night, Lucius let out a sigh of relief. Damn it. It was just a stupid trap... a trap engineered by Dumbledore.<p>

He had smelled it since he received the letter from Slughorn, but he could not renounce to have that information... information that he obtained, however. Fortunately he had left on time. Slughorn was strange that night, he had never seen him so determined and manipulative.

He wondered how Dumbledore had convince him to make the bait... And the innkeeper was part of the play, too. Damn it.

He had been reckless, he knew, but it was the only way.

He made a few steps along the quiet road breathing the clean air of the night after that  
>time spent in the dirty and warm pub, then he Disapparated.<p>

When he heard the snap of the Disapparation of Malfoy, Aberforth turned to Slughorn still sitting at the table with a bewildered air.

* * *

><p>"My compliments, <em>mister<em>. You did miss the snakey." He said crossing his arms.

"Come on, Aberforth. We got some valuable information." Horace quoth and a thick beard began to grow again on his face. He poured the last drop of Whisky left in the bottle in the glass.

"Yeah, you know how I could care for your information..." Aberforth said.

"What a rude, though. He left without paying." Horace remarked, while his features were ever changing.

"So, what would you have discovered? Tell me." The innkeeper asked approaching Slughorn at the table.

"I found out that Voldemort is just waiting Severus to become detectable. And why Lucius was here: Voldemort can not find Severus and he wants to know why. And now Lucius knows that the boy is not at Hogwarts." Horace explained quietly while his face was now turned to Albus Dumbledore's.

"And he knows because _you_ told him." Aberforth pointed out. "Was it really necessary?"

Dumbledore smiled at him: "If I had not, he would be gone long ago. He is not a fool: he knows Horace, and Horace would tell him." He explained.

"And this whole charade with the Polyjuice Potion was necessary?" Aberforth asked.

"There was no way to convince Horace. When he cling stubbornly on something..." Albus said, emptying his glass of Fire Whisky and standing up.

"Yeah, he recall me of someone I know." Alberforth muttered, the he looked at his brother with critical eyes, "You're so ridiculous with those clothes." He said pointing to the emerald green jacket and gold waistcoat became overly large, along with the pants that seemed about to fall to the ground with every movement.

"I have not really liked the allusion to my mental incontinence, know this." Albus said, ignoring the remark on his clothes and throwing on his shoulders the green mantle.

"Well. If there's nothing else, I would go. I want to stretch my legs a little before returning to Hogwarts. Goodnight, Aberforth." He said walking toward the door.

Aberforth looked at the empty bottle of Whisky and shook his head.

"You've downed a whole bottle of Whisky." He mumbled stopping his brother. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Albus smiled. "Goodnight." He repeated. He opened the door and he was about to leave, but Aberforth grabbed his coat and forced him to turn around.

"Hold on there." He ordered. "You owe me three sickles for the Whisky."

"Three sickles! You have raised the prices lately." Albus said. Aberforth looked gloomy and Albus began to look up in the pockets of his jacket to pull out, at the end, three pieces of silver and put them into the hands of the innkeeper.

"Here. Happy now?" Albus said with a smile. So he turned away from his brother repeating for the umpteenth time 'goodnight'. And he left the Hog's Head.

"Goodnight." Aberforth said from the doorway, thankful at last to see his brother away from his pub.

"And don't lose your pants!" He said while Albus raised a hand in greeting.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like this chapter? It is one of the best of the story I think.<em>

_So, Voldemort can trace Severus through the Mark. And what if Sev is no longer protected by the barriers of Dumbledore Manor? Continue to follow and you'll see... :D_


	13. Cokeworth

**Chapter 13. Cokeworth**

The town of Cokeworth slumbered quiet, wrapped in the blankets of its lamps that lit the way with their amber light. The moon mixed, placid, her silvery rays with their light embracing them with lascivious caresses. The windows of the houses were locked, hidden behind dark shutters. The town was nestled in the arms of dark sleep, lulled by the gentle lullaby of the stars. No one noticed those two strange guys appeared out of nowhere at the beginning of the street.

Lily looked around. It had been so long since the last time she had been there. It was just before James asked her to marry him, if she did not remember wrong. She had spent a few days at his parents' house, then she transferred to Godric's Hollow. She had seen again her parents when Harry born, but since then had been a year. She felt a strange happiness in seeing that street, those houses, those lamps... strange because at the time it seemed only the most stupid emotion she could feel. She was there for Harry. She was there with the hope of finding her son, not for a family reunion. Yet, she could not avoid caressing with the eyes every corner, every sign, every car parked...

Severus, beside her, felt only a deep sadness pervading him. Memories of memories were piling up in his mind. The afternoons spent at Lily's house chatting, studying ... spending their days under a tree in the park, not far away, where he had seen her for the first time. The hours spent at home... alone... with a mother who had become nothing more than a quiet ghost... the screams of his father... his deep voice who railed against him, against his magical nature... beatings... the nights spent in agonizing silence. And then again a child Lily who smiled at him while disinfecting his cuts and scrapes. Her sister, Petunia, looking at him with contempt and disgust... all the fights he had had with the skinny girl. Her mother, Mary, who always wanted him to stay for dinner. Her husband, Charles, who was giving encouraging pats on his back with his usual cheerful smile. He had always been welcome in that house. Who knows what would they say now, Charles and Mary Evans, to see what he had become... a murderer... a ghost without a soul.

He glanced at Lily, seeing her smiling eyes observing the houses around them. She was happy to be back... she had fond memories of that place: it was her home. She belonged to those streets, to that town, he... he did not belong anywhere, and the only soul he could see walking along the street was the skeletal shadow of regret and melancholy.

She turned toward him, smiling.

"Do you really think that Harry might be here?" She asked hopefully.

Severus looked at her sadly. He pondered a moment all the possible answers that he could give her, then he decided to tell her the truth.

"No," he said grimly.

The smile on Lily's face didn't die, but her eyes had become opaque under a cloak of disappointment. But then, what did she expected? That he would have lied? That he would have lied just to make her feel better? To give her false hope? No... he knew what meant to believe to see to the truth, when in reality it is just a mask... a silver mask. He knew very well what it meant... believing in false hopes, dreams of glory that a man dressed in black, once, had thrown before him and he had eagerly devoured them only to discover that, in fact, they were poisoned.

"But we might find out something about him." The boy added after a while. Lily nodded.

The young woman walked along the quiet street and Severus followed her, keeping himself a few steps away. If he remembered right, Lily's house was a little further from where they had Apparated.

Lily walked quickly continuing to admire the houses around her with nostalgic eyes. Severus admired her tawny hair gleaming in the lamplight. He wanted to get closer to her, his princess of fire, but something held him back, kept him at a distance, stopped him to walk at her side, holding her hand... he wanted to feel again her warm skin on his. But he could not. He had no right to stay at the same height as Lily... no, he had to stay back, in the shadows... he could not afford to be regarded like the brave witch. Lily was beautiful, kind, good... he... he was a Death Eater, nothing more. He had become what everyone thought he would have become... nothing more, nothing less. He had never been like the others... he had always been different, wrong. How could someone like him just think he could stay with a girl like Lily? She was the light of the sun and him only a black spot of decay in that world... he could not afford to tarnish her beauty with his dirtiness.

A searing pain in his left arm snatched him away from his thoughts. Severus grabbed his arm vigorously while the sharp pen of pain went over the black lines of the Mark, sinking forcefully the sharp tip in the flesh, smearing vermilion ink on the surface of the white skin. The boy let out a slight groan while the fingers of his right hand clenched spasmodically around the forearm, trying in vain to slow down the draw of that pitiless invisible blade. A few drops of blood escaped to the fabric of the sleeve sliding along the boy's white fingers.

Lily heard the choked moan of the young man, just a few steps behind her, and spun around. Severus was bent over, his long black hair covered his face path by a grimace of pain deliberately and barely contained. His right hand gripped firmly on the left arm.

The girl looked at him, worried for a moment, before approaching him.

"Sev?" She said with a nervous voice while gently bushed away the hair from his face to look into his face. Severus pulled back with a sudden movement at that contact, and clenched his teeth to prevent a second, slight groan of pain escaped him from his lips.

Lily's eyes moved away from the boy's face to lay down on his left arm, where she knew the Dark Mark was burned into his flesh. She watched the fingers tightened painfully around the forearm, those of the left hand clenched into fists like a gate excruciatingly closed in a vain attempt to stop the red stream that ran down on his hand.

The girl worried seeing that stream of blood slipping through the fingers of her friend, dark and thick as oil. He put her hand on his right one, trying to loosen that insane grip.

The touch of Lily was like a burst of fresh rain on the infamous fire that devoured his arm. Severus loosened his grip on his arm just letting himself be guided by Lily's light fingers that forced his gently. The young man's face relaxed as he watched the girl take his trembling hand in hers. Severus looked at her, forgetting the stings of pain that had softened, but not gone: they were still there throbbing painfully against his skin. Lily looked up at him, still tightening his hand, and smiled softly; then left his fingers and brought both hands on his left arm. She started to roll up his sleeve, but Severus withdrew his arm as if the touch of Lily had burnt him.

"It's nothing, Lily." He said, trying to mask the pain in his quivering voice. "Never mind."

"Sev, you're bleeding." The girl made him notice.

"I know. It's nothing." Severus repeated, taking his eyes off.

"As you want." Lily surrendered with a sigh.

The young woman looked again, for a moment, at the boy next to her with evident concern, but decided not to force him further. She would take care of him at his parents' house. She walked back along the road, determined to reach quickly her house. She would convinced Severus to let himself be cured... bandaged, at least... at any cost.

The boy followed her. He was scared, he could not deny it. It was not the first time that Mark bled, but other times, when he was at Dumbledore Manor, he felt no pain: the Mark bled profusely for a few moments and then stopped as it had begun. This time, however, that horrible sign continued to throb and burn throwing excruciating pangs throughout the arm, up to the shoulder... and that was not a good thing. He did not mind the pain, but the only times that the Mark had burned were when Voldemort called him... but now he was not summoning him, he knew that... so why the pain? Could he locate him through the Mark? If so, they had to flee as soon as possible at Lily's house, under the protection of the Fidelius Charm: there they would be no longer be traceable. He had to keep Lily safe. He did not want something to happen to her because of him.

Lily stopped in front of a house that looked abandoned for years. The windows were locked behind peeled shutters, all but one whose shutters were off their hinges and lay on the ground, lost in the forest of grass that the garden had become. The door, once painted with a brilliant blue, was now showing only the white of the wood stained by small scraps of blue paint; the lunette above it had several broken glass whose fragments had accumulated in front of the entrance.

The girl approached the rusty gate and pushed it making the hinges groan quietly. She entered the garden, then turned to Severus inviting him with a glance to follow her.

The young man took a few steps forward while the pain in his arm did not vanish. When he passed the barrier of the Fidelius, which raised from the short gate, a beautiful garden appeared to his eyes, the green grass just cut. At his right there was an old swing. He remembered it very well ... He and Lily had spent many summer afternoons sitting on that swing, chatting. He smiled slightly at the memory.

He looked away from the swing to bring his eyes on the house: now he recognized it. He recognized those blue shutters, the windows decorated with a cerulean outline, and the door, which now showed its bright color, clean, the lunette with colored glass... that small lantern above the door whish lit the entrance.

Lily turned to him, beaming. She was really happy to be back home. She beckoned him to join her at the door. When Severus was very close to her, Lily turned the handle and opened the door. There was no need for a key... after all she was entitled to be there, the barrier recognized her aura.

"Come inside. Hurry!" She whispered, smiling, and Severus did as he was told; then closing the door behind him.

"We'll get a heart attack to my parents..." Lily murmured still smiling.

Severus was too busy in looking around to hear it. He knew so well that little entrance hall. That house had been his safe refuge for seven years. He remembered the floral pattern of the carpet that was under his feet, the wooden staircase leading to the rooms upstairs... he did not need a light to find his way: on the left there was the living room, on the right the dining room and the kitchen. And it was from his right that a light came suddenly making him turn in that direction. Lily had switched on the kitchen light, after had hung the heavy cloak to the coat rack by the door.

Severus sighed. The pain in his left arm was slowly fading, but the Mark had no intention to stop bleeding. He took off his mantle from his shoulders and hung it next to Lily's before reached her in the kitchen.

The girl was bustling inside a cabinet, pushing aside boxes that looked like medicines and laying them on the shelf below. Finally, he saw her pull out a roll of gauze and white cloths before turning toward him. She approached, without bothering to put the boxes in place, and leaving the cabinet open.

Severus looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on, roll up your sleeve." Lily ordered.

"What?" Severus asked, looking shocked.

"Roll up your sleeve, now. You do not want to continue to bleed like that. You're already as pale as a sheet." Lily said, putting the gauze and the cloth on the kitchen table.

Severus let out a dejected sigh. He did not want to be cured by Lily: usually he gets along alone, without the need for someone to take care of him, but Lily was right: he could not continue to bleed like that.

He gave in, rolling slowly up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark showed itself inch by inch under the clear light of the chandelier. The heart of Lily made a jump seeing that horrid symbol marking the white skin of Severus. The horrible grinning skull was watching her with its empty eye sockets, stained by the blood that continued to ooze into small droplets from the blacks contours. Severus saw the girl bit her lower lip, visibly uncomfortable. She was disgusted... by him... because he had that mark. He closed his eyes, and firmly tighten the lids. He _was_ that mark... he _was _a Death Eater...

He opened his eyes and he was about to move the arm away from Lily, but he was surprised to feel her soft fingertips hold him.

His heart leaped seeing that she was smiling. How? Why? He had just stained those fresh irises with the view of his infamous mark, and she smiled? Why?

Lily accompanied his arm toward the sink and turned the tap on bringing his forearm under the cool stream. Severus let the water wash the blood away from his skin... he watched the clear flow that slid on his arm dragging away the purple drops, washing the obscene mark of evil that pulsed disgusted by that pure touch. The water could clean the blood, could erase the crimson trails that everyone could see but it could not wash the blood that marked his whole body -the innocent blood that marked him even more than that black symbol- nor the blood that flowed from the wounds of his lacerated soul.

Lily continued to smile, even seeing the sadness in the boy's eyes... or perhaps because of it. She took the soft cloth that laid on the table and turned the tap off. She started to move the fabric toward Severus' arm, but he drew back again looking almost scared.

Lily looked at him confused. What did she do? Why did he draw back once again? He did not want her to touch the Mark? Well, she did not care about that skull with snake tongue: she cared about Severus. She understood that he was hurt, not physically: his was an inner pain, deep. Now more than ever he needed to be helped. She did not mind the Mark, because beneath there was the arm of her best friend, it was covered, but not gone: it was still there... and the Severus she knew lived on, hidden behind that wall of sadness, behind those eyes scared.

"Stop it." She said quietly. "I just want to clean your arm."

"No, but... I do not want..." Severus stammered continuing to escape the grip of Lily.

"I do not care about the Mark." She said then to him, seriously. "I just want to clean and bandage your arm."

Severus looked at her confused. She did not mind the Mark? That awful seal of infamy that burned his skin... she did not care? It was the symbol of the killers... how could it not be a burden for her?

Lily squeezed his wrist taking advantage of his moment of confusion and passed gently the white cloth on his skin, drying it and cleaning it of the left blood and the blood that kept to come out in small droplets. Severus did not rebel at that touch, and she relaxed her grip on him encouraged by that reaction.

The young woman watched with sad surprise those little scars that clearly revealed themselves to her eyes, appearing like cobwebs from under the veil of blood. They were small white lines that crossed the Dark Mark and they engrave on it without hiding it.

She passed her fingers lightly on Severus' arm, following those little trails of snow. She felt the young man shudder and try to retreat to the touch, but she tightened again her grip around his wrist.

"What are these?" She asked to the boy, continuing to caress the scars on his arm.

"Nothing." Severus replied, sadly.

Lily raised her green eyes on him, irises misted with tears.

"Severus..." She said simply, trying to find the words that were playing hide and seek among her thoughts.

"They're nothing, Lily... it doesn't matter." The boy said then, not daring to look into her eyes. It did not matter... it had been long since he had ceased to keep going on the Mark in a crazy and vain attempt to erase it. Those old scars no longer had any value now, they were only indelible memories of those first nights of pain and madness that he had spent at Dumbledore Manor. He had never cured the wounds he inflicted himself: he wanted the sign to remain... and yet, those signs were just old faded letters, yellowed photos of a time that he could never nor wanted to forget.

Lily looked at him sadly, but chose not to force him: she must not force him to open up to her. Still, she could not believe that Severus- Sev her best friend, the boy who made her dream with his tales about Hogwarts and magic- became the devastated boy that she had in front.

She cursed all the times when he had accused him, all the times that the word Death Eaters had been superimposed to the name of Severus in her mind. She had been stupid. Dumbledore was right... Dumbledore was always right.

She had always seen Severus as the culprit for all those years, the scapegoat for her own sins, when he was merely the victim. The victim of a cruel world that had known too soon... how could she blame him? She had spent the time silencing her heart when it did nothing but accuse her for the way she had behaved with Severus... for having abandoned him when he most needed her.

It had been the easiest thing, then, deny that boy who had always been close to her and getting engaged with James Potter, the red-gold Prince Charming of the school. Yes, it had been the easiest thing... burrowing into normality, to listen to her House fellows, engaged with James, a normal family, happy, without problems. It had been so much easier than to stay with Severus: a boy who would have been always complicated and difficult to follow and help; a boy who she always would have had to fight worth to prevent his pain lead him toward the wrong choices; a boy who would always have struggled, who would have probably never been able to leave behind the sorrows of life. And now Lily could see the result of her choice: it was there, before her eyes. She had had her normal life, got married, had a son... Severus had become a Death Eater, devastating his already deeply wounded life. Undoubtedly Lily had chosen the easy way. But it had also been the right one? It was right that Severus had to suffer so much because she was gone? Because her pride had prevented her from accepting his apology, although she knew that it was fully honest? Was it right? No... absolutely not. And he would have made amends for.

She left Severus' wrist and invited him to sit on one of the chairs of the table, then grabbed the gauze and sat on the chair in front of Severus.

She unrolled the bandage and cut a long piece with her wand, then gently took the wrist of the boy, forcing him to extend his arm toward her, and began to wrap the white gauze around it covering the Dark Mark, which continued to bleed, although much less than before.

She fastened the bandage with a flick of the wand, then raised her head towards Severus, giving him a broad smile that he returned barely curving his thin lips. Lily looked at him, holding his hand in hers.

Severus allowed himself to be surrounded by her emerald eyes. He saw them fully explore him, wandering like playful puppies looking for something in the black sea. The dragon had dozed off and the lake was calm again, and those chubby puppies were free to play on its banks. They jumped, ran, searching... searching the boy who got lost in the icy caves long ago, they looked for him him frantically with the illusion of being able to find him.

But they, in their naive innocence could not understand: who knows the pain too soon will never be like other people, as much as he can fight for what might be a normal life... it will never be. Nothing can take back what is taken away, torn. You can live pretending, wearing a mask for the sake of those who you have next, not to hurt those who trust in you and they most often do not realize that, by now, you're dead inside. And they wonder why there is that veil of sadness in your eyes.

Watching Lily, he could saw clearly that question to crack, with his arched back, her emerald irises. Did she want to know what happened to the boy she knew? Did she want to know what had become of him? The sad truth was that that boy- with the skin marked by the abuses that were consumed in his own family, but the eyes still, somehow, in intact their dignity- was simply flown elsewhere. Not even he knew where. He had not just got lost in those dark caves, swallowed by the black and clear waters of the lake... he simply vanished.

He was probably dead. Killed by the weight of the silver mask; drowned in the blood that someone else had spilled over him... someone else: a young man born and shaped not only by the blows and the insults of his father, not only by the continuous and cruel humiliations of the Marauders, but especially and above all by his own anger. Yes, the boy who Lily had known was gone, only anger remained... anger toward himself and toward those around him. The glowing eyes of the child had become the cracked and sunk ones that now shouted on the face of the twenty-years-old. Because there was no more light-heartedness in him, there was no more life in his blood... His heart had difficulty trusting others, suspicious of everything and everyone... he saw the rotten even in the clearest light. And all this he would have taken in the grave with him. Perhaps only Death could make an end to his torment... perhaps, if he died, the boy who had killed would come back to life. It would be the right trade.

He now did not deserve anything. Not even hatred because it was still a feeling, a feeling that comes from a deep disappointment... and he had not failed her best friend, the girl he was in love with; he had not had disappointed the sad and gloomy boy who spent his summer afternoons with her to escape the lead curtain of his house... no, he killed them both, and as punishment was forced to live. He did not love life... maybe not even that little boy had loved her, but at least he had Lily with him. He had gave up now, but he must continue to survive. But it was only revenge to force him to go forward... the desire for revenge on Voldemort for what he had done to him, on himself... He wanted to avenge himself, and he would, until self-destruction... hoping that he would be able to give back to Lily her best friend died years before.

The twenty year old Severus would have give body and soul for her, Albus, Harry. He would have given anything to return to the world that the boy he was and destroy once and for all the murderer who he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Then, perhaps, he would be remembered as the child he was. The memory of the Severus Death Eater would have vanished and the Severus boy, the real Severus, could emerge from the grave to live on in the memories of those who had been close to him.

A dull thud echoed through the house breaking the bridge of glances between the two young guys, that archway of tears sparkling in an unfinished jump. The emerald puppies returned to their owner disappointed and yet still full of hope... hope of finding that child.

Lily looked up at the ceiling of the kitchen. The noise came from the room upstairs, her parents' bedroom. Probably they had awakened; they had heard noises coming from the kitchen.

Someone was running down the stairs. The lads heard his footsteps beating on the carpet entrance and head toward the kitchen door. This burst open banging against the wall.

A man appeared in front of two lads. He wore a light green pajamas and had reddish hair matted and disheveled. And he was cradling a shotgun and pointing it at Severus' back, who had turned abruptly to him and was hiding Lily with his body.

"Not a move." The man ordered with a deep voice.

Lily leaned on the right, revealing herself to the sight of the man and giving him a smile. The man lowered the gun, stunned. It could not be... really, it could not be...

"Lily..." the man murmured, surprised and happy to see the smiling face of the young woman.

"Hello, Daddy." The girl said, the smile widening even more.

* * *

><p><em>Very introspective chapter this time. And I know, you expected a bit of action ... calm down, it will come. Coming soon. XD<em>

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. In the next you will meet Lily's parents._

_Can I make an appeal? My sick head had the idea to begin to translate my stories (the short ones for now) in French. I know the basics of the language, I can build a sentence (I hope), I just need someone to read and correct the obscenities that I write. I already asked almost everywhere, but they all ignored me :'( ... can anyone help me?_


	14. Lucius Malfoy?

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. You have no idea how much sorry I am for this absurd delay. It's just that I needed a break. Forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. Lucius Malfoy?<strong>

Lord Voldemort watched the dark sand slipping quiet in the hourglass of the night that enveloped the land around Riddle House. His magic and his power were one with it. His eyes were red-hot sparks of falling stars that cut through the mantle of the night with a long and bloody gashes in order to drink the ancestral power. The white face zigzagged with the grimace of a smile. A broken line, wicked, distorted.

"So you finally left your hiding." The Dark Lord murmured. A whisper, a hiss grotesque that stroked the walls of the night. "Cokeworth. You think you can find the child at his Muggle grandparents'? Deluded. Poor little half prince... I'll find you. You have no hope of escape."

He sighed, squinting like a predator snatches the smell of a nearby prey, a foretaste of the sinking of teeth into his flesh.

"You can not escape, my small prey." He hissed opening up his eager lips. "Trembling and helpless doe... you caught yourself in the corner. My eyes see you. You are mine. Semblance of freedom in a larger enclosure... Dumbledore can no longer hide you ... Everywhere you go I will find you. Your love for that filthy Mudblood has clouded your mind, and it will not save you."

He opened his eyes of fire and the night drew back her fingers in a spasm of terror. The laughter that arose from those cold white lips caught the whisperers of the night, the heralds of the dark, petrifying them astonished.

"Love!" Riddle laughed. "Fools!"

He turned abruptly to the woman who stood in silence, waiting in the dark doorway.

"Find them." He ordered. "Do what you want with the Mudblood, she does not interest me. But Severus. ... I want him alive and unharmed."

The woman bowed and turned away leaving the room. Outside the door she looked at the two men dressed in dark, hungry eyes gleaming in the torchlight. The woman gave them a wicked smile as the door shut with a thud behind them.

Lord Voldemort returned to look out of the window.

"Oh yes." He said. "Soon we will talk you and I, Half Prince."

"Lily..." Mr. Evans said. "What brings you here?" He asked then, pointing the shotgun to the ground.

Lily could not stop smiling.

"Dad, you remember Severus, don't you?" She said nodding to the boy who sat in front of her.

"Hello, Mr. Evans." Severus said simply, quickly hiding the bandaged arm.

"Oh Lord... of course I remember him." The man's eyes lit up, the light stolen from the wide smile that was spreading now on his face. "It's a pleasure to see you again, boy."

Severus nodded slightly and smiled sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Evans asked, abandoning the gun on the ground.

"Er... we were..." Severus began, but Lily interrupted him.

"Severus think that Harry might be here you." Said the young woman in one breath.

"Harry?" Mr. Evans repeated, amazed. "I'm sorry, but..."

"Charles?" Suddenly said a female voice coming from upstairs. "Charles, are you okay?"

Mr. Evans leaned out the door turning his back to the two guys.

"Yes... uh... yeah. Yes!" He stammered.

"What's going on down there?" Howled the voice of Mrs. Evans. "No midnight picnics, Charles!"

The man turned to the two lads: "I'll be right back." He said, and vanished through the doorway. The two guys heard him running up the stairs. Lily giggled passing a hand through her red hair.

Severus looked at her with sad eyes.

"Do they know?" He asked to the girl.

Lily pulled back the look from the kitchen door and looked at him confused.

"Know what?" She asked, propping up her right arm on the table and resting her head on her hand.

"They know about me?" Severus said then. "They know what I am?"

"What you are?" Lily asked then.

"Stop it, Lil. You know what I mean." Severus said quietly, there was not irritation in his voice, only a deep resignation.

Lily gave him a beautiful smile, bright, and it filled the entire room and hugged him in his white, morbid curve.

"It's since we were eleven years old that you don't call me Lil." The girl said without stop smiling.

Severus looked down absently biting his lip. His eyes fell on his left forearm: hidden beneath those white bandages was the purulent symbol of evil and the white fabric that could not delete it. He lowered his sleeve with a nervous gesture hiding the clean gauze under the black fabric of the sweater.

He ran his fingers slowly over his arm, caressing the soft and dark fabric. Lily looked for his eyes, leaning towards him, but Severus gaze fled from her.

"You did not answer my question, Lily." He said, without looking at her, still trying to flee from those playful green puppies.

The smile on the young woman's clear face died in a puff.

"Yes. Is this the answer you wanted?" She said sadly. "Sev, I... I'm sorry."

"And why should you be sorry?" Severus questioned continued obstinately to escape her eyes.

"I was so angry with you... My mother wanted to know why I did not speak to anyone, why I did not want to hear about you anymore. I... I told them everything." Lily explained.

"Everything?" Severus repeated.

"What had happened at the O.. And then that you'd become a..."

"...murderer." Severus concluded. "Yeah."

The girl looked at him impressed... that was not the word she meant to say. She had never thought of Severus as a murderer, and she would never have.

"You're not a murderer, Sev." She said.

"How can you know what I am not, Lily?" Severus replied in a whisper, his head bowed in a stubborn, painful, bowing before the throne of the past. "You don't know what I did... what I was forced to do. I was a Death Eater... I am still a Death Eater. Nothing and no one can erase my mark."

"The mark can be accepted." Lily told him. "What's done is done. Nobody can change it, but now you can leave it all behind... You're not alone... We're friends again, aren't we? "She asked, hopefully.

Severus brought his eyes on her.

"Yes." He agreed. "We're friends again."

Lily gave him a broad smile.

_We are friends again..._

But they really had been so long ago? Spending the nights thinking about him was normal for a 'best friend'? That strong bond that united them was just friendship? A bond that had never faded, even when she had severed all the relations with Severus. She had spent the last two years at Hogwarts, watching from afar the boy who had been her best friend, hoping in her heart that he could come again with her. Then she was engaged to James. She had done that only to push Severus to react in some way, but he had not come close. She had resigned, then: she had definitely lost any chance of getting back Severus, but she never stopped thinking about him. But now he had come, he was there in front of her and she would never let him go again.

It was at that moment, that a middle-aged woman, dressed in a long purple robe, dashed into the kitchen like a fury and Severus found himself hugged by two crushing arms before even realizing it. He was wrapped in a light scent of vanilla and long hair, red like that of Lily, that tickling his face.

"Severus! How nice to see you again!" Said Mrs. Evans happily, struggling against the young man who tried in every way to get free from that grip.

Lily watched them visibly amused. She glanced at her father, who was leaning against the kitchen door wearing a heavy cream-coloured robe. The man shook his head, chuckling as he watched his wife with the same bright eyes of Lily.

"Enough, Mary. Let him breathe." Mr. Evans said, as the woman showed no signs of letting the boy go.

Mary Evans turned to her husband with a smile, then broke her embrace freeing the young man.

"Hello, Lily." The woman said to her daughter with a gentle smile.

"Hello, Mom." Lily said, laughing in front of the bewildered look of Severus. The boy definitely did not expect such behavior from Mrs. Evans, that was evident. He probably thought that her parents would have looked at him with hatred after they learned that he had become a Death Eater? Oh, no. Wrong. Those two had brainwashed their daughter about the mistake she had abandoning the boy. They had never really believed to his change... for them he has always been Severus, Lily's best friend and the sad boy they had always known.

"Why don't we move into the living room?" Suggested Mr. Evans nodding in the direction of the room. "So the guys can explain what brought them here at two o'clock in the night."

"Good idea." Lily agreed rising from the table and moving with his father to the other side of the house.

Severus stood up after her, but Mrs. Evans stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's really nice to have you with us again, Severus." She said sincerely, looking him with a deep, maternal gaze.

The boy sighed.

"I just want to help Lily. I do not pretend that things could return as they once were." He said sadly.

"But things can return to being as then. Severus... we do not care about your past. It's been so many years since you've visited us... we have missed you." Mary Evans then said quietly passing a warm arm around the boy's shoulders as she accompanied him to the living room.

"You do not know what I did in those years." Severus said.

"No. And we don't want to know. You are part of this family, Severus... you always have been a son to us." The words of Mrs. Evans rang in his head. He had always considered the Evanses as a second family... a true family. He was fine with them. In those few hours that he was allowed to pass at that house, he could forget his real family, he could feel part of something. There he was loved and there were people who cared for him, who loved him.

The last time he had entered that house had been in early July, after the end of the fifth year. It was raining day... he had always loved the rain, but that time he would have wanted that a strong wind arose to sweep away what had been, to dry the tears that melted with the rain drops on his cheeks, to kidnap his guilt that water clung to him.

His mother had died a few days before and he had never felt so lost and forlorn, hopeless. He spent his days weeping in his room, hoping that his father did not hear him and come to humiliate him with his voice cracked by the blades of alcohol. Leaving the house had no use... it was just a way to feel even more lonely, and Lily was not there. Now that his wife had died, Tobias Snape felt even more authorized to vent his anger on his son. Now that Eileen had died, Severus had to suffer also part of the violence that before his father lavished on his wife. And Lily was not there.

His father was still asleep that morning and he had the opportunity to sneak out of the house. He wanted to see Lily, wanted to apologize, for the umpteenth time. He wanted to show her that he really did not think what he said. He wanted to beg her to accept him again, to give him a second chance... because he could not resist one more day in the hands of that drunken brute who was forced to call his father. He could not bear other beatings from him, other insults without being able to see Lily. Because she was his only light, without her all around him was painted with the dark colors of pain and anger. That month passed without being able to see her, without being able to talk to her it had been a torture... a torture having to spend his days in that house in Spinner's End without an outlet, without someone to relieve his feelings, without his Lily to comfort and encourage him.

He had rushed to Lily's house, careless of rain that fell indifferent on him wetting his clothes and his black hair. The drops slid down from the locks stuck to his white skin, touching the purple bruises on his cheek and the deep cut above his left eye, memories of the loving caresses of his father, the night before.

She had rung the intercom of the Evans' house without really knowing what to say, he just wanted to apologize to Lily. It had been Mrs. Evans to open the door.

"Severus..." She exclaimed, worried as she saw the boy, drenched, with his face covered with bruises, in front of her. "Good heavens, come inside."

Severus had not responded and had entered the house. He had stood in the hall, head bowed, while Mrs. Evans was closing the door.

"My God, Severus. How could you think of going out with this flood?" The woman had said, with the anxious tone of a mother, turning to him.

Then Mary had seen the hot tears that had started to flow unchecked down the boy's cheeks and her gaze had softened. She had approached him, passing an arm around his shoulders, and had accompanied him to the living room.

There they had found Mr. Evans, sat quietly on the couch reading the newspaper, slippers on his feet rested on a comfortable stool. When he had saw them he had jumped up worried. He had thrown away the newspaper and looked worried at his wife.

Mrs. Evans had made Severus sat on the couch and had sent her husband to take some cream for the bruises and oxygenated water to the cut on the eyebrow.

"So, what do we owe this visit to?" Charles had asked, returning with what required by his wife, an encouraging smile on his face.

"I..." Severus started. "I wanted to see Lily."

Mrs. Evans had smiled sweetly.

"Lily is upstairs in her bedroom. I'm going to call her, if you want." Charles had replied. Severus had not spoken and the man had turned a questioning glance at his wife; she had answered with a nod and he had walked away toward his daughter's room.

"I am very sorry for what happened, Severus." Mrs. Evans had said, tending the wounds of the sixteen-years-old. "I understand that for you is a very difficult time. Lily is really tough... but I'm sure she will not deny you her friendship."

"I just want to apologize." Severus had murmured, his eyes fixed on the floor.

But Lily had never come down that day. She had never wanted to talk to him, and so he had left quickly, without hearing the words of Lily's parents who asked him to remain, to wait at least that it would stop raining. That had been the last time he saw them... he had not had the courage to knock again at that door. He had understood that he had no right to have someone near who loved him, he could not accept the affection of Charles and Mary Evans.

Now, however, he was back in that house, Lily talked again to him and again she had offered him her friendship. Certainly he did not deserve it, not after what he had become, but he was happy.

When he entered the living room, still in the grip of Mrs. Evans, Severus found Lily and her father was already settled down, the one on the large comfy sofa cream-colored and the other on the chair opposite. Mary slipped down her arm from the shoulders of the boy and invited him to sit on the couch, beside Lily, then she sit down on the island of the couch where she could see both the lads and her husband.

"So, young people." Began Mr. Evans. "What can we do for you? You mentioned Harry, Lily, why?"

"You don't know what happened the other night?" Severus said.

Mr. And Mrs. Evans exchanged a confused look.

"Nobody told you anything?" Lily asked, amazed. She thought that Dumbledore had took the trouble to inform her parents... obviously he did not.

"Who would tell us something? We have not seen Dumbledore from since he created the spell that protects this house... although I have not yet understood how it works." Mr. Evans said.

"Voldemort... James is dead." Lily simply said. Her voice had begun to tremble and she was forced to close the sentence with those three terrible words that were still digging deep in her heart.

Mr. Evans looked down sadly as his wife put a hand on her mouth, her brown eyes wide opened.

"Oh, Lily..." murmured Mrs. Evans. "I... I'm so sorry..." She did not know what to say. It was impossible to find words to describe the overwhelming sense of sorrow that wrung her heart. It was impossible to find the words that could in some way to console her daughter, struck by the absurd loss. She bit her lower lip in a gesture that Lily had inherited. She was genuinely sorry for the death of James. She was a solar... sometimes too much, but it was still nice to have him around. Mary had not had a great relationship with him: some greeting, a smile, when he came home to find Lily, but she had never dug deep into James Potter's personality... she had not had time. Lily seemed happy with him. She seemed to have found her place, the happiness, after she and Severus had drift apart. And Mary was happy about that. If there was one thing for which she thanked James, was to have restored the smile on her daughter's face, with his true love, his jokes, his joy.

"I would like to say something, but..." She tried to say, but Lily interrupted her.

"It is not necessary, Mom. It's just..." she stopped, "happened." She concluded with flat voice, far away.

"What happened?" Charles asked then, quietly, and still, in the voice a deep sweetness.

"He... he was in the hall..." Lily answered. The girl's eyes were bright and the images of that terrible night were projected on the opaque veil of tears like a void movie of pain. "He tried to stop him... he wanted to give us time to get away... me and Harry. He killed him and then he climbed the stairs. He wanted to kill Harry... I do not know why. He pointed his wand at him. I stood in front of him. He would have killed us both if Severus had not arrived." And saying that name, Lily turned to the young man beside her, who was listening in silence, giving him a radiant smile of gratitude. Severus did not respond to her smile, but he looked up at her. That infamous box office attendant did not only expect the price from the wounded heart of Lily, but also from that of the young man who could see the movie of those painful moments sliding on the veiled irises of the girl.

"He jumped Voldemort, preventing him from casting the curse." Lily continued. "Voldemort's wand hurled left and right. By the way, is that the way to deal with a powerful dark wizard?"She then asked to the boy, trying to lift a little that heavy hood of pain.

Severus let out a small smile as he was taking his eyes on Mrs. Evans who was watching him gently.

"Anyway, here is what has happened." Lily concluded. "We do not know how or who was the cause... there was a loud explosion and then Severus grabbed my hand and Materialized both near Hogwarts."

Severus had noticed that Lily was deliberately omitting the fact that she had been injured and unconscious when he had taken her to the castle... and that even he himself had not got away totally unharmed.

"The real problem, though, is Harry. He's gone." Lily said. Then she looked first at her father and then at her mother who had followed, apprehensive, the whole affair.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Mr. Evans asked, confused.

"We think he has Dematerialized somewhere." Severus answered him. "The problem is we don't know where. You are our last hope... before resigning at the facts."

"Severus..." Lily murmured in surprise. The boy could not really think that Harry... no, after all he had done... he could not give up like this.

"The facts?" Mary Evans asked.

"Harry could not has Materialized out of Godric's Hollow. And that means he has been found by the Death Eaters." The boy explained.

"No." Lily spoke up then, decisively. "No, I refuse to believe that my son is in his hands. He's not there, I feel it... Harry is not with him."

Severus just shook his head sadly.

"Whether he's in his hands or not, Lily, I'll find him." He told her, while in his eyes Lily could see the shining smoke of the black dragon's fire breath.

"Harry is not here, I'm sorry." Mr. Evans then said. "Lily, I think you're very lucky to be able to rely on someone like Severus."

Mary Evans nodded decidedly, agreeing with her husband.

"I think Severus is a guarantee." Charles continued. "If he says he will find Harry, he will. You'll see, Harry will come out." He concluded encouraging. Lily smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy to see that you finally got again closer to him." Mrs. Evans noted, smiling at Severus. "You are meant to be together. The forced distance was only an unnecessary torture. Now you're back together, make this thing productive. Who knows that friendship can not become something more?" Mary glanced clever at the daughter.

"Mom..." Lily grunted, visibly embarrassed, splashes of red coloured her cheeks, stolen from the fire hair.

Even Severus was not unscathed by the words of Mrs. Evans. He was not blushing, but he lowered his eyes, struck to the heart. He only hoped that the woman had not noticed the little sparks of hope that had lit in his dark eyes: he was quick to offset the look, but he also knew well the insight of Mary Evans.

Indeed, Mary had caught the message in the eyes of the young man. But it was hardly a surprise for her: she had always thought that what Severus felt for her daughter was something more than just friendship. When Lily had left him she had been very worried about Severus, she had feared that the boy could got lost, making the wrong choices, driven by desperation and loneliness. And so it had been. She had never blamed him. She had always felt sorry for him, she understood.

When Lily was officially engaged to James, Mary had lost all hope that her daughter could retrace her steps. Sure, James Potter was a good kid, she never had anything to say about this... but she could not stand the way he and his friend, Sirius Black, spoke of Severus. It was the dark side of the carefree James. Mary knew how James and his friends behaved with Severus at school, and had always just thought it was pure and wanton cruelty to a boy who had already suffered so much.

Severus had never given up on Lily. She had often caught him to spy on their house, looking for Lily. Even on the wedding day she had seen him, hidden behind a hedge to observe Lily, dressed as a bride, getting on the car that would have brought her in Godric's Hollow. She had seen his dead eyes, emptied of all hope, of any affection. That day she just wanted to run to him and hug him tight, and instead she had been forced into the car leaving him alone, behind the cold hedge.

"Oh! There is one thing you have to know!" Exclaimed suddenly Mr. Evans, clapping a hand on his forehead and bringing down the barriers of that uncomfortable silence that had settled in the living room.

Severus looked up, interested, at Charles.

"Just a few days ago we noticed a strange man going back and forth in front of the house." The man said, gesturing and pointing to the street that was visible outside the window of the living room.

"A strange man?" Lily repeated, curious and happy to get away from the tricky speech her mother had begun.

"Yes. A man dressed elegantly. Definitely a wizard. Young. He was about six or seven years older than you. With long platinum blonde hair." Charles Evans described the man.

"Malfoy." Severus readily ascertained.

He did not know what to think. Why would Lucius had come in Cokeworth? Moreover, he did not trust Malfoy. They were friends, yes... but you could never fully trust him: he could do anything to achieve his goals.

"You know him?" Mr. Evans said.

"He's a friend of mine." Severus answered truthfully. "Or at least he was, before he knew that I was betraying the Knights of Walpurgis."

"Knights of Walpurgis?" Mrs. Evans repeated.

"The original name of the Death Eaters. Those of us closest to Voldemort still like to be called by that name." Severus explained. Lily did not miss that 'we' knocked down as if it were a matter of fact, when she knew very well that that first person plural, had now become a 'them'.

"He seemed to seek a way to contact us. So we did well not to talk to him." Said Mr. Evans.

"Yes, you did well. There is no person more cunning, treacherous and ambitious than Lucius Malfoy. You never know when you can trust him." Severus agreed.

"In any case, after hours spent going up and down along the street, he left down something right in front of here and disappeared. We waited for a moment, then we slipped out and we found, near the gate, a letter." Charles Evans continued.

"He left you a letter?" Severus asked, visibly affected. Like Lily, who had listened attentively to what her father had to say.

"Can I see it?" The young man asked then.

"Of course." Said Mr. Evans. Then he turned to his wife. "Mary, take a look... I should have put it there on the mantelpiece." He said, nodding toward the shelf above the fireplace.

The woman stood up, turned toward the nearby shelf, and soon found what she sought. She took the letter and handed it to Severus who opened it and read with careful eyes.

"He asks us to simply get him in touch with Lily. That's it." Mrs. Evans said, sitting back down.

Severus looked up from the parchment on which laid a few lines written in an elegant calligraphy that unequivocally belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"Why would he want to talk with Lily?" Severus asked, addressing the question first of all to himself.

"Perhaps he knows something about Harry." Lily risked.

"Perhaps." The young man agreed, thoughtfully. "Better let Dumbledore know about this." Concluded, the he handed the letter back to Mrs. Evans.

"It's better to go." He said to Lily standing up anxiously. The girl stood up, followed by Mr. And Mrs. Evans.

"Wait." Mary Evans said suddenly. Then she handed again Malfoy's letter to Severus.

"Take it with you. Here it doesn't have any utility, while it may come in useful for you." She said. The young man took the letter from her hand, nodding and put it in his pants pocket.

They all walked, then, to the entrance where Severus and Lily took back their cloaks putting them on their shoulders.

"I beg you, be careful." Said Mrs. Evans adjusting the green mantle on the shoulders of her daughter.

"Sure, Mom. As Dad said: Severus is a guarantee." The girl said, smiling, while exchanging two or three kisses on the cheek with her mother.

"A guarantee for trouble." Severus corrected her, with a warm voice.

"See you, young man." Mr. Evans said, knocking down a hand on the shoulder of the boy.

"Goodbye, Severus." Mary Evans just said, hugging him.

Severus smiled awkwardly as he freed himself from the hot close. Then he opened the door and went out into the garden, leaving Lily alone with her parents.

"Lily, please take care of Severus." Mary said to her daughter.

"Yes, mom. Don't worry." Lily said.

"He needs you. He always had a hard life, don't blame him and don't deny him your affection... he has always known so little of it." Mrs. Evans continued.

Lily just nodded. Then she hugged her father.

"Goodbye." She said to both of them. Then she reached Severus into the garden, closing the door behind her.

She took a deep breath of cold air, feeling the moisture of the night as she moved side by side with Severus.

"Are you disappointed?" She asked her.

"Disappointed? No. You said that most likely Harry was not here and I trust you." Lily said, receiving in return a genuine smile from the boy.

"At least now we have a new track." She added shortly after.

"Yes. Lucius knows something about Harry. But he did not know how to contact you... that's why he came here." Severus agreed.

Meanwhile, they had arrived before the entrance gate of the garden. Severus opened it making the hinges creak, and they went out into the street.

The throbbing pain in the left forearm caught him unexpectedly. He doubled over with a groan tightening again the forearm with his right hand.

Lily, behind him, had just closed the gate when she saw him lean forward in a spasm of pain.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, startled.

She bent over him trying to make him straighten up his back and saw that the boy was returned to tighten spasmodically on the forearm where the Mark laid.

Severus's eyes were veiled by heavy sheets of pain, but he clearly caught the movement in one of the side streets and the blue light of a curse rushing toward them with a hiss.

"Lily..." he said, his voice broken by pain. "Lily, get inside!"

But the girl did not move while the light blue lightning was getting closer and closer electrifying the air with its magic.

"_Protego_!" Lily's voice exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks of waiting and I leave you with a cliffhanger. Sometimes I can be really cruel ... XD<em>

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, see you next week with a chapter full of action!_


	15. The claws of the Amazon

**Chapter 15. The claws of the Amazon**

The fireplace of Dumbledore Manor coughed clouds of smoke as an emerald flame suddenly roared squirming in the ashes, then, a last spasm around the figure that had just materialized in his language, and it died with a sigh .

Albus Dumbledore came out wiping his blue robes from the soot. He adjusted his glasses on his arched nose and sighed looking at the clock in the living room: three-thirty in the morning. It was certainly not the most suitable time to return, but he had an excuse. He had thought of spending the night at Hogwarts, in his quarters, but Lucius Malfoy's words had written a new program for that night. If Lord Voldemort could trace Severus through the Mark, then he had to be sure that the boy did not leave the protection of the magic barrier around the house.

He had spent the hours before thinking, looking for a way to protect Severus without having to force him in prison, but even his brilliant mind was not able to find a solution... at least not for now. And then there was the Harry matter. Oh, he knew why he Voldemort had sought the Potters, why he wanted to kill the baby... and so did Severus. But the aims of the Dark Lord had now been brought to the latter, while he seemed to have completely forgot Harry. A strange silence reigned among the Knights of Walpurgis. And that worried him. It seemed that the Dark Lord was waiting... and if he waited it meant that his plan was already in place. But what plan? Really he just wanted Severus? Or he wanted to find Harry through him? What was Tom Riddle plotting the quiet and discreet ghosts of his lair?

Dumbledore shook his head. If he kept thinking like that the solution of the problem would be a nice potion against headaches. The only thing he could do was wait, let events develop, hoping that Voldemort's plans reveal themselves in some way, or that he made a mistake. He rubbed his temples distractedly, then he took out his wand to lit his way before to moving towards the upper floor. He really needed a good sleep.

Albus climbed the wooden stairs, being careful not to make too much noise, and found himself of the door Lily's room. He watched the dark wood, slightly ajar. It was not polite to spy in the ladies' rooms, of course not... but he was Albus Dumbledore, and he could afford to take such liberties, right? He pushed the door gently, glancing around the room looking for the girl's bed. The blue light of the wand filtered indiscreet in the room lighting an empty bed, the blankets heaped-up against the wall.

Albus' heart skipped a beat. He slammed the door with a sudden awareness, an awareness he would never want to have anything to do with, pounding his chest. He only hoped that the idea that had flashed in his head was wrong, as he walked briskly toward Severus' room. Dumbledore opened the door with a trembling hand and pushed it. Panic. He looked at the empty room for a moment, then turned and closed firmly the door behind him. He clung tightly to the wooden railing overlooking the entrance downstairs.

It was not possible. He had just discovered that he had to keep Severus safe behind the barrier, and now returned home only to discover that the boy was gone. Along with Lily. Fate was playing really bad jokes to the men!

Knowing Severus, it was unlikely that he had left to take a romantic walk in the dark garden with Lily. Surely he had gone out to look for Harry. But why? Why had he always to do things on his own initiative? And how had they managed to leave? Why had Brix not warned him?

Dumbledore waved his wand and turned on the lights of the corridor and the entrance.

"Brix!" He shouted, his voice trembling with urgency.

He ran to the elf's room, and knocked hard on the wood.

"Brix! Brix wake up!" He thundered. But received no response.

He tried to open the door but the handle snapped in vain. Dumbledore let out a smile. Apparently, Severus had planned everything carefully.

"_Alohomora_." He said, pointing his wand at the lock of the door, but he got no result. He shook his head. What he expected from Severus? A simple and trivial seal spell that you learn in school the second year?

He tried several spells before being able to unlock the door. And when he managed it, he opened the door with a rush just to remain frozen in the doorway. He had expected to find Brix trussed up and gagged, and instead the elf was fast asleep bundled up in his warm blankets. And he was snoring like a wild boar, plus.

Dumbledore walked quickly to the bed. He need just a moment to realize that the elf was under the influence of a spell.

"_Finite_." He said, pointing his wand at the elf.

"Brix, wake up!" He exclaimed a little later, shaking him.

Brix opened his hazel eyes in a moment, finding those sparkling blue of Albus right in front of him. He jumped back risking to fall on the floor.

"Albus! Do you think this is the way to wake people up?" He exclaimed, astonished.

"Severus and Lily are gone." Dumbledore told him, then.

Brix looked puzzled for a moment, trying to grasp the full meaning of that phrase.

"They're gone?" He repeated after a while. "What do you mean they're gone? No. They are both in their rooms. They slept. I checked last night."

"No, Brix. Their rooms are empty." Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"No, no. It is not possible." The elf said, then he jumped out of bed and hurried out of the room wearing only his grey nightgown.

Dumbledore, left alone in the room, sat wearily on Brix's bed passing a hand over his face, sighing. He was concerned like he had never been in his life. Those two guys would be stuck in trouble, that was for sure. What could he do? He could send someone to look for them, but who? And above of all, where? Where those two reckless had gone?

He took off his half-moon glasses with a weary gesture. His eyes wandered aimlessly around the room as his mind worked tirelessly. But the blue hounds were sharp even without those lenses to strengthen their eyesight, and they hurried straight toward a bill, a small piece of parchment lying on the nightstand beside him.

Albus wore on his glasses again and grabbed the parchment. He recognized Severus' handwriting at first glance.

_I can not allow others to redress my own mistakes. I want to help Lily find her son. I know you'll read this when you will wake up and the sun will be already risen, by then my seal on the door will be gone and you, if will be not back yet, can tell Dumbledore. We went to Cokeworth, to Lily's parents'._

_I'm sorry, Brix._

Cokeworth! That boy always had great ideas! Too bad that he always had to follow them alone. Tell Minerva, no, eh? No, much better to go out there, alone, with the risk of being intercepted by Death Eaters.

_I can not allow others to redress my own mistakes_.

Albus reread that first sentence. He understood. He understood that for Severus have to stay hidden while others risked their lives was like being imprisoned by red-hot chains. But it was also true that what had happened was not his fault, although he believed the opposite. That boy had the problem of to shoulder all the problems of the world. No one had ever accused him of having abandoned Harry, no one had ever blamed him for the death of James Potter: he was accusing himself. For no reason but to believe himself wrong and out of place in this world, not deserving the others' trust.

_I can not allow others to redress my own mistakes._

What mistakes? No one had ever righted his mistakes in place of him. Severus had always taken his whole load of guilt without any discount, he realized his mistakes and self flogged continuously along the rough path of redemption. He sewed up the rents of his soul with the thread of guilt and pain.

It was not his fault. He had not to put himself in danger to repair the damage others made.

No; him, Albus Dumbledore, could not allow Severus to redress others' mistakes. Yes, there was a strange exchange of subject and complement in the sentence written quickly on the parchment. A strange exchange that transformed the melody of that inclined calligraphy in the mocking grin of a distorted world. There was something very wrong with that sentence: it was all upside down. The boy's belief of being wrong was reflected in the words of dark ink dripped from his eyes of the colour of the night. They were small drops of the black lake sleeping beyond the black irises, and Albus had seen it so many times. In the strange and grotesque cave that Severus had built beyond his eyes everything was upside down, broken, distorted. The apparent calm of the subterranean waters hid the sleep of an angry dragon, tired, wounded, brooding resentment towards those who had always pushed him away and humiliated him.

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._

Do not tease the sleeping dragon. He did not know why he had suddenly reminded the motto on the coat of arms of the school. But, indeed it was right. The sleeping dragon in the lake of Severus' black eyes had been forged by abuse and humiliation, loneliness and the constant needling him, mortifying him had lit on his anger... and it was right.

"They're gone..." A sad voice said, interrupting the stream of thought of Dumbledore. He turned toward the door where Brix was watching him with saddened, dejected eyes.

"Severus has left you this." Albus told him, showing him the parchment in his hand.

Brix moved forward and took the paper from the hands of Dumbledore. He read it, imprinting every word in his mind.

"_I'm sorry.._." He muttered to himself, reading the last words of the message.

"Minerva asked me to seal the entrance." He said to Albus, his eyes still fixed on the dark sentences. "She thought that he and Lily were going to look for Harry. But I..." He looked up at Dumbledore. "I wanted to trust them. I did not think they would really go."

Albus nodded sadly.

"There's something worse." He said then to the elf.

"Meaning?" Brix asked handing him the bill.

Albus took a deep sigh, as he grabbed the paper and put it back on the nightstand. "I had a chat with Lucius Malfoy, tonight. Voldemort can find Severus, he can locate him through his Mark. In fact, I wanted to tell him when he woke up, but..." Dumbledore stopped and looked at Brix.

"We have to find them." Said the elf. "We must do it before they do. We know where they went, send someone to pick them up. Lupin or Hagrid or..." But he stopped, leaving the sentence unfinished when he saw that Dumbledore was shaking his head.

"It would take too long." Said Dumbledore.

"Then I'll go!" Brix exclaimed determined.

"No, Brix." Dumbledore told him. "I have a better idea. We will rescue them without bothering anyone... but I need to go to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>The blue flash broke with a shriek on the invisible barrier erected by Lily. Severus saw the flash dying not far from him as he continued to clench his painful forearm.<p>

Lily was tense beside him, her wand raised, her eyes snapped toward the alley from where the spell had come. She hoped that her parents had the good idea to stay home, but she would not venture to look behind. She stepped back until she felt the hard metal of the gate pressing against her back. Burrowing under the protection of the Fidelius Charm had no use: the Death Eaters would have stayed out there waiting for them, they would be trapped.

"Look out!"

She was so concentrated on her thoughts that she did not notice a second spell running briskly toward them. The voice of Severus had awakened her in time to see the bright light darting in front of her and die in a spasm.

She turned to the young man at her side. Severus had his wand raised, eyes sparkling behind the veil of pain and the contracted features.

A dark figure moved among the shadows of the alley in front of them.

"_Stupefy_!" Severus shouted. His spell collided with some dustbins hidden by darkness, while the mysterious assailant responded to the attack.

Severus was quick to erect a barrier and deflect the spell, but he was not aware of a second attack from his left. Lily, however, was. She leaned forward diverting the curse and attacking in turn.

The one who had attacked them from the left had to expose himself to the light of the lamps as he came forward to protect himself from the spell of Lily. The warm light glinted on his silver mask for a moment before the Death Eaters returned to shelter behind a wall.

His mate, meanwhile, had lost no time. His spell missed Lily's shoulder for a breath.

"_Reducto_!" The second Death Eater shouted aiming at Severus' chest. The boy barely dodged the blow as he cast a nonverbal spell against the other who promptly hid behind the wall.

Lily was holding the Death Eaters of the alley at bay, but there was no way to hit him. Her spells always missed the wizard, well hidden in the darkness, and instead, she and Severus were into the open and had no way to hide behind something.

"_Confringo_!" Severus shouted pointing his wand toward the alley. The spell crashed in the dark with a flash of light. The roar of the explosion distracted the Death Eaters behind the wall.

"Run!" Severus ordered to Lily, determined to take advantage of the distraction of the two dark wizards. He pushed her urgently to her right trying to make her move.

"We have to move away from here! Come on!" Severus said. And Lily ran, ran along the street while the boy followed her shortly.

Severus turned back when he heard a hissing spell brush against his left ear. The two Death Eaters had recovered from the explosion and were now chasing them along the road casting curses against them at random, curses that missed and went pass them, crashing against the hedges and the streetlights.

"_Stupefy_!" Severus shouted trying to hit the nearest Death Eater, but he missed him.

Lily slowed down to turn over to him while a curse just missed her side.

"Don't stop! Run!" Severus urged erecting a spell shield between them and the Death Eaters.

Their opponents had come nearer and now ran a few meters from them, shoulder to shoulder. Severus saw the first Death Eater- the one who was hidden in the alley before- going passed the companion and running a few steps ahead of him.

"_Incarceramus_!" The boy shouted hitting the first Death Eater. Ropes appeared twisting around the body of the wizard who fell on the road with a thud, as his mate tripped over him accompanying him in the fall. Severus let out a satisfied smile before turning to Lily.

"In the alley!" The boy said then, noting a dark lane open on their right. Lily hurried in that direction and disappeared among the shadows of the alley. Severus was about to follow her when he banged against something invisible that had appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. He fell on his back with a thud violently banging his head against the asphalt, a strong lightning exploded before his eyes, while a hoarse laugh made its way into his head. The wand slipped from his hand.

"But look, the little prince fell. The little prince hurt himself? "Said a woman's voice, sharp, cold, just above him as he tried to focus the images that appeared in front of his eyes. But he did not need to see, after all. He did not need to see the face of the woman above him: he would have recognized that voice and that laugh anywhere. Bellatrix Black.

It took a while to remove those annoying white spots from his eyes, but when they finally abandoned them he found Bellatrix's face just a few centimetres from his. The woman's dark eyes were fixed on him and her long curly hair was tickling his face. He felt Bellatrix's wand pressed against his throat. His head was still throbbing painfully and so did his left arm. The brand launched a pang stronger than the others that spread along his arm like an electric shock making him moan in pain.

Bellatrix smiled.

"Does it hurt, half prince?" She asked pressing the wand harder on his throat. Severus felt her hot breath on him and turned his head to one side. His wand lay abandoned a few steps further, in the middle of the street. He was on the ground, unarmed and with the Death Eater's wand pointed at his throat. He just hoped that Lily had Dematerialized to Dumbledore Manor, at least she would be safe.

He glanced toward the street where the girl had disappeared.

"Your Mudblood friend can not help you." Bellatrix said after following his gaze.

Severus continued to look that way. He did not want Lily to come back to help him... he just wanted that the girl was somewhere safe.

He felt the woman get closer until hers mouth touched his left ear.

"You have been not very cute with my fellows." Bellatrix whispered in a hissing, tickling the hair of the young man, while her hand went down to stroke his side.

Severus winced at that contact and tried to draw away.

"Get off me!" He said firmly. But he just felt Bellatrix grin, curling her lips against his earlobe.

"Oh I won't, little prince. The Dark Lord wants to see you. You know, he longs so much to have an innocent, tiny chat with you." The Death Eaters said.

"Innocent? But you listen at what you say, Bella? You're just a crazy fanatic." Severus growled, trying to get away from the woman, without success.

Bellatrix sneered. The hand that was caressing Severus' side clutched his clothes, pulling his white shirt out of his trousers. The boy shuddered when he felt the cold air of the night brush against his exposed skin. A shiver ran through him when the fingers of Bellatrix joined those of the night ousting them in a moment.

The woman's hand slithered under Severus' shirt and stroked his pale skin, following the slight line of the abdominals.

"Take your hands off me!" Severus exclaimed trying to control his breathing. Bellatrix had a sadistic idea of torture. Oh, she liked to hear her victims scream in pain; psychological torture did not give the same satisfaction, but it could be just as cruel. She enjoyed the scared and hurt look of Severus which snapped right and left, as the smooth skin she felt slid under her fingers.

Severus was petrified. The arms stuck on the asphalt like chained by ties of lead. Bellatrix continued to grin, the game was fun it seemed. That woman was crazy.

"Hey, Bella! You caught him, apparently." A male voice said a few steps away.

Severus looked up. The two Death Eaters, who had attacked him and Lily short before, had reached their companion. They were still wearing their silver masks that distorted their voices, adding metallic echoes when it passed through the cracks of the metal that encircled their mouths.

Bellatrix drew back the hand, that was wandering shameless on Severus' abdomen, and looked at the two Death Eaters without removing the wand pressed against her prey's throat.

"Yes. I've caught him. "Bellatrix said triumphantly. "The Dark Lord will be pleased when he will know that I, I have caught his half prince. You're both bunglers!" She thundered, almost growling while she spit against the Death Eaters the last words.

The two were silent. Impossible to see their expressions through the frosty silver masks.

Bellatrix lowered her face back on Severus.

"Come, Sev. Say hello to Rabastan and Rodolphus... they're so happy to see you." She said in a hiss.

Severus tried to free himself from the grasp of Bellatrix, but she forcefully grabbed his left arm and twisted it firmly behind his back. The boy screamed as the fingers of Death Eaters pressed on the Dark Mark before he lacked the breath because of the nagging sting. The discharge of pain overcame his shoulder up to wring his lungs causing him to spasm, leaving him gasping for air. He barely heard the two Death Eaters chuckle delighted.

"Why don't you leave us some fun, eh?" One of them suggested taking a step forward.

"The Dark Lord said he want alive, Rabastan." Said the other holding him by the arm.

"Oh, but we did not kill him... we just make him pay for his betrayal. He betrayed all of us, not only the Dark Lord." Rabastan said.

Rodolphus stood in silence and his brother took the opportunity to get closer.

"He's here at our mercy. Why can not we take our part?" Rabastan barked.

"Because the Dark Lord has told us not to touch him." Bellatrix replied, in a growl.

"And what are you doing now? Aren't you touching him?" Rodolphus pointed out, alongside with his brother.

Bellatrix cackled evilly.

"Be quiet! It is for the Dark Lord the first bite." She said to the two Death Eaters. "You do not want to deprive him of his prey, don't you..."

The two looked at each other without saying a word. Bellatrix tightened his grip on Severus' arm twisting it even stronger, and she let out a smile when she felt the blood flow between her fingers. Severus groaned, his view was blurring behind the white mist of tears of pain.

"Your girlfriend left you, Severus." Bellatrix told him.

"She did the right thing. At least she's safe." Severus growled.

"Safe? Oh sweetheart, I would not hope so. Once we have delivered you to the Dark Lord we'll take care of her too. You can be sure of it." Bellatrix said, still grinning.

Severus moaned again. He had to free himself in some way, but how? Bellatrix was squeezing him in a vise-like grip and his wand was on the ground three meters from him. Lily might be locked behind beyond barrier which he had banged into: there was no way for her to come and help him. His mind was hoping that Lily had put herself in safe, while his heart continued to desperately hope that she had not given up... she would be back to get him, to save him. He looked at the empty street, praying for Lily to come and cursing himself for that. Lily was not coming... Lily would not come. He had already put her enough in danger, now he had to make out alone.

"_Stupefy_!" A voice shouted.

Severus closed his eyes, hoping it was all a dream... that that voice was not... that that voice was Lily's.

But this was no dream. Bellatrix was taken aback: she had only time to look up to see the red trail of the spell that hit her throwing her away from Severus, and making her crash, unconscious, on the cold asphalt of the road.

The Lestrange brothers did not let the girl to catch them equally unawares. Lily barely deflected the spell casted against her by Rabastan.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The girl exclaimed trying to hit the man, but doing so she had not the time to protect herself from a curse of Rodolphus that struck her right arm leaving a deep burn.

"_Protego_!" She said stopping a second spell of the Death Eater, and moving the barrier to protect her side from the red flash sparked from Rabastan's wand. She could not keep them both a bay. If she attacked she could not protect herself, and she could not respond to the assaults when she was on the defensive.

"_Stupefy_!" A red lightning hit Rodolphus in the stomach knocking him violently against a lamppost. The iron rod quivered under the blow while the Death Eater crumpled on the ground unconscious.

Lily turned to the right, looking for the source of the spell and saw Severus lying on his side in the street. He was leaning on his right arm while with the left hand he brandished the wand.

The boy, free from the grasp of Bellatrix, had taken advantage of the intervention of Lily to reach his wand. The girl could not hold off two powerful Death Eaters as the Lestrange brothers alone. He had leaned on the aching arm trying to get up, but he had to give up, so he had crawled toward the wand, throwing himself on it.

Rabastan saw his brother slumped helpless and pointed the wand at Severus, but he never had time to cast his curse for he was hit by a spell of Lily that tossed him backwards leaving him unconscious, lying sprawled on the sidewalk, close to his brother.

Severus lowered his wand, taking a deep breath. He leaned on his right arm succeeding to sit up, and two arms came to his aid encircling his waist and supporting him as he rose slowly to his feet.

"Are you okay?" The voice behind him asked.

He turned. The smiling face of Lily welcomed him. He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out, as if all the strength left in his lungs have vanished in crying spells just before.

"Are you okay?" Lily repeated without removing the smile from her face.

Severus swallowed hard, trying to find the words.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said at last. He was still breathing hub for the pain and the eyes watery because of the cloth of unrelenting suffering.

Lily put her hand on the boy's cheek. She ran the backs of her fingers on Severus' cheekbone feeling the warmth of him on her skin. The boy did not budge from that contact. Lily's fingers were cold water on his face at that moment, he could not help smile sweetly... perhaps the first real smile accepted on his lips. And he was giving it to Lily. He was glad she had come back to help him... he was happy to have her there beside him.

"Let's go." Lily said, pulling back her hand from his smooth face. She kept smiling sweetly to him, she could not do anything more. She regretted having to break that little contact with Severus. She did not know why she had touched his cheek like that, but the smile that the young man had addressed her had warmed her heart... and now break that bond was like to gag her heart to stop its beating.

Severus nodded. The Death Eaters would not take long to recover.

"Oh no. You are not going anywhere! _Expelliarmus_!" Rodolphus Lestrange had risen from the ground and aimed against the two lads whose wands darted away from their respective grasps. Rodolphus' thin face and was now free from the silver mask which he had lost in the fall. His black eyes sparkled full of nervous rage.

"You filthy Mudblood. You're going to pay!" Rodolphus pointed his wand at Lily. From its tip came a trail of a stormy red. Before Lily could do something she saw Severus spring up in front of her. The curse struck the boy in the chest with violence. He was thrown backwards dragging Lily with him in the fall.

The girl stood up with difficulty. She searched Severus with her eyes. The boy was lying on his back, gasping, his body shaken by sudden bouts of coughing. She moved towards him on all fours. Severus kept his eyes closed, his body shook with tremors and a large burn on his chest where the curse had struck him. He coughed and could not breathe, rivulets of blood encircled his mouth staining his chin and painting red trails on his face.

"Sev..." Lily murmured laying a hand on the shoulder of the boy. Severus groaned and coughed again as a new outlet of blood stained his lips.

"Sev..." Lily felt warm tears falling inexorable along her cheeks.

The Death Eater was a few steps from her, he was raising his wand again. But she did not care, she could not see anything around her. Only Severus.

"Sev..." she repeated for the umpteenth time. A tear left her chin and fell on Severus panting chest.

She heard Rodolphus Lestrange shouting a curse. But that curse never hit her. She felt a jerk drag her away, like that of a Disapparition... but she had not Disapparated and Severus had certainly not the strength to do it. A whirl welcomed her. Everything around her began to turn. She felt Severus' presence beside her, and this somehow reassured her.

The vortex suddenly abandoned her on a stone floor. She was lying on her back and felt the heat of Severus' body beside her. She was confused and could not focus on the place where she was through the heavy veil of tears that continued to fall from her eyes.

"Lily! Severus!" Suddenly a familiar voice exclaimed. "Thank Merlin I managed do find you!"

* * *

><p><em>Well, until now, I can say this was the most difficult chapter to translate. I hope I have not made too many mistakes.<em>

_The title refers to Bellatrix. I do not know if you know, but Bellatrix is the name of a star in the constellation of Orion, which is also called __T__he Amazon. Bellatrix, in fact, derives from the Latin bellatricis m__eaning warrior (female). Even if the Latin name is a free translation of the Arabic name of the star, Al Najid, which means __The conqueror._

_As usual, I hope you enjoyed it. See you!_


	16. You're home

_SORRYYYYYYYY! I am late again! You are authorized to cruciate me if you want. Probably, there will be other delays in future because I have a lot of work at home and not always I have the time to translate. Forgive me, it is not my fault!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. "You're home"<strong>

Lily tried to focus on the features of the man bending over her, but tears burnt her eyes covering them with violent streams of salt. The candlelight reflected in them, flaming up her emerald irises in a vile imitation of those tongues of fire and they painfully licked the transparent wax of tears.

She felt a vague burning sensation in her right arm, but it was nothing compared to the images that those bloody tears banged on her eyes. The angry, croaking voice of Rodolphus Lestrange. The crimson red curse springing from his wand like a scourge of blood. And then Severus who sprang up before her. Severus who was hit right the chest by the curse. Severus which was thrown back by the force of the blow pulling her down with him. Severus who was gasping on the ground, the blood that stained his lips... his eyes spasmodically closed.

Hot tears ran down her drawn face. She could not hold them back... she did not want to...

The voice that was heard shortly before had become a strange memory, a puff of dream-time that echoed dying among her breath broken by mild sobs. She heard it distant, muffled. It was saying something, but she did not know if it was speaking to her or to someone else. She heard only the more rigid and severe tone that it had acquired.

She vaguely heard a door opened and closed, and then light footsteps toward her. The light rubbing of a coat. She felt a gently hand on her forehead pushing aside the locks of red hair wet with tears. Two bright blue eyes shone beyond the veil of pain. They sparkled like little stars in a distant world, a heaven that she could not see beyond the fog. Those two sparks of sky continued to stare at her cutting the mist that covered her eyes.

She closed her eyes. She did not want to see those blue eyes... she did not want they to sound out hers like panting hounds.

She bowed her head to one side trying to escape even from the caress that brushed her head gently, stroking her hair.

"Lily..." the soft voice said. Now she could hear it clearly: it was sweet, it wrapped her ears and filled them with warm and placid blue waters.

"Lily, you're safe here. It's all right." The man continued without ceasing to slide his hand on the girl's wet face.

Lily opened her eyes, trying to drive away those salty drops. She turned again, finding herself in front of those blue eyes, but her gaze went past. Aside... to the boy lying on her side. The boy who was gasping in an extreme attempt to capture the air in his lungs.

She moved a little toward him, ignoring the flashing cerulean eyes fixed on them. She made a hand slid along Severus' arm down to meet his hand. She slight touched his clear skin feeling it cold under her touch. She slipped her fingers between those contracted of the young, holding them. Severus shuddered under the touch, but then Lily felt his hand to tight around hers and his breathing become more regular.

Severus coughed again, expelling more blood from his lips, smearing with vermilion his chin and neck and the top of the sweater. Lily strengthened her grip on the boy's hand, she saw his features stiffened in the throes of pain that had shaken him. She saw a wrinkled and tapered hand resting on Severus' forehead and then descend gently along his cheek, blotting its fingers with blood when it got to touch the corner of the boy's mouth.

Albus Dumbledore was kneeling on the ground, on the cold stone floor. He watched with worried and saddened eyes the boy, keeping to brush gently his face trying in vain to relax him.

Lily took a deep breath before standing up on her knees, without letting go Severus' hand. For her, it was like to have a stone in her chest that was pressing on her lungs, preventing them from inflating with air. Her eyes were still sore from crying, they were red and swollen. She brought a hand to her face drying the tears with her sleeve.

She could not look at Severus. She could not look at the face of the boy who had saved her for the second time.

"Lily..." Dumbledore said, looking at the young woman through his glittering half-moon glasses. "You are safe now. It's over. You're home."

Lily rolled her eyes toward Albus for a second. She saw her own tears reflected in the headmaster's blue irises, and saw the hounds crouched and yelping.

Dumbledore smiled at her, but that movement shook the drops crouched beyond the curved lenses, releasing one, warm and bright, which fell slowly down the old headmaster's cheek getting lost in the thick white beard.

It was the first time Lily saw Dumbledore crying, but she did not care. She tried to smile at him, but she obtained only a lying grimace that tilted her flushed face, which vanished as soon as she laid again her eyes on Severus.

"He can't breath..." Lily whispered, worried, clutching stronger the boy's hand.

"Brix's gone to call Madam Pomfrey. She'll be here soon." Dumbledore tried to reassure her. Then he stood up and leaned over Severus. He passed gently one arm around the boy's back and the other under his knees. Severus groaned loudly when Albus lifted him and made him lean his head against his shoulder.

"Hush..." Dumbledore whispered holding the boy tight. He was not so heavy and Albus could easily carry him.

Lily had left for a moment Severus' hand when the headmaster had lifted him, but she quickly grabbed it again, watching the young man who pushed his head against Dumbledore's shoulder looking for some warmth.

Albus strengthened his grip on the young man's body and walked slowly toward the back of the office, bypassing the solid walnut desk. Lily followed him obediently holding Severus' hand. Albus did not care about the curious and concerned gazes that surrounded them nor about the comments that were exchanged by the former headmasters of Hogwarts from their antique frames. He did not look up at those paintings who observed them anxiously. But Lily... to Lily it looked like to be in the center of an arena: exposed, vulnerable, without a way out. A puppet with no use who spectacled herself in front of those illustrious dead who were merely whispering behind her back, and commented. She did not understand what they were saying- she heard only a single muffled background noise- but their eyes... oh, she felt those eyes burning on her back, she felt them stung her like many small hot needles. She had not even noticed the fact that they were in the headmaster's office: all her attentions were turned to Severus. She did not know how did they materialize at Hogwarts... right now, however, that was the least of her worries.

She looked at Severus, unable to remove that burden that locked up her heart and lungs in a vice, inextricably linking them to each other. All the pain Severus felt was as absorbed by her own body and forged, hammered to shape up that chain of ice, which prevented her from breathing.

The boy kept his eyes closed, no more moaning although the blood inside him forced him to violent blows of cough to come out from his thin lips, clearing his throat from those crimson rivers that broke their banks staining his lunar skin. He seemed unconscious, but Lily felt Severus' hand tighten on her own and saw his head pressed against the warm headmaster's shoulder.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a large painting behind the desk, depicting the castle of Hogwarts, unlike all the other paintings in the room that had the features of the previous headmasters of the school.

Lily felt Dumbledore muttering something in a low voice, then saw the picture shake and move slowly to the right revealing a stone staircase which turned to the left after a few steps. She had no time to wonder where that passage would lead that the headmaster had already jumped on the first step, holding the semiconscious boy in his arms. The staircase was too narrow for Lily to be able to walk alongside the professor, so she was forced to leave the hand of the wounded young man and to follow Dumbledore three steps behind.

Soon, she discovered that in reality, the stair had only a dozen steps and gave access to the private rooms of the headmaster. Just round the corner, in fact, she followed Dumbledore up in seven granite steps and found herself in front of a thick grenade curtain that hid a Gothic arch decorated with simple but elegant lines.

The curtain pulled back as soon as Dumbledore had to cross the archway. Lily followed him and stopped in the doorway watching the cosy living room lit by a crackling fireplace. There were some windows covered by red and gold curtains on the right that reflected the orange light of the fire creating a warm atmosphere which made even more comfortable the armchairs and the couch, with dark embroidered pillows, by the fireplace. The girl did not have the time to look around that Dumbledore had already crossed the room and stopped before a small, dark door at the top of three low stone steps.

Lily hurried to reach the headmaster making her steps laying on the parquet and on the big Persian carpet that was proudly showed off in the centre of the room.

Albus was beginning to struggle carrying Severus. He embraced him, trying to strengthen his grip on the boy's body. Severus groaned, clutching himself even more against the headmaster's chest. He coughed, staining with vermilion the azure professor's robe.

Dumbledore made the silver handle snap magically and wait for the door to open completely. He climbed the three steps and entered the dark room beyond the threshold.

Blue sparks awoke with a start. Rushing toward the iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling, they turned on a warm blue light that filled the small room to reveal a simple pine wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a bed perfectly tidy with its brown-reddish bedspread and the patchwork blanket thrown on it with simple elegance.

From the small window, which broke the continuity of the stone walls, the moon, still high in the sky, peered curious into the room.

Dumbledore walked slowly toward the bed, and then he carefully laid down the young man who was holding in his arms. Severus moaned when he felt no more the comforting warmth of the headmaster's body around him.

Lily rushed to his side grabbing again his white hand.

Dumbledore conjured a chair with his wand, and sat wearily pulling out a deep sigh. He looked at the young woman who had, meanwhile, sit on the opposite edge of the bed and showed no signs of let go Severus' hand. Albus sounded her green eyes just pitched from the last traces of tears, deeply marked by crying, the red cheeks stained with tears that were still attached to the red locks. He saw a drop sliding along the hot face of the young to emphasize the fading paths of those which had preceded it, when Lily looked up at him in a silent prayer.

Albus felt the anxiety and discomfort held in those fresh irises. His blues hounds had caught those vague images despite the veil of tears that disturbed their line. They had seen those green and chubby puppies whining under the gray and cold covers of tears. They had approached them, sniffing, licking them, crouching beside them, trying to ward off their sadness... but they continued to whine, with those big supplicants eyes and continue to stare at the blue hounds.

"I cannot do anything for him." Albus said sadly in a whisper.

Lily looked at him knocked down for a moment, then turned to the young man. Severus was barely breathing.

"I'm sorry." Lily murmured. She could not understand who was talking to. If to Severus, who was gasping in that bed with excruciating pain in his chest because he had sacrificed himself to save her. If to herself who felt that same pain in her heart. Or, perhaps, to Dumbledore whose trust they had both betrayed disobeying his orders.

"What's done is done, Lily." Dumbledore told her and smiled kindly. "You're fine. Severus is wounded, but alive. You should be grateful for this, it could have ended much worse."

"He's in this condition because he saved me." Lily said. Her voice broke on the last words melting with new uncontrollable tears. She kept staring at Severus' drawn face, she had not the courage to raise her eyes again toward Dumbledore. She felt terribly responsible, and guilt drove her to flee from those blue, sparkling eyes.

"Who's struck him?" Dumbledore asked without lowering the sharp look from Lily.

The girl gently brushed Severus' hair, then replied: "Rodolphus Lestrange. But that curse was meant for me..." She stammered, her lip trembling. "He... he stood before me, and..."

"You do not need to tell me everything at once." Albus said gently. "Madam Pomfrey is on her way, she'll take care of Severus. Then you will can tell us everything."

Lily nodded at the same instant when the bedroom door opened again angrily. The girl saw Poppy Pomfrey, wrapped in a walnut-coloured robe, quickly approaching the bed, holding a brown bag in her hand. Dumbledore stood up to make room for the nurse.

"This is the second time in a few days that I get thrown out of bed at night." Madam Pomfrey muttered, leaving the bag on the floor before laying a hand on the forehead beaded with sweat of Severus. "And again because of these two reckless." She added as her expert hand moved down toward the boy's wrist. She pick out her wand and passed it on Severus' body violently shaken by pain and stopped to analyze with careful eyes the burning on the sweater, in the center of the chest.

The Mediwitch pulled out a cloth, from the pocket of her robe, and wiped away the blood from the boy's lips and face. "He has deep internal injuries. And high fever." Was the diagnosis.

"Can you cure him?" Lily asked with a trembling voice.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her. "Oh, sure I can cure him." She said, gruffly, but then seemed to soften when she saw the desperate and pleading eyes of the girl. "I cannot, however, do miracles: he will need time to recover completely."

"What do you need?" Dumbledore asked to the Mediwitch, eager to help. Madam Pomfrey took his eyes off the girl to bring them on the headmaster, surprised by the behaviour of the man: she had never seen Dumbledore so much worried before. Perhaps she was just imagining it, but those blue eyes seemed really concerned about the fate of the young man.

But Madam Pomfrey had something else to deal with at the time. She look away from Dumbledore and returned take care of the boy. She bent down and pulled out a little bottle from the bag lying on the floor. She uncorked it and gently lifted the head of Severus bringing the potion to his lips. The boy coughed when he felt the liquid burn his throat and a few drops of blood stained his lips again. Madam Pomfrey passed again the white cloth to remove those drops from the white skin.

"For now a Strengthening Solution will suffice, together with a Blood-Replenishing and a Burn-healing paste for the burn. Unfortunately, I am not equipped to deal with these curses. I'll need a potion to make internal injuries to heal. Usually I would ask Severus to brew it for me, but..." the Mediwitch said without removing her eyes from the boy.

Severus gasped suddenly, spitting blood. Lily strengthened more her grip on his hand and observed him worried. The boy's black eyes widened suddenly pointing in the young woman's: they were watery and empty, but Lily caught in them the spark of the irises of the fiery dragon, who fought hard against the pain and the blood that filled his throat trying to make his voice been heard. The boy panted, his lips moving as if to say something.

"The let... the..." Severus gasped, squeezing in a vise-like grip Lily's fingers.

"Lily..." the young man's broken voice continued. The girl looked at him blankly. Dumbledore had approached the bed and his eyes shone with interest, while those of Madam Pomfrey had taken a darker shade.

"The letter." Severus sighed in a last effort to bring out those damn words. Lily blinked as if she had received a bucket of ice water straight on her face. She seemed as if she had been suddenly snatched out of a dream; the voice of Severus had kidnapped her by force from that strange half-sleep. She did not understand immediately what the boy meant.

"What letter?" She asked, in fact, leaning over him. Severus was forced to take a long breath that burned his throat causing him to cough again to eliminate the blood.

"Lucius..." he gasped, and Lily suddenly remembered the letter that Lucius Malfoy had left to her parents. Severus had put it in his own keeping...

"In my pocket..." he sighed, pressing Lily's hand against the pocket of his trousers, just before closing again his feverish eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

The girl was forced to let go Severus' cold fingers to take out the crumpled letter from his pocket.

"Lucius?" Dumbledore repeated, intrigued, while Lily took out the little paper and hold in her trembling fingers.

"Good. You can talk about these things out of here." Madam Pomfrey said, waving his hand towards the door. Dumbledore moved behind Lily and held her shoulders in his slender fingers. He drew her toward himself to get her up.

"Come on, Lily. Severus is in good hands." He said softly.

The girl allowed the headmaster's hands to guide her and left Severus' side, but without ceasing to look worried his white face. Albus put an arm around her shoulders as he accompanied her to the door, slowly. Lily was forced to turn her back on Severus.

Dumbledore opened the door, inviting her to enter the living room and Lily found herself in front of Brix and Minerva McGonagall. They were standing in the middle of the warm room, worried and anxious to know.

The girl bowed her head trying to escape the eyes of the two and squeezed Lucius' letter in her hand. Albus made her sat down on the couch by the fireplace and she abandoned herself on it, emptied of all her strength. She pointed her eyes in the flames of the fireplace hoping to get lost in them, burn, fade in them. She heard someone approaching and sitting next to her, but did not turn.

"How's Severus?" She heard McGonagall ask to Dumbledore.

"Not good. But Poppy will put him back on his feet." Dumbledore said, sincere.

"But what happened?" Minerva questioned.

"I don't know. But I suppose Lily will enlighten us." Dumbledore answered, and the girl felt the penetrating eyes of the headmaster resting on her. She raised her eyes slightly and found to have Brix alongside who looked at her sweetly. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched her little further, stood, the one with eyes bright with interest, the other with on the face a strange mixture of apprehension, disappointment and anger.

Lily looked down again, feeling hunted down, in the corner.

Albus invited McGonagall to sit on an armchair with a sweeping gesture of his hand; then he followed the teacher sitting in turn, on the other armchair. For Lily it was like to be in a court with judges seated before her, and Brix alongside. She looked at the elf seeing only relief and sweetness in his hazel eyes, and this made her feel somehow less blamed and less guilty.

"So, Lily." Dumbledore's voice said. "What happened in Cokeworth?"

"Severus... he... he thought that I might have made Harry Apparate at my parents." Lily responded, surprising for the fact she could even formulate a complete sentence.

"But Harry was not there. Isn't it true?" Albus asked, then.

"No," Lily said sadly.

"You've got into big trouble, you two." Professor McGonagall scolded her.

"You see, Lily", Dumbledore intervened, "there was a reason because you shouldn't have got away from my house, although I discovered just tonight the full extent of it. You must know that I had a little chat with Lucius Malfoy." Lily gasped and her eyes jumped on the letter in her hand. "Yes. That name pops up everywhere in this story, isn't it?"Albus said with a smile."Anyway," he continued shortly after, "Lucius told me that the Dark Lord could (and still can) find Severus through the Mark. You see, Lily? Once out of the security barrier Voldemort could track him." Lily brought her eyes on him, surprised and scared at the same time for that revelation.

"But why...?" She began, but Dumbledore interrupted."Why I did not told you? It was the intent with which I came home just a short time ago. It was a mercy for you that I have noticed your absence in time." Albus said.

"The Mark's hurt Severus when we've arrived in Cokeworth." Said Lily. "It has begun to bleed and I had to bandage it."

Albus nodded gravely: "It means Voldemort had found his Mark. He sent someone over there, didn't he? Can you tell us?"

Lily took a deep breath, then began: "We have been attacked just out of my house, beyond the protection of Fidelius Charm. There were two of them... one in an alley, the other behind a wall. We were vulnerable and then... then Severus casted a Confringo against one of the Death Eaters and, taking advantage of the explosion, he has prompted me to run. The Death Eaters have pursued, but Severus was able to stop them... and then... Then he shouted to me to take an alley and I did, but... but when I looked back I realized I was alone."

Lily paused taking for breath as she felt upon herself the eyes of her listeners.

"I came back to find Severus, but there was a barrier that blocked the entrance to the alley. I could see beyond, but not cross it ... Severus was lying on the ground. I saw a woman leaning over him, she turned her back on me and immediately I did not recognize her, but now I know she was Bellatrix Lestrange... then the other two Death Eaters came. I heard Severus scream... and I do not... I could not..." Tears began to scroll down her cheeks. "Then, at some point, the barrier vanished. I rushed towards them... I stunned Bellatrix... but the other two... the Lestrange brothers... I could not keep them both at bay. Then I saw one of them been thrown backwards and Severus still on the ground with his wand raised. I stunned the other... but then..." Her voice broke and she had to catch her breath between the sobs that were shaking her body. The images of those moments painted her eyes as nightmares; but unfortunately it was not only a dream, and Lily knew it.

"Rodolphus Lestrange got up again... he disarmed us... casted a curse against me, but... Severus..." she could not finish the sentence because she got lost among sobs, but both McGonagall and Dumbledore knew what Severus had done: he had interposed himself between Lily and the curse getting stricken by it right in the chest... risking to die to save Lily.

"It's all right." Albus said gently. "It's all over now."

"Yes, Lily. You're alive, you are back here... and we aren't angry with you." Brix's calm voice told her, while the elf held out an embroidered handkerchief with a large and loving smile on his face. Lily took the handkerchief from the hands of Brix and wiped the tears away from her face and burning eyes, unable to suppress a smile of thanks.

"How did we get here?" Lily asked, encouraged by the kindness of Brix.

Albus raised his hand to silence her: "Later." He said. "Now tell me what's written in that letter that you're continuing to torment in your hands."

Lily held out the letter and Minerva the one to reach out and grab it. The professor opened the little parchment and put on her square glasses analysing the writing.

"In short, Lucius Malfoy asked my parents to make him in contact with me." Lily explained to Dumbledore, who was leaning toward McGonagall trying to steal some of the written words.

"Curious..." Albus commented.

"We thought that, perhaps, he might know something about Harry." Lily said. Meanwhile, McGonagall had passed the letter to Albus who was now reading and rereading it greedy, snapping his eyes from left to right, ravenous.

"Can we trust Malfoy?" Asked the Transfiguration teacher.

"I don't know..." Dumbledore said, thoughtfully. "I'll deal with this question. You'll be sorry if you try to do another stunt like that of tonight." He concluded folding the letter and making it slip into the folds of his robe.

"It was my fault." Lily said, bringing the gazes of the others on herself. "It was I to convince Severus to go to Cokeworth. He just helped me." She noticed that Dumbledore watched her suspiciously as soon as she finished that sentence, but did not care. Severus had saved her life. Yes, it was childish what she was doing, and it was equally true that it would not have helped much, but she felt the need to take all the responsibility, to cover up for Severus.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Lily." Professor McGonagall said quietly, certainly not troubled about her _confession_. "You had a bad night because of your lack of common sense."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey, who was making strides toward them.

"So? Details?" Dumbledore asked to the Mediwitch.

Poppy Pomfrey sighed. "I did what I could. It's not much, but right now I can't do more: I need the right potion. I will ask Professor Slughorn." She said.

"Is it serious?" McGonagall questioned then.

"In theory, it is not life threatening; but without the appropriate treatment there is the risk." The nurse bluntly replied.

"What shall we do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do not leave him alone. Someone should always stay with him, in case he has coughing fits or he feel sick. Now, if you please, I would go to bed. Good night." Madam Pomfrey said and then waled away quickly.

She was under the archway of the stairs when she stopped and looked back.

"Oh, another thing." She said. "I left the Strengthening Solution, Dittany and some bandages on the nightstand. I'll be back tomorrow. Good night." That said, she passed the archway, pushing aside the curtain, and disappeared.

"Oh, she's such a sweet woman!" Dumbledore commented.

"Have I to return to the manor?" Lily asked suddenly.

"No, no." Albus said. "It 's too late, and then Severus... he needs you at his side. So as long as he can't move , you stay here."

"But these are your rooms, sir." Lily pointed out.

"Oh, well. I willingly give them to you. I will prepare a second bed in my room tomorrow, but for tonight, I'm afraid, you have to settle on the couch. I'll stay with Severus." Albus said.

"Well. We left you, then." Said Professor McGonagall standing up followed by Brix.

"Goodnight." The elf said and Lily answered with a smile.

"Good night, Miss Evans. I trust you're not going to disappear again, tonight." McGonagall said looking at the girl with dark eyes.

"No, professor, don't worry." Lily said with a slight smile. Minerva nodded with a sharp gesture, then turned her back after a mumbled 'Good night, Albus.' And Brix followed her leaving the room and so Albus and Lily remained alone.

Dumbledore stood a few steps away, leaving Lily at the mercy of her own thoughts. The girl was looking again into the flames of the fireplace, lost in their fiery dances.

"Merlin's pants!" She heard the headmaster exclaim. "Between one thing and another we brought four and a half, dawn is not far."

Lily did not care about what the headmaster was saying and she almost jumped when Albus put two blankets in her hands.

"I'll check Severus. Good night, Lily." And with that, Dumbledore walked away headed toward the door of his bedroom, but he was restrained by the girl.

"Professor?" Lily turned to him and watched him from above the back of the couch.

"Tell me, Lily." Dumbledore said, turning toward her. He had just opened the door, his hand still on the handle.

"How did you bring us here? No one can Apparate at Hogwarts." The girl told him.

"Oh, I simply reversed the barrier around my office. I have tracked you and sucked you down here... little headmaster tricks." Albus said, smiling in front of the confused expression Lily's face had acquired. The girl had not really understand much. He could see clearly the thousand questions that hovered in her mind, but it was not the time for long explanations: Lily needed to sleep.

He winked slyly, then turned and passed the threshold closing the door behind him.


	17. Under the moon

**Chapter 17. Under the moon**

The Death Eater was gasping on the ground, his face pressed against the cold, rough stone floor. He sensed the dark presence above him... the gazes of his two companions who watched silently from the dark sides of the room.

The Cruciatus was still burning in his lean body, soaking his blood with fire. He heard a rustle of cloth over him, he shut his eyes, expecting another curse, but the black figure above him turned around sharply.

"Get up!" Hissed the cold voice, a few steps away from him. The man rouse on his feet with difficulty, while a slight groan escaped his lips. He straightened his aching back and glanced at the woman who was watching from the corner of the room with sparkling eyes, intent on drinking every slight moan or groan of pain. The man beside her, however, kept his head down and pressed himself against the stone wall as if trying to disappear inside it.

The Death Eater grimaced. Bellatrix had not taken her eyes off him during his torture, she looked hungry all the time, savoring every drop of his pain. He had to pay for the three of them... all three... but, indeed, he had been the one to fail in the end.

He turned slowly, lowering his head. Voldemort had settled on what had become his throne, a great chair of dark marble wrapped in the coils of agile silver snakes huddled around the base and the arms. The Dark Lord was sitting erect, the elegant long black dress fell around him, resting on the cold stone like smoke. The white face was bent slightly to the right while his glowing eyes peered at the man with the head bowed before him.

"Look at me." He ordered him.

The Death Eaters raised his head, trembling. His eyes were trying to escape the gaze of his master, but those red irises captured him violently and furiously pulled his gaze on him. The Death Eater felt the Dark Lord's eyes penetrating in his pupils and dig hard in his mind, with fury. He felt that fire running among his thoughts and memories as a predator horde, taking, tearing, throwing away... He tried to close his eyes, but in vain. The look of the Dark Lord was upon him... inside him. Then, suddenly, he heard those tumults of cool fire slow down and walk away, crawling, from his memories. Voldemort smirked.

"Well, Rodolphus." Riddle said, a grin spreading across his lips. "Why don't you tell me a story?"

The Death Eater looked at him, confused.

"My Lord?" He asked with a shaky, hoarse voice.

"You had those two kids on a plait and you let them disappear under your nose!" Voldemort exclaimed angrily, his voice resounded along the walls of the room hitting Rodolphus straight in the face. He shut his eyes, terrified.

"My Lord, I..." the Death Eater stammered.

"Tell me, come on." Voldemort invited him with a velvety voice, accompanying his words with a flourish of his bony hand.

"My Lord, if you please..." Bellatrix intervened, making a little step forward. "It was the filthy Mudblood to..."

"Shut up!" Voldemort interrupted her sharply. The woman bowed her head and retreated back to huddle against the wall.

"What a shame it must be for you, Bellatrix, having been defeated by a Mudblood..." the Dark Lord hissed then twisting his lips into a grimace when he saw the woman's bright eyes become more gloomy.

"My Knights of Walpurgis beaten by two kids!" He exclaimed onward, wrapping his voice in the gurgle of a laugh. "Your failure is as absurd as amusing."

"My Lord," said Rodolphus' trembling voice. The grin on the face of Voldemort vanished as he clapped his eyes on the man. "I held them... but then... they... they Disapparated."

"Disapparated?" Riddle repeated. "Really?"

"But... but I hit Snape. He's injured." Rodolphus continued.

"You idiot!" Voldemort roared spitting out his anger in the Death Eater's face. He jumped up and then sneaked slowly toward Rodolphus, approaching him enough to graze his skin with the icy breath.

"Can you see, Rodolphus, the limits of your intellectual capacity?" He whispered to the man's ears, circling the Death Eater like a hungry predator. "The only one I wanted alive and unharmed you risked to kill him. I saw what you saw. Do you think that during a Disapparition a golden aura shines around the body? Oh, yes... I have seen. A slight haze of sunlight that enveloped Severus and the girl... this is what you saw... and I did too." He took a deep breath moving back face to face with Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Someone took them away. And who do you think it was, uh? The blue-winged fairy?" Voldemort whispered again, hissing on the man's tense face. Riddle turned back suddenly returning to sit on his throne dark.

"Leave! And take your stupidity away with you!" He ordered, then.

* * *

><p>"What are you plotting, old boy? Uh?" Albus murmured looking out of the window of his room. His blue eyes pierced the thick glasses getting lost in the night sky like little stars.<p>

"What are you waiting for? Why do you not search for the child?" Dumbledore asked to the night.

He shook his head sadly. "Have you already found him? Is it so? Is he there with you?" He smiled. "How many questions I ask myself... me, who I have always been 'the one with all the answers' ... the guide ... Well, this time I give up: questions, questions... but no answer. And the more I try, the more questions are being asked... it's frustrating. But you know it, don't you, Tom? This time you have the answers and I've only the useless dust of questions."

* * *

><p>"Continue to bustle, you old fool. Oh, this situation depresses you, right? Being without a reference point... waiting... I can imagine. Deception will end my game. And who will play for you?" Voldemort smiled evilly as the light of the moon paled even more his features.<p>

"Ah, what a fool I am! Love will lead your strategy! Pathetic." He chuckled, cold, sneering in front of the smile of the moon, his white and pale reflection in the heavens. And the moon was the bridge and the bond between those two figures, distant and yet so close. And so the moon listened and reported- silent messenger- the words spoken by the two men to one another, she touched with her silver hair the crimson and the blue eyes and mixed them in its bright light.

* * *

><p>"What are you up to?" Albus murmured, shaking his head.<p>

"Soon the game will end... the child will fulfill my purpose. Oh, no. Not the one of the Prophecy... my own purpose. Yes, you'll see. My plan will be accomplished without your being able to react somehow. A vise tightens on you without you to see it... it slowly breaks your bones."

Voldemort took a deep breath and let the air whistling through the cracks of the nostrils. Yes, the moon was a bridge between the two magicians... a bridge that wished not to be so, forced into the arch of the sky to show off his quirky smile. A vacuum, invisible passage that illuminated the night with its rays and opened up to anyone.

The moon listened, observed and reported with her tinkling and trilling to the world's ear. She was the way that the two magicians were walking in the night and never met in an endless walk on the tightrope of a spider web. They spoke each other without hearing, except through the knowledge of the soul of the other. They looked without seeing, the eyes corrupted by the moon glare.

"Do not underestimate the Prophecy, Tom." Dumbledore whispered from his side of the river of the night, "don't play with it. You just know the beginning... You are playing on our ignorance, but I know how to play too."

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... _

The Dark Lord repeated in his mind the words of the Prophecy ... the words that had been reported to him. He smiled. He wondered if the Mudblood girl knew about those words. He wondered if she knew why he had come for her baby. He wondered if she knew who had put him on their trail... No, of course not. She knew nothing. Dumbledore certainly would not tell the girl about that bloody prophecy, the girl who because of those words had lost her husband, and soon her son. No, Dumbledore had not said anything. And he knew just the beginning... he knew it. That prophecy was not complete, but it was unimportant.

The child would have fulfilled his plan... oh, yes, little Harry Potter was the joker of his hand... and then he would have get rid of him. No more obstacles would be placed before him... even Dumbledore could not prevent his rise. Yes, the child would make his game. It was his pawn... his pawn ready in a strategic position on the chessboard. He would have the enemy bishop up against the wall and then the same bishop would eat the pawn. Everything perfect... without that piece, he would easily defeat the king. Dumbledore would capitulate.

Voldemort laughed, twisting the lyre of the moon with the raw notes of his voice. Perfect. He did not need to know where Severus was any more: the same Severus would come to him.

"My little Half Prince, you'll come back to me... and then they will get in the heart of the game. Old fool! Love drove him away from me and love will bring him back by my side." Said the Dark Lord.

Yes... now that he thought about it, he did not even need Lucius any more, with his 'mission' to track down Severus. As if he ever needed him... But he never would have tell Lucius, no way. He had to keep Malfoy busy… he had to make sure to hold his leach tight in his hand.

The sides of his mouth curled into a snarl, hissing. Lucius was hiding something... oh yes. Did he think he was stupid? But he had no intention of forcing him to tell the truth... whatever that was. Reading his mind, torturing him with the Cruciatus... little tricks to which he had no intention of lower himself. He wanted to play with Lucius.

"Lucius ..." he hissed, enjoying the sound of 's' on his lips, "slimy and coward creature. That visit to Cokeworth... as if I were not aware of your movements. A so flaunted naïve thing to do for someone like you. You must be really scared... poor Lucius." He smiled, then glanced back through the folds of the mantle of the moon.

The white lamp recoiled at the touch of those arrogant eyes of fire that rummaged among her rays. She turned in search of the blue irises she had seen sparkling beyond that far window, on that lofty tower of the castle, but found them no more. She stretched in the veils of clouds, frightened by the look of fire... she wanted the fresh water of the blue hounds, but they were gone.

With no other way of escape from that cheeky look that showed no sign of moving away from her, the moon grabbed the hem of the coat of hazy clouds and threw it on herself, hiding behind it, hiding herself from the brutal gaze of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort saw the moon hiding in the clouds, but still peeking, curiously, through them with her silver eyes. He smiled.

"Lucius..." he whispered again.

* * *

><p>"Lucius?" The voice of a woman called him.<p>

He did not look back. The last rays of the moon stroked his long, platinum hair, making them part of the right court of Selene. The white silk shirt, open on his chest, gleamed like snow under the touch of the moon dancers. The pale skin and the ice blue eyes offered to their caresses without daring to join their dances. Standing motionless on the wide terrace of his manor, Lucius Malfoy looked really one of the angelic sylphs who lead the court of the moon in its journey through the oceans of the night.

"Lucius..." The woman repeated, approaching. She touched his arm as if trying to absorb his concern and pull it away from him.

Lucius sighed, feeling the warmth of the woman's hand through the thin cloth of his shirt; a stark contrast to the chill of the night.

"Lucius, is not yet dawn." The sweet voice of the woman said. "Come inside. You'll catch a cold this way."

Malfoy moved his eyes away from the orb of the moon- still hidden behind the clouds- and laid it on the woman beside him. Two blue eyes looked at him worried. He held out his hand touching slightly a blonde lock and then passing it on the woman's clear cheek. He forced a smile.

"Why have you come outside, Narcissa?" Lucius asked, stroking her cheek.

"I heard you get up from bed." She answered, clutching herself tight in the blue woolen shawl which he had thrown over her shoulders to cover the white night-gown.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Lucius murmured then.

"What are you thinking about?" Narcissa asked.

"What we are doing." He sighed, looking back to the heavens. The few stars that shone through the cracks of the clouds captured the icy reflections of his eyes replacing them with the cold black of the night.

"Cissy..." he turned toward her. "We can't do this."

Narcissa looked at him with sparkling eyes. "He will kill him..." she muttered.

"Yes, it's probable. But I can't endanger my family for him... I..." Lucius said, but the sentence got lost in a silent sigh.

"Why do you say that? The Dark Lord doesn't know anything, does he? You assured me." Narcissa said Narcissa.

"No, he knows nothing." Lucius agreed, although he knew he lying. The Dark Lord knew... he knew everything. Or at least he foresaw everything, and perhaps this was even worse.

"Will you try to contact him?" Cissy asked. "Severus, I mean."

"I don't know what to do. It's too dangerous... I've risked a lot last night in Hogsmeade." He took a deep breath. "I bet my wand that the one with whom I spoke was not Slughorn."

"Yes, but you found out that Severus is not at Hogwarts. It's still something, right?" Narcissa told him.

Malfoy let out a long, sceptical sigh. He remained in silence for a while, lost in his own thoughts. If he proceeded along the way he had taken he would become a traitor... Voldemort would take revenge on his family… Narcissa… Draco...

If he returned on his footsteps, he should tell everything to his master, and would pay the same way. Keep trying to contact Severus or the Evans girl did not make sense any more. He had left that letter to girl's Muggle parents, but how could he think that they would trust him? It would have been insane.

Voldemort tightened his grip on him. He knew. He had to get rid of that situation before ending inexorably choked by the collar that the Dark Lord had tightened around his neck... but what could he do?

"Lucius?" Narcissa called him, detaching him from his thoughts. Malfoy turned toward her. He smiled and took her hand in his. He lowered his gaze on the elegant, tapered fingers he was stroking with his.

Put Voldemort on Severus' trail, perhaps, could earn him some time. But time for what? He had to continue to play his part, there was no alternative. Yes, find out where Severus and the Evans could seek refuge besides Hogwarts… where could Dumbedore hide them?

Narcissa looked at him with shining eyes, trying to pierce the barriers of her husband who continued to stare at her hand, caressing it. She kept quiet, waiting for him to make the first move. After all, he was in that situation because of her too.

"Cissy?" Lucius said, raising his eyes toward her face.

"Tell me." She answered.

"If you had to protect our son, hide him... where would you take him?" Lucius asked.

"I'd keep him here at home. Along with me." Narcissa said then, sincere, without sparing her husband a questioning look.

Lucius turned away from her. The eyes sparkling. At home... of course, why did he not thought of? If he remembered right, Dumbledore had a house in Scotland, but he did not know exactly where. Dumbledore had bought it many years ago, after selling the old house in Godric's Hollow, in agreement with his brother. He had read something about this in the papers of the Ministry. Then he had not given weight to it, but now... he had to find those records. Surely there was some hint about the location of the manor.

The problem would be enter the Ministry… but looking back, well, maybe it was not such a big problem. He was still Lucius Malfoy, and in addition to carrying such a name, he that had an account at the Gringotts with many zeros. Given the climate that prevailed at the Ministry would be pretty easy, after all. Half of the employees were terrified and the other half were greedy and corruptible.

But then, Dumbledore's manor had to be Unplottable like Hogwarts, that was the Dark Lord could not find Severus through the Dark Mark. And if Snape was not at the school, then he had to be in that house. Yes, everything matched. He just had to find out where the manor where, and then make sure to make a little visit to check after warning Voldemort. Yes, perhaps he still had a way out.

Bravo, Lucius. Nice plan. Do your job well and your Lord will loosen a little his grip... then you will have time to think about the 'thorny issue'. Yes, bravo Lucius! A smile spread across his face.

"Lucius?" Narcissa said. He gave no sign of having heard her: he was looking up at the night sky with empty eyes.

"Lucius," said his wife severely, finally attracting the gaze of the man upon herself. "Have you decided what to do?" She asked him.

"Yes. I must go to the Ministry. I need to check some things." Lucius told her.

"And you're not going to tell me such things, are you?" Cissy looked at him with resigned eyes.

He gently brushed her cheek. "No." He said. "The less you know, the more you and Draco are safe. I will put things right, don't worry."

She smiled at him. A sweet smile, but resigned. She did not like the situation... she did not want her husband to take all the weight on his shoulders. Basically, she was the one to push him, to convince him. It was her fault, but he would never accept that she would take all the blame. And nothing could persuade him to the contrary.

"Come on, better go inside. The air is cold out here." She said, then he walked toward the door of the veranda that connected the terrace to the elegant living room.

The moon saw the man, elegant in his movements, to reach her wife after a moment of reflection. She saw the door closing behind the two.

The dim light ready heralded the arrival of dawn, and the moon- in her cloud-blankets- shivered under the touch of the cold air that announced, with her horns of hoarfrost, the arrival of the sun.

The moon sank even further into the mists, disappearing between them with one last smile.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I am late again… forgive me…<em>

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)_


	18. The sinister plans of Albus Dumbledore

_I'm back!_

_So sorry it took me so much time to update. _

_I have a lot of work with various translations, so I don't think I will be able to update every week as I used to. I just hope to not let pass months before the next chapter. -.-_

_And I hope you can enjoy this one, meanwhile. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. The sinister plans of Albus Dumbledore<strong>

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine."_

_...those black eyes shining with suffering._

_Her hand brushing the boy's cheek. That sweet smile that was ruffling Severus' lips as he looked intensely at her..._

_"Let's go."_

_Have to stop that little contact with the boy... her heart closing on itself when she moved her fingers away from Severus' skin._

_"You filthy Mudblood. You're going to pay! "_

_Rodolphus Lestrange standing before them, his wand at the ready, his dark eyes glittering with anger._

_The beam of red light running towards her... Severus springing up in front of her..._

Lily opened abruptly her eyes, the green still stained by the crimson light of the curse. She looked around, panting. Some rays of the morning sun filtered through the thick red curtains that hid the windows, one of them struck the girl in the face with its soft white light.

Lily realized she was lying on a large couch, her head resting on embroidered pillows. She wearily sit upright, pushing away the heavy colored blankets that covered her. She ran a hand over her eyes, still steeped in sleep, in trying to drive away the damn red light and the dark shape getting enshrouded by it.

The girl brushed aside a lock of red hair and her eyes fell accidentally on the big coat of arms of stone that dominated on the mantelpiece. She stood up, still a bit numb, and walked over to the fireplace where the last red embers languished. She made her eyes walk along the sculpted lines of the coat of arms, stroking the mane of the mighty lion, the smooth skin of the clever snake, touching the marble fur of the good badger, meeting the gaze of the learned eagle. She paused for a moment on the big 'H' that prevailed in the center and united, with its three lines, the four animals into one ... in harmony.

In harmony ...

Lily's gaze snapped to the second quarter, where the snake was wrapped in its coils.

"_The cunning snake will be your friend,  
>of glory and ambition follower ancient.<br>Purity, honour, wise minds  
>the sons of old Slytherin kind."<em>

The Sorting Hat's rhyme suddenly jingled within her mind. It was the one the Hat had sung in their first year. So many memories of those days piled up among her thoughts, and yet she could not smile. Those days had passed away... they would not return any more.

She held out a hand touching the cold stone, following the sinuous lines of the serpent. She felt a slight pain in the arm she was holding raised. She lowered it and only then realized she was not wearing her sweater any more, but only the short-sleeved shirt. A white bandage was tight around the arm just above the elbow. Strange... the night before she had completely forgotten about the burning, she had not paid any attention. Probably Madam Pomfrey had to be returned while she slept.

A dull thud came from the next room. Lily spun around. Her eyes met the black door that opened onto the adjoining room.

Her heart took a dive.

Severus...

The images of the wounded boy who was gasping, panting in pain suddenly invaded her mind. All the events of the night before shoved their way among her thoughts, getting possession of an amazing clarity.

Severus...

She dashed towards the door and opened it at once. She jumped the three stone steps and opening the door with fury. The blue eyes of the headmaster snapped at her. Albus was standing beside the bed, the chair, on which he had been sitting, was been pushed back when he had stood up moments before.

"Lily—" Albus tried to say, but the girl rushed to the bed where Severus lay, still feverish, wrapped in white sheets.

Dumbledore stepped aside letting the young woman get through. Lily sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached for Severus' hand and grabbed it tight in hers.

The boy was shirtless, his chest bandaged by a clean gauze where the curse had burned his flesh. His forehead was beaded with sweat, damp hair stuck at the sides of his face. The breath seemed more regular than the night before, but even in unconsciousness, the features of the young man were contracted by pain.

Albus saw Lily's free hand move up to Severus' face and brushing slightly aside his black hair.

"We can not do anything for the fever." The headmaster told her, leaning slightly toward her.

"It's my fault..." Lily murmured, stroking softly Severus' cheek.

"No, Lily. He has sacrificed himself for you. It was his choice." Said Albus.

"But he did it for _me_. He accompanied me to Cokeworth to find Harry—_he did it for me_." Lily could now feel tears pressing against her eyelids.

"Is it true what you said last night?" Dumbledore asked, sitting back down on the chair to be able to look into her eyes.

Lily snapped her head toward him, being caught in the web of his blue eyes. Small, powerless fly facing the cunning spider.

There, caught between those blue wires, she tried to bring her memory back to a few hours before, but many details remained hidden in the shadows of her own tears.

"What did I said last night?" She asked.

Dumbledore smiled at her mischievously lowering his head to look at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"You said that the idea of going to Cokeworth was yours. And he only acquiesced." Albus reminded her.

Lily looked at him for a moment in silence.

"You do not believe it." She ascertained, having noticed the glistens in Dumbledore's blue eyes.

Albus widened his smile.

"My dear girl, I know Severus too well to believe that he only followed you. In addition, he left a, I must say, quite eloquently note to Brix." Said the headmaster.

Lily stared at him dumbfounded. A note? Her eyes fell on the unconscious boy whose cold hand she continued to hold tight.

"I just wonder," Dumbledore continued, "why."

He laid her eyes on Lily. The girl fled from his gaze keeping her eyes fixed on her hand intertwined with Severus'. She felt the hot breath of the hounds gently blow on her neck, the fresh water of their fur brush her.

"There must be a reason?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, amused. He chuckled.

"How long will he take to heal?" The girl asked then to change the subject and looking back at Severus, heartfelt.

"That I can not tell. Madam Pomfrey asked Horace to prepare the potion to heal the internal wounds, but Horace is very busy... he needs his t— "

"I can handle this!" Lily interrupted him suddenly.

Dumbledore looked at her in amazement.

"I can help Professor Slughorn. I'm quite good with potions." The young woman continued.

"No, Lily. The best thing you can do for him is staying by his side."Albus said to her quietly.

"But if we can not heal the wounds..." Lily began looking at Severus' contracted face.

"According to what Poppy said a few minutes ago—oh, yes, she was here a little while ago—" He added, acknowledging the quizzical look in Lily's eyes. "As I was saying, according to what she said she was able to stop the bleeding, at least temporarily."

He sighed, then said: "The pain will not abandon him, though. We can not give him too many pain relieving potions, nor keep him forever under sedatives. "

"Albus..." Lily murmured looking at him with shining eyes.

He smiled at her fatherly.

"Better leave you two alone." He said, standing up slowly. "If he should wake up or you'd need anything, come quickly to my office: I'll be there."

That said, he lazily turned his back to the girl and left the room closing the door behind him with a click.

Lily looked back at Severus. She noticed that the bandage she had put around his left arm had been removed. The dusky lines of the Dark Mark could be seen between the folds of the sheets. Lily held out her free hand to touch slightly the young man's forearm, following with her fingers the streaks of coal of the brand.

She sighed as her hand abandoned the boy's arm to caress the forehead and the black hair. She stroked them gently, trying to instill a little, real warmth in his skin burning with cold fever.

"I'm sorry, Sev." She muttered. "It's been only my fault. I never should have left you. I'm sorry. "

She passed a hand through his hair damp with sweat.

"I'm sorry—I've never been really mad at you. I was angry, yes, and I was so stupid not to realize that they were just the anger towards the Marauders and the humiliation to push you to speak like that. I was just a stupid little girl... foolish enough to abandon my best friend for a stupid mistake." Lily continued.

She did not know why she was saying those things. Those things that had pressed on his heart any minute in recent years. Maybe she just needed to pour out, trying to free her chest from that hardly bearable weight. Every evening she had called herself a stupid ungrateful for what she had done to Severus: he had always been beside her, he had always supported her when needed, he had only her, he always wanted to be close to her and she... well, she had taken from him what she needed, and then she had thrown him to the mercy of the beasts of his soul. It had been convenient for her to have someone with her the first time at Hogwarts, someone who could told her about magic, someone who knew that completely new world for her. And then, when Severus had fulfill to that utility, when he had become a burden, she had got rid of him, like a toy now out of fashion. It was a burden to her, one of the most popular girls in the school, having to go around with the outcast and marginalized of the very same school. A burden to her, Prefect of Gryffindor, had to be seen around together with a Slytherin. A weight for her having to stand next to Severus, trying to understand his problems and to help him get through it, when, in fact, she could go to Hogsmeade with her House mates, or spend her time with them chatting about silly things in the Common Room.

"We do so many stupid things at fifteen. You think you have your life in your hands, and then when you realize that you have hurt those who are close to you only to have your _normal life_, it's too late." Lily said.

Silly rivalry between Houses. The magnificent Gryffindors had nothing to do with the slimy Slytherins. There were so many absurd prejudices among students that you could not go through them and remain unharmed. Her class mates did nothing but cast dirty look to her in her early years. Why? Simple: she was friend with a Slytherin. She fraternized with the enemy. James Potter and his gang, then, did nothing but hype up the splendor of their House. They were the good guys and the Serpents the bad guys, the enemy that had to be beaten on every field, both in class and at Quidditch. Every occasion was a good time to insults one another. And she, Lily, had been stuck in the whirlpool, as well as Severus.

It was something he had thought a lot about later. Only when she had left school and had thought about those past years she had realized that the arrogance of the Slytherins walked hand in hand with the hypocrisy of Gryffindors. That rivalry did not push the two Houses to do their best, but it only darken their qualities to highlight their flaws. But these are considerations to which you get when you are out of that blinding storm that throws you up and down without let you do anything.

She had not seen any difference between the four Houses on the crest of Hogwarts: they were all on the same level, with their qualities and their defects. The Slytherins were not the villains as the Gryffindors were not the heroes, and the other two Houses were not only a wallflower. But in her Common Room only Lions and Serpents seemed to exist.

Maybe that was what pushed her to leave Severus at his first mistake, without giving him another chance. She had always considered herself above those stupid prejudices, but maybe it was not really so: something must have taken root in her.

"Forgive me, Sev." She muttered again. "I didn't give you a second chance — I feel so ungrateful now asking you to give me one. You saved my life — twice — you did and would do anything to find my child, even if he is the son of the guy you always hated. I don't know how to thank you. I wish things would return as when they were thirteen years ago — together again, but this time for never get part again. One thing, though, I can promise you: never again I will leave you alone."

Yet there was still something she could not confess, especially to herself. She still felt a vise pressing down on her heart, something that even she had never been able to fully identify.

_"__Still__ with that picture?" James had once asked entering h__er__ room._

_He had __caught her__ several times in that situation: sitting on the bed __looking__ at the only picture __s__he had of Severus. That time__,__she__ was curled up on the bed with the old magical photograph in h__er__ hand._

_"__You can't take your eyes off that__ s__illy__ photo of Snivellus. I'm beginning to believe that you had a crush on him really."__James said__._

_"Stop it, James. He was my best friend. __It is a crime to keep a picture of him__?"__ Lily__asked then._

_He approached._

_"No," he said, "but I find strange your behavior towards a 'best friend'." James pointed out._

_Lily looked at him raising an eyebrow._

_"Well, Sirius is my best friend but I do not drool sighing on a photo of him." James explained opening his white smile._

_Lily grabbed a pillow and thrown it at him with a smile._

_"Come on, admit it: you were in love with Snivellus." He stung her, moving his face closer to her and narrowing his eyes inquisitively behind his askew glasses._

_She felt her cheeks blush and tried to look away from her boyfriend._

_"He was my friend! And do not use that horrible name!" She blurted out._

_"Look: you turned red as a tomato!" James laughed. "And why does a name make you so upset? Uh? It means that you still care about him! "_

_Lily could no longer control her blush._

_"Look at her! Look at her!" Potter continued, laughing and pointing childish at her. "She's redder than my Quidditch jersey!"_

_Lily did not know what to do, she was only a helpless prey of total panic._

_"Oh, I remember you two on the lake bank… hand in hand ..." Potter laughed._

_"You spied on us, James?" She suggested then._

_"Uh, the crush on Snape not only is true, it never ended!" James exclaimed between laughs._

_"Stop it." Said Lily._

_"Oh, come on. When we were at school you seemed really two sweethearts. Always together. Always stuck to each other..." James kept on._

_"We were two friends who spent time together, so what?" Lily replied, at her wits' end. When James started..._

_"And then he looked at you in a way — You know, I always thought that you'd be engaged before the end of the school." James said._

_"Were you jealous?" Lily suggested._

_James blithely ignored her statement._

_"Fortunately, Snivellus showed his true nature before it happened." The boy said._

_His true nature..._

_"Do not talk about things you do not know, James." Lily told him, suddenly returning serious. "You do not know anything about Severus, so don't you dare judge him."_

_"But you listen when you speak? And then you say you were not in love with him: you always protect him, even now that you're not seeing him for years. You have said to have cut down all the relationships with him, that you want to have nothing to do with him again." James replied, still smiling._

The discussion had stopped there. She had left, still embarrassed, the picture of Severus in her hand.

However the words of James had made her think. That night, and many more after, she had spent the time thinking about her and Severus. It was true that she could not stop thinking of him, it was true that she could not bear to hear him called 'Snivellus' — had she really a crush on him? That, however, was a question that had never found an answer. They had always been friends — best friends — she never thought there could be something more. She had always behaved with him as with a friend, or at least, that was what she had always believed.

But that was why James picked on Severus? Was he jealous? She had never found an answer to that question too, after all, in the end James had had what he wanted and she had never complained about him. Everything was right. Except for that crumpled picture that had never been removed from under her pillow and that James, with many rumblings and complaints, was forced to learn to live with.

She wondered what had become of that picture. It had been probably destroyed by the explosion of a few days before. She would like to go back to Godric's Hollow to look for —What the hell was she thinking? To risk her life again to look for an old photo. And then, she had the real Severus now to care about, what use could ever be a picture?

He looked at the boy's face keeping to stroke it gently. Severus moved his head slightly to the side, pushing against her hand, as if seeking a deeper contact with it as if it was the medicine for the pain he felt within. Lily seconded that movement doing more intensifying her caresses.

She smiled seeing how Severus was looking for her caresses. She could clearly see an abandoned child who tried in every way to be considered by those around him, only looking for a little affection. She no longer saw the Death Eater — in fact, she had never really seen it: it had been just a stupid barrier to keep away the guilt and the pain.

What would they do now?

Dumbledore would contact Malfoy?

Lucius had to know something about Harry, otherwise why would he want to talk to her? Or maybe it was just a trap?

She shook her head. It was not to her to find the answers to those questions: it was to the Order, now, to find the child: she had to stay out of it and take care of Severus: she could not forsake him again... she couldn't.

"So," Professor McGonagall was asking to Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk. "What have you decided to do?"

"What have I decided to do?" Albus repeated. "Why, nothing. In fact, telling the truth, I was thinking of making a short visit to the Three Broomsticks later... "

"Albus..." the Professor almost growled, "what have you decided to do about Malfoy?" She spoke slowly, pronouncing clearly each syllable.

"Nothing." Said Dumbledore quietly. "I suspect that the dear Lucius will come to us."

"Have I to prepare the red carpet at the entrance?" The teacher asked sardonically.

Albus smiled at her, spying her over his half-moon spectacles.

"My dear Minerva, I do not think that red is the colour that suits a Malfoy." He remarked.

McGonagall let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

A knock on the window made they both turn around. Beyond the slanting windows a beautiful red fire bird stood, watching them with his amber gleaming eyes.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up from his chair moving towards the window. He opened it and the phoenix flew in his office illuminating the atmosphere with the fiery reflections of his beautiful plumage.

"Fanny." Dumbledore said, turning to the phoenix. "Wandering around all night, huh?"

Fanny looked at him smartly after coming to rest elegantly on his perch. Then, he began to clean his feathers absolutely indifferent to what was around him, but Minerva, who was in front of the phoenix, saw his beautiful golden eyes peering curious to her.

Dumbledore sat down wearily.

"We were saying?" He said.

"Malfoy." Professor McGonagall reminded him.

"Oh, yes!" Albus exclaimed. "Let Lucius stew in his own juices. The events will evolve on their own... for now, let them do."

"So you're not going to look for little Harry Potter?" The teacher asked with indignation. "Merlin pants, Albus! He's a one-year-old child! "

"If Voldemort is not looking for him, we will do the same." Said Albus.

"Pardon?" Said Professor McGonagall. Definitely, she was beginning to not be able to follow the intricate plans of the headmaster.

"If Tom does not look for the child, it means two things. Possibility number one: he has already found Harry. Possibility number two: he did not find him, but he wants us to believe so." Albus said, counting on his fingers.

"And what do you think?" Minerva asked.

"I bet on the latter. But then I asked myself: if so, what would he do if we make him believe we have found the baby? "Albus continued.

"I do not know..." McGonagall stammered, shaking her head.

"Possibility number one", and Albus raised the index finger, "he really found Harry and he knows we're bluffing. Possibility number two" and the middle fingers joined the index, "he did not find the child, he's lying, and therefore he can not know for sure if we tell the truth or not. At this point, he can do two things. A: He doesn't believe our bluff and he's forced to make a move that will reveal a little of his plan. B: He doesn't know whether to believe or not and he send someone to check it out." Albus ended the monologue with a smile.

Minerva looked at him confused. She had caught, however, one thing in that speech.

"In sum: no one looks for the child to not let the other understand if he has found him or not. And poor Harry? Would you kindly explain me what will become of him?" Professor McGonagall said.

"If my theory is right, there is nothing to worry about Harry." Dumbledore replied cryptically.

"I refuse to understand." She finally gave up.

"There is another matter." Said Dumbledore.

Minerva brought again her gaze on him, curious.

"The remembrance ceremony for James Potter. We can not postpone it again." Albus explained.

"But it's too dangerous." The Professor said.

"We buried him in Godric's Hollow in a hurry, without a funeral for fear that the Death Eaters could return. James died to protect his family, it's not fair that he does not have a proper celebration." Said Albus.

Minerva nodded.

"Yes, that's right. What do you propose to do "She said.

"I propose a meeting in honour of James Potter. At my manor — one of these days." Dumbledore told her.

"And Lily? It would be right for her to be there. After all, she has the right to attend to the commemoration of her husband." Said Minerva.

"Right... right... For now, though, it is better for her to stay here. Also because Severus needs her. They are made for each other those two... "Albus said.

"Better to wait a few days, then?" Minerva said.

"Yes, it would be better." Dumbledore agreed.

"So, I leave. Classes are going to start." Said the professor.

"Yes. Good day, Minerva." Albus said. Then, after a last farewell, McGonagall turned her back and left the headmaster's office with a quick pace.

Dumbledore sighed, leaning against the backrest. He passed wearily a hand over his eyes.

"Fanny, my old friend, this war of minds is more tiring than twenty laps around the castle." And he said looking up at the phoenix.

Fanny raised his head, interrupting the obsessive cleaning of his plumage. He looked at Dumbledore with shrewd eyes, slightly tilting his head upright.

Albus moved his blue gaze towards the window on his left.

"Wondering what our Lucius is up to..." he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>


	19. The wand of mahogany

_I'm sorry, I have again made you wait. :(_

_I believe, however, that (if there'll be no mishaps) I should update once a month from now on. I know it's a long wait, but I can not do better unfortunately._

In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19. The wand of mahogany<strong>

Augustus Rookwood looked around absently. His green eyes rested hardly on the impressive façade of Malfoy Manor, with those fancy windows that embellished most of the front of the building.

The man glanced tiredly towards two white peacocks that stained, with their beautiful white plumage, the green lawn. He snorted as he covered the last few meters that separated him from the great front door.

He climbed quickly the few marble steps and slipped his cane under his arm with haughty manner before reaching out to the chain connected to a bell inside. He grabbed it and pulled it forcefully hearing a slight ring fade in the wide hall beyond the threshold.

Rookwood snorted bored waiting for someone to open the door. He took off the elegant wide-brimmed hat and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

His eyes wandered back to the beautiful garden just pausing, attracted by movement, on the two peacocks that did not look at him, focused on cleaning their feathers.

The door creaked and snapped as it opened.

"What does sirs need?" asked a trembling voice.

Rookwood turned his head toward the door. He grimaced when he saw the little creature dressed in what looked like an old pillowcase.

"Your master is waiting for me, elf." The man said flatly.

"Oh," the blue-eyed house elf widened to become two large watery bowls, "you're Mr. Rookwood. Master said you come. Please, please..." The creature lavished in a wide bow as he stepped aside to let the man in.

The sumptuous entrance hall of Malfoy Manor barely attracted Rookwood's bored eyes. The two big statues, placed side by side to the marble staircase that lead to the upper floor, looked at the newcomer with blank gazes under their white curls: stony eyes which touched without interest.

The little elf had just the time to turn around, after closing the door, that Rookwood carelessly threw at him the heavy cloak, the cane and the hat.

"Take me to your master, elf. I can not wait." Said the man calmly, enunciating every word. Certainly, Rookwood's voice, calm and monotonous, had nothing to do with the haste that he said he had. But he had always had that hallucinatory calm.

"So," he said quietly, in a deep voice, "how much should I wait?"

"Ri-right away, sir..." the elf stammered, trying to master all the things he had in his hands. He managed, with difficulty, to release his fingers from the folds of the cloak and to snap them emitting some slight golden sparks. Cloak, hat and cane shook, they lightly moved away from the house elf and flew straight towards the little door of the wardrobe, which opened to let them pass and shut quickly behind them with a loud click.

The elf hopped towards the man.

"Please, please... you follows me." He said in his shrill voice, stretching out an arm ceremoniously towards the staircase. Then he straightened his back and hurried up the steps leading the way to the man who followed him with a slight grunt.

Rookwood's heavy footsteps echoed in the empty hall, beating on the marble staircase. The man followed the little hopping creature up those shiny steps, regardless of the elegant stucco of the vault, without a glimpse of the dark-hued paintings enveloped by their heavy gilt frames. Neither to the big coat of arms of Malfoy kin that stood proudly at the top of the stairs, in the middle of the wall, with its large gold leaves and the two dragons that supported the shield with open jaws and knotted tails. No, Rookwood not even cast a look at the big silver serpent slithering on a black field, but the man surely did not pass unnoticed by those shrewd eyes that watched suspiciously the hall.

The elf led Rookwood towards the right wing of the manor, following a white corridor that seemed endless. And the man was really beginning to believe that he would continue to walk forever, when the elf stopped in front of a heavy wooden door.

The creature raised his clenched hand, to knock, but did not have time, because the door opened abruptly inward leaving the elf with bulging eyes upset and intimidated, the small fist still raised.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting comfortably in a black leather chair, by the fire, with a pen in his hand which he absently twirled between his fingers with elegant movements. He first laid his eyes on the elf, who had lowered his hand and was now wringing his fingers, his eyes casted down; then he looked at Rookwood.

"Teo!" Malfoy exclaimed looking back at the elf. "Make Mr. Rookwood accommodate and then offer him a drink." He said harshly, his icy eyes rimmed by the redness of the reflection of the flames.

"Y-yes..." the elf stammered. "Please sir."

Rookwood entered Lucius Malfoy's warm office without saying a word, just looking weary around.

Malfoy put his gold pen in his jacket pocket and stood up wearily approaching the big walnut desk while the elf closed the door of the office.

Lucius looked at Rookwood with cold eyes inspecting hid dark and elegant suit, the black jacket, the garnet waistcoat, the black silk handkerchief tied around his neck. Lucius nodded toward the chair in front of the desk, while arranging his own chair behind it.

Rookwood noticed the look that Lucius threw on him analyzing him from top to bottom. He had never endured Malfoy, with his air of perfumed little prince. He did not even really know why he had accepted his invitation. But who knows that whatever Mister Platinum Blonde had in his mind could not turn in his own favour. Maybe he could have some fun behind Lucius.

Rookwood sniffled and sat quietly in the chair Malfoy had indicated.

They continued to look at each other in silence for a while. Rookwood, on his part, wanted to know why Malfoy had invited him to his house — he needs his co-operation he had realized, of course. He had given his availability, but now, it was up to Lucius to tell all, but this seemed to wait for something and continued to watch him with disinterested eyes.

"How long should I wait an elf for doing what I asked?" Malfoy growled suddenly, without removing his eyes from Rookwood, who closed his own to the sudden outburst with absolute calm, almost trying to shoo away that annoying voice that distracted him from his meditation.

The elf, however, jumped in the corner where he had taken refuge, and his big blue jumped up to his master.

"Am I wrong, or I did order you to offer a drink to my guest?" Malfoy continued and this time his eyes snapped, chilling, towards the little elf.

"Y-yes, master..." Teo stammered, making some small steps toward Rookwood. "What sir would likes?" He asked in a voice as low as his gaze.

"Nothing." Rookwood said laconically.

Lucius looked at him and nodded.

"Good. Now get lost!" Malfoy said hard to the elf.

Teo bowed his head and left the office in silence closing gently the door behind him.

"So why did you want to see me, Malfoy?" Rookwood asked, after a while.

Lucius smiled as he laid his elbows on the desk and intertwined his pale aristocratic fingers.

"I just happened to come across a little job... and I need your help." Said Malfoy, mellifluous.

"Your jobs are not my business, Malfoy. And do not beat around the bush." Rookwood said, with his usual monotone voice.

Malfoy just curled the corner of his mouth. Merlin, how much that man got on his nerves! With his behaviour, his way of speaking with that exasperating slowness. He used a good second to divide every single word in a sentence.

"You see, I need your help to, how can I say?, prove my theory." Said Lucius.

"Shorten, Malfoy: I'm in a hurry." Rookwood said.

Hurry? Holy Salazar... he needed five minutes to formulate a four words sentence, and he said to be in a hurry! No, the word "hurry" and Augustus Rookwood were two things that absolutely can not conciliate. Lucius would never have believed that Augustus was able to use that word. And yet, there it was: swaying under the man's greying moustache, with, among the letters, the grimace of who had been dragged forcefully to a place where he never wanted to be.

"All right, if that's what you want, I go straight to the point: I need some important papers from the Ministry." Malfoy said, releasing his fingers from its own grip and surrendering against the padded backrest.

"You need papers from the Ministry..." Rookwood repeated. "And tell me, how can I help you?"

Lucius smiled.

"I can't bring you those papers, Malfoy... get it out of your mind." said Rookwood angrily.

"I don't need you to bring me those papers, Rookwood. Do you think I'm stupid? I wouldn't tell you exactly I'm looking for not even if you were the last man on Earth. I don't trust you, Augustus." Said Lucius placidly. "What if I need to get into the Ministry?" He said then.

Rookwood looked at him silently for a while, thinking, then he said: "What so?"

"Come on, Rookwood. Are you an Unspeakable or not? You work at Ministry... you're our spy... I'm sure you can get me in through safe ways." He said.

"Yes, perhaps—" Rookwood muttered absently stroking his goatee.

"But explain me exactly what you want to do." He said afterwards, glancing interested at Malfoy. The latter leaned forward resting his elbows back on the desk.

"I need to visit the old land registry office." Lucius said, with the hint of a smile.

"The old land registry office—" Rookwood repeated thoughtfully. "As you said, I'm an Unspeakable, I work at the Department of Mysteries. I have nothing to do with the big babies of the Archives. What exactly do you want?"

"You know the employees — I'm sure you can find a way to make me meet with one of the most — how can I say? — malleable?" said Lucius.

Rookwood fell back against the backrest, sniffling.

Lucius grimaced. There, that was another thing Malfoy couldn't stand. Why did he have to sniff like that? With that awful, and very undignified sound. It was typical of Augustus, as well as the habit of passing the hand through his hair.

"Tell me what I have to do with the employees of the Archives." Said Rookwood.

"You're pretty much friend with everyone at the Ministry. Even that Bagman idiot — come on now, Rookwood, you have a certain authority at the Ministry." Malfoy replied, then, returning to play with his golden pen.

"Make sure you can talk to someone 'available' is one thing, Malfoy. Get you into the Ministry... well, that's a completely different thing. I'm not sure I can do it. If someone finds out and suspects me..." Rookwood said, viciously.

Malfoy smiled.

"Let's say you agree to help me in this last aspect... do you have any idea of who I can speak to?" He asked.

Rookwood was silent, staring trying to enumerate in his mind all the employees of the Archives that could fit Lucius' necessity.

"Bah, every one of those inept of the Archives could fit." He said then. "If I had to choose I would say that Bribable would be an ideal choice."

"Bribable?" Lucius asked.

"A new recruit." Explained Rookwood. "Flik Bribable. A nice guy, if you ask me, I've been in good terms with—"

"You're on good terms with everyone there." Lucius pointed out.

"— he has a light stammer, and what I call an adoration toward people of a certain level." Rookwood continued without lending weight to Malfoy's comment.

"I like this last thing." Lucius smiled.

"When would you plan to go to the Ministry?" Rookwood asked.

"Tomorrow?" Malfoy replied laconically.

Rookwood frowned, curling his lips.

"I need to check. I'll let you know. So the problem is now how to enter the Ministry — well, you just need a minimum disguise and a little sheltered entrance, and you can wander around completely unnoticed, given the brawl in there. People going, people coming... poor Auror at the security certainly can not search one by one all those who visit the Ministry — in any case better being cautious. They usually control the visitors, seldom the employees. You might need some false papers... Can't you impersonate your father?"

Malfoy sneered: "Don't mention it."

"Of course not..." Said Rookwood with a vicious smile.

"All right. I'll see you back here tonight." Lucius said then, holding out his hand to the man in front of him.

"Hey, I never said that I agree to help you." Rookwood told him with a smile.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked, drawing back his hand almost angrily.

"Well, I thought — you know, everything has a price —" Rookwood replied, absently rubbing a hand through his short hair.

"I understand." Malfoy sighed. "How does a hundred Galleons sound to you?"

Rookwood sniffled once again and looked at him with a wide smile. "I say it sounds good. Sure, two hundreds would sound better." He said.

"You're absolutely disgusting, Rookwood." Said Lucius.

"Oh, I know, I know. One of the better things you can learn at the Ministry is: do not do anything if you do not get paid." Said Rookwood, a warm smile on his lips, very different from the icy grimace that stretched on Malfoy's face.

"Yeah, you should make it your motto." Said Lucius, disgusted.

"Not yours?" Rookwood annoyed him.

"I'm a gentleman, Rookwood. I'm not so venal. I love power, not money." Lucius answered, as he opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a bag of money and put it down on the desk with an elegant gesture, before Rookwood's greedy eyes.

"A hundred Galleons. I always keep some at hand, just in case." Malfoy said with a smile.

Rookwood reached out and grabbed the bag full of gold coins. He opened it glancing inside and dropped some galleons on the palm of his hand, watching them smiling.

"The other hundred?" He then asked, closing the bag and putting it under the jacket with a slow and careful gesture.

"When I get what I want." Lucius replied, with a thin smile.

"Let me know, just, what identity you are supposed to take. I will provide you with the right papers…" he said, still smiling.

"Very good" Malfoy said.

Rookwood chuckled and spread a smile as he watched Malfoy's noble and determined. Oh, he would like to play a joke on that dandy all lace and frills. He and Malfoy were two completely different people, and Rookwood like fun — sure, Malfoy did not think that their deal would remain between them, did he?

And Augustus Rookwood was smiling like a child as he shook warmly Lucius Malfoy's hand.

* * *

><p>Lily did not know what to do. There, sitting on the side of the bed watching over the unconscious young man of which she was still holding the hand. She did not know what to do, but did not want to leave.<p>

She wished she could do something to help Severus somehow... but what? To stay there, waiting, while the boy suffered without her to be able in any way to relieve his pain, made her feel bad.

Madam Pomfrey had come to change Severus' bandage and to try to cold down a little his fever. The great care that the Mediwitch put in her work, treating each patient as if he were her own son — all of this hidden under the hard surface —, reassured Lily a little. But Madam Pomfrey could not do miracles, even if at times it could seem so. Severus' fever did not have any intention to lower and Lily had seen wrinkles of real concern on the Mediwitch's face.

They could do nothing but wait for Slughorn's potion, hoping that he did not take too much time. But poor Horace, he could not do miracles either and he had his duties as Head of House and of teacher as well. If only she Dumbledore had allowed her to help him! But no: Albus had thought that for the good of Severus she had to stay beside him.

She felt useless — useless and guilty. She wanted to do something — she wanted to contact Malfoy. She was sure that was the right thing to do, but did not believe that Dumbledore would contact the Death Eater.

She squeezed Severus' hand trying to find a way to convince the headmaster that talking to Lucius was the right thing to do.

"Lily?"

The girl did not turn around, still lost in thought.

"Lily, I would like to talk to you."

But the young woman continued to ignore that voice that came from behind her. She knew exactly who it belonged to, but she was not going to turn toward the man.

"Why don't you contact Malfoy?" She asked, still looking at Severus' feverish face.

The man moved forward and went around the bed to see the girl's eyes.

"You see, Lily… right now the best thing we can do is do nothing." He said in a calm voice.

Lily looked up at him and got thunderstruck, as usual, by the clearness of his blue eyes.

"It's not fair." She said, shaking her head.

"No, it isn't fair." Dumbledore agreed. "But our hands are tied. We can not do anything except play the same game of Voldemort."

"Voldemort plays dirty." Lily said then. "And you now want to play as unfairly as him to win? Severus risked his life to find my son — he risked his life to protect me — and I can not do anything for him. I'm sure he would agree with me about Malfoy."

Albus sighed deeply.

"Horace is doing somersaults to brew the potion for Severus. It will be ready soon." Dumbledore said.

"Do not change the subject, Headmaster." Lily said.

Albus just closed his eyes, as if trying to reorganize his thoughts. When he opened them, the eyes of the hounds had become bright and almost dangerous.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me, Lily?" He said. "You'll see, everything will be fine."

"No, Albus. Nothing will be fine." Lily said, shaking her head disconsolately.

"Why did this happen?" She asked afterwards.

Albus looked at her strangely and Lily was surprised by that glance. It seemed that the old headmaster did not know how to answer, but that was perfectly aware of why it all happened... he just didn't want to say it.

"You see Lily —" he began, but Lily interrupted him.

"How did he find us? Why did he want to kill Harry?" She plied him.

Albus raised his hands as if trying to stem that tide of question marks.

"I do not think it's the right time to talk about this. Nor do I think I'm the right person to tell you. Maybe you should talk to Severus," and he nodded toward the unconscious young man, "or Sirius."

"Sirius?" Lily repeated, amazed at hearing the name of James' best friend. "What about Sirius? What does he know?"

"I'm sorry Lily, but I'm not going to answer." Said Dumbledore quietly. "You can ask these things to Sirius himself. We would like to organize a wake in honour of James Potter ... but this, of course, when Severus will feel better."

Lily's heart warmed in hearing those words. They wanted to organize a wake in honour of James? Yes, it was right... and the ghost of Prongs, somehow, was still alive inside her. She had never really understood if what bounded her to her husband was true love or not, but certainly she loved him dearly. James' smiling suddenly invaded her thoughts and she could not help but smile in front of that image.

Albus had come one evening, concerned as they had never seen him. There were also Sirius and Remus, they were spending an evening together trying to escape, at least for some hour, from the dark cloak that enveloped their souls keeping them poised on a razor's edge.

The Headmaster did not waste time in beating about the bush, as usual, and had told her and James that Voldemort was looking for them. And James had found strange Albus' behaviour, as he had told her shortly after Dumbledore had gone: it seemed like Dumbledore wanted to hide a very important thing from them.

The Headmaster had advised them to put the house under the Fidelius Charm, and he had urged them that the Secret Keeper had to be a person in whom they placed their complete trust.

Sirius would have been perfect... but Sir had proposed Peter instead. Peter... who knows what had become of him... she could not believe that he could have betrayed them on his own volition. No, Voldemort must had captured him in some way, he must have found out that he was the Secret Keeper... probably after getting what he wanted he had killed him. She never liked him that much, little Wormtail, but he was a friend of James' and she and Peter had, however, a good relationship with each other.

The question, though, that now was pressing on her mind was: why did Voldemort hunt them down? Why them? Why so assiduously? Why Harry? Why?

In any case, she was glad that the Order had decided for a wake to honour James and his sacrifice. There would be the entire Order... and Sirius and Remus... it would be nice to see them again. Who knows how much in pain they could have that night... who knows what they felt hearing that their best friend was dead. Sirius, probably had been destroyed. Sirius… that crazy kid who had never grown up.

"Lily?" Dumbledore's voice roused her from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered. "I was thinking about Sirius and… and Peter. What happened to him, Albus?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, then said: "I don't know what happened to him, I'm sorry." But in his heart he knew how great that lie was. He knew very well what Peter Pettigrew had done and where he was at that moment, but he would not say anything to Lily. Sirius — Sirius would explain everything: it was something between them, he had nothing to do with.

"Severus will come too? At the wake, I mean." Lily asked, looking at the boy's contracted face.

"This is up to him." Said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh," he exclaimed afterward. "I almost forgot!"

Lily looked up at Dumbledore and saw him fumble about in the folds of his robe in trying to extract something. Her emerald eyes lit up when, in the wrinkled hands of the headmaster, she saw two wands. Dumbledore had found their wands? It had completely slipped from her mind, too worried about the fate of Severus, that both of them had been disarmed by Lestrange and their beloved wands had remained there, on asphalt, in Cokeworth.

But that moment of happiness was brief because young Lily soon realized that those were not their wands.

Dumbledore passed them gently to her, and Lily grabbed them slightly with her trembling fingers.

"We could not retrieve your wands." Dumbledore said. "However, I managed to find these. I hope they'll fulfil their task. In any case I will make sure that you will have yours again."

Lily watched the two wands in her hand and her heart seemed suddenly get hot, awakened by a strange call, when she recognized the dark mahogany wood of the longer of the two. Oh, yes... she knew very, very well that wand.

Her eyes filled with tears that she could not hold back. James' wand. The wand that could not protect him that cursed night; the wand he always praised for its attitude in Transfiguration. That wand was there, in her hands.

"I thought you should have it. I'm sure James would have wanted it this way." Dumbledore said in a deep voice.

"Thank you, Albus." Lily only managed to mutter, still touched, and, on one hand, happy. She had something of James — it was a stupid thing, but, somehow, it made her feel better. It was almost like to get back a piece of her husband, as a last goodbye, a goodbye that was not quite so. That little thing could infuse a slight heat within her; it managed, somehow, to paste together the pieces of her heart that had gone broke up when she had lost her family.

She sighed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, then, carefully, put James' wand in her pocket.

She looked at the other wand, which she was still holding in her hand. It was smooth, darker than James', with a bird, a phoenix engraved on the handle, whose long plumed tail moved down rolling around the wand.

"To whom did this belong?" Lily asked showing the dark wand to the professor.

"Err... to me." Albus said, strangely embarrassed.

"It's yours?!" Lily exclaimed incredulously.

"It _was_ mine. The one I bought from Ollivander when I was eleven. And it have always faithfully served me before I got the one I currently have." Albus explained. "Then it remained to gather dust in a drawer. I think it can still do its job."

"But, Headmaster..." Lily tried to protest, "it should be of particular sentimental value to you."

"Oh, no. In fact, it is linked to a bad memory. The worst I have. I do not mind at all to give it to Severus." Albus answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It 's very kind of you." Lily said then, placing the dark wand on the nearby nightstand after have glanced at it a last time.

"No wizard should be wandless. Even if he is a smart one like you or Severus." Said Albus.

Lily sighed, looking back at the face of her friend. Dumbledore smiled slightly as he passed gently a wrinkled hand on Severus' cheek.

"I leave you alone." And that said, Albus, removed the hand from the boy's face and left the room in silence.

Lily's hand moved independently to replace Dumbledore's, barely touching Severus' hair ad skin.

Severus had kept her close to him when she was injured, he had embraced her in his warmth... had sung that strange ballad... the Ballad of the Prince of the Night, as she had christened it. And now her Prince of the Night was lying in a bed, wounded and feverish... his angel did not sing anymore... could not wrap her in his wings... now he was the one who needed a hug.

Lily remembered when she had waken up in the tight embrace of what she believed to be an angel came to welcome her into heaven, and instead he had the obsidian eyes that had always sought her in her dreams. She had been happy to see them, they were like a cup of cold water for her withered heart, but that black gaze had brought with painful memories. Memories which she knew to be the first and true cause, and instead of welcoming Severus with the happiness that harboured in her heart, she had cried out against him. The smile that had opened in her chest had become words of bitterness along the way towards her lips, in a desperate attempt to hide itself.

He had saved her twice, and she had hurt him as many. This is not how you have to thank those who save your life, Lily Evans.

A tear, again, slid down her cheek bringing the green of his eyes to discolour in a trail of silver, while her hand continued to caress Severus' face.

_"Do not fear my Brave Prince,  
>I'm your Fiery Princess."<em>

She murmured. She knew she was upsetting the lyrics of the Ballad... but she could remember the melody very well, and now it was her prince who needed her. No, courageous prince should not fear anything anymore, she would not left him, no more... never more.

_"Do not fear, it will be all right."_

It will be all right... the same words Albus had spoken just before.

"It'll be all right..." Lily whispered. And she knew she was lying, but rather than a certainty, those words were a hope... a hope that, most likely, would be forlorn, but who could stop her from hoping?

Hoping... hoping that they would find Harry, that they would defeated Voldemort; that she and Severus could be again friends as they were when they were thirteen. Inseparable.

She smiled. She and Sev _were _inseparable. She had thought she had lost him forever for a stupid mistake, and instead the fate has brought them together again. And she would not waste the second chance that she had not given to Severus. It would be a great injustice to him, and she had no intention of hurting him again.

"It'll be all right..." she whispered one last time, smiling slightly as the tears melted with the green hope in her eyes. Her right hand holding tight the one of Severus; the left stroking the handle of the wand of dark mahogany encouraging pressed against her leg as trying to huddle more against her.


	20. The Seer

_Hey guys! Prepare yourselves for a very long and intense chapter, full of events and characters!_

_I know I made you wait long for this chapter__, but it was because I didn't __simply translated it: __I've added __and changed __many __things__, so this chapter, for a good half, is brand new__._

_I don't say more because I don't want to spoiler… Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. The Seer<strong>

He looked at the Auror in front of him, in silence.

"Name and business, sir?" the Auror asked, without removing his eyes from the papers he was checking.

The man cleared his throat: "Domizius Max. I need to check out some family records at the Magical Archives," he replied with a mechanical voice.

"Domizius. Max," repeated the Auror slowly, finally raising his eyes on the man in front of him. He looked at him through the thick lenses of his pince-nez glasses. That Domizius Max was a tall man, icy, despite his olive complexion. The sharp face was decorated with dark mustache and a goatee and short brown hair perfectly combed. Blacks eyes were scanning the little hunched man in front of him with chilling intensity.

"And you must check family records? What kind of records?", the Auror said with mockery, and his narrow eyes returned to analyze the other man's face. Another one of those moneybags. Bah, their only entertainment seemed to be reading documents. Never heard of books or newspapers?

The man, Domizius Max — as he had introduced himself — stiffened, glancing coldly at that pathetic old and wrinkled Auror, with dog-like features, to whom remained very little hair, and very few fingers, he also noticed with disgust.

"I was not aware it was your business to poke your nose in other people's affairs, mister..." he quickly read the Auror's name on the desk, "...Panoptes."

The Auror glared at him, leaning wearily back on his chair and start playing with his quill between his remaining three fingers on his right hand. "Listen, Mister Max, I'm not here for fun. And certainly I have no pleasure in having to deal with people like you. I just have to fill out this parchment and verify your documents, and I want to do it as quickly as possible."

Mister Max looked at him firmly. How dare that spit of man to speak to him in that way!

The Auror looked back at him. He leaned forward on his desk, looking the man in the eye like a guard dog ready to jump at his throat.

"Do you have identity documents and the permission to roam freely throughout the Ministry, or your pass is that pretty face of yours?" he asked.

"And if it was," Max said, seizing the moment and leaning forward to face the Auror, "would you let me pass on?" he asked innocently.

Panoptes looked at him with disgust for a moment. Then he said, as much silkily: "Sure, ducky, but I want to see your pretty face printed next to your cute name."

Max grinned slightly, he straightened his back and brought his hand to the pocket of his waistcoat looking for the said documents. he took them out with an elegant motion and held them out to the Auror, smiling. Panoptes leaned forward, standing up from his chair, and snatched them with a sigh of relief.

"Oh," he sighed, sitting back down heavily, "let me see your artistic mug shot!"

He opened quietly the parchment in front of him and began to observe it with a critical eye, moving the eyes back and forth and back again, carefully analyzing the seal of the Ministry and the signature at the bottom. From to time, he cast furtive glances at the man in front of him.

Domizius Max seemed perfectly at ease, and he waited patiently for the inspection ended. Besides, what did that Auror expect? His documents were authentic.

And in fact, when Panoptes raised his eyes again on him, he seemed rather disappointed. "It seems all right, unfortunately," he said, holding back the documents. Max grabbed them quickly, folding them and placing them back in his pocket.

Meanwhile, old Panoptes had brandished his quill and begun to fill the pass for the Archives. He did not like that Max No, not at all. He had done that work for forty years, twenty-five of which passed at that desk at the Ministry. He had seen so many faces and learnt to recognize peculiar signs in those faces. On a person's face was an open book for the old Panoptes, and that face in front of him was a curious book. He had a very good memory for faces, but did not remember to have ever seen that one, or rather... that Domizius Max looked very much like someone else. Very very much. They could have been brothers. But Max's documents were correct and authentic, and, apart from the innate kindness, the man did not seem to have anything unusual. In any case, better to keep an eye on him... and in the case alert he-knew-who.

While he pondered that, he properly compiled the pass and, sealed it, he handed it to Max, who grabbed it in silence.

"The Archives are at the seventh level. I suggest you the lifts," he said, smiling indicating the gates of the lifts besieged by dozens of people on the other side of the atrium. "Mister Flik Bribable is in charge of them. Give him that pass and tell him what you need, and if you are kind, he will help you to find what you seek."

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Max said with a slight grin. Something Panoptes didn't like at all. Again, he leaned forward on the desk and sneered revealing his yellow teeth.

"I strongly suggest you to take the lifts, Mister Max," he said menacingly, biting the three letters of the last name as a rabid dog, "any route changes could lead you to bad things."

"Good day," he added silkily as he sat back composedly.

Max just looked at him without saying anything. Then, with a slight nod, he turned his back on the old Auror and made his way through the chaos that surrounded the lifts.

He took a deep breath. Filthy nosy Auror. He could still feel his eyes stuck on his back. Merlin, with all the possible Aurors he had to do with the guard dog of the Ministry! Hope that Panoptes did not suspect something.

He had to stay calm, act normal. A grimace of disgust rose to his lips as he watched all that scum crowding around him. See what he had to do for a stupid document! Join that filth... he had even lost sight of the lifts in that flood of people. He hated having to climb upon others' heads to walk. It is a right for everyone, right? To walk. So why he had to embrace anyone who got in front of him to get to a stupid lift! Before, however, he could find the answer to that question, he found himself, probably by miracle, in front of the gate of a lift. He slid in as soon as it opened, squeezing himself to get through the people who came out and squeezing himself again to find a place in that overcrowded cube.

The gate clanged shut and the lift gave a jolt leading his passengers to the lower floors. Max watched careless people exchanging like Chocolate Frogs cards from one level to another, and noticed with no small relief that the lift was slowly emptying.

Dlin. The bell rang for the umpteenth time.

The gate opened again, and this time, Domizius Max joined the group who left the lift.  
>He looked around for a moment, as the lift behind him resumed its journey. Seventh level. Great. There were not too many people down there, except for the three people who had got down with him and some employees who were trying to keep in balance columns of parchments and documents. Max took a deep breath and headed to the archives regardless of all those wizards staggering under the weight of paperwork. He walked a relatively short way along a dark corridor before getting in front of the big black door above which the brass writing "Ministerial Magical Civil Archives" was now darkened by time. Well in character the archives. No one took care of that old sign, as few people ever bother about the documents inside, just one or two employees who took care of the records and helped the rare visitors.<p>

Max paused there for a moment. Then, he put his tapered hand on the robust brass handle and pushed the great door open. He crawled inside and let the door close again behind him, without making any noise only a slight, softly rub.

The Archives were immense. A giant hall crammed with shelves from floor to ceiling, swollen with folders and scrolls as fat paper and wood giant. They seemed almost hugging one another up there, just a few meters from the large wrought iron lamps whose light shone white dipping the huge labyrinth paper into a freezing and majestic atmosphere. A strong smell of parchment pervaded the marble hall.

"C-can I help you, sir?"

A hoarse voice at his left. Max spun around, removing his eyes from the high ceiling, a sudden movement that made him suddenly giddy. After a moment of confusion, he saw beside him a tall and thin man with wiry sideburns and a perfectly bald skull perfectly that shone under the white light of the hall. He had a big wart on his nose and two black watchful eyes, and he was looking at the intruder with inquisitiveness, while playing with his own long fingers.

"Mister Bribable?" asked Max.

The man stopped wringing his fingers to bring his bony hands to his chest indicating himself.

"Yes, I am," he said with a half bow.

"Domizius Max", the other introduce himself. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the document Panoptes had given him and handed it to the thin man.

Bribable grabbed him gently, throwing a quick look on it. "Well, well," he muttered to himself, then raised his eyes again on Max "How ca-can I help you, Mister Max?" he asked, kindly.

Max took a deep breath, then replied, "I need to check an authorization for estabilsh Unplottable Bounderies. An old authorization."

"Um," Bribable raised his eyebrows, "a b-b-bit vague, my kind sir. Do-do you have a name, a location, a date?" he asked as he walked towards a small door next to the main door. Max followed him in silence.

Bribable opened the door inviting Max to enter what was his small office: a cold and sober room which allowed itself very little furniture, if not a big wardrobe and a desk resting on a threadbare carpet to cover an equally threadbare parquet. The little man closed the door and headed for the big walnut desk placing Max's document down on the desktop. Sigh wearily as he sat in the chair behind it, showing Max the chair in front of him and inviting him to sit down.

"The holder's name is enough?" asked Max.

"Well, it d-depends on how many not-know-what- are assigned to th-th-this person," said Bribable, while Max sat quietly on the comfortable green cushion and cross his legs giving the idea of being perfectly at ease .

"It's a manor we are talking about, Mister Bribable. In Scotland" he explained.

Bribable looked at him. He put his hands on the desk and crossed his fingers. "Very well," he said, nodding, "d-do-does it belong to your family?"

Max shifted uncomfortably on his padded chair. He cleared his throat: "Not exactly," he said with a sigh.

Bribable looked at him confused and amazed. He tapped on the document Max had given him. "You are here aut-tho-tho-rized to view only d-documents related to your family, Mister Max. For others you need the proxy and / or aut-t-thorisation of the p-person concerned" he explained quietly while not hiding some anger.

The other looked at him, still. There wasn't a single feature out of place on his face, nor any flicker of emotion in his dark eyes. He just looked at the man across the desk. In silence.

"Mi-i-ght ask why do you need to check these d-documents?" Bribable tried to ask, but received nothing but the same very long, silent look.

He swallowed running his tongue over his lips nervously. That look made him uneasy and frightened him, despite his interlocutor remained silent. Indeed, perhaps because of that. He just looked at him, but it was not a threatening look, he was a patient look... a waiting look. Bribable cleared his throat and made a nervous movement with his fingers still on the parchment. He looked at it, trying to escape the gaze of the other, then his eyes rose back to Max.

"May... mayb-be we can co-c-comply with one a-n-nother n-needs," he said, his stuttering made stronger by the discomfort. But at those words, as if by magic, a pleased smirk appeared on Domizius Max's face.

He leaned forward, placing his arms on his knees. "Maybe we can," he said, then got up and casually walked around the desk, stopping less than a step away from Bribable.

He leaned discreetly - while the thin man looked at him puzzled and concerned – and brought his lips down to Bribable's ear. "I was told you can be very helpful to those who are kind to you," Max whispered in his ear, "or generous," he added.

Bribable eyes darted toward him, while a new gleam flickered in his dark irises. "You have been told well," he whispered back.

Max passed him, under the table, a black velvet bag that Bribable immediately grabbed and hid with skill in the large pocket of his frock coat. He felt Max's lips curl into a smile of satisfaction as soon as the weight of the bag had left his hands.

"Fifty galleons. The price is fair", Max whispered again, before walking away from Bribable and go sit back in the chair opposite the desk.

The man in front of him coughed, agitated. "What c-c-can I do for you?" he asked.

Max's smile now had no longer any intention of leaving his face. "The name you need is Albus Dumbledore," he said.

* * *

><p>Two days passed. Two days, and the potion was not ready yet. Severus had not woken up. He had been completely unconscious, with that fever that burned his scourged body from the inside and no one could do anything for his injuries. Madam Pomfrey had come back over and over again in those days, each time more worried.<p>

Lily felt the Mediwitch's anxiety mingling with hers - she who could not do anything, just sit beside Severus and watch Poppy Pomfrey bustling with bandages and potions.

The girl woke up sore all over, as usual, for she had slept on the chair next to Severus' bed. She had fallen asleep holding the young man's hand. She noticed that the dark had fallen outside of the window: the third night that the stars' bright eyes caught her beside the injured boy, a place from which she had never gone away, except for some quick snacks that two of the elves of Hogwarts had brought her. Two little creatures who were sincerely worried about her — she had seen their wish to do something more for her in their big eyes.

_"Is Miss sure she don't want something else?"_

_"Miss should eat somethings."_

_"Miss wants some wine? She will feel better."_

She smiled, thinking of the shrill voices of the elves who tried in every way to make her eat. But she was not hungry. Her stomach was closed in on itself, as well as her heart that was beating now only in hopes of seeing Severus open his eyes.

Lily looked at the young man beside her. His bandaged chest panting under white sheets, his clear skin glistening in the blue candlelight coming down from the flames that adorned the chandelier.

Albus Dumbledore! Of course normal candles, with their orange tongues floating in the air, were not suitable for him — of course not, he had to have blue candles. He was Albus Dumbledore after all. Lily smiled at those thoughts, thinking about the old headmaster who had been forced to camp out in the living room, where he had hastily conjured a bed to avoid having to sleep on the couch.

The girl looked back at Severus and the smile disappeared from her lips. From the wet cloth that Madam Pomfrey had put on his forehead, a few drops of water slid down along the boy's temples and got lost in his black hair merging with the hot sweat.

Lily began to believe that he would never wake up... he'd never opened his black and deep eyes. It was stupid to think that way, she knew it. Madam Pomfrey had assured her that after drinking the potion, he would have recovered in a short time. Until then, however, Lily was forced to watch helplessly his white face distorted by pain, not knowing if they would have managed to give him the potion in time.

She squeezed Severus' cold hand, the hand that she had never left in those days. She gently stroked the back of his hand with her fingers. She hated that situation. She felt so helpless, on the brink of an abyss without knowing if she would fall in its mouth or if, instead, she could breathe a sigh of relief in making a step back from the edge.

"He's not in life danger, miss." The Mediwitch said, entering the room and immediately noticing the worried look on Lily's face.

"I wish I could do something..." Lily stammered looking at the woman.

"I know, Miss Evans: you've repeated that dozens of time, these days." said Poppy Pomfrey approaching her and Severus.

Lily lowered her head and looked back at Severus.

"_Aguamenti_." Madam Pomfrey whispered pointing her wand at a basin on a chair beside the bed.

The Mediwitch gently took the wet cloth from Severus' forehead and dipped it in the fresh and clean water that had appeared, gurgling, in the small bowl.

Lily sighed as Poppy Pomfrey removed the dripping cloth from the cold water and squeezed it. The nurse turned and walk towards Severus. She placed the cool cloth on his burning forehead.

Lily's eyes watched without interest the movements that the woman had done every time she had come back in the room.

With gentle hands, the Mediwitch loosened the bandages wrapped around Severus' pale chest revealing the red mark of the burn, almost completely healed: only a long, reddish stain — like a whip of fire — that ran along much of Severus' chest and stood out in contrast with his silvery skin.

The skilled hands of the woman gently applied some dittany on the burned skin, then she flicked her wand and white and clean bandages came wrapping around Severus' chest.

Lily felt like she couldn't get any air. She did not know if it was because of her anxiety about Severus conditions or if it was that she had been two days locked in a small room, sitting by the bed. Maybe both: for someone like her, who had always loved staying outdoors, having to stay there, quietly observing, it was like her own concern was filling her throat like water. She felt drowning in those waves — but at the same time she did not want to leave Severus.

"If you do not feel good, Miss Evans, why don't you get out?" The Mediwitch asked while bustling with a few potions.

Lily looked at her quizzically, earning a tired look from Poppy Pomfrey.

"It's not good for you to stay here. You've burdened yourself with too much anxiety these days. Too much concern. You need to take you off these things." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"No..." Lily said, shaking her head, "No, I don't need... I'm fine. Really."

"Miss Evans..." the Mediwitch said looking sternly at her, "I thought I was the healer here. And being such I can see when a person needs some fresh air. You've been sitting here for two days — you don't move, barely eat — please don't tell me you're fine because not even a troll would believe you!"

"I don't leave him." Lily said firmly.

"And so you're gonna put down roots in the Headmaster's bedroom?" The woman asked then.

"But it was Dumbledore who told me not to leave him." replied the girl.

"Well, I am not Dumbledore, thank goodness!, And I do not want my patients to redouble." said Madam Pomfrey.

"But I'm fine. I'm just worried about him. That's it." Lily complained.

The Mediwitch sighed, but did not answer. She bent down and opened the black bag she had left beside the bed. She searched for something inside for a while.

"Um..." she murmured then raising her his head toward Lily, "Seems I have forgotten the Strengthening Solution in my office..."

Lily looked at her blankly.

"Miss Evans..." Madam Pomfrey began.

"Do you want me to get it to you?" Lily proposed.

"Oh, thank you. You'll find it in the cupboard on the right of the door, just enter my office." said the Mediwitch afterwards, with a hint of a smile.

"But..." Lily stammered, realizing that the healer had in fact been able to dismiss her from the room.

"Come on, off you go!" Madam Pomfrey said. "It's past ten: students are all in their Common Rooms... they should be, at least."

Lily stood up with a sigh. She didn't leave Severus' hand and not look away from him.

"Go, for goodness sake. I take care of him" said the Mediwitch trying to convince the girl to leave, girl who seemed petrified, absolutely incapable of making a single step away from Severus.

"Look, Miss: I'm not a vampire or a werewolf... I do not eat my patients" said Madam Pomfrey, surly, as she began to lose her patience.

Those words seemed to shake Lily who managed to let out a shy smile. She left reluctantly the boy's cold hand and turned her back taking a few steps toward the door. But when she found herself in front of the dark wood of the same, she found herself unable to push it open — to go further. She sighed and turned to the bed: Madam Pomfrey was passing the wand on the Severus' body muttering a spell that released a slight indigo glow.

"Go on. Go, go!" said the woman, without turning around and waving her hand toward the girl.

Lily sighed and exit the room. When Madam Pomfrey heard the door closing with a click behind her, she indulged herself to smile slightly and pulled out of the bag the Strengthening Solution. Of course, she had never forgotten it.

* * *

><p>Lily walked quickly through the warm dining room, lit only by the wavering light of the fire. Its waves of fiery water touched the turmoil that reigned in the room like an old aristocrat who smugly watched everyone and took delight in seeing the pillows scattered everywhere. The bed — which Albus had hastily placed against the wall, under the windows — was still unmade, the blankets thrown backwards were almost lying on the floor. A long lilac robe lay thrown haphazardly on one of the chairs, as well as the nightgown that hung like a shapeless mass from the arm of the couch.<p>

Albus had had to leave in a hurry that morning and had left a mess behind. Order's stuffs, as Lily could say. Dumbledore did not say more. As usually.

Wonder if he was already back.

Probably not, or he would have come to check out Severus' conditions. Of course, Lily would have liked to know what the haste that had seized the Headmaster that morning came from, but she was also quite sure that Albus would not say anything... or at least, he would remain vague, talking and talking but without actually saying anything.

When the girl — having descended the short, stone staircase — entered the Headmaster's office she found it empty.

The young woman took a moment to look at all those strange silver instruments that rattled on their shelves. She smiled thinking back to how many times she had fantasized about those strange devices, each time she had been summoned, for one reason or another, to that office. She had wondered so many times, with the curiosity of a girl, whatever their use was. Probably all students who enter that office were hopelessly attracted by the strange devices as she had been. Yes, those rattling instruments were the main attraction of the Headmaster's office. Immediately after the phoenix that welcomed all visitors with his wise and smart gaze, of course.

Lily glanced toward the perch next to the desk, as if hoping to see the beautiful fire bird watching her with those bright eyes; but found it was empty. Probably Fanny had gone out for a ride... after all, he could not remain locked up in an office all day.

The girl approached to the precious and heavy desk glancing indiscreet to the papers scattered on it. They were all documents from the school, Lily noticed, as the header with the coat of arms of Hogwarts and the seal at the bottom said. There were also some books stacked in a corner, cast aside to make space for the flood of paper that filled the desktop.

Lily noticed that in one of the first books of the column was inserted a magic photograph, which the Headmaster, probably, had used as a bookmark. She could see only a corner of it where flicked what looked like a wizard's hat.

If Lily Evans had a shortcoming, well, that was nosiness. She looked slightly around as if afraid that someone might see her, then leaned her head toward the book to read the on the spine written in heavy gold letters on the dark blue leather.

_A History of Magic_ she read with a smile. Very original reading for the Headmaster.

Lily grabbed the big book. She pull it out from the columns of its companions and placed it on the desk. She opened it. There was a dedication on the first page written in a strange, thin handwriting, and Lily's eyes lingered on it for a moment:

_With endless thanks for the collaboration, here's the first copy of the book as a gift to one of my most respected friends, Albus Dumbledore. Hoping he can find it a complete and interesting reading._

_Yours,  
>Bathilda<em>

Lily's green eyes lit up. _Bathilda_. Was it _that_ Bathilda?! Of course yes! It couldn't be someone else. Old Bathilda Bagshot. It was so long she did not see her.

_A History of Magic_… so many memories…

Lily thought back to her on copy of the book. Not that it was her favourite reading at the time: it was only a school book, after all. Her copy had a beautiful print of the castle on the cover, but in her fifth year she had had to wrap it in a pink and silver wrapping because of a fellow Hufflepuff's cat that had made her pour over her pumpkin juice.

She smiled at the memory. Then her attention returned to the photo pinched between the consumed pages. She opened the book at the marked point and found herself looking at the chapter about the Wizards' Council.

The young woman took the photograph in her fingers and looked at the two people who greeted smiling. They were two boys… not elder then her, she noticed. A tall guy with a pair of round spectacles who smiled warmly and two sparkling, smart eyes: was he Dumbledore?! It looked like.

But Lily's nosiness grew more intense looking at the boy beside him. A pale, thin boy with a merry and wild face, his hand clasped behind his back. There was something in him that seemed not right… he seemed like he did not belong to that world, like a cold and algid stranger. His eyes were so cold and his gaze so hard, and yet he was terribly captivating. Who was him?

Lily turned the picture, looking for a date or annotation, and indeed she caught the Headmaster's elegant and tilted handwriting shaping a few words on the back, written in haste with a pencil: _Godric's Hollow, Bathilda's house. 17th March 1901._

The girl's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. She turned again the picture meeting again the gazes of the two boys. So, one of them was indeed a young Albus Dumbledore… but who was the other? Was he related to Bathilda Bagshot in some way? Perhaps a relative…?

She didn't like him, anyway. There was something like a dark trickery within those icy eyes. Like the ghost of an obscure project.

"Care kills the cat, miss Evans."

Lily turned suddenly, startled in hearing that voice suddenly spread the Headmaster's apparently empty office. She put back the picture in the book and closed it quickly.

She looked around, searching for the source of that sound, but saw no one. For a moment she thought she had only imagined that voice, but then her eyes seized, high up on a shelf, the Sorting Hat with the fold of his mouth curved up in a smile.

"Oh, um..." Lily stammered, unable to find the words. "Actually, I… I was just…" He said finally.

"A curios picture, isn't it?" said the Hat, and Lily looked at him bewildered.

"I didn't mean to snoop around… it just caught my attention. The book, I mean. The picture came after… I-I mean…", she tripped over the words.

"Don't need to explain, Evans. You have enough questions in your heart to be searching for answers. Am I correct?" the Hat told her, serenely.

"I suppose…"

"Well, you suppose," the Hat smiled at her, raising a leather eyebrow. "Too much care, Evans. Too many questions in your heart… you're supposed to be a lion, not a cat."

Lily looked at him, more than ever confused. Lion? Cat? What was the meaning of that?

"Truly" she tried to said something logical, "I've questioned me very much lately."

The Sorting Hat narrowed the folds of the eyes suspiciously.

"Has Severus Snape something to do with this kind of questions?" he asked.

"Yes" the girl replied hastily.

"Ah..." said the Hat then. "There are some things you have to understand by yourself. I am sure your heart has already that particular answer."

Lily curled her lips into a sceptical smile. "Whishing it really has!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, you see Evans, while for the other two Houses what matters most is the brain, for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff is the heart to keep the wires that guide the actions of a person. The heart of a Gryffindor will never lack answers" the Hat said with a deep voice.

"Then it still did not find the time to tell me", Lily said sadly.

"Oh, but I think you know very well what the answer is" said the Hat.

Lily shook her head, looking down. Was that it? Did she really know the answer? So what prevented her from listening to what her heart had to say?

_He's your best friend._ Said a voice inside her mind.

Yes, he was her best friend... and he always had been. And now that he was back with her she was afraid of losing him again; she was afraid to hurt him, to tell him things that he could not accept. She was afraid that words spoken in a hurry, without thinking, could take him away, could scare him, drive him away from her.

"Ah, you see? Do not stifle your heart and it will tell you everything you want" said the Hat's voice.

Lily began to run her fingers along the lines of the golden title of the book, following them absently. "I'm afraid he doesn't..." Lily said, still looking down at the book, but stopped unable to find the words to continue the sentence.

"I remember you... your first day. I clearly saw the link between you two. I'm a Hat, but I don't miss such things. I've seen a lot of guys like you. I also remember very well Snape's profound sorrow when I sorted you in Gryffindor. You know, I was so very tempted to sorted him as well among the red and golden ones: he's endowed with truly admirable loyalty and courage..." the Hat explained.

"Then why didn't you put him in Gryffindor?" asked Lily.

Everything would have been so different if Sev had been in the same House of her: no influence from the Pureblood Slytherins, no argument for that stupid insult said with anger and resentment with all the consequences that followed… Who knows, maybe, being closer to Severus she could have supported him more; stop him from making the wrong choices which had ruined everything between them. If he had been sorted in Gryffindor, certainly, he would not have had those close relations with the Slytherins. If he had been sorted in Gryffindor, he would not have had their respect. If he had been a Gryffindor, he would have been even more marginalized than he already was. If it had been a Gryffindor, he would always have to live with James and his gang. But if he had been a Gryffindor, she would always have been with him, to protect him from everyone and above all from himself.

"I think it was because of that part of him that carries within the cunning and the ambition dear to Salazar. His natural inclination for the Dark Arts. Anyway, I'm sure I made the right choice now. Despite all the doubts that appeared in me that day, now I'm sure: Severus Snape is a Slytherin. There's something very dark in that boy's soul... something that has been left free for too long and he's simply waiting for some light" said the Hat.

Lily smiled.

"But I'm, after all, just a hat" the Hat concluded then with a broad smile.

There was a moment of silence, then: "Can I ask?", Lily tried, shyly, lowering again the gaze on the book. She did not receive answer, so took courage and went on: "Who's the boy in the —"

"Oh, do not care about him, Evans", said the Hat before she could end the question, "do not care…"

Lily nodded, sorry for having asked a question which answer, she realized, was not her business. It was a private thing in the life of the Headmaster, she shouldn't be interested in old pictures of him. What did that matter? Lily Evans, why you always have to nose where you should not?

But just then she remembered why she was there.

"The Strengthening Solution for Madam Pomfrey!", she exclaimed running toward the office door, "I must go!".

Those silly questions hovering in her head had had the power to eclipse, with their stooped backs, all other thoughts. Hunchbacked and crippled question marks went along with suspension points which brought every thought into the asthmatic wheezing of nothing.

"Oh Evans", said the Hat from his shelf while the girl was opening the door, "I know Poppy Chips for a long time. I do not think she really needs that potion".

Lily just turned toward him and smiled, "No, I do not think so... but before I come back with the potion, before I can stay with Severus again", she said.

The Hat let out a light laugh while Lily's red head vanished, with a last flare, over the threshold.

The girl ran down the stone staircase lit by the magic torches, that shone with the same blue of the candles in the Headmaster's room. She entered the wide stone corridor guarded by the gigantic Gothic vault and by the imperishable columns which were barely visible in the dim light that permeated by a large window at the end of a corridor. Right from that window the moon peered inside, bored, touching the beautifully carved stone where the shadows of the night yawned. But Lily had certainly not the time to stop and admire the majesty of the corridors along which she was quick-pacing — after having hastily lit up her wand to get light. Certainly she had no intention of paying heed to that multitude of children of the night that hissed at her. Her, guilty of disturbing their ancestral Sabbath with the sound of her footsteps; guilty of polluting the perfect, placid twilight waters with her mane of crimson fire. They retreated, growling, at the passage of the small, blue light of her wand. That same light that grabbed the large, stone ribs kdnapping their shade from the underworld and waving it in front of the girl's eyes, as to show proudly its preys, just to cast away those dormant ghosts again into the darkness from which they came.

Lily headed determined towards the east wing, where she knew there was the infirmary. It had been three years since she had been in that castle for the last time, but she remembered very well the way through that tangle of stairs and corridors. It seemed almost like being back in school, in fact, like no time had passed. She was fifteen years and she was panting along the stone corridors trying to escape the clutches of the caretaker, Filch, or the sparkling eyes of his cat. Fortunately, both the entrance to the Tower of the Headmaster, and the infirmary were on the first floor: so no danger of being dragged who knows where by the stairs in their mania to move left and right, bringing the unfortunate somewhere else than where he was going.

Of course, though, Lily did not remember that the castle was so immense. Those cold hallways seemed endless and it was with relief that she recognized the corridor leading to the nurse's office. And indeed, soon she found herself in front of that door, and the pale light of the wand revealed that it was slightly ajar.

Lily stopped suddenly. Strange that Madam Pomfrey had left the door open: it was not like her. There were dangerous potions and solutions in the Mediwitch's office cupboards, and she always took care to lock the door, to avoid that a student could risk getting severely intoxicated.

The girl took a deep breath, approaching the crack in the door — just to try to understand if there was someone inside. And, in fact, someone had to be there because Lily saw the blue light of a wand swift flashing through the door. Therefore she clearly heard a dull thud and the sound of what seemed like a chair falling on the floor and making an inconceivable racket. Jeez! Whoever was in the office, he — or she — certainly did not believe in stealth.

Lily leaned forward even more to peek inside the room, but could not get much more: the light of the wand had gone out and the total darkness reigned in that room. Only the incomprehensible mumbling, of what sounded like a female voice, and muffled noises could be heard. The young woman decided to enter and see who was making all that noise, after all, she risked nothing: she was at Hogwarts, what did she expect to find? Probably, it was a student.

She opened the door carefully and raised the wand in front of her, bringing light into the room.

Whatever she expected, certainly the scene that presented itself before her eyes was not one of the possibilities.

On the ground, struggling to free herself from the sparkling shawls caught in the Mediwitch's chair — which, for the record, was what had made that absurd noise just before, as it was laying on the floor — there was a woman, and she certainly wasn't a student.

She had a mop of curly hair held back, with difficulty, by a coloured band, and thick glasses that hung sideways from her pointed nose, and which made her look like a big, ugly fly. She wore a long ochre dress, covered in coloured beads and frills, and at least three glittering shawls. Not to mention the countless necklaces around her neck and the dozens of bracelets and rings on her hands and wrists. She was tirelessly trying to free herself from the chair that held one of her shawls, and meanwhile she was hopelessly getting more and more stuck between the chair's legs and revealing thick socks of coloured wool. All this, while babbling and muttering to herself… and she had not even noticed that someone was pointing a wand against her.

Lily cleared her throat. "Excuse me...?" she said, her voice uncertain.

The woman was startled at hearing that voice and her eyes snapped towards the girl standing still in the doorway.

"Oh, my dear girl..." she said with an empty voice, raising her hand and pointing the index finger at Lily. She kept that position for a long moment, confused. Then she raised the same hand in an abrupt gesture "Woe! That bloody magpie! Woe on us! Woe and tragedy!"

Lily looked at her puzzled for a moment. Well, anyway, she couldn't realize what the woman was referring too, thus she decided to let go. With a swift movement of the wand, she turned on the lights in the office

"Here, let me help you", she the girl, and approaching her, but the woman withdrew.

"_Nonono_! There was a dark aura around that bloody bird today. Stay away from me!" she cried.

Lily began to believe she was crazy.

"What bird?! A magpie?!" she exclaimed, incredulous, "Oh, for goodness sake! It's just a bird! And you really want to stay there embraced to a chair because of a magpie?!" Lily added hard, with a snort.

The witch seemed to reflect on those words, lowering her gaze. Then coughed twice, and looked back at the girl.

"Well... well...", said the woman with mystical voice, "very well, then free me from this deathly trap", she concluded indicating the chair.

Lily leaned over to free the woman's shawl, which had been pinched between the arm and the back of the chair.

"Besides, it was not only a magpie. Tea leaves, today… such a bad omen they revealed to me. Not about chairs, mind you", the woman sighed as Lily helped her to get on her feet. The girl rolled her eyes with exasperation. She was beginning to think that was the new Divination teacher: it seemed all the people who taught that subject had serious psychological problems... according to her.

Once she was finally standing straight and had rearranged her sparkling shawls, the woman turned to Lily and pointed at her quizzically. She took thirty seconds at least before issuing the sentence, during which she seemed to have got lost in a world of her own.

"You're not a student, my dear, are you?" she said finally.

"No. I mean I've been, but I left school three years ago" Lily said, replacing the chair at its proper place.

"Oh... I'm Professor Trelawney", said the woman approaching her with staring eyes. She held out her hand to shake Lily's, but she tripped in one of her shawls — a very long purple shawl that brushed against the floor — and Lily had to grab her before she fell dead weight on the floor.

"Watch out!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing the woman by the arms and helping her to restore her balance.

Professor Trelawney fixed the glasses on her pointed nose and looked at her blankly. "Oh, thank you, my dear..." she said, taking a step away from the girl, "you're way so kind".

Lily kept staring at her, disconcerted, bust most of all, confused. That one was indeed a peculiar woman, no doubt. She moved like a seal... she possessed that odd way of moving her arms, like she was immerse into the water, in a mystical way, but then she was clumsy as a seal on the beach.

"I teach Divination. The noble art of Divination", the Professor was saying.

Here, this proved Lily's theory: all Divination teachers were fugitives from Long-Lasting Spell Damage Department in St. Mungo's Hospital.

"I'm Lily", she introduced herself holding out her hand to the woman. Professor Trelawney looked at the palm extended towards her doing nothing, her eyes wide as if in a trance. Then she grabbed it firmly and pulled it toward her, dragging Lily with it.

"Oh, my dear girl," the Professor exclaimed leaning down on Lily's palm, so down that her nose was almost pressed against the girl's skin. Lily was speechless.

The woman finally raised her head and looked at the girl. "My dearest girl...", she was blinking repeatedly, her bug eyes had become huge behind the thick lenses of her glasses. The lips were trembling and she had begun to rub Lily's hand. Lily looked at her, raising her eyebrow in a shocked expression seriously wondering from what hat Dumbledore had pulled that woman out.

"My dear... yes, I see an obscure aura around you. Very, very dark. Terrible events... presages of darkness. You are in grave, grave danger. Beware of the Serpent." Professor Trelawney said.

"Poor, poor girl..." she kept mumbling while Lily looked absolutely incredulous.

"Excuse me... but I don't have time for this sort of thin—" began the young woman, but she could not finish the sentence that the teacher had let her hand go and approached her face so much that their noses were touching.

Lily tried to turn her face away from Trelawney's, mainly to avoid the wave of alcohol that permeated the breath of the woman. The teacher was fond of nips, as it seemed... and this also explained many things.

"Sort of things?" exclaimed the Professor, indignantly. "The Inner Eye sees everything! And everything is seen through it! Listen to me: I've seen it! A serpent devouring a lily!" she said solemnly.

Lily shook her head: "Perhaps the serpent was protecting the lily", she said, thinking of Severus.

Trelawney looked indignant. "My dear girl", she said proudly, "a serpent is always a bad omen."

"Yes, ma'am", Lily answered surrendering. "However, might I ask you what were you looking for in Madam Pomfrey's office?", asked then.

"Oh, too many Inner Eying today. It gives me headache sometimes, you understand..." said the Professor taking a few steps away from Lily.

Yes. Too many brandies, that's it!

"You were looking for a potion against the headache?" Lily said.

"Oh, my dearest!", said the woman offended, "you aren't implying I was going to steal it, are you!?"

"I never said that" Lily said jumping on the defensive.

"You have to be careful, my girl... I see darkness in your future", said the Professor, like she had completely forgot her previews sentence.

Lily shook her head and walked over to the cabinet on her left, without giving the slightest weight to the ravings of the woman. She opened the two doors and faced long, neat rows of bottles of different sizes, all perfectly labelled with the name of the potion they contained.

The girl read quickly the labels, while Professor Trelawney sat down on the chair, sighing loudly. Lily soon spotted the potion against the headache and took up the small, blue glass vial. She turned to the woman and approached her, offering her the potion.

"Here, this is it. Right?" she said.

Trelawney looked at her and her eyes lit up at seeing the little bottle the girl was holding out to her.

"Oh..." she reached out to grab the vial. "Oh, my dear girl. Thank you. Thank you."

She uncorked the potion, producing a loud pop, and took a big sip with a loud sucking sound. Then she distanced the glass bottle from her lips and closed it, wiping her lips afterwards.

Meanwhile, Lily had returned to fetch the bottles from the cabinet looking for the Strengthening Solution. And she found, indeed, a half-full bottle in the corner of the top shelf. She stretched out his arm to grab it and then placed it on the desk. She took the other potion from Trelawney's hands and put it away, closing then the cabinet.

"You have been very kind, my girl", said Professor Trelawney. "You know, this castle is full of ignorant barbarians who do not understand the nobility and perfection of Divination."

Lily looked at her, holding back a smile.

"I must bring the potion to Madam Pomfrey." And said so, the girl grabbed the bottle she had left on the desk. "It 's been a pleasure to meet you."

She then took a first step toward the door, but a voice behind her stopped her.

"He shall come."

Lily spun around: Professor Trelawney had suddenly stiffened against the back of the chair. Her hands trembled violently and a white veil had dropped over her bug eyes masking the blue-hazel colour of the irises fading it into a foggy grey.

Then, after a gasp, the teacher spoke, giving sound to a hoarse voice, so different from the mystical and warm of just a moment before.

"_The Dark Lord shall come and face his enemies when the Phoenix shall gather its feathers. On his tongue only deception, for his condition shall be his gain and he shall have everything with nothing.  
>The one who deceived him shall join him again, and he shall bind him in the coils of the Serpent. Hogwarts' gates shall open friendly to the thief, the red blade in his hands shall blaze<em>."

Lily looked at her scared, not knowing what to do. The teacher's head dangled slightly, as if she was about to fall asleep, but soon she rouse and her eyes rose toward the girl, showing again the large black pupils and hazel irises.

"These potions... they had strange side effects. Did I doze off?" said the Professor, her voice was rough. Then she saw the hallucinated expression on Lily's face and her eyebrows lifted interrogatively.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

"You..." Lily stammered, "spoke about the Dark Lord."

Trelawney looked shocked.

"The Dark Lord?!" she repeated. "Never! How can you believe I could ever have mentioned his name? So bad omen!" she said looking at her seriously.

"I... I'm sorry." Lily stammered again. "I must have misunderstood."

"But of course you have!" the Professor exclaimed.

Lily did not dare to say anything else. She turned around and exit that office, that had become suddenly suffocating, looking for some fresh air in the corridors. She left, leaving Professor Trelawney, confused and surprised by her behaviour, watching her running away through the open door.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, there's a new prophecy! *.* <em>

_Well, now that __you have read, __I can __reveal __what are the __new scenes __and changes.__The part __of __Domizius Max is __completely __new__ from the __beginning to the end, as well as the characters of Auror Panoptes and Flik Bribable__. __The mention of __Gellert __Grindelwald __is new too__, and so __I had to change the dialogues __between Lily and the Sorting Hat__. __And even those __between __Sybil and __Lily__ as well, just to __make them a bit __brighter._

_There will also be __other changes and __new __little things __in the future.__ Aberforth's part will be extended for sure. _

_I'm talking about __new __things__, but I suppose very__ few of you __have read __the original Italian version __XD. __Never mind._

_Hope __you enjoyed__!_


	21. What to do?

_No delay, this time :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. What to do?<strong>

Lucius Malfoy leaned wearily against the corner of a house, a long sigh left his lips as he finally got out of the crowd that filled the main street of Diagon Alley. How was it possible that there was always such a crowd?

The undetectable charm he had used was slowly losing its effectiveness and his hair was returning long and blond, although still stained by brown wires. The facial hair was gone, leaving his face smooth again. In any case, the spell had fulfilled its purpose: in the bustle of the Ministry no one had paid attention to him, he even managed to deceive that guard dog o fan Auror, although the way he had looked at him he did not like, maybe he had suspected something... but anyway, he could do what he had to: get into the Ministry and the Magical Archives and find what he was looking for and, the most important thing, he could leave the place. All these things certainly would not have happened if he had gone to the Ministry with his usual appearance: his long blond hair was far too recognizable. But with a flick of the wand resolves everything. A change in the hair colour, a short haircut, a nice goatee and, behold!, Lucius Malfoy was no more, make way to Domizius Max!

Domizius Max... and that moronic Auror dog had accepted it. And that Bribable... what a guy! The tinkling of the Galleons had been enough for the thin man to serve him like a House Elf. He had got fifty Galleons out of him... which added to the two hundreds he had paid to Rookwood meant two hundred and fifty golden Galleons. Two hundred and fifty Galleons! But the information on which he had put his hands was it really worthy? Maybe it was.

Everything had gone well. If it was not for that filthy snout of Panoptes. That Auror had good instinct, he didn't like him... not at all. He didn't know exactly what to expect from him, but, in any case, he had what he wanted and he was in no danger for the time being. Whatever the Auror could say or think, it was too late now.

Malfoy waited a moment for his hair to regain the beloved platinum blond colour, looking proudly at his reflection in the window of Florish and Bloots. He carefully adjusted his blue silk scarf, which enveloped the pale neck like a faithful snake, and smoothed some folds of the long dark blue coat, with particular care in removing a blonde hair from the left sleeve and then dropping it, letting it float down to the ground.

He took a deep breath as he tidy himself further up. He could say himself satisfied... apart from Panoptes, of course. He Disapparated, among the indifference of the people, leaving behind only a vague wave of the long coat.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was looking out of the window, the great window of the Draco's nursery. Her blue eyes wandered beyond the glass, into the oppressive darkness of the night.<p>

Lucius had left that morning, he said that Rookwood had provided him with the documents he needed to enter the Ministry, but now, the day had passed and her husband did not show up. She was afraid, afraid that something may have happened to him.

Lucius was risking too much. Too much. And he was doing it for her. How long it would take before the Dark Lord discovered everything?

She shook her head sadly. What was she thinking? It was obvious that the act would be a blatant challenge to the Dark Lord. Voldemort would not have tolerated it... ever. Yet she did not hesitate, in that moment, when Lucius had returned from Godric's Hollow; it had seemed the right thing to do. She had not realized. She did considerate that doing so, she would have endangered the lives of her husband and son. Lucius had taken on a burden too heavy for his shoulders, but he had not hesitated, he had not complained under that weight... and that's because it was her who had burdened him. Her alone. And now, all three of them had got into the vortex she had created. The Dark Lord would not hesitate to threaten Draco's life if he had suspected... he would not hesitate to kill them all if he had known.

How could something so small be so heavy?

She turned around, getting her eyes away from the shining black powder of the darkness. Draco was sleeping peacefully in his crib, his hands clenched into fists moved sometimes trying to grab fatuous colourful butterflies dancing in his dreams.

Narcissa smiled, despite the weight that hung on her chest. She went to the sleeping child and passed her hand gently on his soft cheek. She smiled sweetly as she watched her baby: a little, innocent creature unaware of what was going on, unaware of his parents' concerns, unaware of the threat. She wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders and sighed.

To contact Dumbledore. That had been her main thought for so much time. Perhaps she should talk to Lucius again: Dumbledore was the only one who could help them, the only one who could protect Draco. They could not keep walking on thin ice, they could not walk up and down on the border without having the courage to go forward or to go back to the court of their king. No. They had to make a decision.

"Ma'am?" a shrill voice said.

Narcissa looked away from Draco and brought her pearl eyes on the elf in the doorway, who was watching her with deference.

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked.

"Master Lucius is back, ma'am", said the elf, but the simplicity of those words had the power to heat suddenly the woman's heart. Narcissa gave a last caress to her child, then she reached the door and ran down the marble stairs under the bright gaze of the little elf.

* * *

><p>Lucius snorted as soon as he closed the door behind him. He, however, had barely the time to turn around that two warm arms wrapped around his neck and Narcissa's blond hair trickled his chin while she pressed her face against his shoulder, almost in a heightened search for warmth wrapped in the warmth of a sigh.<p>

Malfoy returned the hug, after a moment of surprise, wrapping his wife's waist with his strong arms. He leaned his forehead against Narcissa's experiencing the anxiety of the woman, which, bit by bit, was evaporating in his warmth.

"Cissy..." Lucius murmured after a while.

"We have to put an end to this matter, Lucius", Narcissa replied, without straying from his embrace.

"Yes", Malfoy agreed. "We've to put an end. But we can not afford haste. I've found out something, today."

Narcissa just moved her face away from her husband's shoulder to be able to look at him.

"What did you find out?", she asked.

Lucius sighed and broke the embrace watching his wife, concerned.

"I should not tell you —", he said.

"Stop it, Lucius", Narcissa replied, then. "I'm in too, you can't protect me forever. This is all because of me... please..."

Lucius walked away from her, hesitant. He took a few steps back and forth thoughtfully.  
>What should he do now? Narcissa was right. Perhaps... perhaps she had the right to know what her husband was up to, right?<p>

"Rookwood", he said, almost in a snarl. "I suppose he thought to play a nice trick on me. I'm quite sure he knew that Auror, at the entrance, would have suspect me. I'm not sure he didn't recognize me, hope his suspicions don't reach _someone_'s hears. In any case, I was able to steal an important information."

"What about this information?", Narcissa asked.

"Dumbledore owns a manor in Scotland. Now I know the exact location, and, if I'm not mistaking, this manor is actually the current meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix. If played well, this information can still assure us a prominent position next to the Dark Lord. We will not have to fear, Cissy", he said with emphasis, approaching his wife and placing his hands on her shoulder. "The Dark Lord wants Snape and I know where Dumbledore can hide him. And not only him, Lily Evans too."

Narcissa looked at him seriously, almost shocked by what she was just told.

"You want to trade Severus to the Dark Lord", she said, taking a step back. "That's what you want to do, isn't it?"

Lucius was confused by Narcissa's behavior.

"It 's the only way, don't you understand?", he said.

Cissy shook her head. "I know what the only way is", she said. "You have to go to Dumbledore. You have to tell him everything. That's the only way. Lucius, please, try to understand... Dumbledore is the only one who can help us now. I was wrong... I was wrong, it was my fault, my and my own... oh Merlin!" Bitter tears began to scroll down her cheeks. "Please. Contact Dumbledore... contact Lily Evans. She must know."

Lucius looked at his wife. He understood her anxiety very well. But what could he do? Contact Dumbledore? Oh, he could already figured hanging streamers and the members of the Order who welcomed him with bouquets of flowers.

"It's still early for Dumbledore", he concluded, finally giving voice to what his thoughts had reached.

"What are you going to do then?" Narcissa asked.

"What was already my intention. Report back to the Dark Lord what I found. I'm not sure, but I think it has a particular project for the Potter boy as for Severus. n fact, I fear that Severus will be his tool", Lucius said.

"How do you know?" his wife asked him.

Lucius sighed. "I don't. It's just a feeling", he said.

* * *

><p>Lily hurried along the cold corridors of Hogwarts. The ambiguous voice of Professor Trelawney floundered like a crazy horse in her mind, kicking to the right and to the left, forcing other thoughts to diverge and go to huddle in the corners to avoid those crazy words.<p>

_The one who deceived him shall join him again..._

It could not refer to Severus. Severus would never return to Him. Never. She knew it, she was sure of it. Not Severus. She would not allow it, she was with him now, she would never again allowed herself to repeat the mistakes of the past.

But if was not Severus, then who else? She did not know what to think.

Peter...

That name suddenly hovered, like a long forgotten note, in her mind.

Peter...

No. It could not be him. He had never been a follower of Voldemort, he was their friend, he was a member of the Order... no.

Malfoy?

She shook her head. No, she was not certain that Lucius had left his Master. No, it was not him.

Peter...

Why that name kept coming back? Was it... could it be? Could they been had betrayed consciously? Could James' old friend be a Death Eater?

_...and he shall bind him in the coils of the Serpent._

And what did that mean? What were the coils of the Serpent?

_Hogwarts' gates shall open friendly to the thief..._

There, that was the darkest part of the prophecy — not that the rest of it was clear, anyway. The thief... who was he, or she? Did it mean a real thief, in the true sense of the word, or had it a broader definition?

_Hogwarts' gates shall open friendly_

Did that mean that the thief was a friend, or that he was considered so but he was not? And then the red blade... what was that?

Lily shook her head. It was useless trying to understand things that have yet to occur, if you do not have the key. It was like trying to translate a foreign text without knowing the language. Perhaps Dumbledore would understand something more... but was she really sure to tell Dumbledore? Would he do something, or would he just shrug and move on?

She did not know what to think of Dumbledore. After she had found out what his plan about Harry was, her faith in him had dropped miserably. Nothing. He would do nothing! Her son was out there, alone, a one year old child, and Dumbledore would not lift a finger.

Maybe it was better to keep the prophecy for herself, for the time being. She would tell Severus, as soon as he woke up: he could help her, and he would do it genuinely, without the hypocrisy of Albus Dumbledore contaminating his intentions.

If only the prophecy had said something about Harry! Harry, her child. She wondered where he could be now. She wondered if he was okay. Everything left of their family. Her son...

The parabola of her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the girl, turned the umpteenth corner, bumped into something... well, someone.

"Miss Evans!" a voice exclaimed. "Be careful!"

Lily shook out just in time to see the dark eyes of his former Potions teacher observing her disappointed.

"Forgive me, Professor", said the girl, slightly embarrassed. It was like to have gone back to the time of her nocturnal escapades with Severus.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Evans!" Slughorn exclaimed with a smile.

Here, that was exactly the phrase you would expect after bumped into a teacher during curfew. But Lily was no longer a student, and she smiled back at hearing those words.

"Why wandering in the castle at night?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh... Madam Pomfrey asked me to get her the Strengthening Solution", Lily said.

"Ah, dear Poppy Pomfrey. So she's been able to get you away from Severus for a while, uh?" said Slughorn slyly.

Lily smiled.

"And you, sir?" she inquired, "nocturnal rounds?"

"No", said Slughorn. "After spending sleepless nights to prepare it, I finally finished the potion for Severus. And I was just bringing it to Poppy."

Lily's heart skipped a beat. And he said it like that? As if it was an everyday thing? Oh Merlin! She did not know whether to believe it or not. Severus would be healed at last. She could fully apologize to him for what she had done and thank him for saving her. Perhaps she could clarify the riddle her feelings had become. Perhaps, finally, she could find the thread of her soul that had been relentlessly broken that night in Godric's Hollow. She had her best friend at her side now, she could not let the pain harbored in the corner of her heart, emptied after that terrible night, could act as a wall between her and Severus.

She would never again regained James' cheerfulness... but Harry, she could still see him. Severus, she knew, would do anything to find him and she would be his accomplice, always, no matter what. Now she could not help but follow the Dumbledore directives, but as soon as Severus would have recuperated, together with him, she would get back in search of her child.

She was in a tug of war. They were all in a tug of war. Voldemort and Dumbledore stood at the edges, and as long as they both pulled, the rope was tense and all those who stood in the middle were forced to stay balanced on it. Her, Severus, Harry. As long as they pulled, the audience knew who to cheer, and the acrobats how to move. But now, both Voldemort and Albus had abandoned their ends, they had dropped the rope sinking everything into a silence that absorbed the tension of the same rope and choked with its skeletal fingers all the spectators. The acrobats were lost, without reference point, they sat on the ground watching one of the abandoned rope ends in an unhealthy wish for the challenge to become hot again.

"Everything's all right, Lily?" the Professor asked, seeing her thoughtfully.

"Yes. Everything could not be better", she replied.

Slughorn took a few steps, walking along the stone corridor, and Lily followed him at his side, both headed to the Headmaster's Tower.

They walked side by side for a long way, the blue light of Lily's wand to light their steps.

"How long will it need to take effect?" Lily asked at one point, referring to the potion.

"Oh. A few hours. Tomorrow morning our Severus will wake up as if nothing had happened", said Slughorn.

"It's really so miraculous?" Lily asked, skeptically.

Slughorn chuckled slightly. "No. Obviously he will need time to recover completely, but probably in two days he will already be able to get out of bed. Poppy did a great job. Rodolphus Lestrange was not kind at all with the poor boy. If Poppy had not acted soon, he probably wouldn't make it... but it didn't happen, right?" he said.

Lily just nodded with a smile. She had not liked that much that last consideration.

They quickly reached the mighty gargoyle that guarded the stairs to the Headmaster's Tower and he watched them suspiciously waiting for one of the two to say the password.

"Fizzing Whizbee", Slughorn said and the gargoyle just nodded and jumped aside to reveal the steep spiral staircase moving slowly up, waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey plunged again the white cloth into the fresh water before placing it back on Severus' burning forehead. She just hoped that Horace could quickly complete the potion making. She did not know how long she could keep the fever under control. Severus' body rebelled against the still-open wounds that burn his flesh. At the beginning she had feared that she had to keep the boy under sedation, however there was not any need. Severus had fallen into a coma. Maybe it was better for him.<p>

She let out a sigh, passing slightly a hand on the boy's cheek roughened by the slight hint of black beard that grew up in those three days, hiding his pale skin.

The door opened and Poppy quickly withdrew her hand as she stood up, turning her face towards the newcomers. Her eyes lit up, almost reaching the glitter happiness Lily's, while they rested on the green bottle showed by a triumphant Professor Slughorn.

"Hurry up!" said the Mediwitch waving her hand to inviting the two to come closer.

Lily sat back in the chair she had occupied for all those days smiling like a child at Christmas. She held her breath, staining that smile with trepidation, while Horace uncorked the vial with and gave it to Madam Pomfrey. She completely forgot the Strengthening Solution which she still had in her pocket.

Madam Pomfrey gently lifted Severus' head approaching the little bottle to his lips, she let the potion slip down his throat. The boy coughed blotting his chin with a few drops of green potion.

The nurse allowed herself a smile as she rested Severus' head again on the pillow and wiped the drops of potion away from his mouth with a white handkerchief.

"Let him rest", the Mediwitch said afterwards to Professor Slughorn as she placed the empty vial on the night table. "The potion will take effect soon. Tomorrow he'll feel better."

"I suppose Miss Evans will be a good guard for him", Horace remarked.

"Without a doubt", Madam Pomfrey agreed. "In any case, I think I'll spend the night in the living room, for, as you probably have noticed, the Headmaster has not showed his whiskered face. I don't want to live you alone."

Lily nodded. But she was still too excited at the idea of having get her best friend back, the only one who, with his presence, could loosen a little the pain for the loss of James and the anxiety for her child. She was still too excited to even notice that Poppy and Horace had gone, leaving her alone with Severus.

She ran a hand through the young man's hair while she squeezed again his hand firmly. She remembered the bottle of potion and put her hand in her pants pocket pulling it out. She looked at the bluish reflections chasing each other on the glass and smiled. She leaned over the bed to lay it down on the night stand and then she sat back and returned to stroke gently Severus' hair.


	22. Apologize

_Here we are. New chapter._

_Hope you enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. Apologize<strong>

Severus opened his eyes allowing the mild, curious light of dawn to spy at those black irises, wondering what were those flashes of night doing between the folds of the new day. Two ink stains soiling the still white paper.

The boy closed his eyes for a moment. It felt strange, almost light. Of course, as the ghost he had become, he could not expect to feel the weight of his body, but that feeling of warmth and tranquillity that surrounded him... that was probably what invaded the gaps of his soul with the steamy air of a caress.

He felt something wet on his forehead and a warm drop rolled down his temple tickling the skin. He tried to move his right arm to wipe it away, but he realized that his hand was held by something warm and soft.

Severus opened his eyes again and turned his head slightly to the right. His blurred sight caught a flash of fire beyond the fog, like the light of a lighthouse within the mist of the sea, a sign of salvation, a safe haven from the black waves of the furious ocean. He blinked trying to focus on the figure beside him.

"Lily..." he whispered feeling a new warmth spreading in his body. She was there — his princess of fire — she had never left. His throat had burned at the passage of his hoarse voice, but it was a gentle flame, like the one that gave colour to the hair of the girl beside him.

Severus squeezed her hand. Lily was sleeping peacefully — her head resting on the back of the wooden chair on which she was sitting —, but he could easily distinguished a smile on her lips.

She was beautiful when she slept. She was like a fairy born from the fire itself, superior to ordinary mortals who surrounded without seeing her, all except him. A ghost of ash, dumb and soulless that followed her like a damned shadow; imperishable trail of the fire that gave shape to her body and took his own life away from him. His soul belonged to those flames. His very own soul, the soul he had given up years before, had always been there with her as a voluntary prisoner of the flames, while he annihilated himself rotting in the darkness he had consciously chosen.

She was beautiful when she slept. No worries drawing her face, no pain digging with a spade of tears those pearl-like cheeks.

It was a strange effect: you open your eyes and see her there, beside you, asleep. Her hand in yours. And yet he, Severus, did not know whether to let the joy fill his heart, or to listen to the damn hunched witch, and to her perverse, whispered words. That old, dirty and evil lady who stained his heart with the foul splashes of his own past. Dark spots of poison corroded his already torn soul preventing it from bringing together the lips of the wound in a kiss which he could no longer hope for. A kiss stolen and hidden within the bag of mud carried by the Past, where there was nothing but a furnace where eternal flames burned his dreams and hopes in a distressing and authentic antechamber of hell.

Severus swallowed hard, wincing as he felt fiery claws pierce his throat. His voice, without the name of Lily, was just an eternal condemnation against himself. The girl's hand was the only lifeline he had left and he — a lost weeping shadow — he could not get away from the chains of light that bound them together. He was like a little moth, only conscious of living in expectation of death. A little moth who clung foolishly to a light he did not belong to. The fireflies, yes, the fireflies lived of their own glow delighting the people around them. Lily was a firefly. And he was the dark and ashy moth who flew around her, drinking her light without quenching his thirst.

The light, albeit slight, of dawn bothered his eyes, burning the black of his irises, but he could not close them... not now that he had finally reopened them and had found his firefly next to him to enlighten his heart.

Severus looked around trying to figure out where he was. He ran his eyes on the gray stone walls that surrounded him, the slender window that seemed to watch with curious eyes, the wrought iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Severus grimaced: he certainly was at Dumbledore Manor no more. Those stones oozed magic from every pore, the ancient magic of Hogwarts. But how did he get there?

He tried to remember, almost violently poking around his memories. It was useless... the only clear memory he had was the red light of Rodolphus Lestrange's curse inexorably running toward Lily. He remembered throwing himself before her, then only a violent blow crushing his chest and a sharp pain piercing his lungs.

After that, there was only fog. A white mist that surrounded the events which followed. There were only vague flashes of calm in the mist, like small pieces of a vast mosaic still not possible to understand. They hovered between his thoughts like abandoned children ... a strong pull out, someone crying ... a hand holding firmly his. The same hand that had not yet left his fingers.

He felt a slight pain in the chest, but nothing more than a strange burning, no different from a stomach ache. He raised his head slightly to check his chest and saw it wrapped in a white bandage. He let out a moan and let his head fall back on the soft pillow. How long had he been there? And he probably had a fever. It was a strange feeling: it was like having the head full of water which shook every time he moved it... and it was not a good feeling. He felt weak, but he could say he was fine. At least according to him.

The girl next to him muttered something in her sleep and her hand tightened around Severus'. Lily was waking up and the green of her eyes permeated the closed eyelids. She moved her head and a lock of red fire grazed her cheek in a hidden caress. Her eyes answered that call and opened in a blink, showing themselves to the black ones. A glint of happiness oozed between those fresh irises touched by the first light of the day.

"Good morning", Lily said with a smile, looking at Severus.

He did not answer. He did not know if it was because he still felt pain in his throat, or if the radiant smile the girl was giving him had stolen his words.

"How do you feel?" Lily asked.

"Wonderfully", the boy answered, and he marvelled in realizing he could talk. He pursed his lips into a slight smile.

Lily laughed. Severus had just awakened from a three days coma and had already found the time for sarcasm. She suddenly realized she was still clutching the young man's hand and her eyes fell upon their intertwined fingers, while a blush spread over her cheeks, the same blush which had coloured Severus' white face. They both broke immediately that contact as if they had suddenly get burned.

"Er..." Severus muttered, embarrassed by the situation. "What happened?"

"You risked losing your life, boy", said a gruff voice immediately identified as Madam Pomfrey's as the kids moved their eyes toward the point it had come from.

"Good morning, Madam Pomfrey", Lily said.

"Good morning, Miss Evans", the Mediwitch answered. "I've heard your voices."

"So, Mr. Snape, how do you feel?" she asked afterwards, looking at the boy.

"I'm fine." Severus replied laconically.

The witch muttered something and went to Severus' bed. She grabbed his left wrist as she carefully checked his pulse, then she outdrew her wand and scanned the boy's body, as she had already done once, while closely analyzing everything.

She then put away the wand and took the wet cloth from Severus' forehead.

"Well, Mr. Snape", said Madam Pomfrey. "The internal wounds are fully healed. There is still some trace of fever, but it will be gone soon."

Lily smiled at hearing those words, laying her gaze on the boy who was watching the nurse with dull eyes, as if he did not care about the words she had just spoken... as if he did not care to be healed. The smile left her lips in seeing Severus' sad face. He seemed almost sorry to be alive... no, that was not right at all.

"Internal injuries?" Severus repeated, after a while, looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"You've been hit by a curse which has caused you deep internal injuries, Mr. Snape. A pretty powerful curse, if you want my opinion. You're lucky to be still with us", Madam Pomfrey explained assuming a serious, professional expression.

Severus, for his part, made a grimace. He became suddenly quite thoughtful, Lily noticed.

"Professor Slughorn did a great job", Poppy kept on talking.

"Is the headmaster back?" Lily asked, changing the subject, realizing that Severus was not particularly interested in that curse... probably he knew more than Madam Pomfrey did.

"No. Our beloved headmaster did not show his face. As it was predictable", said the Mediwitch without revealing any particular emotion.

"Mr. Snape, you need to recover. Maybe you should leave, Miss Evans", she said then, turning to Lily.

"No. Please", the girl complained, visibly disappointed by the healer's words.

"My young lady," Madam Pomfrey said quietly assuming her usual expression of inflexible healer, "your friend needs rest. I don't think is a good thing for him to be overwhelmed by an avalanche of information, as he has just awakened."

"But I do not want to..." Lily began, but that sentence remained broken. "Please, I just want to stay with him."

Madam Pomfrey seemed to soften a little at the sight of the girl's pleading eyes.

"All right", she finally allowed, mixing the words with a slight snort. "But do not annoy him. There will be time for so many things, he doesn't need to know everything at once. Am I clear?"

"Clear", Lily said with a happy smile.

"Well, then I'm leaving. You'll find me in my office", Madam Pomfrey said, therefore, heading for the door.

She was about to pull down the handle when Lily stopped her.

"Madam Pomfrey?" she called her. The Mediwitch turned toward her.

"Probably you must know", Lily said. "Last night I met Professor Trelawney in your office."

At the words 'Professor Trelawney' flames grew suddenly in the nurse's eyes, but she did not say anything, giving the impression that she already knew what Lily was about to tell her.

"She was looking for a potion against the headache and I ... well, I did give it to her", said the girl.

"I knew it!", the Mediwitch exclaimed. "Miss Evans, you didn't know and therefore you're justified, but 'never give a potion to Sybil Trelawney' is a well-founded rule in my infirmary. That woman is already weird enough and I don't support experiments on incompetent subjects. I think she should stop drinking. That'd be the better cure for her headache!"

Lily had not even the time to answer that Madam Pomfrey opened the door and left, still mumbling to herself. The girl let out an amused smile, then turned to Severus. The boy looked away as soon as their eyes met, but then he look back at her quizzically.

"How long am I here?" Severus asked.

"Three days", Lily said simply. The boy looked away for a moment glancing toward the high window from which the gentle rays of the morning sun filtered.

"And... and how did we end up at Hogwarts?" Severus asked flatly.

"Dumbledore drew us here", Lily said, not really certain of her own words.

"How?" Severus asked.

"I didn't understand when he explained", Lily said. "Well... he did not explain, actually. Uh... he said he... uh... he used Hogwarts' wards to bring us here?" Lily tried to disguise the question intonation the sentence had taken, but she could not help it; after all, she had not understood how Dumbledore had brought them to the castle.

And the girl imagined that even Severus would not understand, especially given her complete and perfect explanation, and so Severus' reaction caught her unaware.

"What?!" Severus exclaimed, but he soon repented of having raised his voice when he felt his throat groaning for the intense burning. He coughed, but this did not bring some benefit at all for the spasms procured him a strong pain in his chest and Severus raised his left hand to the chest in an instinctive movement.

"Sev", Lily said, worried, leaning on him. "Sev, calm down. You're just hurting yourself."

"What the hell did you give me?" the boy asked, his voice still hoarse because of the burning blows.

"I don't know exactly... some potion which acts on internal wounds. A blue potion", Lily said. "Slughorn brewed it."

Severus sighed, gasping for air as the pain slowly relieved. He remained silent for a moment trying to calm down his breathing.

"Yeah", he finally said, "Glutino Glue Elixir. Is it?".

Lily looked at him astonished. "If you say so...", she just manage to answer. She was indeed good in brewing potions and she had indeed very good notes in that subject at school, but she was not an expert. Severus was. There was probably no potion he did not know.

"Yes, it is", he said convinced. "It's the only potion which can work against this kind of curse". His gaze fell down and his face became suddenly sad.

"I've invented it", Severus added after a while, almost speaking to himself as if he had forgotten Lily's presence beside him, lost in his own memories... deep and dark like the wide black lake which slept behind his eyes.

"The potion?" Lily asked, intrigued by those words and yet afraid of something she did not know.

Severus raised his eyes on her, looking at her severely.

"The curse", he answered coldly.

"It's a bit odd, you know", he said sarcastically afterwards, "being hit by a creation of yours".

Severus was looking at her with sad eyes, but nothing else. He remained silent and watched her, waiting.

Lily looked worried, her eyes were wet and her fingers timidly touched Severus', as if she was asking for permission to re-create the link that was broken. She expected Severus would have drawn away his hand, but he did not and allowed Lily's fingers to hold again his. Severus felt Lily's warm fingers reach out for his, and saw she was smiling, encouraging. Her green eyes were shining.

"Sorry. Lost the thread of the conversation..." Severus said.

"We were talking about how Dumbledore brought us..." Lily began, but the boy interrupted.

"Yeah", he said, nodding. "I thought the Headmaster was not particularly of sound mind, but now I have the proof he his totally crazy..."

Lily leaned her head to the right, looking at him quizzically. "Can you explain to me too?"

Severus took a deep breath, feeling again the throat on fire and looked at Lily.

"You know that there is a strong connection between this school and its headmaster", he began and Lily nodded, interested.

"Well", Severus continued, "according to this connection, the headmaster and the school are the same. The headmaster holds in himself the castle's magic, they're the same entity when their together. Do you understand?"

Lily shook her head hopelessly and Severus sighed.

"Didn't you read _Hogwarts: a history_? We're talking about a very ancient magical link. The headmaster, or headmistress, can use the magic of the school — he can manipulate it, if you want — but it's still the same castle to decide whether to comply with the request or not. It's a wide and powerful magic, the castle sees the world according to its logical: its power's not accurate." Severus tried to explain at the best of his abilities, gasping for breath as he felt his throat catch on fire again overwhelmed by that river of words.

He looked at Lily who was beginning to understand. Severus was indeed a very good teacher, wonder if he was so good when he was teaching in class.

"You mean Dumbledore could have brought at Hogwarts others besides us? Rodolphus Lestrange, for example, who was right in front of us?", she asked.

Severus nodded.

"It didn't happen, though", she said.

"That doesn't mean Dumbledore did not risk greatly for us", Severus said.

And with that the conversation fell inexorably into silence. Severus let his gaze wander back along the room's walls with indifference.

"Oh, almost forgetting. I've something for you", Lily exclaimed suddenly attracting Severus' attention. The girl stretched out her free hand to the nightstand and grabbed the wand laying above it. She gave it to him.

Severus took it, watching it with a critical eye.

"Dumbledore gave it to me, for you. Ours remained at Cokeworth. He said it was his", Lily explained.

Hearing the last words, Severus' eyes suddenly changed from suspicious to surprised and, in some way, happy. As if the wood of the wand he was holding had been able to spread a little heat within him.

"Thank you", he muttered, still looking at the wand.

Lily's words, however, were also able to bring back to his mind the events of a few nights before... the fight with the Death Eaters... Bellatrix ...

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

Amazement grew on Lily's face.

"Why?" she asked.

"I put you in danger. At Cokeworth", Severus told her, and a note of infinite sadness warmed up his voice as he held back his wand at Lily, who took it gently and put it back on the nightstand.

"What?" Lily muttered looking at him, astonished.

"No", she added with emphasis, shaking her head. "No, you don't have any fault. You saved my life. You did it for me... for Harry", she continued hearing her voice break when she pronounced that last name.

Severus looked at her deeply, his eyes images of a fire that was only a shadow.

"Lily..." he said with infinite sadness. "I didn't do it for your son. I quite care about him. I only did it for you."

"Sev, I don't care", Lily said. "You don't have to apologize for doing the right thing."

Severus looked at her, but in those black eyes, Lily saw only the same old widow Sadness, who walked up and down into her best friend's heart and looked out from his eyes asking for help without being able to speak, without being able to show itself. Alone, always alone was that sadness. That dejection which were begging those around the boy to enter; which opened the doors of his heart without opening them... torn between the fear of being hurt and the desire of being understood.

"You don't understand, Lily", Severus said bitterly looking away. But his hand did not move, still clinging to the girl's as if it were the last handhold before finally falling into the dark.

"What I don't understand?" Lily asked heartfelt. Seeing Severus like that hurt her. When they were kids he laughed and joked with her. Now he only looked blankly, as if his soul had been torn apart.

Severus turned to face her.

"I am the cause of everything. It 's my fault... it's all my fault", he told her. His eyes looked like they were about to burst under the weight of guilt that can no longer being washed away by tears. Lily was almost frightened by the intense pain that seemed to implode in Severus' chest.

"But you did nothing..." she tried to tell the young man, but Severus interrupted abruptly.

"I did nothing!" he repeated, and he felt the flames burn with fury in his throat, but he ignored them. "Lily, you don't know what I did. You don't know. Stop defend me! You're not my lawyer!"

"Defend?" Lily repeated. "From who? Yourself? You're accusing yourself of sins that are not yours. Stop it."

"They are not mine?" Severus said ruefully. "And whose then?

Lily was silent for a moment, watching with stricken eyes the face of the boy whose hand was still firmly held in hers.

"Voldemort's. For the most part", she said then. "And even my own."

Those last words were like a cold shower for Severus. What? Her fault? Lily's? No, absolutely not: she had no fault.

"Sev, I... well..." Lily began, but then it was only her own heart to speak for her, throwing up everything she had held inside all those days: the pain, the anxiety, the awareness — everything — without giving the time to Severus to stop the words flow.

"I'm sorry, Severus", she said suddenly, while the boy looked at her in amazement. "I'm sorry... it's my fault... it's always been... forgive me, please."

"Why should I? There is nothing to forgive", Severus said, but Lily shook her head violently. That was not exactly what she had planned when Severus would have opened his eyes, but she could not help herself.

"No... I..." Lily tried to say, strongly holding back the tears. "I've forsaken you... I shouldn't have, ever... I..."

"Stop it", Severus told her gently, trying to sit up. He succeeded with no little difficulty as a deep pain spread freely in his chest. He leaned his bare back against the cold wood of the headboard. A slight shiver touched his skin and he breathed deep feeling the pain slowly disappear.

"You didn't forsake me", he said. "You're here, right?"

Lily looked up at him with the hint of a smile on her lips.

"It's you who don't understand. I was wrong", the girl said. Severus looked at her blankly.

"It's about what happened at school. You needed me and I left you alone", Lily explained.

"I was wrong, Lily. You do not have any guilt. The mistake was mine, mine and mine alone. And I've understood when it was already too late", Severus said, looking down.

"Sev... please listen to me. I had the opportunity to think about all this these days. I've been just a selfish girl, unable to see beyond the end of my nose. I have not been a good friend. I..." Lily paused, wiping her forehead in a convulsive gesture that denoted her agitation. Severus looked at her, daring not to say anything.

"Oh, I feel so stupid to ask you a second chance", Lily said. "I left you like you were a toy I didn't like anymore. I have no excuses. I should have stayed beside you: this is what a true friend would have done. And I, obviously, I was not. If anyone must apologize, of the two of us, I am."

Severus looked at her not knowing what to say.

"Lily... you were the best friend in the world for me", he said afterwards.

She shook her head sadly.

"If really wasn't my fault, why did I dream of you every night? I could not avoid thinking of you ... because I failed you and because I..." she stopped for she could not tell him. Even she did not know if it was true. She bowed her head, looking down, she could not look at Severus' astonished eyes.

"Lily..." he said softly, rolling on his side to look better at her. The girl did not answer. Her long red hair had fallen down over her face and the left hand was barely holding the sobs that just slipped through her fingers.

Severus reached out and gently brushed her hair aside. He tried to get up a little to touch with his fingers the tear-stained cheek, ignoring the pain that invaded his chest.

He gently grabbed Lily's other hand and moved it away from her lips. He lifted her chin to make her look up at him. Lily looked at him with broken-hearted eyes, but still that bright green could penetrate deep inside his heart. He gave her a slight but sincere smile and she tried to answer curling her lips. Severus raised his hand to stroke her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Sev..." Lily muttered among the sobs.

"Ssst..." Severus said, leaving the girl's hand to stroke her long hair. "We're..." he swallowed, "friends again now, aren't we?"

Lily smiled.

"Yes, we are", she said. It was a strange effect, feeling Severus' fingers on her face and through her hair. It was as if he were what she had always wanted, but always denied.

She laid her eyes on his thin half-open lips, right in front of her... so close. Her face jerked forward in a barely stopped leap, as if her lips were inexorably attracted by the boy's. Severus did not turn away, his gaze chained to Lily's lips. They were both standing on the threshold, just a sigh divided them without any of them had the courage to make the inexorable step.

Lily felt her heart-beat speed up and she could no longer control it. And yet, did she really want to? The Hat had told her to listen to her heart, and now it was screaming urging her to destroy the distance that separate her from Severus. Severus who, however, could see nothing but Lily's lips... close... so close...

"Good day!" a cheerful voice suddenly exclaimed, startling the two kids, who jumped away from each other, while their eyes snapped quickly toward the door, where stood Albus Dumbledore with a long blue dress and a smile that was slowly hiding back in his moustache.

"Oh, pardon me", he said sheepishly. "I just got here and I was wondering how Severus' doing."

The boy concerned sighed, and a hint of irritation hissed disappointed in his voice.

"I'm fine, Albus. Thank you" he answered simply.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that. Well...", Dumbledore said, "so I should leave you two alone, uh?"

"That'd be very appreciated, Headmaster" Lily said. Dumbledore nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the professor had gone an embarrassed blush coloured the kids' faces, each one trying in every way to escape the eyes of the other, while the awareness of what had almost happened made his way inside them.

Lily had barely time to open her mouth to say something that the door of the room opened again abruptly, and the bearded face of Dumbledore peered from behind the half-opened door.

"By the way, I forgot" Albus said. "Now that Severus is on the good way for healing, I think you both should return to Dumbledore Manor. You're departure is fixed for tomorrow via Floo Powder."

Neither Lily nor Severus had time to answer in some way that Albus disappeared again behind the closed door, muttering a 'leave you alone' with a smirk on his wrinkled face and the twinkle of a wink beyond the half-moon glasses.


	23. The Rat and his Lord

_Thought I had abandoned this story, did you? Nope! ^^_

_Never heard about "writer block"? It's a dreadful, disgusting illness that takes advantage of writers, even more dangerous if the victim is a __lazy__ writer. In that case it not only destroys every kind of inspiration but also dry up that little willpower you have to actually try writing something._

_Best cure? None. Just wait and pray it will leave you in peace some day. That could happen within a month or a decade... -.-"_

_Hope you enjoy this new chapter! And I hope I'll be able to publish the next chapter as soon as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. The Rat and his Lord<strong>

"My, my... look who's crawling back to his Master!" Voldemort exclaimed and a smile, as much bright as evil, spread on his pale face.

The uncontrolled trembling which already shook the body of the little man in front of him amplified so much that he seemed to be about crumbling into pieces at any moment. He did not speak, he could only give voice to a slight and hysterical squeak. Drops of cold sweat dripped from his forehead down to the tip of his rodent nose.

"Ha ha!" Voldemort laugh, still smiling broad. "It's always nice to see old friends!"

The little man, again, did not answer. He began to rub his own fingers and snap the watery little eyes left and right through the wide empty room, as if searching for a way out. But around him nothing more than solid stone walls guarded him like sentinels, the first impenetrable steel line of an army that surrounded him on all sides.

"Well, my little mouse..." the Dark Lord hissed, and his smile turned into the clear line of sheer terror. "What brings you here?"

The man kept looking around, terrified. It was too late to back out. What was he thinking? It was so good at the Three Broomsticks! Warm, safe, food assured...

"I-I-I..." he stammered and his high-pitched voice spread throughout the room before collapsing on itself in a terrified whimper, for it had meet the sparkling eyes of the man sitting at the other end of the hall.

Voldemort held out a hand towards him and beckoned him to speak moving his fingers elegantly as to absorb the words from the man's mouth.

And the man watched in horror the movement of the diaphanous hand of the Dark Lord. He saw his slender fingers fold back on themselves and clenching the cold air in his fist. But in that fist, Voldemort had also locked the man himself, in a prison of air where there was no way out, a cell of fire which bars were the vermilion eyes of the Dark Lord. The man felt his stomach turn in on itself.

"Oh, you pathetic little rat..." Voldemort said, breaking that air cage. "It must be really distressing facing the fear itself without a way out... trapped. A little mouse caught in a trap, Peter. Aren't you?"

The sliminess of that last question mark slipped over the trembling little man like an icy mud. It penetrated straight into his lungs tightening them to make them throw up the little air they could still hold.

"And, tell me: what is it that made you decide to leave your safe sewer?" Voldemort hissed.

Still no answer.

"Speak!" Voldemort growled angrily. The flames of his eyes spread in the dark room.

The man closed his eyes suddenly, as to protect himself from the wave of fire that had befallen him. He breathed hard for a moment, trying to put together a meaningful sentence.

"My Lord..." he squeaked, "I have some... information... for you." So said, he stepped back, as if expecting to be hit, and bowed his head unable to believe that he had managed to utter those few words.

Voldemort, on the other hand, watched the man bent over with a mixture of disgust and hatred. "Well, then", he said, "tell me."

"I-I overheard Albus Dumbledore talking about a ... a ... wake. F-for James Potter", he mumbled then.

The Dark Lord absently stroked his chin.

"A wake, uh?" he repeated in a whisper. "And why should I care?"

The little man looked around, scared, for a few moments, then his eyes fell inexorably on the marble floor to meet the image of a round boy, wearing dirty and mismatched clothes, bent on himself under the muddy weight of his own cowardice.

"S-spoke with A-Alas... M-Moody... Three Broomsticks..." he began to stutter, never daring to look at his master, "... Arthur Weasley..."

"Wormtail, Wormtail", Voldemort mocked him, "A rat doesn't have any use left if it can't tell what it sees", he said resting his chin on his fingers intertwined, the elbows on the armrest of the black seat.

Wormtail started again to look around, terrified. He was alone. Alone in that huge, bare room where you could barely hear the electric hissing of magic, and the screams of the deadly stones.

Lord Voldemort just looked at the pathetic little man and drank the terror dripping from his eyes. He liked to play with his prey and certainly that little rat had been a nice sport. Now, however, he was beginning to lose patience. Just, the little mouse did not know, but he had brought a very interesting information. Some he had waited for a long time. The chance to carry on his plan. All he had to do was to get it out of that little coward.

"I want whatever information you've brought me," Voldemort suddenly roared, slapping the little man with his cruel voice. "And you'll give it to me, now!"

Fear gave birth to words in Wormtail's mouth: "T-they arranged for next Thursday. At Dumbledore Manor".

Lord Voldemort got up quickly from his throne, dreadful dark lines painting his features under the undying light of his beastly eyes.

Wormtail, as if caught by a sudden, uncontrollable twitching, rose his arms over his face. Yet the only thing that hit him was the sound of a loud, cold laugh. Baffled, Wormtail glanced toward Voldemort over his still raised arms.

"_Dumbledore_ Manor!" Voldemort spat, making the words roll through his laugh as in a game. "He owns a manor with his own name! Now tell me he's not an old braggart!"

"Well, Wormtail" he said smoothly afterward, walking toward the little man, "as it seems, mice have good ears."

At those words, Wormtail lowered his arms and allowed himself to breathe again.

"I was at the Three Broomstick, my Lord", he whispered, still trembling, "last night. And when I saw Albus Dumbledore... I... I got close. They will gather, my Lord. The Order in its entirety."

Voldemort took his face closer to Wormtail's, probing the very depths of those watery and scary eyes, violently, unleashing the hordes of fire of his irises in their brutal hunt. The Dark Lord ransacked furiously the memories regardless of what he left behind in pieces, until he finally glimpse what he was looking for: the image of a warm pub in Hogsmeade. He caught it in his cinnabar claws and rushed ravenously into it.

_The pub was not crowded that night. A stout man with unkempt hair and a deep scar on his face was leaning comfortably his seatback in the corner and he was fiddling with an empty glass. Alastor Moody._

_Sitting opposite to him was a red haired man in a beige jacket. He looked poor and careless and he was impatiently drumming his fingers on the table. He probably was Arthur Weasley, and it seemed that both, he and Moody, were waiting for someone._

_The door snapped suddenly and... "Good evening, Albus", said the voice of the landlady. Wormtail's attention –_and Voldemort's with it_- was immediately drawn toward the entrance. The rat's little eyes caught then the figure of Albus Dumbledore, bundled up in a large cloak, intent on closing the door behind him._

_"Good evening, Rosmerta", Dumbledore answered, taking off his dark overcoat and hanging it to the coat rack by the door._

The image blurred as Voldemort poked deeper into Wormtail's memory. He stopped as he saw Dumbledore speaking animatedly with Moody and Weasley. The view had changed, he was now looking over the scene from the same height of the three men, and, in fact, Wormtail was sitting on the nearby windowsill, listening carefully.

_"That's what I was told, Albus", Moody was saying._

_Dumbledore looked at him with concerned eyes, the perpetual twinkle stood firm beyond the half-moon spectacles._

"_Come now, Alastor… Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry! It's quite hard to believe", said Arthur Weasley, sipping from his mug. _

Voldemort's focus suddenly ignited in hearing the name of Malfoy. So dear Lucius had thought to pay a visit to his Ministry friends, eh? Good... he would have not missed the chance to discuss with Malfoy about what had brought him in the sharks' cave. Who knows, maybe he had found out something about the elusive Dumbledore Manor. After all, he himself had ordered him to find out where Dumbledore could hide Severus and the Evans girl.

_"That's what Panoplius told me!" Moody growled angrily, turning toward Weasley ._

Panoplius?

_"Alastor! You trust the word of Panoptes? Not to be impolite, but..." Weasley began._

_"Did I tell you I believe him? No. I'm just telling you what I was told!" growled Moody._

_"Nice wordgame, Alastor", Dumbledore commented, an amused smile peeking from under his moustache._

_Moody's head snapped around to face him._

"_Gulping gargoyles!", he exclaimed, "I trust Panoplius, he's a fellow Auror and I've been working with him for I don't know how much time. He was one of the best!"_

"_Yes, that was before the incident with that Muggle toaster...", said Weasley._

_"I'm serious!" Moody exclaimed, indignant. "He was under a false name. An easy trick for someone with his friendships."_

_Weasley chuckled amused earning a cold glare from Mad-eye._

_"He was looking for information at the Archives", he tried to explain them, enraged by their apparent inability to understand the seriousness of the situation. But neither Weasley nor Dumbledore were very alarmed by the thing._

_"Alastor", the latter said quietly, "there's nothing Malfoy could be interested in at the Archives. I personally dealt with everything could concern the Order. So, you see, you worry for nothing"._

_For a moment, Moody seemed to calm down at Albus' words , but then his innate Auror suspiciousness took over again._

_"Are you sure you got rid of everything?" he asked sceptically._

"_Why, Alastor", Dumbledore smiled, "I'm Albus Dumbledore: I never fail!"_

"_Obviously", Moody growled back. _

Voldemort grimaced. Oh, he never fails. Of course he does: he's Albus Dumbledore! Too bad that, at the time, the unfailing Albus Dumbledore was frantically struggling to clutch at straws. Voldemort smirked, then he plunged himself again in Wormtail's memories.

_"What did you ask to see us, Albus?" Weasley asked gently, with a smile._

_Dumbledore lowered his glasses down his long nose and jauntily peered at him._

_"I deem I've already told you about organizing a meeting. There are things that must discussed with all the members. And it could be a chance to remember James Potter", he began collecting nods from the other two. "__Well… if there's no problem for you, I was thinking about next week."_

_"Next week?" Moody echoed, "Why so ahead?"_

_Dumbledore sighed. "I wish Severus to attend."_

Voldemort's eyes gleamed. Something interesting, at last.

_Moody and Weasley glanced at each other, bewildered._

_"Severus?" Arthur said. "But, Albus... 'you sure?"_

_Dumbledore looked at him in amazement. "He's a member of the Order, he should have the chance to join us in this." He explained with emphasis leaning against the wooden seatback._

_"He'll never agree", Moody said, emphasizing that 'never' with a sharp gesture of his hand._

_"Oh, yes he will... if Lily asked him", said Albus then._

_"Lily..." Weasley shook his head. "I do not like this either, Albus. I mean ... he was a Death Eater I do not think he should associate with her."_

_"Besides, __I could agree with him being a spy for us, but not letting him attend the Order meetings. __Not to mention it would be an insult to James' memory if he ever took part in the thing. After all that happened between them", Moody continued, agreeing with Arthur on the point._

_Albus looked at them, a mixture of sadness and disappointment in his blue eyes._

_"Severus has every right to take part in the Order's meet-" _

_"I don't trust him" Moody growled, interrupting Albus with his deep voice. He leaned on the table addressing Dumbledore. "He's a Death Eater. A Death Eater! And no one - no one, Albus! - stops being a Death Eater."_

Voldemort smirked. Retarded as he was, Moody had a point: no one stops being a Death Eater. You are branded and forever will be. No matter what you think or do... for others you will always be a Death Eater and a murderer, even if you never killed anyone in your life. You're locked in a prison of lies and hatred and, in the end, all that remains is going back to your merciful Lord... or die. Provided that the two things are not one... and usually they are.

Oh, and what a twisted sense of satisfaction was hearing those words from an Auror! He made him feel... domineering. A master among slaves. He could feel their leashes beautifully tight in his palm.

_"May I recall you, Alastor, that it was him who saved Lily in the first place?" Dumbledore said quietly._

The Dark Lord raised his lip in a sneer. Yes... it was him. Him! His favourite, the most capable of his Knights, had turned against him... for the love of a Mudblood! But the settlement time was approaching, very soon now. Oh, he had a special plan in store for his Half Prince...

_"And what about James? He left him to die! And Harry? He abandoned him to the hands of You-Know-Who!" was Moody's outburst._

Harry... of course. The missing piece. The Order had stopped looking for him. What was Dumbledore trying to prove him? That they had found him? Impossible ... his plan was flawless. The child too was going to fulfill his part in it.

_"That's enough, Alastor!" Albus said harshly. "James was already dead, and Harry... he Disapparated. Severus would have not have the time to take him away. He did what he could"._

_Moody grunted and shook his head, but did not respond to Dumbledore. Weasley, for his part, had quietly remained on the sidelines listening to the brief, but spirited exchange of views between the other two._

_Dumbledore took a deep breath, then grabbed his glass of Fire Whiskey and took a long sip._

_"Alastor is right, tough", Arthur ventured. "How can you trust Snape?"_

_Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then put down his mug and said: "Because I do believe that everyone deserves a second chance. And then... well, Severus has proven his worthiness to me and earned my trust"._

_Moody shook his head skeptically._

_"He risked his own life twice for Lily. He wants to find Harry. Not to mention that the information from the inside he fed the Order with had many times proved to be vital", Dumbledore continued._

He wants to find Harry... then they had not found him. And Severus would find the child. Oh yes, that was for sure. Voldemort smiled, already anticipating the taste of future events as sweet honey on his lips.

_"Never mind. Let's get over with this", Weasley said. "A thought about when the meeting should take place?" he then asked Dumbledore._

_"My thought was for next Thursday. At Dumbledore's Manor, if you agree. I would ask you to inform the other Order members" Albus replied._

_"Thursday?" said Alastor. "It's okay for me." then he turned to Arthur for confirmation._

_"Yeah, it's fine with me too"._

_"Perfect!" Albus exclaimed, smiling openly. "Of course Lily'll be there"._

_"It will be nice to see her again", Arthur said with a warm smile on his face. "Hoping Sirius won't jump on her, wagging his tail." Laughter followed._

"_It's because of Lily that I would like Severus to participate. Having someone to support her it's very important to her", Albus earned the grim glances of his friends._

_"Someone to support her?" Moody said. "There'll be Remus and Sirius for that. She doesn't need Snape."_

_"Oh, but I just think she does need Snape", Albus said, winking._

Then Voldemort saw Moody's eyes glancing at him, or rather, at Wormtail who was still on the wooden sill.

_"Albus..." Moody said, "that rat is staring at us."_

_Both Dumbledore and Weasley turned around then, to look at the rat who was watching them curiously._

_"Come on, Alastor. It's just a rat", Arthur said chuckling._

_"That one's listening to us... Look at the way it's watching us", Moody whispered, leaning toward Dumbledore._

_Arthur Weasley rolled his eyes and sighed slightly with resignation._

_Wormtail, saw the blue irises of Dumbledore lingering on him and analyze him. He froze under the sparkling blue eyes of the hounds that were circling him as if he was a tasty prey. He stood motionless, looking back at the old wizard._

_"Rosmerta!" Dumbledore suddenly called, not looking away. "Did you know there's a rat on the window?"_

_"A rat?!" Barked the voice of the landlady, "In my pub?!"._

_Wormtail saw then Rosmerta advancing towards with a broom in the hand. He took a few small steps back and pressed himself against the frosted glass of the window. He looked around for a second and then jumped down, terrified. He quickly ran between the feet of the pub's owner, __miraculously __avoiding the broom that was knocked down on the wooden floor and he shoved himself in a hole behind the counter. Safe._

"Ah!" Voldemort exclaimed annoyed and withdrew from Peter's mind.

He remained silent for a moment, pulling the strings of all the information that he had obtained, his eyes closed as if to hold back all the images he had managed to steal.

Wormtail was whining on the floor, kneeling down. A deep pain echoed in his head. He felt torn, opened, ripped apart by the sharp claws of the Dark Lord which had explored every corner of his mind.

Voldemort opened his eyes and looked at the man with a mixture of delight and disgust. He walked around him; the long black cloak slithered like a hissing snake wrapping slowly around its prey, not in a hurry, enjoying the flowing panic and pain.

"Very well, Peter", Voldemort hissed, behind the whining little man, "in the end even rats can be helpful, indeed".

"M-my Lord..." Wormtail muttered with adulation. "My lord." And he kept repeating the same words in a long chant.

"Given the juicy information you brought me, I might even decide to let you live", Voldemort said as he walked in front of Peter, who heaved a loud sigh of relief upon hearing those words.

"Oh, my Lord", he said prostrating forward to touch the hem of Voldemort's mantle with his nose. He then grabbed it with deference between his stubby and dirty fingers and brought it to his lips, kissing it obsequiously.

Voldemort looked at him, pleased to see his servant shamelessly grovel before him, flaunting his mediocrity.

"I could still have some use for you, Wormtail", he said harshly afterwards. With a flourish of his hand, he removed his cloak from the man's lips.

"Anything, my Lord", Wormtail answered, "anything".

Voldemort took a few steps away from him, watching him with eyes of blazing vermilion. He took a deep breath, tilting his head slightly to the side in an elegant move.

"First: bring me Lucius Malfoy", he ordered.


	24. Conflict of prophecy

_Oplà! New chapter (quite long one). Hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24. Conflict of prophecy<strong>

"Knight to H5." Severus said with nonchalance observing the little red knight as it slipped quietly to the empty white square.

Lily analyzed thoughtfully the position of the pieces on the chessboard. She was nervously chewing a strand of her own hair. She had never been very good at chess. Yes, she could spend hours analyzing the situation but something inevitably eluded; and the white pieces she led certainly did not help with their tips for they only managed to confuse her further.

She gazed up at Severus sitting in front of her on the same bed. He leant against the wall and was staring out the window, the same window which had witnessed her awakening nearly a month ago. She recalled the way she had treated Severus that day. She had yelled at him for no reason, she had hurt him when he had been beside her all the time.

They have returned to Dumbledore Manor, what?, nine days ago? Lily grimaced. The events of that damn thirty-first October had gathered like a swarm of hungry locusts in which it was impossible to identify each single day. A shapeless and ravenous mass that had befallen them. Since their return to Dumbledore Manor, however, the swarm had dispersed, leaving only a silent and devastated landscape where time struggled to flow again. Those nine days seemed like an eternity now in the supernatural calm that came over the house.

She and Severus had spent the days talking and playing chess, and she had inevitably lost every single match. What mattered most though was the feeling of peace that Severus' closeness gave her. He had proved to be a medicine that was slowly healing her still open wounds. He was a shoulder to hold onto. It was a strange role reversal, Lily thought. Once, when she had broken away from Severus, James was there to support her. At first he had been a replacement, a way to forget Severus, a crush, an attraction nothing more. She had grown to love him later. James' presence, his natural congeniality - after he had put aside a little bit of his arrogance- his wacky friends, who she had learned to appreciate in time... all of that had been a tonic, a fire to warm her heart. All of that had filled a good portion of the void that Severus had left inside her.

Now, however, Severus had returned and was conquering back her heart a little bit at a time, chasing away the sadness that ruled it after James' death. She knew, though, that he could never conquered it all back, a good half would have always been James'. Her hand moved unconsciously to her jeans pocket, where James' wand was.

Along with the happiness of having Severus back, though, Lily had felt her intolerance of Dumbledore growing day after day. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of their time. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School who had always been the focus for all the magical community. Who had always been the idol of the students... especially Gryffindors, for they enjoyed some - let's say - favors from the Headmaster. Dumbledore, who she had always envisaged as the guide, the wise one... the one who always had an answer. Dumbledore who now worried only about the school business; Dumbledore who had given up looking for Harry. And why? Because Harry was nothing to him: that was the only answer Lily had come up with. Albus minded only his damn great plan - a plan above mere mortals - regardless of the cost that other people would have to pay. People like her; like Harry; like Severus.

He had even had the courage to place magical seals on the doors of their rooms - hers and Severus' – to stop them to go look for Harry on their own again. They were stuck. Postponed like a matter to be discarded in behalf of more important ones, they just waited for Voldemort to come along. Because he would come... oh yes, he would laugh in their face and he would be right to do so: they really were acting like dunderheads.

In addition to all that, there was the prophecy the crazy Divination teacher had told her and which words echoed in her head and came to her in the most disparate moments. And she racked her brains about that nonsense trying to reach a solution that did not exist. She had not yet spoken to Severus, but she knew she had to. More than anything, she was afraid of his reaction in front of the most disturbing words of the prophecy: _The one who deceived him shall join him again, and he shall bind him in the coils of the Serpent__._ She did not know if those words were related to Severus, but her fear was deep and she did not want to bother her friend in any way. But she need to tell him. At least she could confront with someone else about the phrases she found to be more sibylline.

"Well? Are we about to move, miss?" A metallic voice said snatching Lily away from her thoughts. She realized then that she had been the whole time staring at Severus who now looked back quizzically. But it was not his voice which had brought her back to reality, but the peevish white bishop that was now wriggling on his square.

Lily quickly averted her eyes from Severus and looked down on the board.

"Oh… ehm…" she stammered, still confused by her previous thoughts, "bishop to D4."

The very bishop in question turned toward her and, lifting his helmet's visor, looked at her murderously.

"Say, can't you see it's suicide?" it snapped, shaking its flag left and right under her nose.

Lily looked at it confused: she did not understand. She scanned the board, but she could see no danger threatening the D4 square. She snorted. She could not stand chess... and the bishops she could stand even less. Just who they thought they were? She was the one who led the game!

"D4", she repeated firmly, annoyed.

The bishop pulled peevishly down his helmet's visor and muttered something before advancing diagonally.

Severus smirked. She sat more comfortably on the bed, then, deeply pleased with himself, said: "Queen to D4. Check".

Lily growled irritated when she saw the red queen's sword hit the white bishop right on its helmet and throw it off the board, ending up along with the two rooks, one knight and four pawns that were licking their wounds on the sideline. The white king bowed his head slowly, bent under the weight of yet another incoming defeat.

"Not fair", Lily snorted, punching the mattress.

"Chess isn't your game, Lily. You always knew." Said Severus, grinning. "And stop chewing your hair."

"I don't chew my hair!" she retorted.

"Oh, yes you do. You always did."

Lily glared at him.

"You could at least let me win sometime." She pouted.

"Why should I?" Severus inquired.

"'Cause I'm a girl. And you should behave as a gentleman", said Lily assuming an arrogant look and throwing her hair back in a flourish. The same hair she was chewing a few minutes before, but she certainly would not admit that in front of Severus.

"You'd win without merit", said Severus. "And then, it's too much fun beating you. You can't see your face, but I do!" He added, looking down on her.

"Stupid boy", laughed Lily and he smiled back.

"So, are you gonna move?" he asked, knowing that the game was his anyway.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I give up." And she knocked down her own king. "Ouch" it lamented as it fell forward.

Severus sighed and shook his head. That was just as five, six years ago when they still attended school. He remembered playing chess with her in the Great Hall, they played and played because Severus loved chess and Lily complied even if she didn't like the game and was an atrocious player - or probably because of that – and not once Severus had let her win. It always ended up with her abandoning the game.

Beside chess, those last few days spent beside her had been a blessing for him, though she had become more and more somber and sad as the days passed by. Of course, broad smiles and laughter where always there, but they worked now as a mere face: something stretched restlessly in those green eyes, their renewed cheerful spark was gone, and its absence had let the dark come upon those radiant irises. Severus did not know if the Headmaster's apparent disinterest for Harry's fate was the cause of it, or if it was because of the upcoming meeting of the Order. Probably both. The only thing he knew was that he was the only person to whom she was clinging with all her strength, an escape from the coldness and hopelessness of the world, just as she had been for him. They supported each other not to crumple, like collapsing columns that had met each other in the fall.

Certainly Albus' idea didn't suit any of them. Severus knew what important missing piece was Harry: once he was found everything would be explained. But where was he? Dumbledore's brilliant plan was a beautiful castle built in the air. It had no logical foundation, the whole affair was based on lies, on 'making to other believe that'. Unless Dumbledore hid some obscure aspect of his plan from them, Severus knew that Voldemort had already won. If everything was based on deception, how can you beat the one who created the very lie to start with? If everything was just a bluff, how can you think to lie to a liar? It was a paradox and like all paradoxes, there was no answer. Voldemort and Dumbledore were playing with the air.

But there was another thing Severus had come up with: Lucius Malfoy was the piece that would bring all the puzzle together. But how was it to be placed? How could he prove his hypothesis if he was stuck in that house? According to Lily, Dumbledore was barely concerned about Malfoy's letter. Why?

"Sev?"

"Yes, Lily?" He said, looking tiredly at her.

She bowed her head slightly and began to play casually with the blue bedspread.

"There's something..." she said slowly, "something I should have told you before." Severus' eyes sparkled with interest.

"I was scared of telling you, but... well, it's days I'm thinking about it and I can't get to the bottom of it. I'm gonna go crazy if I think about it any longer", she continued.

Severus looked at her concerned, his silence urged her to go on. "What is it, Lily?" he asked when he realized he had to pull each word out of her mouth.

"I wanted to tell you before, but then, when you woke up, I wasn't so sure anymore."

Severus didn't spoke this time, his deep black eyes were fixed on her face.

"Well... it's a prophecy", Lily concluded, she looked down again and so did not notice Severus flinch at that last word.

"You were still comatose", Lily raised her eyes upon him. "Madam Pomfrey sent me to fetch Strengthening Solution. Well, she didn't actually need it but… are you okay?" she asked suddenly noticing Severus' startled gaze.

"Yes...", he said, swallowing hard, "go on."

Lily looked at him puzzled, wondering what she had said to upset him so.

"I met Professor Trelawney in Madam Pom-..." Lily began, but stopped as Severus jumped down the bed making some chess pieces fall under the girl's confused gaze.

Severus moved quickly across the room and stopped in front of the window, his back turned on Lily. And Lily still could not understand what that behavior was due to, she could not find any word to say and everything in the room was embraced by the Silence who did not mind the questioning look of Lily, nor Severus' dark one lost far away beyond the window.

"Whatever she told you, she had no right to." Eventually, Severus said harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, even more puzzled.

"What did she tell you?"

"What's wrong? I don't understand..."

"What did she tell you about me?" His voice grew bitterer.

Lily really could not figure out what Severus was afraid of. Why did he think Trelawney had said something about him? Was there something he was hiding from her? But what had that lunatic, beaded seer to do with it?

"She tell me nothing about you", Lily stood up. "Where this is coming from? I never hinted anything like that."

Severus turned slowly to face her, gloomy was his gaze.

"You spoke of a prophecy", he said, calmer.

Lily moved closer to him. She looked up into his eyes, fathoming their depths looking for whatever secret Severus hid, but she found naught but the calm, dark waters of the lake... and the slow breathing of the sleeping dragon.

"Yes" she said, pulling back from the dark depths of those eyes. "It's been weird. A moment she was blabbing about magpies and the moment after she was like in a trance... and began to speak with a strange voice."

Severus seemed to relax a little.

"You're talking about another prophecy", he whispered, but a whisper that certainly did not go unnoticed to Lily's ears. So that was what Severus hid. After a moment of bewilderment though, Lily decided to postpone any question, at least for the moment, what she deemed more important now, was telling Severus about _her_ prophecy and know what _he_ thought about it.

"She started talking about the Dark Lord and a thief and Hogwarts and then..." Lily began, but Severus interrupted her.

"Hang on..." he halted the flowing river of words. "Trelawney prophesied in front of you, did I get it right?"

Lily nodded with her head, and noticed Severus' sigh of relief at that gesture, Severus who was now visibly serener and utterly interested in this new turn of the events.

"Ok..." Severus said. "What exactly did she say?"

"Um..." Lily bit her lower lip. "I don't quite remember it by heart ... but I wrote it down. I wrote it... here it is." And she pulled a folded parchment from her jeans pocket. She handed it to Severus who opened it and read: "_The Dark Lord shall come and face his enemies as the Phoenix gathers its__ feathers. On his tongue only deception, for his conditions shall be his gains and he shall have everything with nothing. The one who deceived him shall join him again and He shall bind him in the coils of the Serpent. Hogwarts gates shall welcome the thief, the red blade in his hands shall blaze_."

When his eyes met the last letter, he looked up at Lily. His expression was indefinable. It looked like a mix of concern, astonishment and fear.

"So?" Lily urged him. "What do you think?"

"I don't think well", Severus replied laconically.

"It's days I think about it and, as I said, I have come up with nothing. Perhaps we can understand something together", said Lily hopefully.

"It's a prophecy Lily", replied Severus, objectively. "You won't understand anything until it is fulfilled. It's not worth the trouble."

"But there could be something important", said Lily. "The first part says the Dark Lord will come when the Phoenix gathers its feathers... couldn't it be tonight's meeting?"

"Lily..." said Severus, "no one knows the location of this house. Dumbledore said there's no danger".

"Well I trust Dumbledore no more!" Lily blurted out. "Why should we act like witless pawns? Why can't we do what _we_ think it's the best?" she continued lowering her voice.

"I understand you, Lily. I don't like his plan either, but what can we do? We're stuck here. And we can be grateful he hasn't bound us to our beds", said Severus then.

"Sev, please…" said Lily waving the note in front of him. "This is important. I know it is. Trust me."

Severus sighed, then nodded slightly. His eyes met hers and enclosed them in a mute call to continue.

Lily smiled and grabbed Severus' hand guiding him back to the bed, where she sat him down as she settled cross-legged facing him. Lily moved the pieces away from the board, ignoring their angry mutterings, and replaced them with the parchment where the prophecy's lines stretched out.

"So…" Lily began.

"Allow me a question before we do this", Severus interrupted her. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"No." Lily answered.

"I thought as much..." Severus commented.

"So…" Lily ignored him. "The first part is quite explicit, I think. Okay, maybe it doesn't refer to tonight's meeting, but the Phoenix is the Order, no doubt. And the feathers should be its members, so we speak about a meeting that will witness the coming of the Dark Lord."

"Actually, it could refer to hundreds of things. Such as a turn of the events, the approaching of death, the beginning of a new cycle…" Severus listed casually.

"I'm quite sure it's about the Order", Lily interrupted him.

"If you're so sure, why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"Because he would have shrugged and moved on. Just as he did with Harry..." Lily answered.

"Good point", Severus found himself saying before he could even realize what was coming from his mouth. But then Severus leaned toward her wearing a solemn expression: "Lily, I can see Dumbledore's modus operandi has made him lose points to you, but I don't think keeping this from him will do any better. And why didn't you tell me before, anyway?"

Lily stare at him, feeling the disappointment that fluttered in that last question.

"I was afraid it would upset you..." she said, barely whispering.

"Because of the _'__the one __who deceived him shall join again__'_ thing?" Severus enquired. "You think I'm the one?"

"No!" Lily exclaimed, shaking her head. "I don't think you are."

"But you're afraid I might be..." Severus said sadly. Lily just nodded, silently.

Severus held out his hand to grab hers. Lily's eyes flew upward, from the gentle touch on her hand to the black irises of the boy besides her.

"I would never willingly join Him again, Lily. Never", Severus said seriously combining that last 'never' with a faint, reassuring smile.

"What about the Serpent's coils?" Lily asked.

"I don't know what it means... nor what they could be. But I'll be dead before He can have me again, Lily, that's for sure", Severus withdrew his hand breaking contact with the girl and his smile fell from his face.

Lily watched him for a while, she allowed herself to get lost again in the those astonishingly magnetic eyes enjoying the lazy twinkling of the ripples on the lake's water. She did not like Severus' last remark at all. That last thought shook her. She cleared her throat, lowering her eyes to look back at the parchment on the chessboard. Her gaze lingered on the second sentence, the one she had given up trying to interpret almost immediately.

"Sev, what does the second sentence mean?" she asked, curious as a pupil asking his teacher for an explanation to a lesson she did not understand.

"_His conditions __will be his__gains__and He shall have__everything with__nothing_." Severus read as his eyebrows slipped higher at every word.

"If there's one thing I know about the Dark Lord is that He's very crafty", he said thoughtfully. "I don't know what that means, though. Seems like He will get what he wants by imposing a condition, such as an exchange, which terms He himself can't meet."

Lily looked at him puzzled. "This is even worse than the prophecy", she commented, stealing Severus a smile. "Let's skip."

"And what about the thief?" Severus asked afterwards. "Be objective, Lily: let's talk to Dumbledore. Come what comes, at least we gave it a try".

Lily looked darkly at him. No, telling Dumbledore was the last thing she wanted to do. For once they would take control of their own destiny, without an old Headmaster to decide for them.

"I thought about Malfoy", said Lily.

Severus shook his head submissively, well aware of the complete disregard Lily had for his opinion.

"Why Malfoy?" he asked.

"I do not know... he inspires me", Lily answered then.

Severus chuckled. "Malfoy inspires you?" he mocked her. "Oh, good to know…"

Lily grabbed the nearest pillow and slapped it on his head. "Did I already tell you you're a stupid boy?"

Severus smiled broadly. "Come on! Why should Hogwarts gates open friendly to him? He's not the type to be welcomed in the school. Unless he inspires them too…"

Lily glared at him, strongly tempted to hit him again with the pillow. "Wasn't his father one of the school governors?" she asked though.

"Uh? Old Abraxas? Yes, but this has nothing to do with Lucius. He has no link with Hogwarts besides that, at least for the time being…" he answered.

"For the time being", Lily repeated. "And then comes the red blade…" she said thoughtfully.

Severus sighed, looking at her seriously.

"Again, Lily: there is no use in what we're doing. It's a prophecy", he said quietly, "we'll never understand it until we slam into it. And then it'll be too late", he concluded sadly, lowering his eyes.

"Too late?" Lily noticed the strange turn Severus' voice had taken pronouncing the last sentence.

Severus did not answer, his motionless gaze was focused on the black and white chessboard.

"Sev?" she said softly, but the slight uncertainty in her voice permeated her green eyes too. "Why did you look so frightened earlier? When I mentioned the prophecy", she asked hesitantly, intrigued and at the same time afraid of the answer she would get.

The boy said nothing and Lily thought she would never get that answer, but instead Severus looked up at her, a bewildering awareness in his gaze.

"I don't want to lose you, Lily", he said with a disarming calm, in front of which the curious butterflies in Lily's eyes vanished into thin air.

"But you won't lose me", she told him, "never again, I promise."

Severus shook his head helplessly.

"You will not want anything to do with me when you know the truth", he said, turning away from her ashamed.

"Why should I? I learnt from my mistake, I won't let it happen again", Lily firmly replied.

"No, you don't understand, Lily" he said.

"What I don't understand?"

Severus shook his head and stared down at his own hands as he played with a lose yarn of the blanket. "This is not about a stupid teenager blurting out a word he should have never even learnt", he said.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you why Voldemort was after you", Severus continued, astonishing the girl with the strange statement. She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then said: "No. What didn't he tell me?"

Severus sighed for the umpteenth time. His long black hair shadowed part of his the face drawing dark lines that stretched out form his eyes like dry tears in the desert of black ash that harbored within him. How could he tell her? Now that they were back together. Now that he had the chance to keep her with him. Tell her would just make her turn away from him, and she would have been right to do so. He was a monster, just a monster… and what right had he to bound her to him after what he had done? Lily didn't deserve this. He couldn't keep the truth from her, she needed to know the truth about Harry and Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, Lily", he said. But then he felt his own selfishness holding him back. He wanted Lily for himself. A little longer... just a little longer with her. "Please, don't ask me now", he begged and Lily was almost scared of those dark eyes dimmed with tears, hurt and appealing at the same time.

It was obvious he knew something more about ... but something stopped him from telling her. There was something he wanted to keep hidden, at least for the time being... something he was afraid of. Terrified of.

Lily was silent for a moment. Of course, the desire to know the truth about that night was great, it was what she had wondered more than once.

_How did He find us? Why did he want to kill Harry?_

Her own voice echoed in her head.

_I don't think this is the right time to talk about this. Nor do I think I'm the right person to tell you. Maybe you should talk to Severus… or Sirius._

Dumbledore. Dumbledore refused to give her the answer. Or answers. He told her it would be up to Sirius and Severus telling her. She was beginning to realize that it was not a sweet truth: Severus was so visibly distressed by it and he was asking her time. She could deny him? He was her best friend, she had promised him only a minute ago that she would not desert him again...

"But you will tell me, won't you?", she said, warmly.

Severus eyes lit up in hearing those words. His request had been accepted. A few days... he did not ask for more, then he would tell her the truth and let her go. But as far as he could, he would try to keep her close as long as possible.

The boy nodded, presenting a wide smile to Lily, a smile she returned encouraging.

"Let's change the topic, shall we", she proposed. Then picked up the parchment and began aligning the pieces back on the chessboard. Severus looked at her puzzled.

"What are you doing?" he asked him as she argued with a white knight who seemed not to have the slightest intention to stay put.

"What do you think?" she asked him. Right, she hated chess, but Severus loved it and she wanted to cheer him up a little. She had troubled him enough with her inquires about… whatever it was, a new game would have distract him from that. She did not want to cause him more troubles than those he already had to cope with. She knew Severus well enough to know that he would worn himself out on whatever he felt difficult to handle. He kept thinking about it for hours, days even. There were thoughts that, once awaken, clung to other thoughts — happy thoughts — and sucked away every colour from them. Dementors who ate the same soul that created them.

Chess would chase them away. For a while… if that damn knight would stay where she put it!

"Easy", Severus came in the knight's help.

Lily snorted. "You take the whites, Severus" she said then. Shouts of joy and relieved comments rose from the white army.

Severus looked down at them and smiled, truly amused by that display of rebelliousness. "I never play white", he said and he could clearly saw the white king taking his helmet in his hands, "but I don't think your pieces can endure you any longer. Here let me…" he turned the chessboard and waited for Lily to place the red pieces. He couldn't be more relieved that Lily had completely abandoned the previous issue.

"You think Aberforth will attend the meeting?" Lily asked casually as the first white pawn made its way forward.

Severus didn't looked up. "Yes, I think he will. Why?" he asked.

"There's something I must ask him about." Lily urged a pawn forward.

This time Severus eyed her, suspicious. "Concerning Albus?" He inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes", Lily looked at him and Severus could say she looked almost embarrassed. What in Merlin's name was she up to? "The same day Trelawney prophesized, I... well… err… snooped around Dumbledore's books."

"You did what?" Severus exclaimed.

Lily bit her lower lip, uncomfortable. "You know me, Sev", she tried to explain. "I can't help snooping".

Severus shook his head. Yes, he knew her. And he knew also that often her snooping had been followed by detention, for both of them.

"All right, all right. What did you find?" eyeing the board he saw his queen was now free and ordered her to advance four squares.

"A photo" Lily answered, after having moved one of her knights.

"A photo?" Severus repeated.

"Yes. In _A History of Magic_. A very old photo of Dumbledore with another boy. A blond boy. In the photo, they were in Godric's Hollow." The game paused as the two looked at each other.

"Lily, why you didn't tell me anything these days and you're telling me everything now?" Severus rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really couldn't understand the girl.

"Shut up and listen to me", Lily made sure she had his attention before continuing. "At first, I didn't give the picture much credit, though the boy with Dumbledore had something intriguing. But then, a few days ago, I remembered something Bathilda Bagshot babbled about. She said her great-nephew and Dumbledore were friends."

"So this boy in the photo is Bagshot's nephew. And why should it matter?" he asked, and he was about to resume the game when Lily answered, and her answer forced him to look back at her appalled.

"It matters if Bathilda's great-nephew is Gellert Grindelwald", Lily said. "She told me he and Dumbledore were close friends, but I didn't believe her. Now I suppose I should".

Severus smiled sadly and shook his head. "I don't think you should meddle in this matter, Lily. Dumbledore's friendships when he was young are his own business, not yours. Bishop to C4".

"Yes, but that means he can be wrong, don't you think?" Lily said, then moved her knight to F6 hoping to force Severus' queen retreat.

"I think this is the reason why he believes in second chances."

Lily looked up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. "I'd like to speak with Aberforth, though. I want to know if it's true".

Severus sighed, exasperated. "Lily, what will change if it is?"

"I don't know. You'll be at the meeting?" she asked him. She had already asked him many times and he had always somehow avoided answering her, in some way, but this time he could not escape.

Severus was silent.

"Please..." Lily begged, her doe eyes sparkling with hope.

"No, Lily. I wouldn't be welcomed", he said seriously.

"I wish I didn't have to go", the girl confessed then. Severus looked at her a little shaken.

"But you want to go" he told her softly. "And besides how could you questioned poor Aberforth if you did not?"

Lily laughed. "Yes, I supposed I'm a bit afraid" she said afterwards, "Rem and Sirius will be there and I... I don't know what I'll do when I see them".

Severus grimaced at the names. "They're your friends Lily, it doesn't matter how you behave, they will support you". He couldn't believe he was really saying those things about Black and Lupin.

"And you won't?"

"Lily… what kind of chaperon could I be?" he said. "And beside, those people hate me."

Lily was taken aback by Severus' last remark. If he really thought everyone hated him, she would have to convince him otherwise. "They don't hate you: they don't understand you. That's quite different" she said. Then her eyes fell on the chessboard and said: "Ah… it's your turn I think…"

Severus looked at her seriously. Lily had never left him when he was unconscious, he found himself thinking, she had always been at his side. Always. Even if he hated the mere thought, could he now leave her alone? After what he knew he had done…

"Fine", he agreed. "But I won't be your partner in these rebellious investigations of yours. Queen to F7. Checkmate".


	25. The Order gathers

_Oh my, I'm so bad with terms :( I don't even know why I say when I would update, since it's obvious I won't be able to __update then. I should just publish a chapter when I finish translating it. Period -.-"_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it took me so long to update. I take all the blame, I'm really horrible. And please, forgive the typos... I know they're there even if I re-read the chapter, they're still there._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. The Order gathers<strong>

No. No she most certainly wouldn't survive _that_. Her stomach was clamped in a knot that caused her a strange sense of nausea. Perhaps it was the air saturated with greetings and smiles that reached down her throat and tightened the noose even more; perhaps it was the faces that whirled around to penetrate forcefully in her chest with all the fire of inevitability.

Lily leaned out of the wooden handrail on the first floor to spy on the idle chatter. She did not to expose herself, intimidated by the crowd that had gathered in the hall. She tried to take a deep breath, but whatever knot blocked her stomach it affected her lungs as well and all she could do was a slight gasp as she threw out the air. She glanced behind at the slightly ajar door, longing for the safeness of her room: she just wanted to run in and lock the door, and there to wait in silence, alone, in peace.

Her eyes moved along the corridor and stopped as they met the door of Severus' room. It was ajar too and a pale ray of light seeped through the fissure. Most likely, Severus had his own tight knot in his chest tied by other hands, by the sharp fingers of loneliness and inadequacy. As she thought about that, Lily regretted asking him such a sacrifice, but on the other hand she couldn't hop to cope with all this on her own. All those all friends were like scissors, each one removing the stitches on her heart; she needed a safe haven and, at the time, her only refuge was Severus.

Lily took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the dark door. She gently knocked twice, but then, not receiving any answer, she opened the door and peered inside the room.

Severus was sitting on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his back bent. His eyes were lost beyond the window in the twilight haze and hid among the dust as they were part of the same, dreary world.

"Sev?" Lily whispered as she closed the behind her.

Severus did not answer, his shoulders only rose and fell under the push of a sigh.

"People keep arriving", Lily said approaching him, her voice betrayed her discomfort.

The boy turned his head toward her and looked at her, his veiled eyes obscured by the trail of eventide they had just stolen from the evening.

"You don't have to go", he said flatly.

"I know", Lily answered as she began to play with her hair, "but I feel sorry not to go".

"They're gonna encircle you like a pack of ravenous wolves", Severus grimaced.

"I'm afraid", Lily confessed sadly, lowering her head.

Severus then stood up and walked toward her. He looked at her seriously as if he tried to absorb the girl's discomfort and drown it in his black wells, forever locked away from her in a land of iron grates and lakes of mud. For that shadow was not to be, not on the bright face of his Lily. That shadow belong with its peers in the black desert of his heart.

"What are you afraid of?" Severus asked gently.

"Meeting them", she answered, "all Them. Mostly Remus and Sirius."

"You can't avoid them, Lily: you'll have to face them sooner or later. Hiding is useless", Severus said.

"What do you mean?" the green, sparkling eyes looked up at him, holding the quivering naivety of a girl who just began understand loss or confusion.

Severus sighed. He tried to smile, but the sad curve on his lips was nothing more than a weak light casting longer shadows in an already gloomy room.

"I spent my life hiding." He said simply, with a confidence in his voice that almost frightened Lily. "Like a spider. No one knows of my existence, nor they care, as long as they don't fall in my web and they're given a reason to blame me".

Lily was taken aback by those words, but decided not to get to the bottom of it. She was not sure of what she could find down there, the wounds that were still bleeding in his soul.

She did not know, but the greater of those wounds bore her name. A truth like a deep cut that breathed the poisonous fumes of guilt and awareness... the awareness of the approaching time when he would lose her again. He knew Those were the last days when he could still have her at his side. The truth could not be concealed forever between bleeding lips. He was a shadow among the shadows. No light in him could touch Lily's skin, nothing: just a dark chill that would dispel her warmness and slap her with the broken glass of truth.

Severus did not even think about what he was doing. He stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Lily's shoulders, hugging her warmly. And Lily did not even think for a second to pull away. She accepted the embrace tightening her arms around the young man's waist and leant her head against his chest, just like looking for a way to hide inside his very heart which beating so close to her. She enjoyed the warmth of the boy's body while Severus hold tightly on her with all the urgency of desperation. Eyes closed to embrace with their black the only and simple warmth of a dream.

They stayed like that for a while, leaning to each other, trying to force himself to each other, to find a safe haven in warm embrace.

"You shouldn't hide away, Lily", Severus whispered to her ear. "My cob's not for you. And, besides, how can you interrogate Aberforth if you don't go?". She could feel his lips curving up in a smile against her hair. She smiled too.

"Then we should go", Lily said, murmuring the words in the heat of Severus's chest. She did not want to part with him, but they could not stay like this forever, even though it was what their hearts desired.

Severus did not answer immediately, his eyes could see the overcoming gap that separates dream from reality and slowly fell back in the cold and painful objectivity.

"We?" he asked, uncertain.

"You promised", Lily reminded him.

Neither of them dared to make a move, still too tied to that feeling of being at peace together at last. Without that damn curtain pressing down on their shoulders trying to crush them under its black weight. Together. Severus was free to forget the feral cries of the Erinyes who tore his soul, faithful they were to their ancestral duty, avengers that torture the murderer to madness. And Lily, Lily felt the burden of anxiety lighten, the stress for Harry's fate and the sorrow James' death evaporated in the gentle warmth Severus' body.

Severus was the first one to loosen the embrace, while a nostalgic sigh escaped his lips. The girl, whose arms still encircled his waist, looked up to meet his eyes. Her own eyes were orphaned of the music of Severus' heartbeat.

They looked at each other, only a brief moment before Lily turned away and grabbed his hands, inviting him to follow her out of the room. And Severus allowed her to lead him in the corridor and just stopped to peer down at what was happening downstairs.

Dumbledore was warmly shaking Remus Lupin's hand. Severus saw them exchange a few words and smiles before Albus invited the young man to enter dining room, which entrance opened to their right. Severus grimaced, disgusted. He did not know what Dumbledore had in his twisted mind, and, to be honest, he would do just fine without knowing. He was there, though, and could not go backwards: he had promised. Severus glanced at the girl who, just like him, was looking down on the others Order members; on her pretty face a melancholic shadow threatened to turn off the light in her eyes. A shadow that grew darker as her eyes met the seedy figure of Lupin.

Just at that moment, Albus Dumbledore turned and his blue eyes snapped toward them, as if he had always known that they were there, but, after all, nothing escaped those sky-blue hounds, not even the shadows of ghosts.

Albus gave them a sly smile that just flapped against the lenses of his half-moon spectacles to shine more brightly. The Headmaster waved at them and Lily and Severus exchanged a quick look but eventually capitulates and slowly started descend the stairs. Remus, who had not yet taken the chance to walk away, smiled softly when he saw Lily and took a few steps forward to meet the girl as soon as possible.

"Hello, Lily", he said happily as soon as she put her foot on the bottom step

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed, jumping forward and hugging the sandy blonde man. Severus though, from where he stood a few steps behind, could unmistakably hear the sad note that veiled Lily's voice. The boy move quickly away from her and Lupin to reach Dumbledore's side and get caught under the one's arm that came down to encircle his shoulders.

"Knew you'd come", the Headmaster told him, smiling. A smile that Severus didn't return. He kept quiet, his gaze lingered on Lily still wrapped in Remus's embrace, an embrace so different from the one she had exchange with him.

Dumbledore perfectly notice some kind of nostalgia in Severus' eyes, but nothing more than that. He knew the boy was not at his ease, that he would have much preferred to take refuge in his room, waiting for all these people to leave, but he didn't betrayed any of these feelings. That one and only shade of sadness was the only one allowed to show in his eyes as they didn't leave Lily's form for a second. Dumbledore could see how Severus struggle to remain there, among people who regarded him as a Death Eater and a traitor, and not to run away. Yet he was there. He was there for Lily.

"Well, looks like we're all here. Let's begin, hmm?", Dumbledore said and his arm slipped down from Severus shoulders as he walked toward the room whence the rampant chatter came.

Severus was about to follow the Headmaster, but then stopped in the doorway at the sight of the crowd talking and smiling in the cozy room. There really was nearly the entire Order, included a substantial delegation of hopeless chit-chatters. Around twenty people, all in all, but they seemed many, many more. Of course, that hairy whale of Rubeus Hagrid counted as three or four people alone and certainly didn't go unnoticed since his head grazed one of the large crystal chandeliers as he amiably chatted with Dedalus Diggle. Severus saw Minerva McGonagall, in a sober dark green dress, discussing with two other members of the Order just before Dumbledore stepped in.

Some members of the Order had already taken place around the long, dark table in the center of the room, and they included Elphias Doge and Aberforth Dumbledore. Severus wondered when Lily would have approached him, seeing that she wouldn't have the time to speak with him before the meeting began. He actually felt sorry for Aberforth, he knew how it was to be put under interrogation by Lily, but there was nothing he could do: old Aberforth was doomed.

In a dark corner, near the door to the garden, Severus saw a lurking Brix. The Elf carefully observed everything that happened in the living room, waiting to serve and help in whichever way.

The boy shook his head and turned around, gazing at Lily and Lupin.

Lily was smiling kindly. There was so much conflict within her, the happiness of seeing Remus and the fear of not being able to deal with what was waiting for her in the other room. But despite this, she really could not help smiling to Remus' kindness.

"I'm okay" she was simply answering, and a furtive glance was thrown at Severus who was watching leaned against the doorframe.

Remus sighed, and his sweet expression turned into some kind of sympathy as he met again Lily's eyes returning from their brief trip toward Severus.

"Listen, I don't actually know what words are to be said for this kind of things... I... I suppose whatever they are they're not what you want to hear now, am I right?" said Lupin kindly.

"Yes... I..." Lily tried to say Lily, but could not find the right words and began chewing nervously her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Remus. I myself don't know what I should do or say".

Lupin acknowledged that with a nod.

"I understand," he said, "come, let's join the others shall we ?". He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and led her the living room.

Lily let him conduct her, although she had no intention to enter that room colourful of the clothes of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. She was afraid that everyone would just jump on her like a pack of hungry wolves, like Severus has said, overwhelming her with the same phrases and words that Remus, mercifully, had spared her. All she wanted to do was sit alone in a corner, maybe with the only exception of Severus with her.

Lupin had been amazed to see Snape with Lily. Even more amazed to know that he would take part in the meeting. He would never have believed that Severus would actually accept to join the members in a meeting. Especially if the meeting was actually about James and his family. Yet there he was: leaning against the door frame with a disgusted eye focused on the people in the lounge and a troubled one placed firmly on Lily. He was there for her, Remus decided; for her and for no one and nothing else.

"Snape", Lupin greeted him as soon as he found himself in front of the Slytherin. He held out his hand out of sheer civility, a gesture he knew would not be returned.

Severus looked down on that hand and scanned it as if was a poisonous snake, then his dark eyes focused on Lupin's face and his lips curved into a crooked, sarcastic smirk.

"Looking for your next victim, Lupin?" he asked mockingly nodding and the people beyond the door.

Remus looked at him and did not get perturbed by the words. "And you? Since when you care about James or his family?" he said, hinting a wry smile.

Severus glanced at Lily, who looked at him in silence probably afraid that he would just curse Lupin on the spot.

"I don't" Severus answered, laconically. Then added, icy: "I'm here for Lily. Because she asked me, Lupin. I don't give a damn about Potter's golden sarcophagus, not the stupid blabbing of the Order. I would actually rather be somewhere right now." He could feel Lily stiffen at his words.

"Know something, Severus? You really should improve your social skills", Remus told him, smiling openly.

"Says the werewolf pariah".

"Not too different, are we Severus?" Lupin patted him on the shoulder and moved away from him. "Oh, and I forgot", he added, turning around just before he entered the living room, "thank you."

Severus gave him a murderous look as he walked away. He was sincere. He was sincerely grateful to him, and that, more than anything was what made him furious. What had he done, after all? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except taking upon himself what the Order fools were too dull-witted to do. He did not need their mawkishness.

"Sev?" Lily called him, "shall we go?"

Severus looked down at her and could not suppress an averse look. "You don't have to stay with me, Lily", he said. "You may go ahead with Lupin".

Lily blatantly ignored his statement and dragged him along

Acting inconspicuous did not work at all, of course. As soon as she –and Severus- stepped in the room almost everyone crowded around her grabbing her hand and shaking it, patting encouragingly her back. Severus lost count of the 'Condolences, Lily', 'How are you feeling?', 'It'll be okay", "everything's going to be all right.' That was, until Aberfoth charged in and broke down the walls of people crowding around Lily, from which even Severus could not see a way out.

Aberforth made his way through the crowd trying to overcome Arthur Weasley and Elphias Doge.

"That's enough! Leave the girl alone!", he roared amidst the astonished gazes of which he suddenly became the target. Lily breathed a long sigh of relief at hearing those words, silently thanking whichever god or supernatural being for the existence of Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Shoo! Get lost!" the latter ordered, waving his arms.

As the members of the Order, as it looked a bit offended, slowly strayed under the gruff request of the Headmaster's brother, Severus and Lily took the chance to sneak away. But their escape failed right away for they literally bumped into Hagrid's bulk.

The half-giant turned immediately around and looked down at them with his warm, black eyes that looked like two small, gleaming insects in the forest of hair that surrounded them.

"Lily!" he exclaimed with his deep voice.

"Hello, Hagrid" the girl answered, sloppily.

"'Ello, Professer Snape", Hagrid continued cheerfully, obtaining just a mechanical nod from Severus.

Lily held back a smile as she turned to look at her friend: it sounded so strange hearing someone addressing at him as 'Professor Snape'. It was quite evident, however, given his slightly annoyed expression, that the person concerned was he himself not yet accustomed to the title.

"I'm so sorry, Lily", Hagrid addressed Lily again, "we were all there and nobody was gonna doin' anythin'."

"Never mind, Hagrid. What's done is done", Lily said softly noticing the wet shine that was starting to paint the eyes of the ground keeper.

"Yeh know, I arrived shortly after He'd lef'", said Hagrid. "And then other people o' the Order came. Ev'ryone looked scared an' people came and wen'. They took James outta the house... "

"Yes, Hagrid. Thanks." Lily said trying to get away from the ground keeper, but Hagrid had no intention to end the conversation. Indeed, he pulled out his pocket a large polka dot handkerchief and wiped his moist eyes.

"But the firs' ter get there was Sirius. But then he lef' 'cause he was lookin' for someone… a traitor he said. He lef' me 'is bike. Fer custody, yeh know", he kept on but Lily was not listening at him anymore: her mind was fixed on the words 'Sirius' and 'traitor'.

"Excuse us, Hagrid, but…" Severus intervened then, uselessly.

"Dumbledore came after. He was lookin' fer Sirius. But Sirius wasn' there. So I told 'im he'd lef'…" Hagrid nodded at every period. "An' he said something o' a tratitor too. And then he told us yeh were safe, Lily", and he smiled warmly at her, "and then he began sayin' strange things".

"Strange things?" echoed Lily, suddenly catching again the line of discussion. So Dumbledore knew everything, but said nothing… yet, maybe he had let something slip that night? Surely Hagrid knew something and to make the good ground keeper talk was certainly an easier task than having to deal with the smart headmaster.

"Yeah, strange", Hagrid answered. "He said Yeh-Know-Who'd chosen little Harry. He muttered things and wen' up an' down."

Lily's heart sank. With the corner of the eye she saw Severus paled so much that for a moment she feared she should keep him from falling to the ground. He chose Harry? What did he mean 'had chosen Harry'? What did Dumbledore know? And Sirius? What did Sirius know? Why had Dumbledore told her that he and Severus held the answers she needed? How was Severus involved in this? She was about to ask for further explanation, but did not have the chance because someone literally jumped on her nearly making her loose balance.

"Lily!" Cried a cheerful voice punctuated by laughter. Lily closed her eyes exasperated: she knew that voice. She knew it very well. Too much, actually. Hagrid strode away, meanwhile, suddenly finding himself too much and went to sit on a bench near making it creak dangerously.

"Watch out, Black, you imbecile!" Severus voice growled right next to her as he impolitely pushed away the other boy, who clung hard to Lily.

Sirius let go and looked gloomy Severus.

"Why do you always have to meddle in the affairs of others, Snivellus? Eh?" he snarled.

"Please, don't..." Lily begged them, moving between the two boys.

"Because those affairs seems to be mine too?" Severus suggested.

Sirius laid his grey eyes on Lily and nodded toward Severus. "Since when you associate again with this _thing_, Lily?" he asked her.

"He's my friend, Sirius. And you know it", Lily answered him sternly.

"Oh, yeah?" Black said skeptically, and he looked back at Severus. "Didn't seem like that just two months ago. Neither it did when you dumped him in our fifth year". He smiled.

Lily bit her bottom lip. Sirius was right. He was right. But Severus was indeed her friend now, too. They were friends again… they had always been. She glanced at Severus, expecting to see questions written in his dark eyes, but, to her surprise, there were none: just blind acknowledgement and rancour.

Sirius noticed the latter and was delighted at it, knowing he was the target of that resentment. His smile turned into a disgusted smirk. What the hell was Snivellus doing there? Just came to ruin everything with his mere presence, filling the room with the stench of its Mark.

"Have you come to mock James' memory, Snivellus? After leaving him to die like a dog?" Sirius challenged him, completely oblivious of the girl who had just hugged happily a moment before.

"The only dog I know, Black, it is you", Severus replied coolly, folding his arms over his chest and raising his chin.

"Let's make things clear, Snape", Sirius hissed then. "Stay away from Lily". He concluded ominously.

Severus looked at him just as ominously. "Let's make things clear, Black. I do what I please and certainly don't take orders from a misery like you".

Sirius laughed coldly then and said with a smile: "But you were well willing to do your Master bidding, even let him brand you like cattle. I assure you, Snape, I am ten times better than the one you call Master".

"Then you're ten times better then Dumbledore?" Severus asked, grinning smartly.

Sirius was fuming. Lily could swear she saw smoke sipping out of his ears. "Please, stop it. Both of you", she said.

"Leave it, Lily. Mr. Snivellus Greasy doesn't take orders from others than Voldemort." Sirius told her, still staring with angry eyes the black ones in front of him. Two swords, one black and the other grey, sparkling in the duel.

"Get lost, Snivellus. You're not welcome here", he commanded then.

"No, I'm not", Severus agreed, "how could I? I'm a Death Eater who actually tried to save two members of the Order whilst the others played patience. Tell me, Black, what exactly did you do to save your worshipped Oh-I'm-so-handsome Potter-friend?".

"Severus!", Lily scolded him. She did not notice that Sirius had taken outs his wand and was pointing him menacing at Severus who just looked bored. He glanced down at the tip at the wand and then back at Sirius.

"How dare you, Snape?" Sirius barked as Lily grasped his wand arm and tried forcing him to lower it.

"Sirius, please!" she begged her friend.

"Let go off me, Lily!" Sirius shook her off. "I'm going to hex you to infirmity, Snape, if you dare pronounce James' name again!" he threatened.

Severus shrugged and smiled provocatively. "Go on then! But I warn you: I'm not fifteen any more, and you don't have your idiotic friend to support you."

Lily looked at him, appalled. Things were going to go bad if someone did not intervene to stop those two.

At that very moment Dumbledore raised his deep voice, capturing the attention of Lily and the two boys who turned to see the Headmaster standing at the head of the table.

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore said, and as soon as he was sure he had the complete attention of everyone present continued. "As much as enjoyable chatting can be, I am sad to inform you that there are things that must be discussed in this meeting. Please, take your seats".

As the Order members took their seats around the long table, Lily saw Dumbledore throwing a warning glance at Sirius at Severus, like a blue invisible lightning that the boys understood very well. Sirius withdrew his wand and quietly took place between Alastor Moody –sitting at Albus' left – and Remus Lupin. Lily sat opposite him, beside Minerva McGonagall, and Severus found himself bound to take the seat between Lily and Hagrid. He snorted loudly.

"Now," Dumbledore began as soon as he made sure to have everyone's attention, "as probably already everyone knows the issue of this meeting is _not_ Lily, though she's a leading character in this story", he glanced at the participants. He turned to his left, where Moody sat quietly glancing around like a watchdog.

"Alastor, please, would you enlighten us about the later developments?". The Headmaster exhorted, who cleared his throat and leant forward on his elbows.

"No sign of Harry Potter still", Moody declared. "That's the latest – not quite a development really", he snorted. "As a result of the utter lack of progress on this front, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement has stopped any action concerning this matter."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, but Dumbledore silenced her: "Lily, please. Let Alastor explain".

Moody took a deep breath. "Crouch decided to assigned all Aurors actually dedicated to the search to assignments of more immediate relevance –"

"Like what?" Lily intervened again.

"Like hunting down the Death Eaters" Moody blurted. "You probably didn't notice, Evans, but Voldemort is still at work. He doesn't stop, you know? He doesn't rest. He doesn't wait for the Ministry to do as they damn please!".

"Thus my son is for the Ministry nothing more than a waste of time? Is that it?" Lily bit back.

"If you got out of your egoistic point of view, girl, you'd see there're more important matters than your son!"

"Alastor, please!" Minerva stepped in, then. "You are accusing a mother whose son has disappeared of acting out of selfishness, when it is perfectly normal that she wants only to find Harry. And you call it selfishness?".

Moody muttered something, but did not answer out loud to the Professor, instead, Dumbledore did: "Perfectly justified selfishness", he smiled and winked at Lily who smiled back.

After a moment of silence, Lupin asked: "Just, what do they suppose to do if the boy is in Voldemort's hands?"

"Nothing, Lupin. They don't give a crap about a missing child!" was Severus snarled answer.

"Charming as always, Severus", Minerva commented rolling her eyes.

"As hard as Severus' affirmation can be, it is basically right", intervened then Aberforth. "Harry is not of primary interest in Crouch's or Bagnold's politic, and for a good reason too. All comes down to priorities and the priority now is to protect the Magical and Muggle communities from Voldemort's Death Eaters".

"But Harry's fate is entwined with Voldemort's plans. Because I think it's clear now that He's using the boy against us." Elphias Doge's wheezy voice rose from the head of the table opposite to Dumbledore.

Sirius took the floor then: "Are you suggesting, Elphias, that Voldemort actually has Harry?".

Dumbledore and Severus exchanged a furtive glance, whilst everyone else's gaze was placed upon Albus' old classmate.

"What I'm suggesting", Doge answered, "is that, for what we know, he could. The luxury of giving things for granted is something we can not afford. Especially since we lost all chances to receive news from inside the enemy's circle" and he glanced, unknowingly, toward Snape who found himself suddenly at the center of attention.

"Oh yes", Sirius said, "our spy quitted". He smirked.

Severus was about to retort but fortunately Moody stopped whatever word was going to jump out of his lips and closed it back with is own voice. "That", and that word sounded like a period closing a not welcome discussion, "is not the only matter which need to be discussed". And he looked at each present with glinting eye. "News came from the horse's mouth about Lucius Malfoy. He seemed to have paid a visit to the Ministry Archives not too long ago".

"Malfoy?" Lily asked, intrigued by how this name kept coming along.

"Who exactly is the horse, Alastor?" inquired Sturgis Podmore, a young, blonde haired wizard.

Moody lowered his gaze as if ashamed of the name resting on his lips. "Panoplius Panoptes", he let the name slip.

"Panoptes?!" Lupin echoed, "The one who spent two months at St Mungo's because he tried to Stupefy a Muggle toaster?"

"The very same" Moody muttered under his breath.

"And he's a reliable source?" Lily asked.

"Albus says no. But I say yes", growled Moody, throwing a hard glance at Dumbledore who just raised his hands in resignation. Lily gazed up at the Headmaster but said nothing, instead she asked Moody: "Do you have any idea what Malfoy could be interested in at the Ministry?"

"As much as I know", it was Arthur Weasley who answered before Moody had the chance, "Lucius has been labelled as 'undesirable' by Minister Bagnold".

"Yeah, but we know for sure that the Death Eaters have an infiltrator in the Ministry, which is the one who provided Malfoy with a false identity and documents", concluded Moody, poking the desktop with his crooked finger.

"Did Malfoy took anything with him?" Lily asked, curiously.

"No. Nothing that we know about", answered Moody.

"That's odd", said Lily almost to herself. "What do you think?", she addressed Severus then. Snape was actually sharply pulled out of his quietness and abruptly found himself to be the center of attention again. With so many pair of eyes fixed upon him like hungry hounds, he could hardly pulled a sentence together: "I don't know", he said. "Mayhap…" he added afterwards, "Lucius is after me and Lily. Mayhap he was looking for information about the location of the Order Headquarter?" he hazarded.

And the hazard worked for all the eyes turned immediately to Dumbledore, leaving Severus free to vanish into his own chair.

Before anyone could ask anything, though, Sirius charged in like a jumping tiger. "Come on now, Snape. Are you suggesting that Malfoy can actually find something about our whereabouts in the _Ministry Archives_?! That's just absurd!".

"Severus does have a point, Black", Aberforth said. "What he said about Malfoy is true: he's looking for his and Lily's hiding place. That doesn't mean he actually found something at the Ministry".

Affirmative nods and gabbles of agreement followed his words. Sirius though did not seem to be convinced by Aberforth's affirmation. He leant over the table and looked Severus straight into the eye.

"May I know how do you know so much about Malfoy's 'assignment'?" he sneered.

"Albus told us", Lily intervened and Sirius silently sit back down on his chair looking at her curiously as if he couldn't understand what she had just said. Lily saw Dumbledore raising his eyebrows slightly in surprise. He needed only a little less than a moment, however, to realize that Lily was trying to conceal the existence of Lucius' letter, addressed to her and incontrovertible sign that the young Malfoy wanted to contact her, for a yet unknown reason. Unknown to Lily, for he did have a suspicion…

"We had a meeting at the Hog's Head an evening", Albus consensually played his part for Lily. "Polyjuice Potion. Lucius never suspected it was me he was talking to", he smiled at the little, justified lie because actually Lucius did suspect.

"I confirm", Aberforth said. "I was unfortunately present at the shameful performance", he added passing a hand over his face tiredly.

"Why didn't you tell us anything before?" Moody inquired then.

"Because the meeting is now, Alastor. I'm telling you, am I not?" Albus said innocently.

"The Dark Lord has a plan. For Harry, for Lily and for me", Severus stepped in and everyone looked at him. "I don't know what it is, but He needs us. His mind is twisted in a dangerous and brilliant way. It's not only revenge He seeks. This is a matter of principle. No one escapes Him and no one leaves Him", he added sadly.

"And no one pities you, Snape. Nor that filthy worm of Pettigrew! You're just of the very same disgusting kind", Sirius roared, spewing out all his grief for James' loss turned into burning resentment.

Severus did not wince. Nor he took his eyes away from Sirius' savage face. Lily was speechless for a moment, her eyes fixed on Black, held captive in the dungeons of Sirius' words.

_That __filthy __worm __of Pettigrew..._

"What about Pettigrew?" she asked, her gaze jumping from Sirius to Lupin and back again.

"What do you mean?" Black echoed surprised while Lupin sighed sadly.

"That filthy traitor sold you to Voldemort!" Sirius exclaimed. "He revealed your hiding place!"

Lily thought she had just received a punch right in her stomach. He had sold them to Voldemort? No, no, how could it be? Peter could never betray them, he didn't have the guts to turn against James and Sirius, unless he wasn't sure he would be protected by… by the Dark Lord?

"No", she said, bewildered. "No. How is that possible?"

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" asked Lupin, amazed.

Lily shook her head looking at his two friends with eyes huge with horror and dismay.

"That rat's joined the Dark Lord", said Sirius, without caring to hide the disgust when speaking of Pettigrew. "He was at Godric's Hollow that night. Enjoying the show".

"You're not serious", Lily tried to say, her throat blocked by nausea, incredulously.

"He is, Lily", Lupin intervened kindly. "Peter betrayed you. He betrayed us all."

"I ran after him as soon as I saw him. Damn him." Sirius explained under Lily's upset gaze. "Oh, should have seen him with his beloved Dark Mark on his arm. Oh yes, I saw it. Just before he turned into a rat and disappeared into the sewers…"

Those ellipsis, for a vocation of their own or for a peremptory syntactic order, opened the way to silence, welcoming it as three faithful standard-bearers with muted trumpets. And icy silence was the one who walked in, load of electrical question marks that decorated its garments like chained slaves.

"Uhm… can we just move on and pick up another matter. I feel the room growing chill, don't you?" Elphias Doge wirily suggested.

"Lily?" Hagrid's warm voice resounded in the hall. "Yeh all right?"

"Yes, I…" Lily stammered, "I'm fine".

"Of course she's all right!" Sirius exclaimed, actually trying to cheer up the girl. "She's gonna kick Pettigrew's ass. Aren't you, Lily?"

Despite his intention, though, his words seemed to upset Lily even more, confusing her. Severus noticed it and cannot help a surge of anger to ruffle the placid waters of the vast lake and to shake the black dragon from its slumber and from his deep nightmares.

"Leave her alone, Black. You're not funny", he said harshly.

Sirius smiled. "Funny? I was dead serious. Lily's great, she's gonna destroy Pettigrew, you'll see: a finger! That's all that will remain of him!" he laughed.

Severus smiled coldly. "Instead of talking nonsense, why don't you go to count your fleas?"

"Watch out", Sirius's merry mood cooled down instantly. He pointed the index at Severus accusingly. "I know a lot about you, Snivellus. Killing James and abandoning Harry wasn't enough, was it?, now you think you can make out with his wife."

"Sirius!", Lupin intervened, "please, not again!"

"I have not killed him", Severus replied in a low growl.

"Oh, really?" Sirius scoffed, ignoring the glares coming from behind McGonagall's square glasses. "But you're very much happy that James is dead, eh?" he roared.

Severus did not reply immediately and Sirius took the opportunity to make things worse. "What's wrong? Have you lost your tongue? I hit the point, didn't I?" he said.

Severus was white as wax, his anger tinting his skin with an old, consumed brush. "Yes, you hit it. I do not mind at all that Potter now sleeps with the worms. He's finally joined his own kind. He got what he deserved. He was just an idiotic, spoiled kid who thought he had the world in his hand and was better than the others just because he was handsome and wealthy."

"Severus..." Dumbledore warned the boy nicely. Things were getting out of hands, he didn't actually thought about Sirius when he had invited Severus to join the meeting. The two boys were giving quite a show: all the other Order members looked like they were holding their breath, no one really dared to meddle with the boy's verbal fight.

"You greasy, treacherous…" Sirius sprang up from his seat and leant menacingly over it.

"That's enough!" McGonagall exclaimed, and a door opened to a time when Sirius and Severus were nothing more than students being scolded by their teacher. "I can't believe you're actually acting like two five years old! Blaming the other over something none of you had any fault. Just put aside your foolish personal fight for once!".

"Yes, enough Sirius", Lupin said, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder and gently inviting him to sit back down. "James' death is not Severus' doing. Take it all out on him won't make James' come back."

"There's only one at fault, Sirius", said Dumbledore then. "Voldemort." He looked at Severus and noticed that the boy, despite the anger still perfectly detectable on his pale face, was glancing down like a culprit who defers to the mercy of the court.

"No. There are two others at fault here", said Black coldly. "And I don't care, Dumbledore. I'll never trust a Death Eater."

Severus still did not respond, his head bowed yet the flame of pride in his black eyes far from being on their knees in front of the raised sword of guilt. He hated to admit it, but Black was right: he had his own fault. Voldemort may be the perpetrator, but he had started it, veiled by the dark side of ignorance he had offered on a silver plate something he didn't even understand. Damn Black and all his family of psychopaths.

"Idiot," Severus whispered through clenched teeth.

"Well, at least now you know the true nature of the person you associate with, Lily. Lily?" Sirius called as he realized that he had just addressed his affirmation to an empty chair.

Everyone looked around for the girl, vanished through the crowd of words and insults and the captivated silence of the audience.

"Where did she go?" asked Lupin.

* * *

><p>Hagrid's words had been the last to have reached Lily's ears. The girl had left as soon as the umpteenth spat between Severus and Sirius had begun. A spat she had no intention of paying attention to.<p>

She headed toward the large glass door overlooking the garden, aware that no one was paying attention to her. She lowered the brass handle and exited on the terrace, slightly above the level of the garden, framed by a long white marble handrail that shone with its own light under the rising moon. Lily noiselessly closed the door and took a deep breath of the cold air of the night. It smelled of silence, of solitude... and she was left alone with a new knowledge pressing on her heart.

She walked across the terrace, hiding from the eyes of those whom she could still here the voices, back in the hall, and leant against the railing absently wiping away a few tears which were tickling her eyelids. Tears of anger, frustration and disappointment.

Peter. How could he? They trusted him.

Lily struggled to hold back a sob. He was their friend... their friend...

With that word came along a tear, and another and another. They streamed down her pale skin, cold they were under the touch of the night, but she did not care, she let them run free and liberating as they were. She did not even mind the bitter cold stabbing her skin through the fabric of the sweater.

She wondered... where was Peter now? Crawling at his Master's feet, surely. But why?

Lily wiped her tears with the sleeves of her sweater and sobbed, but along with the pain that the fragments of her broken breath procured her, she could feel rage and hatred raising against Pettigrew. She understood Sirius now. She knew what he felt... why he was so angry at everything and everyone.

One hand rested gently on her shoulder making her jump. She spun around to find Severus' deep black eyes glowing with the same glow of the night.

Lily did not think about anything else, and before she could even know what she was doing, she threw herself against Severus' chest, embracing him and allowing him embrace her back. Severus stroked her hair gently and rested his cheek on her brow, letting her taking it all out against his chest.

And Lily cried. She let out all the anxiety, the pain, the anger that had accumulated in those days, freeing them all like silver drops on Snape's black sweater, they permeated the fabric as if they were absorbed by his very soul.

"He betrayed us", Lily sobbed. "It's all Pettigrew's fault. It's his fault!"

"Hush", said Severus, holding her closer. "He's not the only one." He began to lull her gently.

"Sev?", said Lily, drifting away from reality, getting lost in the warmness of the boy's body. It was odd, but right now her heart seemed to be sleeping, prey of a wonderful dream while listening to the beating of Severus'.

"Mh?"

"How does the ballad continue?", asked Lily.

"What ballad?", said Severus, confused.

"The one of the Prince of the Night", answered Lily. "What happens after the Prince denied his father?"

"Oh", Severus smiled, "that one". Then, almost whispering, he started singing:

_Don't cry oh Queen of Fire,  
>Closing in is the Night.<br>Don't fear, it'll be all right  
>My heart's yours as my desire.<br>_

_Here I give my life to you  
>for your kiss I give up hope.<br>I beg you, see me through  
>Through my scarred soul<br>through the blood onto  
>my hands running warm.<br>Be my haven from the storm,  
>if I shatter, make me whole.<em>

_My Sweet Queen, don't you cry  
>No shadow shall stir the light<br>Don't cry, it will be all right.  
>The sword of darkness died.<em>

_Come, beyond the sin  
>still beating is the heart.<br>Awoken the drake within,  
>see its claws tear me apart<br>on the field I lay wherein.  
>Wake me from this dark,<br>may a kiss mend the spark  
>ere this sinner soul departs.<em>

_Don't cry o Queen of Light,  
>for vanquished is the Night.<br>Close forever is its eye,  
>for its Prince took his life.<br>_

_Call my father and my kin  
>on my body lay his crown.<br>Call the eldest Elven King,  
>in his garden lay me down.<br>My broken sword give to him.  
>Under the sun dig my tomb<br>"Here lies the shadow who  
>loved a sunray as his queen".<br>_

_Don't cry my Brave Queen,  
>Because your Prince died.<br>High the sun again shall rise  
>with no shadow to be seen.<em>

His voice trailed off into a sigh, just whispered, wrapped in the green that quietly had risen to meet the night.

Finally, Lily could hear clearly the voice of her heart. It was a song, it was _this_ song, a song that had become part of her, that bound her to her own prince. Their lips met in a breath of wind, a kiss bearly whispered on the notes that the darkness had inspired. A gentle kiss, light ... the drifting of a word that both had kept hidden for so long to each other.

* * *

><p><em>PS. Yeah, Sirius's not my favourite character ^^<em>

_PPS. Yep, I changed the Ballad. A little. It was so bad written… probably it's even worse now, but I like it better :D_


End file.
